Now that the Spell has been broken
by queenbmia
Summary: First story. After Elena's charms have worn off the Salvatore brother's, they are free to find their true love, but Elena doesn't get the message. Featuring Klaus, who seems to have an interest in the Bennett family. Let the love games begin. *WARNING NON-CON SEX WITH STEFONNIE!
1. Now that the spell is Broken

A/N: I've never written a story, so I don't know all the tech behind writing. This is just an outlet for some of the Bamon and Stefonnie visions I have running around in my mind. My story is not perfect. I'm not Stephanie Meyer.

If you are not a professional writer and cannot provide sound advice in a tactful manner you should move forward.

If you hate the plot, the summary etc. Don't Read the story. I'm not perfect. There will be narration discrepancies and so on and so forth; you learn as you go, everyone has a beginning point, this is mine.

Please keep in mind this story is an AU fan fiction and my character's are OOC. There are some Stefonnie moments and graphic scenes that are not for the faint of heart.

_Character's owned by Julie Plec, Alloy Entertainment, L J Smith, and CW Network._

_Chapter 1 Story Starts:_

It was a rainy day in Mystic Falls. Damon Salvatore stood and gazed out the big windows of the boarding house mulling over Elena's last and final rejection of his love. Damon heard the words echo in his mind "It will always be Stefan." Damon longed to hear those words. From Katherine; from Elena; from his father, yet again those words took flight.

Damon kept picturing the brutal fight with Stefan. It was six months ago from today. After hitting, stabbing, punching, biting, and kicking he finally got the upper hand on Stefan. He drove in to dagger Stefan. He wanted him to feel all the pain and heartache he felt. He wanted to be rid of his brother. He wanted to be rid of the man who always came before him. The man with whom everyone loved and adored more than him. Before Damon could drive the dagger into Stefan's heart, his beloved Elena, the woman who finally made love to him. The woman who finally admitted her feelings for him, drove the dagger into his gut repeatedly.

She stabbed him with such passion and hatred. He still pictured her eyes, red as blood. The anger written all over her face. She wanted Damon gone. She wanted to expel her guilt. She wanted to get rid of her constant reminder of how she betrayed Stefan. Upon the last retraction from Damon's abdomen she lifted up the dagger and started for Damon's heart before she could deliver the final blow, Elena started to scream and double over in pain. Bonnie had intervened. She stopped Elena from killing Damon Salvatore. Damon owed his life to her.

Damon just lain on the ground that cold and dreary night in February bleeding out. He watched as Elena helped a very hurt and bloody Stefan and left him there to die. She never once turned back. Deep down inside, he understood why she delivered such punishing blows, but even then he held out hope that she loved him. Even if she wasn't really with him, he wanted this horrid love affair between her, him and Stefan to continue. After her prolonged selfishness of keeping two brothers in her life, he was o.k. with having a little of her. He was okay with not being Elena's sun, moon, and stars. At least she loved him. At least she cared. They were friends. She would save him and he would save her. He'd kill all of her friends. Let them die. Just to know that she was still in the world walking around loving, or hating him. It would always be a chance for them. Damon believed that if he had killed Stefan, Elena would somehow forgive him and they could finally be together. But after seeing her walk away with Stefan and never look back, he knew it was over. He finally saw that it would always, _always_ be Stefan.

SSSS

Stefan had left the boarding house. After Elena confessed to sleeping with Damon. He told Damon and Elena they were dead to him. Stefan couldn't trust Elena. He didn't respect her anymore. Stefan, was not the same. He believed that his brother would eventually give up on Elena. He believed he and his brother were getting closer. Damon kept pinning for Elena even though she had gone to be with Stefan in what would have been their last and finally hours -if Alaric had succeeded in killing Klaus. Damon still kept pursuing her. Elena being a vampire didn't make matters better. Her selfishness had become her more dominate trait. She was consumed by both brothers and even began to string Matt along as her personal blood bank. Stefan was sick of the fact that he still loved her, because he sure as hell didn't want too. Just as Stefan was Elena's everything, so was Elena to Stefan.

Could Stefan and Elena find their way back to one another. This was the question that drifted in Stefan's mind. He knew that he had Elena body, mind, soul, and heart, and that Damon only had her body, but he wanted Elena untouched, not poisoned by his brother. He was tired of sharing the woman he loved with Damon. He wanted his brother to marry, and start a family. He wanted them to rebuild the Salvatore Family. He's dream of having children died when Elena became a vampire but there was hope for Damon to carry on the Salvatore name. Damon was too selfish and consumed by his own needs and desires. All Stefan wanted was for his brother to be his big brother and his friend. That dream was over. This horrid love triangle with him, Elena, and Damon was over. Could Stefan and Damon finally be epic brothers?

BBBB

Bonnie had a dead line. She knew she had to have her paper in to Professor Murray by 10am the following morning. She couldn't concentrate. Images of a bloody and badly beaten Damon kept playing over and over in her mind. Bonnie didn't know what it was, but she had a soft spot growing in her heart for him. Damon had passion, fight, and swagger. Even though they were enemies, she had the distinct feeling, that Damon believed in her. He trusted her decision.

Even after all the bad that Damon had done to her, she forgave him. It took time and space, but she forgave him. He had saved her life and she his on many occasions. They had learned to work together. Damon just wanted to love someone and he wanted the same thing in return. Bonnie understood this need that Damon had to be loved, because she desired to have that very same thing. Bonnie's heart was big, and after all her failed attempts at finding true love, she all but wanted to give up on such an adventure of the heart. Bonnie always wanted her friend to be with Stefan. Elena and Stefan just belonged together. He was right for her. He loved her unconditionally and respected her. She could never understand why Damon was so hell bent on having Elena.

Why didn't he fight to have something real. Why did he always want someone that belonged to someone else. Was Damon a glutton for punishment; did he have a fear of commitment? Is that why he always wanted women who couldn't truly commit to him? These were questions she would ask him one day.

While she sat at the table typing her paper on the laptop, Bonnie started thinking of the night she helped him home. As she drove she stole quick glances at Damon. Even while broken, beaten, and bloody, there was still something so beautiful about Damon Salvatore. He's methane blue eyes and raven hair. His beautiful lips and strong jaw line always kept her in awe. Damon and Bonnie always had an eye thing. He would look at her and she would look at him. Whenever they would catch one another's eyes, Bonnie wondered what he was thinking. Was he thinking she was pretty. Did he think she was an amazing woman.

Well every time Bonnie would look at Damon, she knew exactly what she was thinking. Maybe in another lifetime they would have been the best of friends or even lovers. Yes, Bonnie Bennett fancied Damon somewhat. She had moved forward. Forward from her Grams' death, and forward from Damon turning her mom into a vampire. Bonnie wanted to be free of grudges and hatred. She just wanted to concentrate on school, protect her family, friends, and the town of Mystic Falls. The night that Elena came with an inch of taking his life, a thought flashed through her head. Damon would be no more. Any thoughts of ever having him be apart of her life as a friend, lover, or whatever, would never happen. Bonnie didn't even know she had any feelings for Damon Salvatore that rivaled or resembled affection and compassion for him, but that night, there it was.

DSDS

Two weeks had passed and Damon Salvatore no longer wanted to roam around the big lonely boarding house alone. He started missing things. He started missing his brother something awful, and ironically he had thoughts of Bonnie on the brain. _She saved my life,_ he thought. So Damon grabbed his keys to his car and decided he'd go to the grill for a little drink and socializing. He didn't like humans, but he had hoped that he'd run into Stefan or Bonnie, but damn it if he'd call anyone and let them know he actually gave a damn or that he was lonely.

Damon played the game well. He was a loner. Almost 200 years he waited and bidid his time on the great Katherine Pierce. He wanted to free the love of his life. He wanted to free the woman he thought knew him best. Upon arrival at the Grill, Damon looked around, not seeing anyone that he knew or particularly cared for, like Matt Donovan & his girlfriend Rebekah Mikaelson. How, and why did Rebekah end up with a mere human? She was a got damn original. How could a mortal satisfy her or make her happy was the question.

"It's official, Rebekah has completely lost her mind and her edge," Damon mumbled under his breath. Damon set down at the bar and ordered a glass of scotch. The sassy little redhead bartender behind the counter jumped at the chance to serve the dashing man. She was cute but Damon had seen better. He was horny and seriously thought about hitting that. He was snapped back into reality when he heard the door of The Grill open.

In walks Bonnie Bennett.

Damon wanted to run to her. He needed some company and he secretly desired to have the company of someone he cared about. He'd never tell Bonnie, but he respected her and adored her, but it wasn't until the spell of Elena was broken that he saw_ her_. He saw Bonnie Bennett. She walked through the door and at that moment angels start singing and a ray of light fell right on Bonnie. He could hear Justin Timberlake singing.

_Those flashing lights come from everywhere_

_The way they hit her I just stop and stare_

_And, I'm love stoned from everywhere_

_And she knows, I think that she knows_

_And now I walk around without a care_

_She's got me hooked, it just ain't fair, but_

_I'm love stoned and I could swear_

_That she knows, I think that she knows_

_She knows, she knows_

Suddenly Damon was jarred back to reality by the little redhead bringing him his drink. He felt a certain urge to snap her neck or pull out her heart because she disrupted his mini video fantasy of Bonnie. He went to turn around to stare at Bonnie again, only to find her in front of him.

"Oh, hey Bonnie." He said real cool and coy.

"Um, hi Damon. How have you been?"

"I'm doing well and you?"

"Great. Just tons of work from my classes." I'm doing horrible in Business Calculus and American History 1866."

"I can help you." Damon spilled before he could think if that was what he really wanted.

"You would do that for me." Bonnie said skeptically.

"Of Course, it's the least I could do for the girl who saved my life." He said while shrugging his shoulders before grabbing and taking a sip of his drink.

"Well we can meet at the library around four. I'll be finished with my classes by then."

"O.k. little bird. I'll meet you at the library at four."

"Thanks Damon, I'll see you later."

Bonnie turned to walk away. _What an ass!_ Damon thought as he watched Bonnie walk away. Where the hell did that come from. When did Bonnie get such a nice ass. Ironically Damon Salvatore started noticing lot's of things about Bonnie -now that the spell was broken.

EGEG

Elena was in the kitchen cooking for Jeremy. He would soon be home from work and she definitely didn't want her brother eating frozen dinners every night. Cooking made Elena feel halfway decent and content. She prepared fried chicken, and mashed potatoes for Jeremy and home made rolls. A hardy meal would surely put a smile on her brother's face. Jeremy and Elena both were working to keep up with utilities, taxes, and miscellaneous items for the house. Elena was working at the bank as a teller whereas Jeremy was working at the local automotive store while going to college. He was eighteen now and he wanted more from life then working at an automotive store, As Elena was setting the table and preparing for dinner. She started thinking of Stefan. She wanted Stefan back in her life. Elena loved Stefan, body, mind, and soul. She hated herself for sleeping with Damon. Damon just came on so strong and his bad boy attitude started to charm it's way into her head and make her body yearn.

She was never in love with Damon. Just the thought of him willing to kill anything that went bump in the night or anything that threaten her life, made her feel special. It was somewhat romantic. Damon was just too much. She felt like she brought nothing but the worse out in him. He never respected her. He thought all of her decisions were ludicrous. She thought Damon was smart, so why wasn't he smart enough to see that they weren't made for one another. She was oil and he water. He was a lion and she was a turtle. She was a square and he was a triangle. Their pieces never fit.

When Elena slept with him, a part of her just wanted to see what it was like. She just wanted to get it out of her system. She never would have imagined feeling so guilty afterwords. After all, she and Stefan had went there own way. Stefan wanted her to grow to see what she really wanted. When Elena woke up that morning and saw Damon lying naked beside her, she wanted to die. She said she wasn't Katherine, but here she was the exact replica of her ancestor not just in looks but in behavior as well.

SSSS

Stefan was cleaning. Yeah, he had a routine. One was pinning over a failed relationship. Two failed relationships. The lost of the only immediate family member had put Stefan in a deep depression. He hadn't been out of the house in two weeks. He only left to hunt despite the feeling he had no reason to live, he didn't want to die. For some reason the seed of hope was planted in Stefan. The hope that he and his brother would some how find away back to one another. He thought of Elena too. After all, he still very much loved her, body mind, and soul. There was something in him that wouldn't let him feel that she was right for him anymore. Stefan wanted to start over. For the first time in a long time the spell of Elena was broken. He loved her but he no longer wanted her the way he once did. He knew he couldn't trust her. Stefan was so unsure of his feelings for her. He knew that one day he would have to face her. They needed closure. He needed to see that she was o.k. He would say his goodbye and then he would walk away and never look back.

BBDS

"Oh my good Damon! I can't believe you are so smart. It took me all night to figure this out. Well, I really didn't." Bonnie gave out a hardy laugh.

Damon just watched her in awe. Her laughter was contagious and beautiful. _What the fuck! Why am I ogling Bonnie. What the hell has gotten in to me,_ Damon thought. Bonnie looked at the clock, it was 15 minutes to nine and the library would be closing soon. Bonnie didn't want to leave. She enjoyed the closeness of Damon. Even though so much had went down a half a year ago. Damon seemed to be in a good place. Bonnie wasn't expecting a laughing or smiling Damon. I mean he wrecked an entire town for Elena Gilbert. Elena almost killing Damon, she just knew that would somehow break his spirit. That spirit that she had grown to love. As Bonnie thought about that horrible night, a sinking feeling suddenly came upon her. How was Stefan?

Bonnie and Stefan had grown really tight. Stefan would sometimes call Bonnie out the blue and they would stay on the phone for hours talking about everything. Stefan and Bonnie went out to lunch, movies, concerts etc. This was all before that ungodly night. Stefan had become Bonnie's adopted brother and at that very moment she was missing him something awful.

"Hey, baby girl? Whatcha ya thinking about?" Damon said.

"Oh nothing."

"Come on Bonnie you can tell Big D," he giggled softly.

"I was just thinking about," Bonnie paused, "Stefan."

Damon lost his soft smile and said, "Oh. Well have you talk to him?

"No. Have you?"

"No. Well, maybe you should call him. Damon said."

"I think I will." Bonnie said.

"Ma'am, Sir, the library will be closing in 5 minutes. Do you need to check out any books?" The lady asked sweetly.

"No ma'am" Bonnie answered.

"Well Goodnight," said the librarian.

"You ready to head out?

"Yeap."

Damon walked Bonnie to the car. He opened up the door to her blue Prius before lightly grabbing Bonnie by the elbow. "Are you doing anything this weekend?" Damon was incredibly lonely and for the life of him, he didn't understand why. He was a loner, but after living with Stefan, he got comfortable with hearing another body in the house. Even half a year later, Damon still wasn't use to living alone.

"Thankfully, I don't have any plans," Bonnie said.

Damon wanted to break out in song like he was in a Disney movie, but instead he played it cool. "You want to come over to the boarding house this weekend? We can watch some movies and I can help you brush up on your math," he wiggles his eyebrows for effect.

Bonnie was elated. She didn't want to make it too obvious how she couldn't wait to spend even more time getting to know wannabe reformed bad boy Damon. "O.k., yeah, sure," she stammered. "What time should I stop by, six, seven?"

"Whenever Bons."

"Alright, I'll be there at six, but not sharp." she giggled.

Damon just took in those beautiful amber eyes. Suddenly the U2 song came to mind.

_You know I got black eyes_

_But they burn so brightly for her_

_This is a blind kind of love_

_Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing_

_Blue-eyed boy meets a brown-eyed girl_

_Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing_

Damon couldn't let it show, but he was feeling incredibly happy that Bonnie would spend time with him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is my first story. I would like to thank all of the people who followed me and left reviews. Thanks Brightside for making my story better. This is a re-upload, as of 2/10/13 of this chapter. I've corrected grammar, word usage errors, and punctuation errors as well. I will continue to do so until the story is as close to perfection as possible.

_I own nothing. Characters owned by CW Network, Alloy Entertainment, L J Smith, and the Ghost writers (I guess)._

Story Starts:

Bonnie had just walked into the house feeling strangely happy, happier than she had felt in a long time. She was actually slipping off into a daydream about Damon when suddenly her phone rang, bringing her back to reality. She looked at the phone in pure amazement. It was her cousin Isabelle Tyler. It had been many moons since she'd seen her. She was a tall caramel colored skinned girl, with beautiful amber eyes, chocolate hair, and full lips; like Bonnie.

"Hey, Izzy!"

"Hey, Bon Bon! How are you, chica?"

"I'm well, and you?"

"Well...Well no, I'm not fine. Listen Bonnie, Mom and I are having problems, and I was wondering if I could stay with you for a while."

"Oh my God Izzy," Bonnie said, highly concerned, "What's going on?

"Mom and I had a big fight. She's angry with me because I've dropped out of college. She said if I can't live by her rules then I need to find my own way and to leave."

"Oh my God, Bells, of course you can stay here."

"Well listen, I'm spending the night with Jessica, but I should be there by tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay, I will see you soon," Bonnie hung up the phone feeling a little distressed, but she quickly rebounded once she thought about her upcoming plans with Damon.

SSSS

Stefan was rubbing a hole in the floor. He had finally caught cabin fever and was ready to get out of the house for a while. Stefan picked up his phone. He so desperately wanted to call his brother and see how he was doing. Even after that horrible night, Stefan still loved his brother. Even though Damon wanted to kill him, he still wanted his brother to be a part of his life. Instead of calling Damon, he decided to call Bonnie. It had been ions since he spoke with Bonnie. She was his best friend, and then some. They spoke almost every day before that night in February. Then he just up and left and never looked back. Even though he was twenty minutes away from Mystic Falls, he kept himself so isolated it seemed that he moved much farther away.

He hit the one key on his phone and listened for her ring tone on the other end. Bonnie picked up on the third ring and sounded like she had just finished running a marathon.

"Hello," she said, out of breath.

"Hey Bonnie, it's me, Stefan. How have you've been?"

"Oh my God, Stefan! You've been on my mind! Where have you been?

"At home, doing nothing," he giggled. "I was wondering if we could hang out?"

Bonnie wanted to say yes, but she had plans with Damon that night, and her cousin would be here in another three hours. "Actually Stefan, I have plans, but I miss you terribly. Can we get together tomorrow?"

"Well sure, if that's what you want?"

"Yeah, that would be best. At least this way we can spend time together with no interruptions."

"Alright, Bon, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye, Stefan."

Stefan hung up the phone, feeling defeated. The one person he would feel happy and content with, without the certain urge to dry hump, would be occupied with other people. He must be a hell of a lot more important than him, he thought. Stefan couldn't understand why he was feeling so upset. Bonnie was like a little sister to him, but for some reason he needed her. He desired the company of his good friend. Stefan desired to talk to anyone, and even though he dreaded going there, he decided to call Elena Gilbert. Sometimes loneliness made you do stupid things, Stefan thought.

Elena looked at the caller ID on her cell in disbelief. She saw Stefan's name, and the world started to spin. It had been months since they'd talked or seen each other. Elena remembered it like it was yesterday, bringing home a very hurt Stefan and nursing him back to health. Stefan healed much slower than the rest of them because of his diet. After ten days of being in Elena's care, Stefan decided it was time for him to go, so he told Elena goodbye and he unloaded all of the other things that had been weighing heavily on his mind.

He told her he was thankful for her saving him, but he let her know that saving him didn't mean he was ready to let her back in his life. Stefan had blamed her for coming between him and his brother. He was angry with Elena for not being loyal and faithful to him. He was so hurt because she was so weak for his brother's charm.

Even though they were apart when she slept with Damon, Stefan had faith that she loved him so much that he never imagined that Elena would even consider sleeping with the raven haired man. What made it more heartbreaking was that she slept with his brother but wanted to come back to him. Elena remembered the look of disgust on Stefan's face. He was sick about what she did. He all but screamed his disgust for sharing the woman he loved with his brother. It had all but killed him. Stefan couldn't even bear to look at her. As the gray eyed man went to walk away, Elena begged him to forgive her. He looked at her with hurt and hatred in his eyes. She would never forget his face from that night. Stefan flashed out of her life and never looked back.

Elena answered the phone just as it was about to go to voicemail, "H...h...hello," She said with hesitation.

Stefan sat in silence for a moment before speaking, "Hey, Elena. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm just sitting here watching Game of Thrones. How are you?"

"I'm great. I've got this nice condo. I even started working at this little pub down the street. My friends and I had plans tonight but had to cancel at the last minute."

Stefan lied, and he didn't know why. He didn't want Elena to know that he was incredibly lonely and horny. He wanted her to think that when he walked away, he walked away and found a life. Stefan had slowly fallen into an abyss. He was sinking hard and fast and was hoping that someone would throw him a life line. Suddenly, the other line beeped. Stefan was elated. The other call made his story seem believable, even to himself, at that moment.

"Hey Elena, I've got another call coming in, can you hold?"

"Sure," Elena said, with sadness in her voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Stefan, it's, Bonnie. Listen, I know I have plans, but why don't you come down for a little while. My cousin should be here shortly. We all can have a bite at The Grill."

Stefan was batting a hundred. He couldn't wait to click over and share his good news with Elena. "Alright, Bons, I'll be there in an hour." he was not quite sure of what lie to tell Elena. He couldn't say he would be with his friends who lived here in Hope because Mystic Falls was a small town, and Elena could very well show up at The Grill, so he opted for the truth.

He clicked back over, "Hey, Elena, that was Bonnie. Her cousin is in town and she wants me to meet them at the Grill."

"Bonnie wants you to meet her at the Grill," Elena said curiously. She hadn't spoken to Bonnie in about two weeks. She knew that Bonnie and Stefan had hung out before the incident, but why invite him when she hasn't seen him in months, and not her?

"Okay, Stefan, will you call me when you get home?"

"Yeah, sure," Stefan said it as if he had no intentions of doing no such thing.

They said goodbye to each other. Elena swiftly made her way to her room. She looked for her best mini skirt, lace top, and heels, because - after all - she had plans at The Grill too.

SSBBIS

Bonnie and Isabelle walked into The Grill and took a table by the window. Bonnie was elated with seeing her cousin. She remembered all the good times they had together as kids. When she visited her Aunt Louise for the summer, she was in grade school. They had pillow fights, hung out at the Arcade down the street, road their bikes to the nearby park with the pond and fished. They always had an amazing time. Her cousin was beautiful, confident, funny, and was like her big sis, even though she was only a year older than Bonnie.

Isabelle couldn't believe how beautiful her cousin had become. She drifted back in time at the thought of the little awkward Bonnie Bennett. Bonnie always felt her head was too big, and that she was too skinny. Bonnie was adorable then too. She remembered how Bonnie shadowed her mom; she longed to have a mom like Isabelle's. Bonnie would always go on and on about Elena and Matt Donovan. Bonnie's friends meant so much to her.

"So, how are you holding up?" Bonnie said curiously.

"Well, I'm worried about what's the next step for me. I know I have to find work. I know your dad is not going to let me just lie around all day." Isabelle chuckled, as a look of worry flashed across her face.

"Do you plan on going back to school?" Bonnie said, looking at Isabelle intently.

"I do want to continue with my studies. I just needed a break, but you know my mom," Isabelle paused, "She expects perfection. She's so hard on me Bonnie. It's like nothing I do is good enough. I'm studying to be a doctor because that's what she wants for me, because it's certainly not the path I want to take."

"Well what do you want to do, Isabelle?"

"I don't know what I want. I want to get a higher education, but I'm not sure of what I want right now. Do you have to know what you want to be at twenty?" She asked heatedly. She was frustrated with her situation and completely lost at what to do. Isabelle looked out the window with a sullen look on her face. She stared out the window intently, as if she would find the answers beyond the scenery.

Bonnie could tell that her cousin was worried about her future. She was so unsure of what she could say to help ease her cousin's mind.

"Things will get better, Isabelle. You and your mother just need some time. I know that Louise is probably thinking about you."

At that moment, the waiter came over to take their orders. The girls placed their orders and began looking at each other as the waitress walked away.

~ ( - ) ~

Stefan walked through the door of The Grill. He looked around for his friend. He spotted Bonnie, and a woman sitting by the window. Stefan stared at Isabelle intently. He was taken by the sun kissed caramel-skinned girl with full lips. She had a classic beauty to her. He hadn't felt this type of an attraction to a woman upon first glance since Elena, yet here he was. He made his way over to table somewhat nervously and was suddenly at a loss for words.

"H-Hey, Bonnie."

Stefan! It's so good to see you! You're looking well." Bonnie jumped up excitedly, hugging her friend tightly.

She held on to him for what seemed like minutes to Stefan. He was actually feeling really anxious to meet the woman who shared Bonnie's company. He wanted to touch her, hear her voice.

Isabelle looked up at Stefan, and the once sullen face had turned to a curious one with a grin. Isabelle eyes began to twinkle. Stefan noticed the change in the woman's eyes immediately. He grabbed Bonnie gently by the elbows pulling her away from him, while looking into her eyes he asked about her cousin.

"So, is this your cousin?" He said, and then locked gazes with Isabelle. He subconsciously formed a grin, and then cocked his head to one side.

"Oh, yes! Where are my manners? Isabelle, this is Stefan, my good friend, and Stefan this is my cousin Isabelle."

Stefan grabbed her hand gently, and bent down to kiss the back of it. "Nice meeting you, Isabelle."

"Likewise," Isabelle said, as she stood up to greet him properly.

Isabelle and Stefan gazed at each other alluringly. Bonnie could tell that they both were having a moment. She slapped her hands together and ushered Stefan, and her cousin, to sit. He took a seat next to Isabelle, never breaking the trance. He asked Isabelle how long she would be visiting Bonnie.

She looked at Bonnie with an uncertain look before saying, "Maybe a couple of weeks. I'm not really sure right now."

"Okay," Stefan said, nodding. "Well, I hope this means that I'll be seeing you around. I live outside of Mystic Falls, but when Bonnie's at school I wouldn't mind coming by and keeping you company."

The Waitress had made it back with their drinks and food.

"Here's your tea with lemon," she handed the tea off to Isabelle, "and your diet soda," which she handed off to Bonnie. Both girls ordered chef salads.

Bonnie looked at them suspiciously. Was Stefan digging her cousin? She wasn't quite sure how to feel about their exchange. She loved Stefan and wanted nothing but happiness for him, but some part of her was hoping that it was with her best friend Elena. Bonnie knew that Elena was real hopeful of getting back with Stefan. She began to worry if something came of this. Elena would be angry with her and think she was the match maker. She started to panic. What if Isabelle fell in love with him, and he went back to Elena? It would break her cousin's heart. Bonnie was really over analyzing the situation, but you never could be too careful, she thought.

"Actually, Stefan, I'm not in school for too long. Isabelle can find her way around Mystic Falls, it's not like it's Atlanta Georgia, Bonnie said sarcastically.

"It's okay, Bonnie, I don't mind Stefan stopping by," Isabelle ignored her sarcastic tone. "Isn't your dad always away on business? Besides, I don't want to be at home all day alone." Isabelle said, grinning whilst moving her body in a nonchalant manor, as she stirred her straw around in her tea.

"Yeah, Bonnie, it's no big deal. I don't mind showing your cousins the hot spots here in Mystic Falls."

Bonnie had a defeated look on her face. As if Mystic Falls had a bunch of hot spots. They were sitting in the only hot damn spot in town, Bonnie thought. She didn't like the scene playing out in front of her, but Isabelle was a grown woman, and she knew that if she wanted to see Stefan she'd probably make a way.

Bonnie was freaking out, bring up her night with Damon. She was hoping that would steer the conversation in a different direction.

"Oh, Stefan," She said it as if she had the most exciting news, "Damon invited me over to watch a movie and to help me with some of my school work."

Stefan started to feel nervous. He looked at Bonnie as if she had mentioned an impending doom. _Damon was hanging out with Bonnie now? _Damon was moving on with his life and not pinning over Elena? He was feeling a little envious. He wanted his brother to be okay, but he also had hoped that his big brother was just as miserable as him. Elena wasn't Damon's life line like she was to him. Yeah, Damon might have loved her, but Stefan was madly, deeply in love with Elena. He had days when he didn't even get out of bed or feed. He loved everything around her. If Elena loved it, so did he.

He thought for sure Damon would have gone on a killing spree, and had the fair Bonnie Bennett setting him on fire, but looking at Bonnie grinning from ear to ear, Damon had kept playing the good little reformed bad boy. _Fuck!_ Stefan thought.

Isabelle looked at the brooding Stefan and nudged him with her elbow. Stefan turned to face her, as if he were being snapped out of a deep thought. Well, he was, literally.

"How is Damon?" Stefan asked like he wanted to know, but he really didn't, because he wanted his brother to be in as much pain as him.

"He seems to be doing well," Bonnie shook her head in the positive, waiting on Stefan to grill her about his brother.

"Enough about Damon. Where's that waiter?" he said, while tapping his fingers on the table nervously, and staring around looking for the waiter. He didn't want to get into a conversation about Damon. That wasn't a conversation he wanted to get into with Isabelle around, especially since he just met her.

"Oh, Isabelle, what's your number?" Stefan said quickly, trying to avoid any and all topics about Damon.

_Shit!_ Bonnie thought as she heard Isabelle rattling off the number to Stefan_. This is not good__._ Bonnie wanted to nip this impending relationship in the bud, and quickly. Isabelle and Stefan becoming friends, or anything else, was bad news all around for everyone.

Just then, the door to The Grill opened, and in walked the fair Elena Gilbert. She strolled over to the table looking fantastic. Bonnie had a feeling that Elena knew that Stefan was here because Elena looked like she was ready to seduce somebody, and she knew it wasn't her at least she hoped not.

Elena slowly walked over to the table, placing a hand on Stefan's shoulder.

"Hello, Stefan," Stefan turned around with his mouth agape. _Oh crap__,_ he thought.

A/N: XOXOXO


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I forgot to mention everything is set six months after the big fight. I'll try to move Stefan slower with Isabelle. I realize I am moving a little fast. Oh also I read that book Damon called book Bonnie baby girl along with little bird etc. so that is why I used that in my story. I am real impatient.

_I own nothing character's owned and licensed by L.J. Smith, Julie Plec and the CW Network._

_Story starts Chapter 3_

"Hello Stefan."

"H…H…Hey Elena." Stefan was taken by surprise, but he had to know that Elena showing up was possible.

"Hey Bonnie, is this your cousin? Elena said cheerfully.

"Hey Elena, yeah this is my cousin Isabelle and Isabelle this is my best Friend Elena," Bonnie said a little nervously.

"Well we're really more like sisters." Elena said with a big smile looking Bonnie dead in the eyes with a why didn't you invite me bitch look. "

"Isabelle will be staying with me and my dad for a while," Bonnie said and then cleared her throat.

"Hi Elena, It's nice to meet you, and to finally put a face with the name. Bonnie talked about you all the time when we were growing up."

"May I join you guys for lunch," Elena said politely.

"Y…yeah sure," Bonnie stammered for the words.

"So how is everybody?" Elena said smiling and looking around at everyone, and then stopped to gaze at Stefan who started looking around The Grill nervously.

"Well I am just trying to get to know Mr. Stefan here. He said he'd show me around Mystic Falls while I'm here," Isabelle said happily while placing a hand on Stefan's shoulder.

"Oh wow. That's great!" Elena said it with a smile and a hint of irritation in her voice.

Stefan could tell that the little tad bid of information that Isabelle threw out there was getting to Elena, but for some reason Stefan really didn't care about how Elena felt when it came to him spending time with someone else. He wanted to start living, and Bonnie's cousin was just the outlet he needed, _and besides she was hot as hell._ He thought. He and Isabelle might not fall deep in love but he was going to enjoy her company.

Now that Elena had shown up, Stefan was ready to go. He knew that he couldn't flirt with Isabelle the way he wanted to with Elena around. Well he could, but it would be weird.

"Well ladies, I think it's about time I head out."

"Oh Stefan do you have to go so soon," Isabelle said smiling and grabbing Stefan by the arm.

Elena watched with a look of jealousy on her face. "Stefan can I walk you to your car?" Elena said warily and with insecurity in her voice.

"Sure. Ladies. Isabelle, may I call you later?" Stefan said looking dangerously too gorgeous for words to every woman sitting at the table.

"I'd like that." Isabelle said to Stefan beaming as she gazed into his eyes. They just gazed at each other again, having their own little private moment.

Bonnie got to her feet giving Stefan a big warm hug as she did earlier when he first walked in to The Grill. Bonnie didn't know what it was but she really enjoyed seeing Stefan again. Seeing him made her feel almost complete. She hadn't realized how much she cared for him. _I guess it's true what they say, absence does make the heart grow fonder. _Bonnie thought.

Elena followed Stefan outside after telling Isabelle and Bonnie that she'd be back shortly.

Elena was hoping that she could talk to Stefan and get inside his head. No matter the cost, she was going to make Stefan see how much she loves him. Deep down inside she knew that Stefan loved her still; she just had to get him to tear down those walls that he built because of her.

Stefan went through the door of The Grill but kept walking. He was hoping that Elena would go back inside and not try to engage in frivolous conversation.

"Stefan?"

"What Elena?"

"Stefan. I still love you?" I know I made a terrible mistake but it's you that I want. I'll always want and love you." Elena expressed herself passionately while trying to reach for Stefan's hand.

"Well you have a funny and disturbing way of showing it. You know what Elena,"(he paused , "Just save it. I don't have time for this right now," Stefan said with irritation while running a hand through his hair.

"Stefan we once meant everything to each other. Love like that just doesn't walk away. We need to find a way to get that back."

Stefan just stood there, with his hands in his pockets looking down at the pavement in deep thought. He did still love Elena, but whenever he looked at her now, all he could see was a woman that slept with his brother.

"Look Elena," he paused, "You're right, we do need to talk, but not now, and not today. I will call you. Just…just…just give me some more time. I need time…can you give me that? Can you respect my decision for a little space?"

Elena shook her head yes as tears slipped from her whisky colored eyes. _She was incredibly beautiful_. Stefan Thought, but she was also a heartbreaker. She broke his heart, she broke him. Stefan found it very hard to go on without her, but for the first time in months, he was starting to feel stronger and not weak for her, not weak for her love. Once again, Elena watched Stefan walk away with lingering hope in her heart that Stefan would come back.

BBDS

Damon was getting everything set up for Bonnie's visit. He made a visit to the store earlier. He had all the things a vampire needed, good liquor and blood bags, and maybe some coffee to brew. He was sure that Bonnie didn't want to sip on Bourbon while watching a movie.

He made his way over to Whole Foods grocery store, and got popcorn, chips, strawberry's, whip cream, grapes, soda, juice, and tea. He wasn't sure of what Bonnie liked to drink or snack on so why not buy everything and be prepared.

The house was always exceptionally clean. Damon had a knack for keeping a clean house. He had made some minor changes since his brother left, like buying and entertainment unit with all the electronics that a man could want. He bought an Xbox, blue ray player, surround system, and a 57" HD 3D flat screen TV. He still enjoyed reading all the thousands of books in his library, but lately he liked escaping through horror movies. Call it living vicariously through serial killer characters. He really liked that character Sylar from Heroes. That character was truly sinister. Oh how he admired him.

It was now six in the evening and he was sitting on the couch twiddling his thumbs. He was nervous as hell and was so afraid that she would call him saying that she couldn't make it. God he wanted Bonnie to come over. How do you go from being completely annoyed by someone to secretly having a crush on them? Damon was racking his mind for answers.

He kept picturing Bonnie's big smile and those pouty little lips. He had the urge to suck on the bottom lip and maybe prick it with a fang and suckle on the blood as it moistened her lips. Damon wanted to do bad things to Bonnie. He started to feel the front of his pants tighten when the sound of a car pulling in the drive way snapped him out of his dirty thoughts.

Bonnie pulled in to the drive way of the Salvatore boarding house. She was incredibly nervous. How could she be so nervous to be spending time with Damon Salvatore? Normally Damon stirred a different kind of emotion in her. Like the urge to set him on fire or curse him out, but not tonight.

She looked in her mirror to make sure her gloss was right and that there were no hairs out of place. She checked her teeth for anything like spinach. "Teehee hee," She giggled to herself. She didn't have spinach for dinner but one never could be too careful when trying to impress someone as hot as Damon, but she wouldn't tell him that. She grabbed her books and walked up to the heavy door and rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" Damon knew exactly who it was. Since Stefan had moved out it wasn't like all the scooby doo gang were beating down the doors to talk to him. He wasn't about to let Bonnie think that he was actually sitting on pins and needles for her to come over, and just like the lady said, she wouldn't be there sharp anything, in fact it was twenty minutes to seven.

"It's me, Bonnie."

He opened the door, "Why hello little bird. You're just in time."

"In time for what?"

"To see my gorgeous smile and my devilish good looks," he said with a smoldering look as he waved his hands in the air as if he were explaining the mystery of life.

"You are so full of yourself." Bonnie shook her head and giggled lightly at the conceited man.

"So where are we studying?"

"I was thinking right here in the living room," Damon said as he held up his hands in the direction of the couch.

"Wow Damon, I loved what you've done to the place," Bonnie looked around his place with a pleasing look as she admired the new gadgets in the living room.

Damon stared down at the movies that he got at the redbox in front of the Whole Foods on the coffee table.

"Hey Bonnie, I didn't know you knew Tyler Perry?"

"What are you talking about Damon? I don't know Tyler Perry," she said curiously waiting on his next question.

"Well he made this movie about you."

"What movie?"

"Dairy of a Mad Black Woman, and I rented it just for you." He said wiggling his eyebrows, while rocking back and forward on his feet with said movie in his hand and that famous Damon Salvatore smirk painted across his face.

She chucked a book at him. "You ass!" she said with a smile across her face and giving him this boy is a mess head shake.

"Get your Vampire ass over here and help me with this math."

~ ( - ) ~

It was close to eleven o'clock. Bonnie and Damon had worked on math, history, and had finished the movie that was made about Bonnie. They were now being watched by some cheesy random movie on the SYFY channel. Bonnie mirrored Damon's position on the couch. They sat with one leg folded underneath their bottoms as the other leg rested off the side of the couch foot flat to the floor as they rested their cheeks on their hands.

They talked about random things, like their favorite colors, favorite foods, movies, music, places they had been and someday wanted to visit etc. Damon was quite surprised at how much they had in common. Bonnie was so deep and soulful Damon was really taken by this. They both liked the color black and both wanted to visit Africa. Damon had been on this earth a long time and had been many places, but Africa was one place he had never been.

Bonnie never thought in a million years that she'd be sitting in a room and having a normal conversation with Damon Salvatore, yet here she was. There was something so right about this; it felt so good. She and him had so much in common, except for music. She'd have to have a talk with this man about his music selection. Bonnie couldn't name half the people he ran off as his favorite artist, and the artist he was so anxious for her to hear, she wanted to throw the iPod across the room. Damon was tone deaf. Who would have known?

Bonnie just set there in awe. She was so completely comfortable with the man who once tried to rip her head off. She wondered how she never saw it before. Well she did but she never wanted to admit it to herself. How she and Damon had a lot in common. When it came to affairs of the heart, they seem to never be winners. They always met the loves of their lives, only to find that said love had already met the love of their lives.

"Well Damon, it's getting pretty late. I better head out,"

"Bonnie it's only eleven. You are a young woman. You're supposed to stay out all night. Tomorrow is Sunday, not a school day. You can't stay just a little while longer?" Damon pouted.

He was begging. This was not normal. _Who are you and where is the real Damon._ Bonnie thought. It was so cute. Bonnie didn't want to go, but she didn't want to seem desperate, but she was desperate, desperate to be in his company. She really wanted to cuddle with Damon. Oh who was she kidding, she wanted more than just to cuddle, but she was so afraid to let her true feelings be known.

Damon had been in this house for too long by himself. He was tired of his one night stands, girls with no depth or intellect. He was spending time with someone that actually made a difference in his life and someone that he actually gave a damn about. He was going to hold on to this moment for as long as he could or for as long as Bonnie would allow. He was good at seducing and getting his way, and he was going to get his way. _Bonnie Bennett was going to stay, and she sure as hell was going to like spending time with him too._ He thought.

"All right," she huffed. "I'll stay. Did you rent anything else?" Bonnie said with some uncertainty as she flopped back down on the sofa and this time making herself more comfortable.

"Yes." He ran to the entertainment unit and popped in a movie. It was going to be a nice and cozy night for Damon Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett. _Sweet. _He thought.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank all of you for following and leaving reviews, it means the world to me. I know my narration is all over the place for those of you who are really into, "proper" book writing. I am new at this and trying really hard to deliver. I ask for your understanding and tolerance of things that are not on point.

Also, please please if you have any input on who Stefan should be with please speak up, because I am not sure. If the majority of the readers want Stefan with Elena, then I will probably put him with her. My co-worker is a Delena shipper, but in this story she wants Elena to be with Stefan. I also have a reader Reighn Venhem who would like to see Stefan move on (to be honest, so do I) Yikes! Although, I am kind of sweet on Elena, I think her character is boring, but there is a sweetness to her that I love.

To answer another question, Isabelle will not be a rebound girl, and Justareader13 Isabelle will be sweet. I don't want any bitches in my fic. They can have bitch fits but that's all…LOL! I also intend for Stefan to have real feelings for Isabelle, because I don't see Stefan as the kind of guy who moves from girl to girl. His character has that old world love and romance to him.

Please also keep in mind that this story is an AU fic and written in everyone's POV, and my characters will have some OOC moments.

These characters are the property of L. J. Smith and the CW Network.

_**Story Starts:**_

Bonnie woke up to the sound of her phone vibrating on the coffee table. She pushed herself up off of the hard body underneath her. She found herself looking around Damon's living room. She gazed down at the sleeping and very angelic looking Damon. How can a murderous vampire like Damon Salvatore look like an Angel? His beautiful strong jaw, white porcelain skin, and soft red lips. This man was beautiful.

She fell asleep all spread out on the couch with Damon, and it was one of the best sleeps she had in a long time. Her phone started ringing again; she leaned over slowly and looked at the screen. Klaus? Why was Klaus calling her at seven in the morning? "What the hell," Bonnie whispered with a confused look on her face.

"Who's calling you so early in the morning," Damon said sounding sexy as hell to Bonnie with his morning voice.

"That was Klaus?"

"What the hell is Klaus doing calling you," Damon paused and looked around at the clock. "At seven in the morning?"

"I don't know," Bonnie shrugged with a confused look on her face.

The wheels in Damon's head started turning. What did the hybrid want with Bonnie? Damon had a sinking feeling in his stomach. Klaus equaled bad things happening, and he didn't like the fact that he was trying to contact Bonnie. Just because she helped save his life and kept him safe from the tons of vampire hunters, it didn't mean he needed to call Bonnie.

Were they friends? Damon was now wondering? Did Klaus and Bonnie have a friendship? Did they bond while Bonnie was helping to keep him safe?

He was all strung out over Elena then. He remembered conversations between Elena and Caroline about Bonnie staying with Klaus for a short while. How close were they?

Bonnie put her phone back on the table and began to wonder why Klaus was calling her. She started having flashbacks of staying with him and Rebekah. They spent the whole night talking about everything. She wouldn't dare tell anyone that she and Klaus shared a passionate kiss, a kiss that almost ended with a not-so-innocent Bonnie. She was so close to losing her virginity to him. She had to fight like hell to get control over the situation.

Klaus made her feel important at the time. Everyone was so concerned about Elena this, Elena that, it felt good getting to know Klaus and Rebekah he actually cared about her well being. They were genuinely concerned for her safety.

The memory of a heartbroken Klaus made her feel awful at how she left things. She liked him, but not the way he wanted her to. She tried being gentle about letting him know how she felt and had hoped that her honesty wouldn't ruin their friendship.

Klaus seemed o.k. at first, but then he started avoiding her calls, she felt devastated. She came to love their friendship but after their intimate moment, it made things weird, and he started to push her away.

Bonnie snuggled up to Damon and slipped her hands under his shoulders and squeezed him. Damon could sense that she was in deep thought so he gently rubbed her back, which made her feel warm inside.

"Are you hungry? I don't have breakfast in the house but I could take you out for pancakes."

"Um…that sounds nice, but I better get home. Isabelle is probably wondering where I went off to," Bonnie said tiredly as she got to her feet.

"Isabelle? Who's Isabelle?"

"She's my cousin. I'd love for you to come by the house to meet her tonight if you're not busy?"

"Wow. You're actually going to invite me inside the Bennett house?"

"Damon you've been in my house, right?"

"No Bonnie, I've never been in your house, but it's about time after all I've done for you." Damon said while pushing his eyebrows into his forehead.

"Well Damon Salvatore, consider yourself invited to my humbled abode," Bonnie looked at Damon smiling. God she wanted to kiss that man's lips.

They just stared at each other in silence, admiring all the little things that they liked about each other. Damon wanted to feel the heat coming from Bonnie's mouth on his cool lips. Someone needed to break the silence, because they were getting lost in amber and cyan eyes. Bonnie was seeing Damon, she was actually seeing him.

"Well I better go," Bonnie grabbed her bag and headed for the door while Damon followed.

He walked a few paces behind. He wanted a good view of her ass. He really wanted to squeeze it. He started to imagine how soft and firm her bottom would be. He imagined cupping it as she rode him. _Baseball. Baseball. Oprah Winfrey._ Damon thought. He was starting to feel tight in the pants again. He had to clear those naughty thoughts before Bonnie realized his dirty little secret.

They stopped at the front door and he opened it for her and then walked her to the car. He opened the door but instead of Bonnie getting in she turned around and looked him in the eyes.

"I had a nice time last night Damon," I hope you can come by tonight and meet my cousin." Bonnie said it with a look of hope in her eyes. Damon just stared at her with a slight smirk on his face. He was looking at Bonnie like he wanted to rip her clothes off. Bonnie started to feel butterflies.

Slowly Damon leaned in to Bonnie's face. He parted his lips slightly and kissed her top lip softly. He lingered on her lips and then took in her bottom lip pecking it tenderly before pulling away slowly. He opened up his eyes and then Bonnie opened hers. Unconsciously, she rubbed her fingertips over her lips and swallowed gently as she gazed into Damon's eyes. She swallowed again before slowly sliding into the seat of her car and starting it. She rolled down the window and said goodbye to Damon.

"I'll be over tonight around seven, is that a good time?"

"Yes, that's fine," Bonnie said nodding her head in the yes motion nervously before taking a hard swallow.

Bonnie drove off and Damon stood there motionlessly until Bonnie's car had disappeared from his sight. He turned to go back into the boarding house when his knees buckled underneath him. His little stolen kiss had made him weak in the knees. He was feeling weak for her. Was he falling for Bonnie Bennett?

BBIS

Bonnie walked into the house feeling lightheaded and wonderful. It was just a peck on the lips but it was the hottest peck on the lips she'd ever felt. That kiss revealed so much to Bonnie. What she felt for Damon was more than just some crush. She got the feeling that if she spent any more time with him she could actually fall in love with Damon. _This could be dangerous._ She thought. All of her senses were telling her that Damon might be **The one**. Her magic started boiling inside of her, thinking about him was making her senses crazy.

"Good morning you? Where were you last night? I looked in your room around midnight to talk, and you weren't there. I guess your little date with Damon went well?" Isabelle said winking her eye and smiling at Bonnie. She sat down across from Bonnie on the couch and then her coffee on the cup holder on the table.

Bonnie took a deep sigh while coming down from her high over Damon's stolen kiss.

"Yeah," Bonnie paused, "I had a wonderful night," she said sighing heavily.

"Isabelle, have you ever been kissed by a guy and it made you feel like the world came to a complete stop?"

"No but have you," Isabelle giggled.

"Sounds like you might be falling in love."

Bonnie smiled and blushed so that her cheeks were starting to hurt. Her body was yearning. She was nineteen years old and still a virgin. She wanted to save herself for the right person, but thinking about Damon Salvatore was sending sensations to her lower region that she hadn't felt before.

"When am I going to meet this Damon?"

"Well actually, you are going to meet him tonight," the two girls giggled.

Bonnie jumped up off the chair and headed to her room for a shower and to find her best outfit. She came to a quick stop, "oh yeah…Damon is Stefan's older brother."

Isabelle jumped off the couch spitting out her coffee. "What!"

The two girls ran to the bed room laughing. Isabelle wanted details; she wanted to double date. Now was the time for Isabelle to know the truth about Damon and Stefan. She'd be through filling her in, by the time Damon showed up.

Klaus

Klaus was pacing the floor. He was ready to talk to Bonnie; he felt that now was as good a time as any to try and woo the fair Bonnie Bennett again. Klaus didn't know what it was, but he couldn't shake what he was feeling for her. His sister thought he was obsessed, and was being too possessive over her. Klaus thought about how his sister scolded him for the shrine he had built for Bonnie in his room. If it weren't for Rebekah, Klaus wouldn't have left town. He would have stayed right there in Mystic Falls and found a way to make Bonnie see that he was right for her.

Klaus stopped pacing the floor and sat down in the chair with a scowl on his face as he sat in deep thought. He was thinking of ways to convince Bonnie to be with him. He had thought about kid napping her, but he knew Bonnie wouldn't see it as a romantic adventure. He was going to make Bonnie be with him and he didn't care how. He was so deep in thought about the little witch he didn't realize that he had broken the glass of blood in his hand. He looked down at the blood pouring from his open wound. Klaus was starting to feel enraged. After things between him and Caroline went awry, he wasn't about to lose another love interest to a lessor creature.

He was a fucking Hybrid; the king of the crop. Bonnie could harness the power of a hundred dead witches. Together they could have it all. Inside of Klaus lived a sinister and very disturbed individual. Bonnie and Damon had no clue of what was coming.

SSSS

Stefan woke up early and went hunting. He was starting to feel somewhat renewed. Meeting Isabelle and reuniting with Bonnie made him feel hopeful about his future. Stefan sat down on the couch and smiled. He was thinking about how Isabelle looked at him, and then started thinking about what Elena had said to him. She still loved him. She stilled wanted him. "Ahhhhh," He grunted as he pushed his head into his hands and then slammed his back to the sofa before running both his hands through his hair and grabbing the back of his neck. He didn't want to keep planting that seed.

"You can do this Stefan. You can move on," he whispered to himself. He didn't want to forgive Elena; he felt like this would mean that he was weak. He was tired of being the one who forgave; the one who was selfless. What did it get him to be this way? It got him a broken heart and a broken relationship with his brother.

_He trusted Elena more than he should have_. He thought. He trusted his brother to be alone with her. If he hadn't gone to Klaus for the cure to save Damon from the wolf bite, Elena and Damon wouldn't have gotten close.

Stefan blamed himself for Elena's lack of loyalty, but was she really to blame? She was a young woman. She was too young to be in that kind of love that they shared. She could have cheated on him with anyone, but she cheated on him with his brother. Someone who did nothing but hurt her and her friends, and she laid down with him, Stefan was still seeing red. Even while angry, he still loved his brother and he still loved Elena, but Stefan had to pick his battles; he decided that fighting for a relationship with his brother was the battle that he wanted to fight. Stefan had a new mission in life, to rebuild his relationship with Damon and to get to know Isabelle, and with this new goal in mind, he jumped up and grabbed his cell phone and dialed Bonnie.

BBSS

Bonnie heard her phone and ran to pick it up. "Hey Stefan, What's up?"

"Hey Bonnie, so do you and Isabelle have any plans for tonight?"

Bonnie stood in silence before answering. She wondered if telling Stefan that Damon was coming over was a good idea. She wanted Damon and Stefan to work through their problems. She hated seeing the two go their separate ways. They were family. All of sudden Bonnie had this bright idea and she hoped that it wouldn't blow up in her face.

"Actually Stefan, I invited Damon over to meet my cousin. If you'd like, you are welcome to come over too? In fact, I hope you will come." Bonnie waited for an answer from Stefan. She was hoping that Stefan would say yes.

Stefan took a moment to answer. He was just gunho about making a mends with his brother, and now that he had an opportunity, that little green monster started to rear its ugly head. Damon was getting so close to Bonnie. What were they doing? Were Bonnie and Damon dating? He always felt Damon had a secret hard on for Bonnie, but after all that had went down, he felt that Bonnie was too good for Damon and he was so hoping that this thing between them wasn't going anywhere.

"Bonnie, I would love to come over. I've wanted to see Damon; to see how he is, and tonight would be a good opportunity. Especially with you there, so if he tries anything funny I know you'll have my back, right?"

''That's right Stefan, I got your back, and don't worry everything will be fine. I promise."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep," Stefan warned. "Please give Damon the heads up. I don't want him to feel like we're trying to ambush him."

"As soon as I hang up with you, I will give him the heads up," Bonnie explained with a smile in her voice. She was excited for tonight.

Bonnie let Damon and Isabelle know that Stefan would be stopping by. Isabelle was swooning and Damon sounded a little skeptical about the visit. There was worry in his voice but he was game. He too wanted to make sure Bonnie had his back if any funny business were to occur. Bonnie was happy that Stefan and Damon were both troopers and that they were both being men about this and not little boys. She was very proud of them in this moment.

BBDSSSIS

Isabelle and Bonnie were putting the finishing touches on dinner before setting the table. They had prepared baked salmon, steamed veggies, rice pilaf, a side salad, and fresh rolls, Bonnie had become quite the little cook since practically raising herself.

It was 6:25, and the doorbell rang. "Wow, someone's early," Isabelle said in a sing song voice.

Bonnie rushed to the door straightening her dress and start picking her hair with her fingers. She opened up the door and began smiling from ear to ear. It was Damon in black slacks a dark blue button down shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine. His bed head hair style looked more conservative and his shirt hugged his biceps wonderfully and his pants fit him just right.

She stole a quick glance at the bulge in the front of his pants. Damon seeing this laughed lightly and handed the flowers and wine to Bonnie and then nodded his head at the threshold hinting at an invite.

"Oh my god let me take those off your hands," Bonnie said ignoring his gesture for an invite. She had this impish look on her face. She took the flowers and wine then turned around and walked them to the kitchen smiling.

"Are we forgetting something," Damon said in a raised voice.

"No, I didn't forget anything," Bonnie said as smirking at Damon.

Damon shook his head and spread his arms signaling what the hell with his body language.

"Bon-nie, pleeeese invite me in," he sang.

Bonnie enjoyed annoying Damon. Fighting with him always made her feel alive.

"If I invite you in, do you promise to behave," she said while leaning on the threshold of the door. Damon wanted to take her right there. He wanted to impregnate Bonnie. She had no idea of the way she made him feel. There was something building up in him and if he ever released it, he might just kill the little Witch.

Damon took a moment as he undressed Bonnie with his eyes. He worked his eyes from the tip of her feet to her forehead. Bonnie was wearing a silver shimmering top that showed her cleavage and a black lacey flowing skirt that was barely pass her bottom and peeped toed pumps that coordinated with her blouse. _Damon wanted to lightly rub his finger over the back of her thigh and lick her from her toe to her… Bad thoughts go away. _He thought. Damon screamed at himself and was hoping he still was wearing his poker face.

"Scouts honor," Damon said as he put his hand up to his undead heart giving her his smoldering and most alluring looking face.

"Please come in," Bonnie said while taking Damon by the hand.

He kept his gaze locked on her and put one foot on the frame of the door slowly, still holding Bonnie's hand while making circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. He slowly went where Damon Salvatore had never been before, into Bonnie Bennett's home.

He looked around at the neutral colored furniture and before Bonnie's eyes, he flashed around the house in seconds. When she stopped seeing his movements, she knew exactly where he was -her room. She stormed into her room. She spotted Damon standing in the middle of her room and then rolled her eyes at him.

"I invited you into my home not my room, now out," she said as she walked over to him placing her hands on his back and tried pushing Damon out the door but he wouldn't budge.

"I just want to see where the great and righteous Bonnie Bennett lays her head at night after saving Mystic Falls and all that is in her," he said as he looked at Bonnie wantonly.

Damon plopped down on her bed. Her room was quaint and homey. He wanted to sleep next to her, in her bed, and now that he had been invited in, he was definitely going to do just that. Her room was full of cool and warm colors. She had tons of pillows on the bed. _If they were ever in the heat of passion, it'd take him a year to get all the damn things off the bed._ He thought.

"Come on Damon," Bonnie said impatiently. "I want you to meet my cousin."

"Oh yeah, where is she? Does she know what I am?

"Yes she does." Bonnie said nonchalantly

"How? Why? Why would you tell her about me," Damon said with a little annoyance.

"She knows about me too. I told her about us and your fight with Stefan this morning. She knows everything and she won't tell so no need to threaten her existence."

"We wouldn't want that now would we," he said sarcastically as he bucked his eyes holding one of the pillows from the bed to his center.

He tossed the pillow back onto the bed, jumped up and walked swiftly to the door. They both made their way to the kitchen. Damon stopped to let Bonnie pass so she could introduce him properly.

"Isabelle, this is Damon Salvatore and Damon this is my cousin Isabelle Tyler."

Damon took Isabelle's hand and kissed the back of it gently. _There's not an ugly person in the Bennett family._ Damon thought. Isabelle was hot. If Damon hadn't had plans of making Bonnie Bennett his woman, he'd hit that, and make sure to keep her number on speed dial. _She'd be his regular booty call._ Damon thought.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Isabelle was on to him. She looked at him with her own little sexy smirk. She was quick and Damon liked that. The Bennett women were phenomenal. She had to be a Bennett? Abby Bennett Wilson didn't have siblings so Isabelle's mother had to have been a Bennett who married a Tyler. She just had all the classic Bennett fire.

Bonnie popped Damon on the arm.

"What?" Damon feigned innocence.

"It smells wonderful ladies. What's on the menu?"

"Salmon, veggies, rice, salad and fresh rolls," Bonnie rattled off the menu proudly. She couldn't wait for Damon to taste her cooking.

Just as Damon was about to ask Isabelle all the routine questions, the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it, you guys just mingle," Bonnie rushed off to the door.

Damon's stomach started doing flips. He hadn't seen Stefan in almost seven months. A part of him wanted to run and hide. Another part of him wanted to run to his brother and beg for his forgiveness, but Damon Salvatore didn't apologize. He watched Bonnie as she made her way to the door. He stared nervously at the entrance intently. Bonnie opened the door and the brother's eyes made contact immediately. Stefan entered the house slowly handing Bonnie the flowers and the bottle of wine he bought. He too was a perfect gentleman. Stefan looked at his brother, not with a scowl or harden look he looked at Damon and smiled. _Damon was looking well._ He thought.

"Hello big brother." Stefan said to Damon, and this time it was Stefan who wore the smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you all for making my story a favorite and following me. This is my first time ever doing this. I have a few votes for Isabelle and Stefan to be together so I will have to take care of how I write for her. If you haven't said who you want Stefan to be with please speak your mind. Elena will be coming back in maybe the next couple of chapters.

I will have problems with narration so please forgive me. I'm not a writer...LOL!

I'm just so in love with the Salvatore's and Bonnie Bennett. I hear music when I think of them; they make my passions raise. I love them! I had to create my own story for them, because the writers aren't taking care of how they write for these characters. They are letting the popularity of Damon and Elena steer the direction of the story wrong. How sad.

Unlike some readers I am little weird, but I think Elena does need to explore Damon (not saying I want to see the shit), but sometimes you have to experience the bad in order to know the good. I get how her sleeping with him could ruin her character, but in my mind, she's already ruined. Any person that falls in love with your brother or sister is not loyal. I get that you never know who you are going to love, but you should keep your distance if you feel like you might be having feelings for someone and you shouldn't. Elena kept going around Damon, that was her first mistake. Anyway, enjoy.

A brief reminder, this is an AU fiction, character's will be OOC.

All character's belong to CW Network and L J Smith.

**_Story starts_**:

Damon went from cool and confident to a humbled young man.

"Hello Stefan. How are you?"

"I'm well Damon and you?"

"I'm getting by," he paused. "I've missed your brooding around the boarding house." Damon said with hesitation. He was afraid of what his brother's response might be. He wanted to say so much more, but this wasn't the time or the place. He wanted to make his supplications in private. _He didn't want Bonnie to see him be a little wimp_. He thought.

"I've missed you as well Damon. Are we too big for hugs or handshakes," Stefan said while smiling at his big brother. He wanted to cry but it was too soon to cry in front of Isabelle, so he'd do it later when he got home.

"Bring it in," Damon said while holding out his arms.

They hugged and patted each other on the back and then pushed away before looking at each other lovingly. Damon took his hand and fluffed Stefan's hair.

"Hey! It took me almost an hour to achieve this masterpiece," Stefan turned to the hall mirror picking his hair with his fingers fixing the strays. While everyone in the room laughed at him primping in the mirror.

"All right guys, the food is ready. You guys get washed up and let's eat," Isabelle said while slapping her hands together and ushering everyone into place.

ISBBDSSS

Everyone sat around the table enjoying their meal making small conversation about politics, weather, school etc. There were moments when Isabelle and Stefan would have a conversation just between themselves and the same with Damon and Bonnie.

Damon was really happy with Isabelle's and Stefan's interaction with each other. They were doing all but rubbing their noses together and giving each other butterfly kissing. They were constantly touching each other and whispering. If Damon hadn't known better, he would say that the two were hot for each other. Damon was never a shipper of any two people being together but he wanted Isabelle and Stefan to be together.

While everyone at the table seemed happy with Isabelle and Stefan, Bonnie was not. Inside she was steaming. Stefan was really into Isabelle and Isabelle was into Stefan. They kept touching each other and it took everything in Bonnie not to tell them to go get a hotel room. Damon was a good distraction but her wary mind couldn't take their ogling and gawking at each other too much longer. She loved Elena and Isabelle, but she knew it would kill Elena if she knew Stefan was so into her cousin.

"Hey? Hey? Earth to Bonnie," Damon said to Bonnie while holding his glass of wine. "Are you o.k?

"I'm fine I just have something on my mind."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm fine," she sighed. "Is everyone ready for desert? I bought a German chocolate cake."

Everyone shouted yes. Damon went to the kitchen with Bonnie to help with desert. He could tell that something was on her mind. He was hoping that maybe when they stepped away she would share what was on her mind. Was she thinking about the call from Klaus? _What was on Bonnie's mind?_ He thought.

"Hey you, tell me what's on your mind. I don't want to hear that it's nothing because I know you are thinking about something so spill it...now little bird." Damon held Bonnie's chin with his thumb and index finger as he looked into her eyes.

How could Bonnie deny this man standing before her anything? Damon was the epitome sexy. In this moment Bonnie felt like Damon could ask her to drop her panties and she'd do it with no questions asked.

"It's just that," she paused, "I don't want to see Stefan and Isabelle get too close. Stefan loved Elena with the passion of a thousand flames and I just don't want to see anyone get hurt."

"Well I think," Damon said while pushing his hands into his pockets and looked Bonnie in the eyes. "I think my brother needs this. He needs to see what else is out there. He needs to move on from Katherine two point O and start fresh. Just let them get to know each other. Nothing will probably even come of this, so don't worry."

Bonnie was hopping that Damon was right. There was also a little part telling her that Damon just wanted Elena out of the picture. He didn't want to see the constant reminder of his doomed relationship with his brother or the constant reminder of how he hurt Stefan unbelievably. _Damon's motives behind seeing Isabelle and Stefan together were complete and utter selfishness on his part._ She thought. Bonnie understood his way of thinking but she wasn't happy that Damon was putting his own comfort and needs above Stefan's.

Bonnie and Damon made their way back out to the dining room with cake, and dessert plates in hand. Stefan could tell that something was on their minds, so he decided to pull himself away from Isabelle a little and pay attention to his surroundings.

Damon also decided it was time for him to kick it up a notch and be a little more attentive to Bonnie and to stop eaves dropping on Isabelle and Stefan's conversation. Damon fixed up Bonnie's desert and feed it to her. She easily felt pleased and giddy with Damon's ministration and was jubilant. Damon became completely hands on with Bonnie. To rubbing her back, touching her face, and making her giggle at all his little jokes.

Now it was Stefan's turn to be completely submerged in Damon's and Bonnie's exchanges, but unlike Damon, Stefan was not pleased. He didn't like Damon getting too close to Bonnie. He didn't want Damon to hurt her. He had become completely over protective of Bonnie, so much so that even he was starting to feel concerned. He was even jealous of Damon touching Bonnie. Stefan was feeling so confused about the emotions that were running within him for Bonnie.

He wanted to get to know the beautiful woman sitting beside him, but he couldn't take his mind off of the scene that was playing out in front of him with Bonnie with Damon.

Bonnie and Stefan had to figure some things out and quickly. They both needed to let go and just let what happened happen.

Everyone made it to the sofa in the living room. Isabelle and Stefan had cleared the table. They sat in silence for a minute sipping on their wine and looked around at each other. Each of them were waiting for the other to break their silence. Finally Isabelle decided to suggest a game. She suggested truth or dare. Damon was game but Stefan and Bonnie were nervous about this game.

"So who's going to start," Damon said clapping his hands together and sitting up on the couch with his game face on.

"How about you start with me Damon since you and I seem to be the only one's interested in this game," Isabelle chuckled.

Stefan placed his glass of wine on the coffee table and sat back in the chair with a curious face.

"Alright, when Bonnie introduced us earlier how did you know I was thinking dirty thoughts about you, because I'm pretty sure I had my poker face on, so spill it Izzy."

"O.k, but it's a long story and I'm pretty sure after I divulge this information, this game will be over or possibly this entire night."

Everyone looked around at each other with curiously with raised eyebrows. Bonnie was starting to feel uneasy. She wasn't quite sure why she felt uneasy but she had always had a feeling that Isabelle was different while growing up. Now she had a feeling that some of those questions she had were going to be answered.

"Well, first off, I'm not related to Bonnie by blood."

Bonnie's mouth flew open. This was a real shock for her.

"I was left on Louise and Mark Tyler's front porch when I was five months old."

"At the age of sixteen, things started happening to me that I couldn't explain, like I was able to hear people's thoughts. Don't worry. I can turn it off. I haven't eaves dropped on any of your thoughts except for when I first met you and your brother Stefan.

"Then when I turned eighteen," Isabelle paused. "Something happened to me that changed my life forever." Isabelle stood up and unbuttoned her blouse; she let it drop to the floor and then undid the clamps of her bra holding the front of it to keep from exposing her breast, and suddenly…wings expanded from her back.

Damon jumped to his feet and Stefan and Bonnie's mouth went flying open. Damon was so curious that he swiftly made his way over to Isabelle and touched one of her wings. He was as curious as a little kid in a candy store. The wings looked like dragonfly wings and then a yellow glowing light came from Isabelle's hands. She looked around to Bonnie. She stood up and grabbed her hands.

"Oh my God, you're a fairy," Bonnie said with astonishment. Her grandmother told her fairy stories and that they were real but Bonnie never believed her grandmother. She didn't believe in the supernatural until it happened to her and unfolded all around her.

"What kind of powers do you have," Stefan finally found his voice. He was so in awe of her in that moment.

"Well, my rays of light, which can kill everything but vampires. I can fly and my blood flows endlessly. The only thing that can kill me is old age and fire. The letter that was left with me at birth said that, once I turn 21, my aging would slow down considerably and that I would age every 50 years after my twenty first birthday. I could live to be a thousand years old in supernatural years."

"So you are saying that I can drain you dry and the blood in your body will start to flow again," Damon said speaking with his hands and eyes. You could see the wheels in his head turning.

Bonnie and Stefan looked at Damon and rolled their eyes. Neither one of them were liking where Damon was going with his remarks about Isabelle's revelations.

"Isabelle, you are perfect for Stefan." Stefan swung his head and looked over at Damon. He knew exactly what he was about to say.

"We all believe in soul mates right," Damon said as he shrug his shoulders and lifting his eyebrows to his forehead as he crossed his arms. "See my brother has a little problem with controlling his hunger, but he could feed on Isabelle, drain her dry and she'd bounce right back."

Stefan vamped out and growled at his brother. Damon scurried behind Bonnie grabbing her shoulders. "Now Bonnie you said you would have my back if any funny business transpired."

"Stefan you need to calm down," Bonnie braced herself as she held her hand in front of her.

Isabelle grabbed her blouse and fixed herself up quickly.

"Stefan calm down its o.k, actually I don't mind you feeding from me. In fact, this is why I suggested this game. I wanted to tell Bonnie and you the truth. When Bonnie and I talked this morning she told me you had a problem with controlling your hunger...," Isabelle was cut off.

"Bonnie you told her I couldn't control my hunger," Stefan was livid with Damon and Bonnie. He plopped back down in the chair and shook his head. "You two have big ass mouths," he spat.

He set in silence for a moment. A few minutes had passed and Stefan began to laugh and when he did the tension in the room started to ease. He laughed so hard and so long ant then grabbed his stomach and rolled over onto the floor. He got on his hands and knees. He sat on the floor as he sobered. He had laughed so hard that tears had formed in his eyes. Damon peeked around Bonnie's head starring at his brother. She then turned around and looked at Damon. You could see the tension leave Bonnie's and Isabelle's body.

"So you're not mad at me little brother," Damon said while still standing behind Bonnie.

"Of course I'm mad at you Damon, but only in a way that a brother would be mad at his brother. You told my dirty little secret, but in your own little fucked up way, you were thinking about me. These are the fights we should be having. You know, you tell my secrets and I tell yours."

"Now Stefan I wasn't trying to reveal your secrets, I just had a brilliant idea and I said it out loud," Damon said looking a little nervous, hoping that Stefan wasn't going to tell all of his dirty little secrets, and boy did he have some.

"Um I see, you thought I wanted to drain her dry? Well I guess I haven't really done a lot to instill your faith or confidence in me have I? From now on Stefan," Damon paused. "I'm going to put you first. It's about me and you, not just me anymore."

Damon and Stefan smiled at each other. Stefan was happy with him and his brother's exchange. He wanted that. He wanted his big brother to be his big brother and it took decades for him and his brother to get to this moment. All though they had some beautiful moments along the way, this time was different, because Damon appeared to be finding his own path. All though Stefan wasn't happy with him sniffing around Bonnie he was glad that he was focusing on his life and not destroying his.

One thing Stefan couldn't understand was that he really wanted Damon to pick another woman to be around.

"Well all right. I've experienced enough shock for one evening. I'm going to put on a pot of coffee and we should watch a romantic comedy or something," Bonnie said with a whipped look as she placed her hands on her hips.

Everyone burst into a fit laughter as they looked around at each other. Isabelle meant what she said when she said the game or the night one would be over. Bonnie was glad that it was the latter.

Isabelle put an arm around Stefan's shoulder as she rubbed the back of the hand that was exposed while his arms were crossed over his chest. He looked down at her and smiled. Damon grabbed Bonnie by the shoulder and they looked each other in the eyes and smiled as they made their way to the kitchen hand in hand.

While Damon and Bonnie were in the kitchen, Stefan and Isabelle searched Net Flix for a good Movie. They decided on Something Borrowed with Kate Hudson. A few moments later Bonnie and Damon came back into the living room with coffee in hand. Everyone got comfortable and cuddled up with their significant other. Damon smiled at Isabelle and Stefan while Bonnie glowered. Isabelle's back rested on Stefan's arm. They looked at each other tenderly and then Stefan kissed her chastely on the lips. Damon was really pleased with Stefan's choice of woman. He wanted them all to be a family.

Damon had never thought this way a day in his vampire life. They could rule the world Vampire's Witches and Fairy's. Suddenly a sick feeling came over Damon. Bonnie was the only one who still would age. _She was human after all_. He thought. If things between them got deeper, could he persuade Bonnie to become a vampire? Damon closed his mind to those intense thoughts. He wanted to get through this day first.

Damon turned his attention to the TV. He was completely oblivious to Stefan glowering at him from the corner of his eye. He saw Bonnie practically sitting on Damon's lap. He watched from the corner of his eye as Damon ran sweet kisses from Bonnie's forehead to the corner of her mouth. She sat their smiling and enjoying Damon's ministrations. Bonnie might be the right one for Damon, but Stefan couldn't trust it. He couldn't trust Damon as far as he could throw him. All though he wanted a strong brotherly bond with his big brother? _If he and Isabelle got married, with him out of the way Damon could take up running after Elena and leave Bonnie hurt and alone_. He thought. Stefan wasn't sure he was ready to take that chance.

Bonnie was in complete and utter bliss even though she had a sick feeling growing within her about Stefan and Isabelle, what about the fact that her and Damon were acting like a couple and neither one of them had so much as said a word about dating or would you be my boyfriend or girlfriend. They just slipped into the role naturally like it was meant to be. _Were they meant to be?_ She thought. Suddenly a scary thought crossed Bonnie's mind. She was the only one in the room aging. At this very moment she was aging but no one else was. Would she be willing to be a vampire? Could she be the very thing that she was brought up to fear and hate, and protect the town of Mystic Falls from?

Isabelle sat still trying not to listen in on any of their thoughts, but she took a sneak peek. She smiled at the thoughts of Damon but was saddened by Stefan's and Bonnie's. The two of them were not happy with each other's choice in mate. She would and could make Stefan happy. He would be stronger with her and never have to shy away from his fear of feeding on human blood. True, she was no human, but her blood was better. Stefan could feed from her and never fear taking her life.

She felt hurt that her cousin was more concerned about Elena's feelings than hers. Isabelle felt a connection with Stefan the moment she set her eyes on him. She wanted this man. She wanted him. She adored seeing him walk into the house with his dark grey slacks and heather grey shirt. They made his grey orbs pop._ They would have beautiful babies with grey orbs like Stefan._ She thought. Isabelle was ready to give him her all.

Isabelle also felt sadden by Stefan's over protectiveness of her cousin. Was Stefan secretly in love with Bonnie but was too blind to see it? What about the beautiful picture of them as a family that Damon had painted in his mind. Bonnie would be the only one to age. Could Bonnie become a Vampire? Would she do this selfless thing for Damon one day, if things got serious enough?

As everyone's thoughts came to a still and their focus returned to the movie, their attention was taking from it when the doorbell rang. Everyone looked around at each other.

"Who's coming to visit you at ten o'clock at night," Damon said while throwing a hand in the air and slapping it down on his leg with an irritated tone.

"I'll get it," Stefan said nonchalantly as he jumped up and made his way to the front door. He opened the door and his mouth flew open and his eyes almost came out of his head as he stood there in complete and utter shock.

"What the fuck," Stefan said in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: You know what, an author, artist, or whatever is nothing if no one likes what they are doing. I love all of you who are following or who have made my story a favorite. That means so much to me. As I said before, this is my first time every putting my imagination out here for the world to view. I hope that I keep making you all happy. This is my first story!

I appreciate you all so much, and thank you! mwah!

Stevie'sgirl and Randomlittleme thank you both for commenting. Stevie'sgirl you are right about Bonnie's feelings for Elena vs Isabelle's but hopefully I've made that situation better in this chapter...LOL! Don't be afraid to share your thoughts. Also keep voting for who you would like to see Stefan with. I'm still flipping flopping more than Romney...YIKES!

I've written chapter seven; I just have to get it proof read by one of my professionals...LOL! and then read it again to make sure it's perfect. You all are gonna really love that chapter. *winks*.

Please keep in mind this fic is AU and the character's may be OOC.

_I do not own the characters in this story. They are the works of L. J. Smith and the CW Network._

_Story Starts:_

_Stefan opened the door. His mouth flew wide open and his eyes almost came out of his head as he stood there in complete and utter shock. What the fuck! _He thought.

Stefan Salvatore was staring in to the eyes of Klaus Mikaelson. Why was Klaus on Bonnie Bennett's steps at ten something at night? He turned around and saw that Damon and Bonnie were standing there in total shock too.

"Hello Stefan, might I have a word with Bonnie," Klaus said very cool and collected.

"What do you want with Bonnie Klaus," Stefan finally getting over his initial shock and spoke to Klaus in a fuck you kind of tone.

"Bonnie. Doesn't. Want. To. See. you," Damon said annunciating every word and then slamming the door in Klaus's face.

"Damon what are you doing? Just let me see what he wants," Bonnie said anxiously.

"Bonnie you actually want to give this ass the time of day. In case you have forgotten he was that close to killing Elena, he killed Andie, and he sent Stefan over the edge. This guy has done nothing but make all of our lives miserable. He is the fucking devil. Do you have a thing for this fuck?" Damon was angry. Why did his Bonnie want to give Klaus the time of day? Now it was time to be concerned; was she into this guy. Did they have a thing? _Fuck!_ He thought.

"Look Damon, I'll explain all of this to you later, but just let me see what he wants, trust me," Bonnie said it while holding Damon's hand and trying to give him reassurance. She tried to pacify his feelings by stroking him wantonly on his upper arm with her other hand, and to her surprise it worked. Damon was acting like the protective and jealous boyfriend and she was loving every minute of it. Jeremy was this way with her but Damon had the power and the means to protect her._ He was a baby compared to Klaus but with all of them including Isabelle they could give Klaus a run for his money, at the very least a good ass old fashion ass whooping._ She thought.

"Bonnie you give this motherfucker ten minutes and not a minute longer. I'll be listening at the door. I'm not leaving you completely alone with this deranged fuck," Damon took a quick glance at Stefan to make sure they were both in agreement. Damon waved Isabelle over because if things got sticky the fairies powers would come in handy.

Bonnie open the door slowly and stepped out on to the porch. "Hello Klaus, what do you want?"

"So Damon decided to let you come outside and play with the deranged man on your door step," Klaus said it in a sneering tone. He was listening to every word they said.

"So I see you all are playing house. Are you and Damon Salvatore friends now?"

"Yes we are. Now what is it that you want Klaus?" Bonnie said with irritation.

"My my we're in a bad mood. I can remember a time when you and I would talk into the wee hours of the morning about almost everything and now an old friend can't stop by to see another old friend. Aren't we a little ungrateful?"

"You're right. There's no need for me to be hostile toward you. You opened your home to me and you extended your hand in friendship with me when I was in a dark place. I'm grateful to you but tonight's just not a good time. Maybe we can talk some other time when it's best for the both of us."

"What about tomorrow, maybe we can have coffee at The Grill after your classes," Klaus suggested stoic look.

"If I don't have other plans that will be fine," Bonnie said more politely and more at ease.

"Should I call you or will you call me. Please just have coffee with me Bonnie, I'd hate for you to stand me up. I want nothing more than your company for a spell," Klaus said it in such a way that Bonnie felt that if she didn't comply he'd make sure there was hell to pay.

"Klaus I won't stand you up and I don't like threats," Bonnie said through tight lips.

"Now now love, I don't mean any harm I just don't want to be treated like an outsider when you know we were more than just friends," Klaus was grinning. He was well aware of the ears on the other side of the door.

"Funny, you and I have a different take on what we meant to each other. We were friends Klaus and nothing more and if you want to continue to be friends you'll act like one and not some ass on a mission to destroy and make others around you miserable."

"Touché Bonnie, I have over stepped my bounds. Perhaps if you had greeted me like a friend from the start our conversation might not have taking such an ugly turn."

"You're right," Bonnie paused. "I apologize. Look, it's getting late and I do have company, so will continue this conversation tomorrow over coffee. Goodnight Klaus," Bonnie was a little more relaxed this time as she addressed him.

"Goodnight love," Klaus leaned in and kissed Bonnie on the cheek and held his lips to her face longer than she wanted him too. She closed her eyes hoping that the moment would pass soon. She knew that Damon was probably freaking out on the other side of the door.

Klaus walked away slowly and then turned around looking at Bonnie before continuing on his way home. She watched until he was up the street. She took a long sigh and then stepped back in to the house. Her eyes traveled to Damon first who looked indifferent with his hands in his pockets. She then looked at Stefan and Isabelle who both had the same look painted across their face.

Stefan looked between Damon and Bonnie and then grabbed Isabelle and walked back to the sofa to give them some privacy.

"We need to talk," Damon said with a serious and demanding tone. He held his hand up for Bonnie to lead the way to her room.

Once inside Damon made his way over to the chair in the corner of her room and grabbed one of the pillows and hugged it to his center.

"So what the fuck is going on or what went down between you and Klaus? Is he going to be a problem for us?" Damon was speaking about them as if they were already an item.

This pleased and frustrated Bonnie. She hadn't been in a relationship for a while. Being single had its perks. She didn't have to answer to anyone. _Hell she didn't have to answer to Damon_. She hadn't made anything official. The other night was their first time they hung out together, but she felt this overwhelming urgency to give Damon what he wanted. Bonnie felt like everything belonged to Damon. Since the few days they've been around each other her ovaries were doing flips, and her mind and her heart were giving in to him. Bonnie had this feeling, just as Damon said earlier, Damon might be her soul mate.

They fit so well together. It was like matching puzzle pieces. Earlier she was able to calm him. She could always hurt him without repercussions. Set him on fire, give him brain aneurysm, and toss him around like a rag doll. Why did they work so well? Damon trusted her; he pushed her to be stronger and confident with her magic without even knowing he was. She was always at her best when working with him. He seemed to try and do right when around her. This was oh so real to her.

Bonnie gave in to this man she gave in to, **her man**?

"Klaus and I became pretty close when I stayed with him. He started having feelings for me. I too was attracted to him but my feelings for him weren't as deep as his feelings for me. One night we kind of got carried away, and if I hadn't felt that the moment was so wrong and stopped him, he would have been my first," Bonnie looked up at Damon patiently waiting on a response from Damon.

"Ew! You kissed Klaus. Don't you ever touch me with those lips again," Damon was smiling at Bonnie and highly relieved that she was still a virgin.

Bonnie chucked a pillow at him and then started to laugh. "You are such an ass Damon Salvatore."

"No but seriously, Klaus coming around is not a good thing for us. I think he wants to start something up with you Bonnie. Just let him down as gently as possible. If that's possible," Damon said with skepticism. They were both hiding their fear and concern about Klaus. They both knew that Klaus was up to no good. _How can you have a leg up on a sick fuck?_ Damon thought.

They both sat silently in deep thought of the impending doom that may or may not be facing them, but one thing for sure; they both were going to face this together. Damon would fight to the death for Bonnie, and Bonnie would lay her life down on the line for the undead Angel sitting before her.

Damon quickly escaped his morbid thoughts and got lost in Bonnie. She was sitting there with a gloomy look on her face. She held her head down as she rubbed her hands together. He could tell the wheels in her head were turning. She was so beautiful to him in that moment.

Damon got up from the chair and sat down beside Bonnie. He rested a hand on her bed behind her back and just stared down at her. She looked back up at him. They just gazed into each other's eyes. Damon was taking mini shots of his caramel sun kissed beauty.

Damon reached over to Bonnie's radio. Not a naughty thought in mind, he just wanted to sway with her_._ He grabbed Bonnie by the hand and led her to the middle of the room. They rocked slowly to the song as Bonnie rested her head against his chest and her hands rest lightly on the back of his shoulder. Damon rest his head on top of Bonnie's as his hands rest gently on her lower back at the bend of her bottom. A tear slipped from Damon's right eye and shortly a tear slipped from Bonnie's left eye. They were two pieces fading into each other. The radio came on to ironically; Please let me get what I want by She and Him.

_Good times for a change_

_See the luck I've had_

_Could make a good man bad_

_So please, please, please_

_Let me, let me, _

_Let me get what I want this time_

_Haven't had a dream in a long time_

_See the life I've had_

_Could make a good man turn bad_

_So for once in my life_

_Let me get what I want_

_Lord knows it would be the first time_

_Lord knows it would be the first time`_

After they danced they both made their way over to the bed. "Damon, will you spend the night with me?"

"Do you even have to ask," Damon took her by the chin and kissed her gently on the lips.

They removed their heavy clothing and he lay down beside her. Bonnie closed her eyes and Damon watched as she fell asleep. The radio rang out knowing what they were feeling in that moment. Cassandra Wilson Time after Time began to play. Bonnie easily fell asleep. Damon was her warm glass of milk, her sleepy time tea. The night would be another good nights sleep for them.

_In the living room_:

Stefan and Isabelle had stretched out on the couch. They had fallen fast asleep. Stefan held Isabelle tightly. This would be the first time in six months that Stefan Salvatore actually slept.

ISBB

Isabelle and Bonnie had seen the Salvatore's out early and were getting ready for the day. Bonnie had to head to her classes and was dreading the conversation with Klaus later. She was moving around the house like an android. She was just going through the motions. Damon had left an hour ago and she was already missing him incredibly.

Isabelle kept playing the night over in her mind, she was crazy about Stefan Salvatore; she just had to get him to focus more on her and not Damon and Bonnie. So today when he came back, she was going to turn up the heat.

"Hey Bons can we talk," Isabelle walked into the kitchen slowly. I know last night I said that I don't listen to you guys thoughts, but after the bomb shell I dropped on everyone, I had to know what everyone was thinking," Isabelle paused. "Why do you care more for Elena's feelings than you do mine?"

Bonnie looked at her cousin with a guilty face, because that was exactly what she was doing. She was putting Elena's feelings above her cousins.

"Look Izzy, it's not that I care about Elena more than you. It's just that I saw Stefan and Elena's progress. I know," she paused. "I knew how serious things were between them. I don't want you to get hurt and I don't want Elena to think that I was the match maker in all of this. If you and Stefan get too serious I could lose my friend. Elena means the world to me. She is like the sister I never had. I know sometimes our friendship seems, well it's one sided most of the time, but I still care for her as my sister. Can you understand that?"

Isabelle shook her head yes. "I understand how you feel Bonnie, but in the few days I've known Stefan, I really like him. He has a beautiful heart. Any woman would be a fool not to latch on to him and not hold tight. I want to test the waters with Stefan. I want to see where this will go. I hope you will support this. I'm asking you to support this to be polite, but I am going to see Stefan and no one is going to stop me, but I'd rather you be with me than against me. So what is it going to be Bonnie," Isabelle said folding her arms over her chest. She was a woman ready to do battle.

"I don't support your relationship with Stefan, not one bit, but I won't stand in the way of it either. If the shit goes up in flames, please don't say that I didn't warn you," Bonnie grabbed her bag and pushed passed Isabelle and headed off to school.

"Well that went well," Isabelle mumbled.

Bonnie stepped outside the front door of her house. She didn't mind Isabelle and Stefan so much; she just didn't want anyone to get hurt. Elena always had a way of worming her way back in to the Salvatore boys heart. Damon seem to be a little bit stronger when it came to Elena. He wasn't going to let Elena change him, but Stefan seem to almost give up on life without Elena. When things with Stefan and Elena ended, she lost her big brother.

Bonnie couldn't lose her friendship with Stefan again. She just couldn't. She walked to her car and headed off to school.

SSDS

Stefan decided to follow Damon back to the boarding house for a little more brotherly bonding. Stefan felt that it was as good a time as any to drill Damon about Bonnie. He wanted to get this thing out of his system. He needed to put his focus on Isabelle and that wouldn't be happening anytime soon if he didn't trust his brother enough to take care of Bonnie.

Stefan was finally beginning to understand the feelings that were manifesting for Bonnie. She was the sister he never had. They had become so close. She was his friend and then some. She was the escape from the girlfriend. Someone he could talk to about things he couldn't talk to Damon and Elena about. She and Elena had become his extended family. Even though Elena was no longer a part of that family, Bonnie was. He didn't want to lose that, and he would do whatever it took to protect his family.

"Wow Damon, I love what you've done to the place," Stefan said looking around at the new pieces Damon had acquired since he'd been away.

"Seriously? You are not just pulling your big brothers leg are you," Damon said while pouring two glasses of scotch first thing in the morning.

"No man it looks good. Let's play a game," Stefan motioned toward the xbox game sitting in the entertainment unit. He plopped down on the sofa and Damon handed him a glass of Scotch. _Good times._ Stefan thought.

"I want to ask you a question Damon, but please don't take it to heart; I'm just concerned about Bonnie. I don't want her to get hurt. Do you still have feelings for Elena?"

"Stefan," Damon paused, "If I never see Elena again it will be too soon. My days of chasing her are dead. I thought Elena was the sun and the moon, but after what happened, I had nothing but time to think. I think I wanted to win more than I wanted Elena. I just wanted one of those bitches to tell me that it will always be me."

"I lost sight of what real love is Stefan. Real love is easy, not hard. If you have to beg and whine behind a person to make them see you, love you, it's not for you. Every day that went by, with you gone, her gone, I started to feel better. The spell of Elena and Katherine was broken. I actually had the time to heal and get over Katherine. I finally saw that Elena wasn't the one for me. Elena was my epic rebound, she was my fucking downfall, but I don't regret any of my poor decisions Stefan, because it made me see what I had and what I needed. I need you Stefan, I need my brother."

Stefan eyes were watering but he wasn't going to cry at least not until he got home.

"That's great Damon, so what are your plans with Bonnie, how do you feel about her?" Stefan looked at his brother passively.

He wanted to know, he needed to know. It was in this moment that Damon knew that he had to put his brother's mind at ease. Stefan would trust him.

"Stefan, I think Bonnie is the one," he paused while looking at the glass of scotch in his hand.

"When I'm with her it just feels so right. She soothes me. She makes me feel alive; I feel in control not angry. I don't feel like an animal. Even before we got alone I had a yearning for Bonnie," he paused as if he were having a flash back of a time with Bonnie. He winked at Stefan and continued.

"My everything is attuned to her, my body, my mind, my soul, my undead heart," the brothers chuckled. "I want her Stefan. I finally have what I always envied about you," he paused. "I have a chance at true love. Please say that you'll support this Stefan?"

"Stefan put down his glass of Scotch on the table and embraced his brother. "If you truly love her, I will support this one hundred percent. Please don't let me down Damon," Stefan said as he pulled away from Damon.

"I won't." Damon said with one hand placed on his brother's shoulder looking him in the eyes. "I won't hurt her Stefan," and with that the brothers started up the game.

KMBB

Bonnie looked at the door of The Grill with uncertainty. She watched as Klaus sat at the table eyeing the time on his watch. She cringed at the thought of the topics that might be brought up by Klaus. She was seriously regretting her one night of passion with the Hybrid. She knew he was completely mental but she was incredibly lonely. _Lonely people do stupid shit_. She thought. She pushed the door to The Grill open. She just needed to get this conversation over with.

"Why Hello Bonnie," Klaus rose to his feet and kissed the back of Bonnie's hand and then pulled out her chair. He was nothing if not the perfect deranged gentleman. "I'm glad you decided to grace me with your presence."

"Well I didn't think I had a choice in the matter," Bonnie said looking none to please with her coffee date with Klaus.

"There's always a choice love, but there's also consequences to the choices we make, and fortunately for you, you made the right one for you and all of those you love."

"Are you threatening me Klaus," Bonnie said alarmed.

Klaus laughed and then took a sip of his drink. "No no love I'm just simply stating the facts. See Bonnie, you belong with me. I am the only one who can protect you and love you the way you need to be loved."

"The Salvatore's, well they're just not right for you. Damon is impulsive and reckless, and Stefan just sits on the side lines while his brother wreaks havoc on the town and everyone in her who threatens the life of the fair Elena Gilbert, it's simply childish and foolishness.

"Damon and Stefan have grown up. Unlike some people they learn from their mistakes," she said through clenched teeth. Bonnie was pissed to say the least. She wanted to kill the monster who sat in front of her, but she couldn't kill him without killing the one's that she loved as well.

"Klaus you are a sick and delusional fuck fuck. The only man that's right for me is Damon Salvatore and nothing and no one is going to come between us. There was nothing ever between us and there never will be," Bonnie grabbed her things and got up from the table and began to walk away when Klaus grabbed her arm and yanked her back down so hard it caused the people in the restaurant to stare.

"You're hurting me," Bonnie winced.

"And I mean to make you hurt. You listen to me and you listen well. If you can't see reason I mean to make your life here in Mystic Falls real interesting. Now you can go home and tell your boyfriend about this conversation, but if he comes within two hundred yards of me I will rip his heart out and shove it down your fucking throat so that you two will always be as one. I've always played nice with you while Damon used you and your family as puns in his Elena show. You are lucky someone even gives two shits about you. Here I stand offering you the world and you spit it in my face."

Bonnie loosened herself from Klaus's grip and then slapped him with everything she had and added little of her magic to make it sting. Klaus stumbled on his feet but quickly got his balance. He grabbed Bonnie and planted a hard kiss on her lips. The kiss hurt but Bonnie's struggle against him was futile. He finally let her go and looked her dead in the eye.

"You've made a big mistake Bonnie. It will always be about Elena Bonnie Bennett and I'm going to make you remember just how little you mean to them," and with that Klaus walked out the door of The Grill pushing the door with such force that he shattered every window in the place.

_This is bad. Fuck me._ Bonnie thought. She was scared at what could happen next.

Klaus

Klaus walked through the door of his mansion; he flashed to the shrine of Bonnie in his room. There were pictures of her with Isabelle at The Grill and of her and Damon at the Library. He tore down a picture of her and Damon ripping it in half then placed the half with Damon's face in a bowl and set it on fire.

Killing them would be too easy; he wanted to rock all of their worlds. He wanted all of them to be miserable.

He thought and thought and as he thought he rubbed the knife across his arm cutting into his flesh over and over again.

Klaus begin to grin from ear to ear. "Bingo," and with that his master plan was revealed in his dark and delusional mind. _  
_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So thanks again for the comments, following, and making this a favorite. I promise that I will be spicing things up for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I appreciate you all. I will not be bringing in any more characters to this story -so sorry. This is my first story and I have to keep thinking of ideas and scenes for them and I'm a little too impatient to create more. I will have a, "Male" partner come in to help Klaus with his diabolical plan, but that's it. i understand if you are not interested anymore. I feel like what I have is special, and I am going to try and be as creative and as twisted as I can. Much love ya'll.

If you have any ideas for a romantic get away, don't be afraid to share. Will work on chapter 8 this weekend and hope to have it up by the beginning of next week.

_Story created by L J Smith, Alloy Entertainment, Julie Plec and owned by CW Network. I own nothing. _

_**Romancing**** the Vampires:**_

Bonnie walked in to the house feeling nothing but panic. She collapsed in to the chair and her hands fell to her lap. She wanted to call Damon but Klaus's words kept echoing in her mind,_**I will rip his heart out and shove it down your fucking throat."**_She just stared off in to space wondering how she was going to make this go away. Why do people always want what they cannot have?

She couldn't let anything happen to Damon, but in the same breath she needed his comfort and his touch. Bonnie's eyes started to water. No one was home to hear her cries. _Where was Isabelle?_ She thought. The tears just swiftly started to fall from Bonnie's face. She and Damon hadn't even begun and someone was already trying to come between them. She wanted to get to know and fall deeply in love with him.

She didn't care if the outcome was bad. Being in love was worth it to her. It was better to have loved and lost than to never know love at all. What was Bonnie going to do?

SSIS

Stefan and Isabelle were on their way to a nice little spot outside of town. Stefan loved Isabelle's idea of a picnic and being one with nature was a great idea for a first date. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, and the birds were singing. Stefan was finally starting to see the light at the end of the tunnel. It felt great and magnificent.

He and Damon were starting to pick up the pieces of their broken relationship. He had met a girl with whom he was captivated by right away.

Stefan and Isabelle pulled in to a nice piece of land. It was rich with green grass, flowers, and a small stream. They found a nice spot for laying down their blanket and to set up their picnic. Isabelle pulled out the fresh strawberries, chocolate sauce, cheese, bread, and wine, nothing too heavy. There was no time for feeling sluggish. This was a day they wanted to remember not forget.

"It's beautiful out," Isabelle said while shielding her eyes from the sun and squinting.

"It definitely is," Stefan said this looking directly at Isabelle.

His stare gave her the distinct feeling that he wasn't talking about the scenery, but her.

"So what are you thinking about," Isabelle laid back on the blanket propping herself up with her elbow looking at Stefan.

Stefan just stared at her as he set back using both arms and his hands to support him. He seemed to be at a loss for words before answering.

"Ah not much, just taking it one day at a time. Seeing what each day will bring. When you've been alive as long as me, you just learn to live one day at a time. So much can happen in a day, a week, a month. You just have to let your decisions and there circumstances carry you where they may."

Isabelle was hoping that they would carry Stefan right to her.

"hum…I wonder what it would be like to live inside your mind, to see all the things that you've seen. Tell me about yourself Stefan?"

"I like long walks on the beach and disco music," he looked at Isabelle and smiled.

"Come on Stefan tell me about you. I want to know who you are Stefan, and what you like," Isabelle set up and starts to poke Stefan in the chest with her finger. She had the incredible urge to kiss him. He was looking dangerously sexy, cocking his head to one side and wearing that alluring grin. She was melting inside.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself Ms. Isabelle Tyler?"

"Okay… I will since you are too afraid to delve into the deep side." They both giggled. "I'm out spoken, honest, not sure of what the hell I want to do with my life. After learning about what I am, I figure I have nothing but time, precious, precious, time," she repeated the word as if it had more meaning the second time.

"I've always been in love with the idea of being in love," she giggled. "I've been infatuated once. It was fun but not so fun after I found out he was cheating on me with the slut around the corner," Isabelle and Stefan laughed.

"Are you laughing at me? I was broken hearted. You're supposed to tell me that he was a jerk and that you are going to make it all better," she jumped on Stefan straddling him and then tickling him.

Isabelle stopped tickling Stefan, and they both just stared at one another for a moment. Stefan put both his hands behind his head making a make shift pillow and crossing his legs at the ankle.

Isabelle stayed put on top of Stefan and looked down at him for a moment longer before grabbing the bowl of strawberries and pulling out one to feed him. She leaned forward and offered Stefan the strawberry. He took a generous bite from the strawberry that Isabelle held in her hand and he chewed slowly while she watched.

Stefan felt a raindrop hit his cheek, followed by two, three, four, and then a gentle rain started to fall. Isabelle held her hands out and tilted her head back to the sky allowing the rain to fall on her face.

The two of them got up and instead of running for the car, Stefan starts to chase Isabelle around in the rain. They laughed and ran around like little children.

Stefan caught Isabelle by the wrist swinging her around to him and into his arms. He just looked at her longingly. He grabbed a piece of her wet hair, sweeping it away from her face, and pushing it behind her ear. She threw her hands over Stefan's shoulders locking her fingers together, and then she tilted back her head to expose her neck to him. Stefan could see her carotid artery pulsing. He fanned sweet kisses from her chest up to her chin. His lips kissed the pulsating vein; it was calling to him silently. His orbs turned red and black veins started to swim underneath his eyes. His fangs extended and he sunk them into her flesh slowly.

Her sweet blood coursed through him. It slid down his throat so smooth and it was warmer than human blood. Drinking from her was like nothing he'd ever had or felt before. It sent tingling sensations all over his body, making everything from his sex and all his other desires inside of him come alive. Stefan wanted to stop because it was the right thing to do, but Isabelle's and Damon's words kept echoing in his mind. (_"__**and my blood flows endlessly**__" ~Isabelle) (__**"See my brother has a little problem with controlling his hunger, but he could feed on Isabelle, drain her dry…**__**"**_ ~Damon)

_Stefan stop!_ He cried out in his mind. He pulled away from her holding his head back letting the rain hit his face. His chest was rising and falling as if he needed air to breath. Stefan stammered back and fell to his knees. His head fell lifelessly in shame as his arms dropped down beside him.

Stefan was in a daze; he was high on Isabelle's blood. He was in complete euphoria.

Isabelle walked to him slowly and then straddled him. She took his face into her hand and kissed him gently on the lips. She then wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back gently, and whispered in his ear "It's okay Stefan. It's okay."

Her words gave Stefan comfort and warmth. He grabbed her and squeezed her tightly to him while resting his head between her shoulder and her chin. Isabelle had indeed tempted Stefan. She wanted Stefan to have her blood. He needed to embrace what he was. Not be ashame of it. Stefan would never have to fear giving his body what it really needed if he were with Isabelle.

DSBB

Damon was rushing through traffic lights like nobody's business. He had been calling Bonnie since 4:30. It was now 5:45. Why the fuck was she not answering her phone. He was mad as hell. If Bonnie wasn't dead he was going to kill her for ignoring his damn calls. He turned on the block leading to her house. The car came to a hasty stop. He jumps out of the car, slamming the door in the process, and flashed to her front door. He turned the knob but it was locked. Her car was in the yard so he knew she was home.

He started ringing the doorbell like mad crazy. Bonnie opened the door with an annoyed look on her face. Damon's attitude sobered, because Bonnie looked whipped and he didn't want to add to her sour mood or make her already bad day even worse. He pushed his hands in his pockets.

"How did things go with Klaus," he looked at Bonnie with a concerned look on his face.

Bonnie didn't want to tell him. She didn't want Damon to get upset and run over there and make the already grave situation even worse than what it was, but she couldn't keep this shit from him. People needed to know what they were in for. They had to be prepared. Damon and Bonnie were great at solving problems together.

Bonnie stepped aside allowing Damon entry. She wanted to sit next to him and feel him next to her. She wasn't going to cry. She was going to be strong. She put Klaus down before she could and would do it again. Damon came inside and set down on the couch. Bonnie set down beside him and he put his arm on the back of the couch and rested a hand on Bonnie's shoulder. Bonnie had been longing for that man to wrap his arms around her since he left the house that morning. He looked down at Bonnie and she looked up at him. They were always looking at one another. His cyan eyes were getting lost in her amber ones.

Bonnie looked Damon in the eyes and she couldn't hold off any longer telling the man sitting before her so she said it, "Klaus wants me to be a part of his life. As his lover; as his partner, and he won't take no for an answer."

Damon turned away from Bonnie. He rested his head on the back of the couch. He just set in silence with a stoic look on his face, because after all, he was expecting that to be the topic of their conversation. That sick fuck wanted to have his way with Bonnie.

Damon was at a loss for words. He wanted to burn Mystic Falls down. He had so many dark thoughts running through his mind; he was sure that Bonnie would set his ass on fire at the images he was seeing. He was seeing so much red that he literally bit into his jaw to snap himself back in to reformed bad boy mode.

They needed a plan. He needed to comfort Bonnie. He didn't want her to know that he was feeling a little defeated by the deranged hybrid. He was Damon Salvatore. He would not be defeated got damn it.

"Bonnie, we can take down Klaus. Don't let this fucker steal your joy."

"I can't help it Damon. Every time I think life here in Mystic Falls is becoming peaceful and boring, something happens to remind me that I'm a witch. I have to go all Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I just want to be young and enjoy my life," Bonnie said heatedly.

"Why does every Vampire that comes to Mystic Falls, want to claim a woman, and if she doesn't want him he has to start World War three. No means no! Just move on," Bonnie yelled.

Damon just set there in silence. The things that Bonnie said were hitting close to home. He was once said Vampire who couldn't take no for an answer.

"Bonnie, Vampires feel everything with intensity. We have the ability to turn off our emotions, but it's no way to live." Klaus is just lonely. You gave him something he needed, something that he has been wanting."

"What was that," Bonnie looked at Damon with distress written across her face."

"Attention Bonnie. You gave him compassion and attention. The same thing Elena gave me when I lost Katherine. Compassion is so rare in humans, in anyone. When you meet someone who gives it to you, who gives you the very thing you've been starving for, you just want to grab it and hold tight."

Bonnie couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Damon's mouth. Damon understood everything that Klaus was going through. It still didn't make her feel any less hostile or angry with Klaus. Lonely Vampire or not, he couldn't bully his way into someone's heart.

Bonnie and Damon set on the couch in silence for what seemed like hours. They needed to do something; they needed to get away. Damon decided that he wanted to take a little trip, him, Bonnie, Stefan, and Isabelle. They needed a break; they needed a reboot.

"Hey little bird," Damon said as he gently nudged Bonnie.

Her head was lying back on Damon's arms. Her eyes were closed but she wasn't asleep.

"Why don't we, and when I say we, I mean you, me, Stefan, and Isabelle go out of town for a while?"

"Go where Damon?"

"I'm thinking some where we can run our feet through the sand. Feel the ocean breeze. Just kick back for the weekend and come back on a Tuesday with fresh ideas on how to get rid of Klaus. We can't let him keep us from living Bonnie. What do you say," Damon looked at Bonnie wiggling his eyes and then pinching her on the thigh. He wanted to see Bonnie smile. She had the biggest brightest smile. She was the light inside his dark universe.

Damon saw a small smile appearing on Bonnie's face. He wanted to make love to her. He wanted to kiss her deeply and passionately; he wanted to know what it felt like to be inside of her. Was she as warm and loving inside as she was outside? He wanted Bonnie to carry his baby. He couldn't figure out for the life of him why he wanted this woman pregnant but he did. She was way too young for that, but he wanted to get babies from her soon.

Damon would never tell Bonnie, but he had secret thoughts of turning her. He didn't want it to be against her will, but he was hoping she could or would love him enough to do this selfless thing for him.

Damon for some reason couldn't seem to see a world where Bonnie didn't exist, but he also couldn't see a world without his little witch. So many choices and decisions to make, but as Scarlett O'hara would say, "After all... tomorrow is another day." _What will tomorrow bring?_ Damon thought.

"Damon, I would love to go out of town with you," Bonnie said shaking her head in the yes motion and taking in a deep breath as he turned around and they looked at one another yearningly.

DSISBBSS

Damon jumped off the couch and took his phone out of his pocket dialing Stefan. Stefan answered on the second ring.

"What's up Damon?"

"Where are you?"

"Why," Stefan said it sarcastically and to be more polite. He really wanted to say none of your damn business.

Damon ignored his brother's sarcastic tone. "Okay, well, whatever. Listen, what say you, me, Isabelle, and Bonnie get out of Mystic Falls for a while. Klaus is going to be a problem and we just need a little break from crazy, so say yes. Do it for Bonnie. Do it for the new found brotherhood of the Salvatore clan. Blah blah blah yada yada ya," Damon said this being all animated.

Bonnie sat in the back ground giggling at Damon. He was so lively. She always loved that about him though she never would admit. It was good to know that this, this man was going to be a part of her everyday life. She loved every bit of him.

That horrible day at The Grill was starting to erase itself from the forefront of her thoughts. Damon turned around while listening to Stefan on the other end and waved and winked at Bonnie. She was swooning inside. Damn he was just fine, crazy, sexy, bad, silly, and just oh my God hard body goodness.

"Great." We'll leave Friday and come back on Tuesday. Is that good for you? Great, see you soon," Damon hung up the phone and plopped back down next to Bonnie, "Stefan and Isabelle are game. We will leave out Friday,"

"Great," Bonnie said. They were once again staring at one another desirously.

Damon pressed his forehead to hers. He kissed her on the nose, and then he just moved his head from side to side gently rubbing the tips of their noses together. They got lost in just being in each other's company. "Bonnie, I promise things are going to be okay, will defeat Klaus. We've done it before, will do it again. Just have a little faith in us. Can you have a little faith in us, me," Damon said this softly and sweetly.

Bonnie wrapped her hands around the back of Damon's neck. She pulled away and looked in to Damon's eyes. "I do have faith in us, but Klaus is determined. I don't trust him. I get weird vibes. He's not right. He seems unstable to me Damon. I get the feeling he doesn't want us dead. He wants us to suffer and be miserable and that's what worries me," Bonnie said looking like a frighten child.

In this moment Damon found his little fragile Bonnie so beautiful and innocent. He wanted to just kiss her pain away.

Instead of Damon giving Bonnie words of comfort, he did just that. He tried to kiss her pain away.

He leaned in kissing her tenderly on the lips. He kept moving into her. She opened her mouth slowly giving Damon an invitation to slide his tongue into her mouth. He made gentle circles around her tongue. He worked his tongue in and out of her mouth so gently. The kiss was deepened with such passion that Bonnie got chills. Kisses don't lie. Bonnie's kiss said that she cared deeply for Damon and his kiss said the same.

Bonnie got off the couch grabbing Damon by the neck of his shirt forcefully pushing him back into the couch and straddled him. They kissed long, slowly, and passionately. She pulled away briefly for air. Bonnie removed her shirt followed by her bra. She was feeling that weird and wonderful sensation in her lower region.

They both kicked off their shoes and slid down their pants. Bonnie wanted Damon right there on the couch. She was a virgin; _her first time couldn't be on the couch?_ She thought. _Oh who the fuck cares._ She compromised with herself. Damon wanted to be inside of Bonnie. He was hard as steel; he rubbed himself with anticipation. Bonnie got off the couch and took off her panties.

Damon raised his hips and slid his underwear down to his ankles, and grabbed his wife beater. Instead of taking it off, he tucked it behind his neck leaving his arms in. Bonnie straddled over him -exposed. Damon grabbed the base of his shaft, and then he help guide Bonnie down onto him. He looked her deep in the eyes as he was about to change his and Bonnie's life forever.

She bit her lip as he tried to push through her wall. A tear escaped from her right eye. God it hurt so bad was all she could think. It took a little more effort on Damon and Bonnie's part because she wasn't fully lubricated. She had to push down on to him with her weight. He finally pushed through. He gave her some time to catch her breath and adjust to him. He then set up on the couch grabbing her and putting her into a tight embrace that sent shivers down his spine as her hot body and ample breast brushed up against his cold chest.

He crossed his arms around her. One around her waist and the other past her right shoulder as his hand gripped her left shoulder to help anchor Bonnie as he slowly pushed himself up inside of her. He bucked into her slowly and then picked up the pace. It hurt Bonnie tremendously at first, but then Bonnie started to feel a wonderful throbbing sensation. His movements were more effortless. She was wet for him.

"Bonnie you are so wet. God you feel so good," Damon said as he looked in to her amber eyes.

He kissed her softly on the lips and then looked down at the two of them joined as one. Bonnie began to move herself without Damon's assistant. Rising and falling on to his shaft with a steady rhythm. Damon suddenly had the urge to wrap this up quickly. He had an eerie feeling that they were being watched.

Damon picked Bonnie up grabbing her underneath her knees and laid her on the couch. He slowly thrust into her in a circular motion as he gazed down on Bonnie. Her head was turned to one side and her eyes were closed as her hand pulled gently at the hair on top of her head. She was beautiful and sexy as hell to him. He gently pushed her legs apart so that he could drive deeper in to her.

Bonnie was subconsciously clenching the muscles of her center together to prevent a deeper intrusion. Bonnie's clenching center sent Damon over the edge. He started to pound in to Bonnie as he supported his weight with his arms extended as his hands gripped the sofa on either side of her. He held his head with intensity as he looked down at her and watched Bonnie's breast bounce back and forward. Watching her brought Damon that much closer to his release. Bonnie panted and moaned. It was music to Damon's ears.

Bonnie heard Damon's grunts become shallower. She lifted her head to him and looked him in the eye, "Don't come in me," Bonnie said with shallow breaths and a dry mouth.

_Damn!_ Damon yelled in his mind. He wanted to create a bond with Bonnie. He wanted to link them for life with a little Damon or Bonnie.

"Fuck," Damon exclaimed as his release arrived.

He pulled out of Bonnie quickly to relieve himself. He collapsed onto Bonnie sated. He was inside of Bonnie Bennett. It was everything that he dreamed of. She was warm and loving. He felt safe inside of her. Bonnie was his home. He belonged with her.

Bonnie had just had spontaneous sex on her couch. Her first time was on the couch with Damon Salvatore. It wasn't planned and it was wonderful. Bonnie grabbed Damon by the head and lifted his face to look him in the eyes. He looked her in the eyes, they both laughed with relief and satisfaction. He rested his forehead on to hers and before he knew it, the words I love you escaped from his mauve sweet lips so naturally.

Bonnie opened her eyes gazing in to his. She said it back slowly and sweetly while looking into his eyes. "I love you too Damon." Damon wrapped his right arm around the middle of her back cradling her to his body. He kissed her so sweetly on the forehead, her nose, her lips, and then her shoulder. His ministrations sent shivers down her spine. Damon had just sealed the deal, making Bonnie Bennett his woman.

They never said, will you be my girlfriend; will you be my boyfriend, they just slipped into the role so naturally. All things were possible for Bonnie, Damon and Stefan, now that the spell was broken.

KM

Unbeknownst to Bonnie and Damon, Klaus was on the other side of the window on Bonnie's front porch peering through the small opening in the curtain, watching them.

Klaus flashed home. He walked into the house mad as hell. He paced in front of the fire place and then came to a complete stop. He balled his hands into fist and dropped to the floor screaming as if he were an animal in pain. Tears were streaming down his face. He just rocked his body back and forward on the floor in front of the fire place. Some motherfucker just ripped his heart out.

He ripped the picture of Bonnie out of his back pocket and balled it up and squeezed it so hard he could have made a diamond. He tossed her picture into the fire place and glared at it. He then started a damn fire in that thing in the dead of summer. He saw red; he saw fire. Bonnie was no longer pure. Damon had deflowered his princess. Bonnie was tainted goods. Someone was going to suffer, and it wasn't going to be Klaus. _Oh snap._


	8. Chapter 8

A/M: Sorry it took so long to update. I actually have chapters 9, 10, and half of 11 done. Like I said, I have a hard time finding proof readers, so I've decided to have my co-worker do it. She is good at it, and she corrects everything. This chapter is a little slow because it is the set up for the vacation and Klaus's big plan unfolds, so chapter 9 and 10 are very interesting. There's sex, anger, killing, and mayhem coming.

A big thank you to my followers and people who like this story enough to favorite it.

I will upload chapter 9 and 10 tomorrow or if you like, I can upload one Friday and the other Saturday. Don't be shy, let me know.

So far I have three votes for Stelena and I believe five for Stisabelle.

Please keep in mind this fiction is an AU fic and characters may be OOC.

_Character's and story line owned by Alloy Entertainment, LJ Smith, CW Network, and Julie Plec. _

Story Starts: 

Damon and Bonnie had finished making love. Damon felt wonderful. Bonnie ran off to the bathroom to take a shower and Damon just set on the couch sated. He already wanted more of her. He couldn't wait for the day to move forward and for night to fall. Hell he couldn't wait for their trip. A smile flashed across Damon's face as he imagined Bonnie in a bikini or just naked all together.

While in the bathroom, Bonnie kept thinking of Damon being inside of her. Chills ran up her spine. _Damon Salvatore had been inside of her_. She thought. Their souls had met. Bonnie just touched her lips and any other place that Damon had caressed or kissed. Bonnie was now a woman, and Damon Salvatore was the one to bring her over to the other side.

She wondered how she could feel so enamored with the man who turned her mother. The same man whom she tried to kill many times. None of those things fazed her anymore. She couldn't understand why. Bonnie was falling in love with Damon. His faults no longer affected her growing feelings for him. Bonnie was starting to feel afraid. She would die before hurting Damon Salvatore and Damon Salvatore was in the living room thinking the same thing. Bonnie and Damon where falling deeply in love. It was happening so fast that it was frightening and magnificently beautiful at the same time.

IBSS

Stefan and Isabelle were on their way back to Bonnie's. Stefan kept thinking of Isabelle's blood. He felt strangely different. It was like all his Vampire senses were even more heightened than before.

"Isabelle," Stefan said in a curious voice.

"Yes," Isabelle said while smiling and looking at Stefan while running her hand through the nap of his hair.

"Does your blood enhance a Vampire's abilities? I'm hearing, seeing, and feeling things with more intensity than before," Stefan said with an amazed tone.

"A Fairies blood is strong and powerful Stefan. If a Vampire feeds on a Fairies blood every day, it will allow him to walk around in the sun without the protection of a day walking ring."

With this bit of information, the wheels in Stefan's head were turning. He could be what he truly is, a Vampire. No need to run from what he was anymore. He could never be human again, so why not embrace his Vampirism.

Stefan was no longer going to deny himself Isabelle's blood; he was going to enjoy every drop of her, morning, noon, and night.

ISSSDSBB

Stefan and Isabelle had finally made it to Bonnie's. Stefan walked over to Isabelle's side of the car and opened the door for her. They walked hand in hand, slowly to the front door while stealing quick glances and smiles at each other. Stefan was going to make things permanent with Isabelle. He was really starting to like her. It was not love, because they hadn't been together long enough, but with time he would come to love her.

Stefan and Isabelle had passed through the threshold of Bonnie's house.

"Hey Damon," Stefan looked over to Damon with a slight grin. He could smell the sweet aroma of sex and arousal.

His brother flashed back the same little knowing grin.

"Why hello brother, did you have fun on your little outing?"

"Why yes I did brother. Did you have fun "visiting" Bonnie," Stefan said smiling all the while.

He knew that Damon had hit the mother load and that he and Bonnie had consummated their relationship, or whatever the hell they were doing.

"Hey Izzy," Bonnie ran into the room smiling and grabbing her cousin up in a big ole bear hug.

Isabelle looked at her cousin curiously. Something was going on because everyone in the room was smiling. Maybe it was time for Isabelle to open up her thoughts.

Isabelle could hear Damon and Bonnie's screaming thoughts, so they just had sex. She chuckled at how excited the two were to have finally crossed that line. Isabelle was also surprised to know that even Stefan was happy for the two and this pleased her.

"Alright," Damon said as he got up off the couch slapping his hands together. Where the hell are we going on our little get away?

"Oh, maybe we should go down to Virginia Beach," Bonnie shouted as she swung her arms around Damon's waste giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"That sounds like an awesome idea little bird, but how about Kauai," Damon said as he looked down on Bonnie and kissed her on the lips.

"Oh my God Kauai Damon," Bonnie was elated. Both girls looked and grinned at one another as if it were Christmas morning.

Everyone was in agreement of the getaway location in Kauai, and with that the two guys kissed their lady friends goodbye and headed home. Damon and Stefan had to buy tickets and get ready for their trip.

Isabelle and Bonnie were both so excited. Bonnie was happy to see that a little ray of sunshine was finally shining down on her love life and with none other than Damon Salvatore.

DSSSEG

As Stefan and Damon made their way down the walk way of Bonnie's drive, none other than Elena Gilbert was pulling up to the house. Damon was feeling strangely nervous and not expecting this moment where all three of them, him, Stefan and Elena would be face to face. Stefan however was feeling a little guilty and he wasn't sure why.

In that moment seeing Elena, he strangely felt guilty of starting to have feelings for someone else. He felt a sense of obligation to Elena but was not sure why.

Elena's car came to a stop and she sat at the wheel of her vehicle for a moment. She too, wasn't expecting this moment so soon where she would have to face the two men with whom she cared deeply for and had betrayed over and over again with her fleeting love. Elena was curious to see both Salvatore men at Bonnie's house. _What was going on, _Elena wondered.

She got out of the car and walked slowly towards the two brothers as butterflies danced furiously in her stomach. She stopped in front of both brother's and it took a few moments before she could find her voice.

"Hey Stefan (Elena paused) Damon," She looked Stefan square in the eye but didn't dare to even look up on Damon.

"Hello Elena," Stefan said with a stoic tone.

"Hi Elena," Damon said as if she were just any old girl walking down the street, and that they never had a history.

"How have you two been," Elena said nervously.

"I'm doing great," Damon sounded perky.

His happy fucking tone annoyed the hell out of Elena. Hell he was in love with her, shouldn't he be feeling or acting devastated. Elena was a little surprised at herself for feeling so high and mighty in that moment.

"I'm doing well," Stefan said with a more serious face and tone.

"I was just coming by to see Bonnie and ask her about you. Since you are here, do you mind if we talk for a moment in private before I go in to visit with Bonnie," Elena said this with uncertainty as she played with the sleeves of her shirt while her arms were folded over her chest.

"Elena I'm not so sure that's a good idea at the moment," Stefan said as he and Elena just stood there looking each other in the eye.

Damon could feel the tension as he glanced back and forth between the two.

"Well Stefan I guess I'll be heading out to pack and buy tickets for our little trip with the girls," Damon patted Stefan's back and then walked off ignoring Elena.

Stefan didn't even bother to say goodbye.

Why in the hell did Damon just throw out so much fucking information and just walk away. Stefan was mad as hell. His brother was good at getting shit started, and he had a feeling that Damon just wanted to hurt Elena. In fact, he was damn sure that was what Damon was going for. Damon had thrown Stefan under the bus so many times, it just came so naturally. _Old habits die hard._ Stefan thought.

Damon jumped in his car feeling victorious as he stuck and twisted the knife in Elena's back. He wanted Elena Gilbert out of his life once and for all. If he never saw a Patrova, it would all be too soon.

"What is Damon talking about Stefan, your trip with the girls? Are you going away with Isabelle and Bonnie, is that why you two are over here," Elena said as her eyes started to water. She was feeling jealous, hurt, and betrayed by Stefan and Bonnie. She expected this much from Damon. He always did evil and mean things when he couldn't get his way or rather when things didn't go his way.

"Elena you said you wanted to talk to me, so talk. I don't think it's any of your business what I do with or without my brother or who we do it with," Stefan said coldly.

Elena wanted to die. She wanted to crawl underneath the nearest rock and just die. She felt her heart hit the floor of her stomach. She couldn't lose Stefan; she just couldn't. Elena's lips started to quiver and tears were coming from her whisky colored eyes like a running faucet.

Stefan looked at the woman and he wanted to kick his own ass for hurting her, but why did he care that he was hurting her. She hurt him like hell. Stefan wanted to die after Elena slept with his brother, yet here he was, the one who was feeling like shit because he made her feel like shit.

"Elena (he paused) just come by my home tonight and we'll talk. It's been a long day and I'm sorry I was so short with you."

Elena accepted Stefan's invitation and agreed to go by his house.

"Ok, I'll be there at seven, is that okay with you," she was still a little shaky in the voice, but found the words to confirm her visit with Stefan.

"Yes that's fine," Stefan stared at Elena a few more moments and then walked away. He got in his car and started the ignition. He looked over at Elena briefly before driving off. Elena watched Stefan until he disappeared from her site.

EGBBIS

Elena marched up to Bonnie's door and banged at her door instead of ringing the doorbell. How could Bonnie betray her this way? Bonnie knew that Elena still deeply cared for Stefan. How could she introduce Stefan to her cousin? Stefan didn't give any details about Damon's comments but she put two and two together.

Isabelle was the one to open the door to a very angry Elena. Elena pushed past Isabelle as if she were nothing and like she owned the place.

Can I help you with something," Isabelle said firmly.

"You can help me by telling me where Bonnie is," Elena paused.  
"Bitch."

"Excuse me," Isabelle said with a surprised look on her face.

"I didn't stutter," Elena said through clenched teeth.

"First of all…." Isabelle was cut off.

"What's going on in here?" Bonnie walked in with her arms folded. She heard the conversation because she was in the hallway. She was about to open the door but Isabelle beat her to it. When she saw Elena come in, she halted herself because she wanted to see the exchange between Isabelle and Elena.

When Elena walked through the door, she could tell that she was not a happy camper.

"Bonnie I need to speak with you…now," Elena said in a heated tone as she made her way to Bonnie's room with quickness.

Bonnie entered her room and watched as Elena paced the floor.

"How could you Bonnie," Elena said heatedly as she swung her arms out as if giving an invitation to do battle.

"What are you talking about," Bonnie was playing dumb but she knew very well what Elena was talking about.

"I'm talking about your fucking couple's retreat with Stefan and Damon, and don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about."

_Yup she knew._ She thought. Bonnie couldn't feign innocence, the (I don't know what you are talking about role).

"What do you want to know Elena? Yes, we are all going out of town together. Isabelle is an adult and Stefan is his own man. I have no say in what they do together. Their talking to one another has nothing to do with me."

"Yes Bonnie, but you could have told your cousin that Stefan is in love with me."

In this moment, Bonnie was seeing Damon's side of things; maybe it was time for Stefan to move forward. Elena was being so selfish. How did she expect for Stefan to just wait around for her while she juggled both brothers. Why did Elena think she could bat those pretty doe eyes at Stefan and that it would just automatically fix their problems? Elena was living in a fantasy.

"Elena if things between you and Stefan are meant to be, he will come back to you. You hurt him Elena. Sleeping with Damon almost killed Stefan. It's going to take some time, and even if you two did get back together, what makes you so sure that he will ever trust you again," Bonnie said with tight lips and a stern tone.

Elena just looked at her friend for a moment. She knew Bonnie was right, but hearing it just made her feel even worse. She knew that it was going to take some time to get Stefan to trust her again, but if another woman was in the picture, Stefan might just decide that he no longer needed her love to survive. This thought sickened Elena, because she and Stefan were supposed to be forever.

Elena walked over to Bonnie slowly. She looked her in the eye. Elena wasn't going to admit to Bonnie that she was right. She was going to make Bonnie feel guilty for trying to take Stefan away from her.

"Bonnie I can't be friends with someone who cares so little about my feelings. If you cared anything about me, you wouldn't be going on this little adventure with Damon and Stefan knowing full well how I feel."

There it was, Elena Gilbert wasn't just mad about Stefan, she was mad about Damon too. Bonnie was now armed with the knowledge that Elena unconsciously thought it was all about her.

"Oh my God," Bonnie said with a surprised tone. "You don't want Damon with me and you don't want Stefan with Isabelle. Admit it Elena?"

"Bonnie I don't care what you do with Damon, but at the end of the day both of them will always love me. Damon is just using you to get to me. He could never have true feelings for you and you know it; he will only hurt you Bonnie," Elena said it as if she were truly worried about her feelings.

Bonnie knew that Elena didn't care about her feelings; she was only concerned about herself.

"Elena you need to leave before I say something that I might regret. I've always been there for you. You know very well that I would never hurt you intentionally. Everything is not always about you, and for your information, Damon does care about me and what we have is and will be better and stronger than anything he has ever felt for you."

Elena looked at Bonnie for a moment before walking out the door with not even a kiss my ass.

Bonnie just kept her back to the entrance as her eyes started to tear up. Elena didn't care about her feelings. Elena made Bonnie feel like she wasn't good enough for Damon's love, but Bonnie wasn't going to let this stop her from getting closer to him. It did hurt like hell, because she loves Elena, and for her friend to think so little of their friendship that she'd think that she would hurt her, broke Bonnie's heart. Bonnie wondered if Elena ever cared about their friendship.

SSEG

Elena rang the doorbell to Stefan's townhouse. Stefan opened the door. Before letting Elena in, they both just stared at one another.

"May I come in," Elena said looking like a little girl who just lost her best friend.

Stefan nodded and stepped aside and allowed Elena entry. He then closed the door.

"So…what do you want to talk about Elena," Stefan was still standing with his hands on his hips.

"I want to talk about us Stefan. Do you still love me?"

Stefan just stood there in silence.

"Of course I still love you Elena but love isn't good enough anymore. I need to be able to trust the woman I'm with. I can't trust you Elena."

"I know I hurt you Stefan, but I've never stopped loving you."

"Stefan what happened with Damon was an awful mistake. I've been beating myself up over this. When I woke up that morning next to Damon I wanted to die. He just came on so strong. There's no excuse for what I've done, but I could never love Damon more than you. In fact I don't love him at all. Just give us another chance? Stefan I love you so much," Elena cried through every word. She was all but begging Stefan to give her another chance.

Elena stood there in front of Stefan as a broken and hurt woman. Stefan started to cry, and before he knew it, he took Elena in to his arms squeezing her tightly and lightly kissed her forehead. He just wanted to give her comfort.

Elena and Stefan sat down on the sofa and he just rubbed her shoulder to comfort her. He couldn't bear to see Elena cry. It was tearing him apart.

"I still love you, but it's not like what I felt before. We can be friends, but I'm not ready to be in a relationship with you. I can't Elena."

"Elena, I really like Isabelle. I want to get to know her. I want to see where this thing with Isabelle goes."

"Did Bonnie hook you two up," Elena said with doe eyes.

"No Elena, she didn't. I was just drawn to Isabelle and her to me. Please do not blame Bonnie for Isabelle and me dating. I'm not even sure if Bonnie is crazy about the idea of me dating her cousin. Bonnie is your friend and she'd never do anything to hurt you. Just remember that," Stefan said as he smiled at Elena and held her hand tightly.

"I still love you Stefan and if being your friend is the only way you can remain in my life, I'm o.k. with that," Elena looked up at Stefan with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

It felt good for Stefan and Elena to have some closure. Elena wasn't going to truly let Stefan go. She would be the best damn friend that Stefan ever had. If Isabelle hurt Stefan, she would be there to pick up the pieces.

KMCJ

Why hello Connor," Klaus greeted the man standing at his front door.

I'm so glad you could make it on such short notice.

"You call Klaus, I come running. So what is it that you need me to do for you?"

"Well I need you to kidnap a certain little witch and two of her Vampire friends for me. I have something very special planned for them and I don't want them to miss out on all the fun."

"Okay, so after I kidnap said friends where am I supposed to take them?"

Klaus walked over to a large brown envelope. He walked it back over to Connor. Connor opened up the envelope which revealed a picture of Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie and a location to a warehouse.

"Well if you want me to do this, I'm going to need help, and so this means your price just doubled. My friend Kol Kennett, his girlfriend, and I could have them delivered to you in about a week.

"Money is not a problem. You deliver the goods and you shall have your money in full."

"Unfortunately Klaus I need all of the money today," Connor said looking Klaus square in the eye.

Both men stared at one another for a moment before Klaus walked over to the duffle bag filled with $250,000.00. Klaus gave him the initial amount that was agreed upon at first.

"I have what you asked me for originally. I can have the rest by tomorrow. Fair enough," Klaus looked at the man with a serious face.

"Tomorrow will be fine. It's good doing business with you," Connor opened up the bag and he was very pleased with what he saw. The two men shook hands and Connor made his way for the front door.

Klaus walked over to the window looking out into the night. He was pleased that his diabolical plan was set in motion. He was going to make all of them suffer. Death was too good. Death would release them from all their worries. He wanted to bring Damon and Bonnie nothing but heartache and what better way to do that then to hurt the ones they loved.

Klaus was so pleased with himself in this moment.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello ladies. Thanks to those of you who reviewed, favorited, and are following my story. I love you so much for that. This chapter is the calm before the storm. I like what I've done so far and hope you all have as well. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will be uploading the other one tomorrow, unless someone wants me to upload it tonight. It is ready.

Please keep in mind this is an AU fiction and characters will be OOC.

Also, I met Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley, and Kat Graham. I took a beautiful picture with Ian aka Damon Salvatore. He called me a cutie twice and held my hand at the autograph table, me so happy. And Paul aka Stefan Salvatore called me sweet. He looked me deep in the eyes and said, "You are so sweet." those two really made my day, my life really...LOL!

_The characters are owned by Alloy Entertainment, L J Smith, and CW Network. _

_Story Starts:_

Everyone walked into the little Villa that Damon had rented for their perfect get away. It was a beautiful stone floored Villa with big glass sliding doors and windows that stretched from floor to ceiling. Bonnie and Isabelle ran around the Villa from room to room like little girls. They giggled and screamed at the large master suites and huge beds. They were in paradise.

Damon and Stefan looked over their digs in a more reserved manner. Damon was pleased with the large bed because he had some serious plans for Bonnie. He planned on making sweet love to her. Their first time was so spontaneous; he didn't get the chance to really make love to her the way he wanted to. Damon wanted to kiss her from head to toe, literally.

Stefan just watched Isabelle. He was so excited to be doing something with his brother, Bonnie, and her. He just stood and looked around at everyone and everything. He felt like he might get what he had always wished for -a family. He was in awe of the scene unfolding right before his very eyes.

"What's on your mind brother, you're broody," Damon said looking at his brother curiously.

"Oh nothing; I'm just happy that you and I are doing something together besides fighting," Stefan looked at his brother with a slight grin.

"Yeah, this feels good. It feels right. For the first time I feel really pleased and happy with my life," Damon said as he looked out the window.

ISSSDSBB

The gang headed down to the beach from their hidden Villa up in the hills, surrounded with plush green grass, and palm trees. It was a little Oasis.

Stefan and Isabelle headed for the water while Damon and Bonnie set up their site. Bonnie stretched her lean body over the beach towel; she was wearing her shades and a purple bikini. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the light wind and sunshine. Damon sat down beside her in his swim trunks and shades starring down on her.

He had never seen Bonnie look so relaxed and at ease. The faces of Bonnie that Damon had etched in his mind were her worried face, angry face, and scared face. Now he had other faces of Bonnie etched in to his brain, a very sexually satisfied Bonnie, happy Bonnie, and now a very relaxed Bonnie.

Damon then looked down at the waters and watched as Stefan and Isabelle played with one another. He watched as his brother chased Isabelle around. They were laughing and playing like little children. His brother seemed to be really happy. Isabelle was a beautiful woman that Damon had absolutely no interest in, and he was ecstatic of the new person that he was becoming.

Even with all the wonderful things going on around him, Damon couldn't stop thinking about what was awaiting them once they got back home. Then his mind drifted to him and Bonnie. He wanted her to always be a part of his life. He didn't want Bonnie to grow old. Why was he thinking about these things, she was just 19 years old? She was still a baby. The beach; the air; the calm and the contentment of his life in this moment made his head swim with thoughts.

ISSSBBDS

They made it back to the Villa just after the sunset. Damon had made a lovely dinner for everyone. Everyone ate and went their separate ways.

Stefan lay on the bed waiting for Isabelle to exit the shower. He was horny and he wanted to feed. They couldn't bring blood bags over on the plane and he was hoping that he could make himself feed from her. He knew he could and that he wouldn't hurt her, but he didn't want to become dependent on feeding from Isabelle. If things didn't work out, he would have to get his hunger under control -again. Was Stefan ready to take that chance of getting hooked on human blood?

"Ok Stefan, the shower is all yours," Isabelle said chirped.

Isabelle was sexy as hell to him. Stefan just looked at her in that dangerously good looking way. That sent shivers up a woman's spine. He walked over to Isabelle grabbing her by both hands. She had on a black lace nighty leaving nothing to the imagination. Stefan leaned in kissing her on the cheek.

That simple little kiss set Isabelle's body on fire. Isabelle then slowly leaned in to Stefan and kissed him softly on the lips, but it didn't end there. She kept moving her mouth in to his begging him for entry with her tongue as she gently ran the tip of it over his lips.

Stefan parted his lips slowly. Their tongues did a slow waltz. They gently swirled and moved in and out of one another's mouth. Stefan backed Isabelle over to the bed. He laid her down to the mattress with ease and he followed. They kissed and grinded against one another heatedly. Isabelle turned her head to the side exposing that sweet pulsating vein. He ran his tongue over her neck and nipped at her ear. The black veins under his eyes started to swim and his fangs pushed through. He bit into her as tenderly as possible and let her blood flow into him.

This time Stefan's conscious didn't call out to him. This time he drank until all of the blood from Isabelle was gone. Stefan used his hands to push himself away from her slowly. He gazed down at a very beautiful and dead Isabelle and ran sweet kisses from her forehead to her lips. He kept kissing down over her until he was about to reach the valley between her breasts, and that's when he heard her heartbeat.

Isabelle's heart was strong, sweet music to his ears. He was so happy in that moment. A tear escaped his left eye. Even though he knew she would come back, Stefan needed to see it; he needed to believe that she would be o.k. Isabelle grabbed Stefan by the head and looked into his eyes before kissing him again. She brought him down to her neck inviting him in for another taste, but Stefan wanted to please Isabelle as well. He kissed her again on her neck using the tip of his tongue to make the kiss burn even more while he swept the lace nighty strap from her shoulder exposing her nipple. He took it in to his mouth and sucked it sweetly and tenderly with the tip of his tongue.

He then moved slowly south to the valley between her legs. He slipped her panties off and spread her legs wide. Stefan began to lick gently on her center. He licked and took her sweet nub into his mouth and sucked it gently. Isabelle moved about the bed as if she were being tortured. Stefan kept performing the sweet dancing with his mouth and tongue until Isabelle exploded into his mouth.

Stefan took every sweet drop of her into him. Isabelle had relaxed and Stefan came back to her mouth and kissed her passionately. He kissed her as if he couldn't get enough of her sweet tongue. They kissed and grinded into one another until they were sated.

Stefan didn't want to make love to Isabelle now and Isabelle didn't want to give herself to him either. They wanted to move slowly. They wanted something real and not rushed. They spooned and cradled one another gently as they fell fast asleep.

DSBB

Damon had just showered. His hair was still wet and he was wearing his pajama bottoms. He couldn't wait for Bonnie to enter the room from her shower. He wanted her so bad. He didn't know how much longer he could wait to see her.

Bonnie stepped through the entrance of the bathroom door, and Damon's breath was taken away. Bonnie was wearing the most adorable white lace camisole with matching lace bottom. Her hair flowed over her shoulder and she was wearing a shimmery gloss that made her lips even more kissable and plump (if that were possible).He took her in from head to toe. From her perfect manicured toes to her forehead.

Bonnie looked at Damon. She took in all of his beautifulness. His perfect chiseled chest; his pouty mauve lips, raven hair, and his silvery blue eyes.

"Are you ready for bed little bird," Damon said as he walked slowly over to Bonnie.

"Yes, and you," Bonnie looked at Damon with a most innocent and perfect look.

Damon looked at her, she was his little black doll. He would protect her, make love to her. Damon was so in awe of Bonnie. There were so many emotions in him. A morbid thought quickly drifted into his mind. He pictured Bonnie as she lay dead on the school cafeteria floor in Mystic Falls. It was one of many times they worked together to trick and take down Klaus, and even though she wasn't dead, he couldn't bear to see her look like she was. He quickly shifted his mind back to the beautiful moment before him.

Damon walked slowly over to Bonnie. He grabbed the straps of her nighty and pushed them over her shoulder and it fell to the floor. He then got down on his knees and grabbed the waist of her lace bottom and slowly slid them down her legs. Bonnie stood there before Damon exposed. He stood back up and stared deeply into her amber eyes. He began to run his hands over her neck and down her shoulders. He ran his fingers over her nipples slowly. Bonnie felt so shy of all the attention Damon was giving her body.

"I'm nervous Damon," Bonnie said bashfully.

"Don't be nervous. You are so beautiful Bonnie," Damon said with a husky voice. He took her by the chin and kissed her sweetly. It was like the first time his lips had touched her's at the boarding house.

Damon then walked Bonnie over to the bed. He directed her to lie down on her tummy. He began to run his tongue sweetly from her ankle, to kissing her bottom tenderly. He then licked the center of her back and continued a tour of her body with his tongue to the sweet spot on the back of her neck. Bonnie made sweet moaning sounds that made Damon's shaft tense, long, and hard.

He then directed her to turn over and he repeated the same dance as before, but this time he stopped and paid much attention to her center. He licked her softly. He sucked and licked her so tenderly. It was the best feeling Bonnie had ever known. He ran his tongue in and out, up and down, and over her quick and slow. Bonnie was dying right underneath him.

Damon then made his way up to her breasts cupping each one in his hands. He kissed them gently, sucking, licking, and rubbing them. He wanted his little bird to be ready for him. Damon grabbed a hold of his stiff shaft and gently ran the head of it over Bonnie's precious nub making her quiver at the touch. He gently moved the head of his shaft in and all the way out, driving Bonnie insane. He then guided himself slowly in to her. He slowly moved on top of her. Grinding into her with a circular motion and then thrusting into her slowly and then he picked up the pace.

He cradled Bonnie in his arms and kissed her passionately as he drove into her. Bonnie was driving Damon insane as she clenched the shaft of his head keeping him from driving deeper into her. God he loved the way it felt to the head of his shaft whenever her muscles clenched. He pulled out of Bonnie and directed her to get on her hands and knees. He drove deep inside her from the back as he gripped her by the shoulders. The position hurt Bonnie but it also felt so wonderful. Damon drove deep into her unmercifully. He then lay on the bed and directed Bonnie to straddle him. She moved slowly on top of him.

Damon's toes curled as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He looked at Bonnie as she rode him. She was not an experienced lover but her timid movements still drove him insane. Damon was on the edge. He palmed Bonnie's ass and drove himself deep into her with no relief for Bonnie. Damon then put Bonnie back into the missionary position; he was ready to relieve himself. He pounded into her and pulled out of her swiftly lacing her tummy with his sweet nectar.

Bonnie and Damon were sated. Damon collapsed onto the bed. Bonnie's breathing was shallow and her mouth was dry. She rolled over to her side and stretched her arms across Damon's chest as she rested her head on his shoulders. Damon grabbed the covers and pulled them over Bonnie; he then looked back down on her and kissed her forehead sweetly. They looked eachother in the eyes, brown and blue eyes melting into one another. They each said I love you and fell fast asleep.

DSBBISSS

Everyone woke the next morning feeling energetic and happy. Stefan cooked a big breakfast for the girls. Damon had fed from Bonnie earlier and was feeling rejuvenated. They finished their breakfast and headed off to site see.

Stefan had rented bikes for them to ride around the city for shopping and fun. They found a nice water fall and swam, played, and just enjoyed one another's company.

Later in to the night they found a local club. Bonnie and Damon danced until Bonnie was sick. Stefan and Isabelle sat and watched a very happy Bonnie and Damon. Stefan was really impressed with Bonnie's moves. He then spent the rest of his time getting to know Isabelle, and for once he was ready to open up to her about himself. Stefan told her about his childhood and his struggles with controlling his hunger. He even told her bout Elena coming by. He told Isabelle he still loved Elena but he was ready to move on. If she felt the same considering he still had feelings for Elena.

Isabelle felt a little reserved, especially now that she knew that Stefan and Elena still had feelings for one another, but she wanted to be with Stefan; she wanted to stick with him. Stefan's kiss revealed so much to her. He wanted her and in time, they would be more and that was all the proof that she needed to know that they would make it past whatever he was feeling for Elena.

DSBBISSS

The group had enjoyed a wonderful stay in Kauai. It was now time to head back to Mystic Falls. Everyone flew back in first class quiet as church mice. Many thoughts ran through everyone's mind. They all were wondering what the hell Klaus was planning. Damon had convinced everyone to stay with him. As soon as they exited the plane the girls would get whatever they needed from home and make their way to the boarding house.

Stefan went back to his townhouse and collected whatever he needed. He couldn't believe that he was going to be moving back into the boarding house. He was feeling both elated and nervous. His life was taking such a turn for the better; he just had to catch his breath. He just stopped in the middle of packing and let the good times of the past few days sink in. Stefan was cherishing those moments.

Stefan started packing again and then left home quickly. He drove back to Mystic Falls listening to the music. He was feeling so wonderful. He was unaware of the terrible thing that was happening at the boarding house as he was making his way back.

Kol and Connor had tied Isabelle up. She was rendered useless. Damon's neck was broken and he was tied with vervain nooses. Bonnie was out cold and in the trunk of the car. Elena was already badly beaten and tortured, and taken to the warehouse as Klaus had directed his thugs to do.

Stefan pulled into the drive way of the boarding house. The unsuspecting Vampire was walking into an ambush. He stepped through the door of the house and called out to Isabelle. She never answered. He kept making his way to the living room and was in total shock when he saw Damon and Isabelle tied up. Damon was out cold but Isabelle was struggling furiously. Stefan ran over to help her. Isabelle started to groan loudly. Stefan than picked up on what she was trying to do. She was trying to signal to him that someone was still in the house.

Stefan turned around quickly but no was there. Then out of nowhere he was struck in the back of the head. To an unsuspecting Kol Stefan rebounded quickly. Stefan was full on Isabelle's blood and he gave Kol a hell of a fight, so much so that Connor had to join in.

Kol and Connor couldn't believe how hard it was to subdue him. Stefan threw Connor through the window and made his way for the chimney poker and stabbed Kol repeatedly. Since Kol was an older Vampire, it was harder for Stefan to put him down, but because Stefan had the Fairies blood flowing within him, it made it that much harder for Kol to put Stefan down. Unfortunately for Stefan, Kol's beautiful girlfriend Greta was sending him severe aneurysms. With Stefan weakened by Greta's power; Kol was able to break Stefan's neck. Isabelle watched in horror as her boyfriend was carried off by the two thugs and their witch.

KMSS

Stefan was starting to come to. He was subdued with chains dipped in vervain. He woke up in a dark warehouse with a light shining down on him from above. He looked around and that's when he spotted Elena standing up and chained. Elena was being bled out. Stefan then looked beside him and there sat Bonnie. She was out cold and tied up. Stefan heard footsteps approaching. He looked up to none other than Klaus Mikaelson.

"Why hello Stefan, how was your little trip," Klaus said smugly.

"None of your fucking business," Stefan spit at Klaus.

"Well I love you too brother," Klaus said still being smug.

"You're not my fucking brother you psycho. Now let us go and I might consider not dismembering and dropping your ugly ass in the ocean! How the hell did you know where we were?"

Klaus laughed; he was amused by Stefan's threat.

"Stefan you have high hopes; how fascinating, but if you drop me off in the ocean then how will we play the little game I have planned for you and your little family. Don't you want to play with me Stefan? We use to be good friends. You use to love the little games we played when it was just the three of us; you me and Rebekah. I bet Rebekah would drop the little human if you said you wanted her back."

"Fuck you Klaus," Stefan shouted. "What have you done to Bonnie and Elena?"

"Well Bonnie's in lala land and Elena, Klaus paused. Well she's almost completely drained. You should thank me for getting rid of the bitch for you. Then you and the lovely Isabelle can keep playing house."

"I mean Stefan, she is quite beautiful. I'm surprised Damon hasn't tried to take her away from you, but I guess when you have a beautiful woman like Bonnie in your life it's hard to pick a lessor woman."

The anger in Stefan was brewing.

"What are you planning Klaus? When Bonnie comes to we will take you down."

"Well I'm afraid that might be a problem. See…my friend Greta here has enabled Bonnie's powers temporarily. I can't have Bonnie ruining my fun now can I?"

"Why are you doing this Klaus? What is it that you want? Just leave us alone. We've done nothing to you," Stefan tried reasoning with the deranged maniac but to no avail.

Klaus kneeled before Stefan he looked him deep in the eyes and compelled Stefan to do the most foulest thing to Bonnie and Elena. Stefan wanted to die. He instantly felt the uncontrollable urge to drain Bonnie try and rip out Elena's heart if Bonnie did not comply. Stefan started to cry; his undead heart sank to the bottom of his stomach, there was no turning back.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Alright guys, Klaus's plain is now set in motion. I will say, I was very selfish, because I wanted the best of both worlds. I had to have my way. You'll see what I'm talking about. I hope you all won't kill me for what I've done. Every story most have it's twist turns; It's good and bad; The pretty and the ugly, but I make this promise to you...Bamon will never fail. NEVER! and Damon and Stefan will be even stronger.

Thank you for the favorite's the follows and the reviews. I love you all for that. I will update chapter 11 Monday. I have to wait for my co-worker to proof.

_Character's are owned by Alloy Entertainment, L J Smith, CW network, & Julie Plec. I own nothing._

_Story starts: _

Klaus untied Stefan and led him and Bonnie back to a makeshift bedroom. Klaus had compelled Stefan and Bonnie to conceive a child and if Bonnie were to refuse Stefan he was compelled to kill her and Elena.

Stefan and Bonnie cried during the walk to the provisional bedroom.

Klaus looked at both Bonnie and Stefan. He wanted Bonnie to feel dirty. He couldn't stomach violating Bonnie himself so he gave the task to Stefan. He knew that it would all but kill Bonnie and Stefan. Though they were not related by blood, Bonnie was Stefan's little sister. Klaus knew that Stefan wanted to protect her from harm but he put Stefan in this horrific situation where he would be the one causing harm to Bonnie.

"Why are you doing this Klaus? I thought you were my friend. I thought you cared about me," Bonnie said to Klaus crying, liquid pouring from every orifice on her face. She was all but screaming her pleas to him.

Then Stefan tried begging and pleading his case.

"Klaus, you don't have to do this. Please don't do this Klaus. Please," Stefan screamed.

"I'm sorry Stefan. You should be proud of this opportunity you have to make love to Bonnie. Damon and Elena did it to you," Klaus left the room. He didn't make it down the hallway before he dropped to his knees with sadness. He knew he was wrong, but Damon had took his butterfly away from him, and unlike Damon he would be there to pick up the pieces once Damon rejected her because she slept with his brother.

Klaus just wanted them all to be miserable in love, and what better way to do that than to have the woman you love carrying your brother's child. Even Klaus couldn't believe he was doing this to Bonnie. He left the building in a flash. He was too much of a coward to stay and watch his diabolical plain unfold.

SSBB

Stefan looked over at Bonnie; his eyes were still watery. He was starting to feel an uncontrollable urge to kill her.

"Bonnie (he paused) we have to do this. I don't know how much longer I can hold out."

"I'd rather die than hurt Damon. Just kill me." Bonnie was still crying. She was barely holding it together.

"Bonnie…please don't ask me to do that. I won't be able to live with myself if I kill you." When we are done I will compel you to forget," Stefan pleaded

"Just kill me Stefan. Just fucking kill me," Bonnie yelled.

"I can't live in a world where I sleep with my brother. You are like my brother Stefan," Bonnie broke down in tears.

Stefan walked over to her.

"Bonnie…look at me? I know this is wrong, but Damon would rather I be with you than take your life. It will hurt him unbelievably but he will move past this. He loves you unconditionally Bonnie. (Stefan had a long pause).

"I can't live with the knowledge that I took yours and Elena's life. I swear to you, I will kill myself. It's not just about you and me Bonnie. Elena will die too," Stefan pleaded as he held Bonnie by the shoulders.

"I would rather all of us die than carry his brother's baby. I just can't Stefan. I can't," Bonnie looked Stefan in his eyes. She was a broken young woman.

Stefan knew exactly how she felt. Bonnie was loyal and faithful. That kind of love was rare, but Stefan also knew that if they died his brother would die too, or be killed by Klaus for trying to retaliate. There was also Isabelle; he might just kill her and everyone in the entire town if he lost Bonnie. The black veins underneath Stefan eyes were swimming; he was fighting the urge to kill Bonnie. His fangs started to push through slowly.

"Bonnie, if you die, we die, so will everyone else in this town. Damon is not going to go quietly into the night. He will take his vengeance out on everything and everyone. Bonnie you are my brothers light. If something happens to you, I know he will break," Stefan tried pleading once more with her. His fangs completely emerged.

Bonnie picked herself up off the floor and she cried again. She could barely walk. She felt heavy. She shook her head at Stefan in the yes motion. She started to take off her clothes. Stefan turned his back to her and did the same. They crawled into the bed still avoiding eye contact with one another. They lay beside each other in silence for a moment. Stefan rolled over on top of Bonnie. He felt sick at what he was about to do.

"I promise I'll be gentle with you," Stefan said with his forehead pressed against the pillow.

"Just get it over with," tears started to weal up in Bonnie's eyes.

Stefan had penetrated Bonnie. He buried his head more so into the pillow as he slid his arms under her shoulders and kept his hands flat to the mattress. She closed her eyes so tightly that it hurt. She made her mind escape to when she and Damon made love in Kauai. Stefan let his mind escape to his sweet moments with Isabelle. He pictured her running around on the beach; her sweet kisses, and blood.

Stefan began to move inside of Bonnie. He moved slowly because he wanted to be anywhere but inside of her. Bonnie grunted. Damon was well endowed but Stefan was even more so. As time slowly ticked by Stefan started to feel something he didn't want to feel. He felt safe inside of Bonnie. He felt her, and her soul. They were connected. The compassion they felt for eachother was in and all around them.

Bonnie unconsciously spread her legs a little wider for Stefan. She was oblivious to what her body was doing. She moaned softly as her head was cradled into Stefan's chest just below his chin. He began to pound into her. He kissed Bonnie chastely on the lips before he could stop himself. He forced his forehead between her neck to prevent further ministrations to her lips or face. Bonnie held tightly to his shoulders to anchor her body movements.

Stefan quickened his pace as his release was slowly creeping upon him. His grunts became shorter and rougher. His release hit him like a freight train. Stefan had not been with a woman in almost a year. He exploded into her. He moaned and grunted until his release had come to an end.

Bonnie and Stefan had conceived a child. He was almost sure of this. Stefan rolled off of Bonnie quickly and turned his back to her and her to him. They lay in the abandoned warehouse broken and guilty. Stefan wanted to die all over again. He hated himself for hurting her but even worse he enjoyed being inside of her. Bonnie too was so ashamed of herself. She was mad, hurt, guilty, and afraid. She cried, because she felt that she and Damon were all but over. They slowly climbed out of the bed and put on their clothes.

"Are you okay," Stefan asked dryly.

"I'll be okay," Bonnie said it as if she were a zombie. She could barely move.

The door to the makeshift room opened with a thud. Stefan looked up and saw it was Klaus. In a fit of rage Stefan flashed over to Klaus and ripped out his fucking heart. Stefan stood there in shock as Klaus's bloody heart rest in his hand.

"Oh my God, you ripped out his heart," Bonnie ran over to Stefan and started slapping him in the face.

"Why didn't you do this at first you bastard," Bonnie screamed.

Bonnie ran as fast as she could away from that place. She had no idea where she was; she just ran and she didn't stop.

"Bonnie come back," Stefan screamed.

He flashed back over to Klaus's body; of course it was healing itself. After all, he didn't dagger the deranged fuck with a wooden stake from the white oak tree.

He ran back to where Elena was and untied her. She was still alive but barely. The blood was slowly leaving her body. Elena was beaten badly. Stefan almost broke down when he saw her but he had to be strong for all of them. He swung Elena over his shoulder and flashed out of the warehouse. _Where the hell was Klaus's thugs._ He wondered.

He got deep into some nearby woods and called out to Bonnie. Since Isabelle's blood flowed within his body his senses were heighten and he could hear Bonnie's heartbeat not too far away. He used his senses to guide himself to her. He found Bonnie sitting near a tree with her knees pushed to her chest as a resting place.

"I can't find my way back to Damon," Bonnie was going into shock.

Stefan laid Elena on the ground.

"Bonnie, we're going to be all right," Stefan said as he held her by her shoulders. "Listen, you have to give Elena some of your blood. I need her strong so we can get you out of here. Okay?"

Bonnie looked at Stefan, her eyes were all puffy and bloodshot. She shook her head in the yes motion. Stefan bit into her wrist and pushed it into Elena's mouth. Bonnie's blood just rested on Elena's lips. Stefan massaged the blood around in Elena's mouth and she slowly started to regain some consciousness. Stefan pushed Bonnie's wrist back over to Elena's mouth and she started to drink her fill. When Elena realized she was feeding from Bonnie she quickly stopped as not to kill her.

"What's going on," Elena asked in a husky voice.

"We'll talk about it later, right now we need to get out of here. Are you strong enough," Stefan said looking at Elena.

"Yes. I'm okay," Elena got to her feet.

"Bonnie are you ready," Stefan asked.

"I can't. I can't. I can't," Bonnie was shaking her head in the negative. She wasn't keeping it together.

Stefan bit into his wrist and offered it to Bonnie to help heal her wound. She turned her head away from him but he grabbed her by the chin and forced his wrist in to her mouth as gently as possible. She took and swallowed the metallic liquid and then snatched her head away.

"Bonnie we need to go now," Stefan said this time in a more demanding tone.

She looked at him angrily and then snatched herself up off the ground and the three quickly took off into the night to find their way home. Stefan stopped and grabbed Bonnie swinging her over his shoulder. She could barely move, and it was slowing them down. Bonnie screamed in protest but Stefan ignored her disapproval and he and Elena flashed out.

ISDSJG

Back at the boarding house Isabelle was still struggling to free herself from the noose and get to Damon. He had come to but he was bleeding out because of the poker lodged in his abdomen and he was weakened by the vervained nooses. They both heard the loud knock on the door. Isabelle did somehow manage to move the noose tied around her mouth.

"We're in here someone help," she screamed.

Jeremy Gilbert burst through the door and came running into the house.

"Oh my God, who did this to you," Jeremy exclaimed.

"Never mind that, untie Damon. We have to give him some blood," Isabelle said out of breath.

Isabelle and Jeremy untied Damon. Isabelle ran to the kitchen grabbed a knife and slit her wrist; she pushed her wrist to Damon's mouth. Damon started to suckle timidly and then he began to get stronger. He opened his eyes and saw that it was Isabelle. As soon as he was strong enough, he flashed in the sitting position and bit in to Isabelle's neck savagely. He drained her dry in seconds.

"What the fuck are you doing," Jeremy screamed in horror.

"Damon jumped up and started choking the shit out of Jeremy.

"Where the fuck is she! Where the fuck is she," Damon shook Jeremy profusely.

Jeremy couldn't catch his breath. Before Damon knew it, he was being hurled into the air and across the Living room by Elena.

He jumped up in attack mode. Once his eyes fell on Bonnie, he started to calm himself. Bonnie ran in to his arms like a little child who had been lost and had found their parent. Damon grabbed her up in his arms.

"It's o.k. baby, It's o.k. shh shh, I'm here," Damon held her tenderly and close.

He looked around and gave everyone the evil eye. He flashed over to Stefan grabbing him by the collar "What the fuck is going on, tell me now Stefan!"

"Get your fucking hands off of me," Stefan yelled pushing Damon off of him. He was just as strong willed as Damon.

"You think you are the only one who has been through some shit tonight," Stefan yelled

Everyone in the room was in shock, Stefan was looking all crazy eyed and pounding his hands into his chest. Stefan threw himself down on the couch and ran his hands through his hair in frustration and then he started to yell like a man that just lost everything. Isabelle had finally come to. Elena grabbed her brother by the elbow and Damon made his way back over to Bonnie and cradled her.

"Klaus compelled me to rape Bonnie and if she didn't comply he compelled me to kill her and Elena," Stefan jumped out of the chair and yelled the bad news.

Damon looked down at Bonnie for confirmation. He looked at her in horror. The tears started to slip from Bonnie's eyes as she shook her head yes.

"Oh my God," Elena said in shock as she sat on the couch slowly.

"W…w…where you with her Stefan," Isabelle was struggling to find the words.

Damon was still standing there in shock looking down at his feet.

"Yes. Yes I was with Bonnie," the words came out of Stefan's mouth and he couldn't believe he spoke them.

Isabelle started shaking her head in the negative. Her lips started to quiver and tears began to fall. She ran out of the room. Tears started to fall from Elena's eyes as well.

"Why did he want you to rape her Stefan," Elena asked in a husky voice.

"He wanted us to conceive."

A moan of pain escaped Elena's lips.

Damon was still frozen. He couldn't move. He was fucking frozen.

"Damon please say you still love me, please Damon," Bonnie pleaded as she held one hand to his chest while the other hand ran across his angelic face.

"Damon. Damon," Stefan kept calling to his brother.

Before everyone knew it, Damon had flashed out of the boardinghouse. He ran and he ran and he ran. Before Damon knew it, he was in the next state over. He flashed himself over to a nearby wooded area and dropped to his knees. Damon saw red again, but this time the very thing that would stop him was gone. Bonnie's light could no longer stop him. Someone had hurt the ones he loved most; they hurt his baby doll, they hurt his baby brother. Damon was angry at himself. He couldn't protect them.

Damon ran and ran again. This time he stopped at a bar outside of a small town. He walked in to the bar. He saw the metal bar bolted to the bar and he ripped it off.

"Hey," a lady called out.

He threaded the metal piece through the entrance handles and sealed every one inside. He turned around with red eyes, black veins, and fangs. He then killed everyone in that bar. He broke necks, pulled out hearts, and drained the women dry. He then jumped behind the counter and poured himself a drink.

He ran through all the shit that had happened tonight. How he walked into the house and was noosed immediately and stabbed with a poker laced with vervain. How he was still alive was a miracle. Greta had forced something into Bonnie's system incapacitating her. Isabelle had given Connor a hard time until he and Kol had subdued her.

He was starting to feel pissed that Isabelle ran out of the fucking room instead of giving his brother and Bonnie some fucking comfort. What happened wasn't all about her, but he too had done the exact same thing and ran away, but he still would deal with her just because he could.

All he could think, was karma is a bitch. His little brother slept with his little doll and he didn't do it out of spite. His brother slept with his woman because some sick fuck compelled him too. Damon started laughing at the irony of it all. He laughed and laughed and then he started to cry. Not only did his baby brother have Bonnie against both their wills, Bonnie was going to have Stefan's child. Damon wanted to die, but instead he picked himself up and continued on his killing spree. Damon ended that dreary and dark night for them all, by killing 41 people.

There was no turning back for Damon. He still loved Bonnie very much and was not going to leave her side, no matter whose baby she carried in her womb, but he was going to make everyone around him but his family, feel his hurt and he wasn't going to stop until he felt better.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So my last chapter disappointed a few readers. I hate that some of you hate Stefan. He was put in a very difficult position. Well I hope these next two chapters you will come to love him again. While Bamon is my favorite couple from the Vampire Dairies Stefan is my favorite character...period. I love him, and after meeting the actor that plays him I love him even more. I will find a way to get what I want for him while giving you guys what you want too, but I do have a goal for this story and I hope you all will sit back and enjoy the ride. No more sinister and diabolical plans from Klaus...scouts honor. Please don't hate or be too hard on Stefan; he doesn't want Bonnie and she doesn't want him, that's not what I'm going for.

I will not be, "hopefully" adding more character's to my story because I don't want this fiction to get too congested and crowded.

Thank you all so much for following and making my story a favorite, and a big thank you for those of you who have made comments. I love you for that.

Please keep in mind this is an AU fan fiction and characters will be OOC.

_Character's are owned by Alloy Entertainment, L J Smith, CW Network, and Julie Plec. _

_Story starts:_

Damon had killed until he was sick. He didn't feel regret or saddened at the lives he took, just full off the blood that he consumed to the point where it made him sick. Damon was completely selfish. It was all about him. He had his good qualities but his selfishness was the one thing that made him intolerable to some. He was hurting and that was all that mattered.

He was now on the street of the boarding house. It was now morning and Jeremy's car was still there. He walked slowly to the front door. As he opened the door and started his way down the hall, he had one thought on his mind, finding his little bird. He had to know that she was alright.

He looked around the room. There sat Isabelle, Jeremy, and Stefan.

"Where's my little bird," Damon said softly.

"She's asleep. Elena took her up stairs and gave her something to help her relax," Jeremy said with a tired voice.

"Why aren't you up there with her Isabelle," Damon looked at her coldly.

Isabelle wasn't even sitting by Stefan; she sat on the other side of the room. This did not please him.

"Isabelle, can I speak to you outside please," Damon held out a hand allowing her to lead the way.

They both made their way out the front door, and before Isabelle knew it, Damon was all over her.

"Bitch what the hell is wrong with you," Damon had Isabelle by the neck.

"Get your fucking hands off of me," Isabelle struggled against him.

Damon then plunged his fangs into her and drained her dry -again. He picked her up and ran her to the shed out back; every time she woke, he did it again. He drained Isabelle three more times, before coming to his senses. When she came to, he compelled her to forget. Isabelle looked around and was curious as to when and how she got to the shed.

Damon told her they came to talk, but he decided against telling her what they came to talk about. He wanted to compel her to be with Stefan no matter what, but decided that free will was better. If she truly loved his brother time would tell. He looked at Isabelle coldly before leaving.

When he came back inside, he saw Elena standing at the end of the stairs.

"Bonnie is up and she's asking for you," Elena looked at Damon with a sullen face.

He flashed up to his room to Bonnie. He sat down beside her and ran his fingers through her hair and along the side of her face.

"Damon I'm so sorry. I'd rather be dead than to have slept with your brother. I love you Damon. It will always be you," Bonnie said with a weak voice.

"I know Bonnie. I trust you, and I trust Stefan. Nothing is going to change that," Damon looked Bonnie deep into her eyes.

With those words, Bonnie felt uncontrollable guilt, because at some point during intercourse, Bonnie and Stefan became comfortable and safe with each other. She wasn't in love with Stefan, but she could tell that he cared for her and she cared for him. They were good friends, dear friends. Bonnie just wanted to forget what happened.

"Bonnie I love you and nothing is going to stop me from loving you. We are going to get through this -together."

"If I'm pregnant, I want to get rid of it," Bonnie said looking at Damon.

Instead of Damon being all for killing the baby, he felt something completely different. If Bonnie was pregnant, that baby would be his little niece or nephew. Damon had come to cherish family now that he was back in Mystic Falls.

"Bonnie you can't. If you're pregnant, you need to find it in your heart to love this baby. It will be your flesh and blood, and mine and Stefan's too. I can't let you kill this baby Bonnie."

"What if it's what I want," Bonnie asked.

"It's your decision Bonnie and I will help you get through it no matter what you decide, but I'm asking you to please reconsider getting rid of the baby."

Bonnie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Damon not only still wanted to be with her, but he wanted her to have the baby. Who was this man sitting before her? Damon was truly in love with her. He loved Bonnie unconditionally just as Stefan had said.

There was a knock on the door. Damon yelled for the person to come in. It was Stefan. He hadn't looked up on Bonnie since they made it back to the boarding house after being together. Bonnie turned her head away from him. She didn't want to look at Stefan. Stefan folded his arms across his chest and held his head low. Damon watched the exchange between them. He knew both must feel guilty, but he didn't want them to. It wasn't their fault.

"Bonnie I just came in to see if you were feeling better," Stefan said looking at her but she wasn't looking back.

"I'm fine," she said through tight lips.

Bonnie was angry with Stefan, because he was able to incapacitate Klaus but he waited until after what had happened to them. She was putting the blame all on Stefan because of her guilt.

Stefan stood there and just looked down at his feet before asking Damon if they could speak in private.

Bonnie swung her head around. She didn't want Damon away from her side. Damon assured her that he would be back soon. They walked out of Damon's room and in to Stefan's.

"I'm sorry Damon. I never wanted to hurt you this way."

"I know Stefan, you don't have to apologize."

"Yes I do Damon; when I was with Bonnie I"…Stefan was cut off.

"Stefan don't, I don't want to know the details. If you weren't put in that situation, Damon paused.

"What ever happened between you two wouldn't have happened. I know you might have started to feel comfortable with Bonnie. When you're with someone you care about, no matter if it's platonic love or you're in love. Your souls connect when you're joined as one. It doesn't mean you wanted to hurt me. This whole thing was unfortunate, but we're going to get through this."

"Damon I don't want Bonnie to have this baby if she's pregnant," Stefan said.

"What? Stefan you can't possibly want to kill your own baby," Damon spat.

"Damon this baby will only be a reminder of how I hurt you. Bonnie won't even look at me. I've lost my friend Damon. I've lost my little sister."

"Stefan, Bonnie will always be those things to you and more. We're going to get through this. Klaus wants to break us; we're not going to let that bastard break us. We won't Stefan, do you hear me," Damon said holding his brother by the shoulders. Stefan just looked at his brother and then turned and walked away.

Damon watched as his little brother left.

ISSS

Stefan made his way to the living room. He saw Isabelle sitting on the floor and Elena sitting on the couch. _Why was Elena still here?_ He wondered. He sat down next to Isabelle and she looked up at him and smiled.

"Are we going to be okay," Stefan asked as he nudged her.

"I think so," Isabelle sounded unsure of her answer.

Stefan just looked at her. He was hoping that things were going to be okay. Elena watched as the two made their exchanges. It was time for Elena to step up to the plate. She could sense that Isabelle was flaking. When Stefan and Isabelle fell apart, Elena was going to be there to pick up the pieces. Elena was sure in this moment that she cared more for Bonnie and Stefan more than Isabelle. Stefan swung his arm around Isabelle and Elena just rolled her eyes.

"Stefan I think I better head out," Elena said dryly.

Stefan jumped up to see her out. Elena swung her arms around him giving a big hug and she told him that everything was going to be o.k. and that she would be there for him. She then looked over at Isabelle and rolled her eyes. Isabelle shot her back the same cold look. Stefan walked Elena to the door, and Isabelle watched as the two walked down the hall. Was Isabelle strong enough to stick things out with Stefan? Not only was Elena still trying to get her claws into him, but Bonnie may or may not be having his baby. Shit was looking real iffy and she wasn't sure if she was strong enough to deal with it.

She could hear the thoughts in Stefan's head. He wanted the baby but then he didn't want the baby. Stefan was thinking about taking his own life and this did not please Isabelle. She was hurt, and there was no one she could talk to about her pain and doubts.

Stefan made his way back to the living room with Isabelle.

"So what are you thinking about, I know you've been reading my thoughts Isabelle, and it's not fair that you have that advantage over me. Now tell me your secrets because I already know you know mine." Stefan stared at Isabelle with a demanding look.

"Okay I'll spill. You still have feelings for Elena and it's bothering me. I know you are not the reason for what happened between you and Bonnie but doesn't a part of you feel sickened by the fact that she may or may not be having your baby? How could you even think about wanting this baby? How am I supposed to feel Stefan when I have to compete against two women?"

Isabelle's thoughts were now out there on the table. Stefan felt so exposed. He wasn't in love with Bonnie, and yes he was confused. A baby wasn't a pair of shoes that you took back to the store because you changed your mind. How was he supposed to feel? In the real world he would have never been with Bonnie and this one thing Stefan was very sure of.

He was more sure of this than he was of the fact that he wanted Isabelle's blood in his system.

"Isabelle, I don't want Bonnie, and I think you are being completely unfair. I know you are concerned about my feelings for Elena and that I can understand, but being jealous of me and Bonnie is so unfair and you know it. If you want this thing with us to work, I'm going to need you to trust me and more importantly I need you to respect my privacy and not listen to my thoughts. What is it going to be? Do you want this -us? I need to know if you are with me. I have a rough road ahead and I need you to be my friend."

"I need time. I'm not saying that I don't want you Stefan. I just need a little time."

"Can you give me some time," Isabelle looked him straight in the eyes.

Stefan walked over to Isabelle and grabbed her by the hands before kissing her on the forehead.

Isabelle pulled away from Stefan and grabbed her purse and started for the front door. Stefan watched until the door closed behind her and he collapsed into the chair. He was numb. He couldn't even cry. So much had happened in the last 24 hours and he wasn't sure how he was going to deal with it all.

DSIS

Damon had overheard the conversation between Stefan and Isabelle, so he decided it was time for him to go ahead and have that little chat with Isabelle.

He made his way over to Bonnie's house and he was happy to see that Isabelle was there. He made his way to the door and rang the bell.

Isabelle came to the door and she was none too pleased at the site of Damon.

"What do you want Mr. Salvatore?"

"What the fuck is your problem? Stefan was just compelled to rape Bonnie and instead of you being there for them you take off."

"We all deal with shit in different ways, so I won't tell Bonnie about the 41 people you killed because you are pissed that Stefan fucked her and you don't worry about how I deal with things. Campeche?"

Isabelle came to play, and Damon wasn't sure he wanted to play anymore. He forgot that the bitch could read thoughts. He sure as hell couldn't have her telling Bonnie his dirty little secret now could he. Damon was really ready to kill Isabelle now. How could the woman that he would have handpicked for Stefan himself, be so fucking flawed.

"Umph…well well, look at you. Aren't you a sneaky little bitch? I don't like you looking in my mind little Fairy. Now …I'm going to ask you nicely to not do that, because I really would hate to have to burn my little bird's cousin to a crisp."

"I'm not afraid of you Damon. I won't tell your dirty little secret. I just need you to respect me and how I handle things. I care deeply for Stefan, but I'm afraid and you of all people should know what it feels like for someone you care deeply for to have feelings for someone else.

"Touché. I know what it's like, but if you walk away you are just giving Elena room to move in, and trust me sweetheart, you don't want her in that door, because once she's in…she's in. I'm all for team Isabelle and Stefan but I can't help you if you walk away."

"I'm not walking away. I just need some time -a few days, please give me that, and I promise I won't share your little secret. Deal," Isabelle held her hand out to the raven haired man as a peace offering.

Damon decided to extend his hand, because he sure as hell couldn't use any more enemies.

"Just don't take too long to decide what you want, because Elena sure isn't going to waste her time in trying to win my brother back, this I'm sure of."

And with that, Damon was out the door.

KMRM

Jeremy had filled Matt and Rebekah in on what happened to Bonnie, Stefan, and Elena. Rebekah was pissed. She loved her brother but she was ready to do whatever it took to get him out of Mystic Falls. She actually wanted to put her brother down.

Rebekah made her way over to Klaus's. She barged in the house. She was ready to go to war with him, but she was halted by the scene that was playing out in the living room. He was sitting on the floor in front of the fire place cutting into his flesh. He was just staring in to space with a picture of Bonnie in front of him.

"Niklaus, what the hell is wrong with you? How could you be so cruel and foul to Bonnie?"

Klaus just sat there; he didn't say a word. Rebekah walked over to him and sat down in front of him. Rebekah slapped him so hard across the face that he stopped cutting into his arm. Klaus looked Rebekah in the eyes. She braced herself for what was to come next, but what came next was a shock to her. Klaus broke down in tears and collapsed into her arms.

Rebekah did something that she didn't come there to do; she put her arms around her brother slowly and hugged him tightly. Klaus just cried an ocean of tears into his sister's arms.

Klaus was sick with himself for what he did to Bonnie and Stefan. He loved them both deeply in his own pathetic and deranged way, but he lost them and he didn't know how to get them back.

Klaus had finally crossed the line. Things with him and Bonnie would never be the same.

DSBBEGSS

It was three weeks later. Damon was pissed because Isabelle had left town. Isabelle leaving was bad for several reasons. Bonnie missed her and Damon strangely desired her blood. Isabelle's blood made him feel like he could conquer the world.

Bonnie was now staying at the boarding house and Damon was happy that she agreed to stay with him even though she couldn't stomach being around Stefan. Elena was coming by every day seeing to Bonnie and Stefan both. Damon watched his brother move around like a zombie, and a very attentive Elena was there at Stefan's every call.

It didn't take long for them to find out that Bonnie was pregnant. By the baby being half Vampire, she was starting to show signs of pregnancy a week after conception. The baby was fast growing and Dr. Sulzman predicted that the baby would be due in a few months. Bonnie was now going back to her classes even though her morning sickness was getting the best of her and she was feeling overwhelmed by Isabelle's absence.

Damon tried talking to Bonnie and Stefan both about baby names but neither one seemed interested in the soon to be new addition to the family. Bonnie avoided talking about the baby all together and Stefan would just zone out whenever Damon approached him with any conversations regarding the baby.

DSRM

Matt and Rebekah started coming by on a regular basis. Since Rebekah was an original, her knowledge about the baby's growth was much appreciated by Damon and Meredith. Meredith had yet to perform an ultrasound since Bonnie hadn't decided on if she wanted the baby or not.

Damon was pretty sick about Bonnie having a child that wasn't his, but the baby was Stefan's and Bonnie's and that made the whole thing bitter sweet for him.

He and Rebekah discussed plans on how to take down Klaus or at the very least get him out of Mystic Falls. Rebekah wasn't keen on hurting her brother but he was highly unstable and something needed to be done. Damon wanted him dead but killing Klaus meant that they all would die so that was out.

Suddenly a knock at the door came and Rebekah and Damon looked at each other curiously.

"I'll get it," Rebekah said.

When Rebekah opened the door, she was in total shock to see her brother Niklaus standing before her.

She quickly made her way out the door to keep anyone from seeing who it was.

"What the hell are you doing here," She said through clenched teeth.

"Elijah called me. He knows about the half Witch half Vampire baby and he wants it, and he asked me to help him," Klaus said in a worried tone.

"How in the hell does he know," Rebakah said with panic on her voice.

"Greta told her father Jonas," Klaus looked at his sister with a wary face.

This was bad. Rebekah just looked away from Klaus in horror. The Salvatore's and the Witches problems were really just beginning.

Klaus was truly disturbed; he just wanted to love and be loved and he went about finding love the wrong way, but Elijah was just pure evil. Klaus knew what he did to Bonnie and the Salvatore's was awful, but there was no way in hell he was going to let Elijah take the baby away from them. With this new knowledge, The Salvatore's and Bonnie were going to have to find a way to work with the deranged man.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Since Obama won the election, I've decided to post two chapters on the same night...LOL!

I hope you still will come to love Stefan...that's all. I love Stefan you guys. I love him. That is why he's so big in my fiction and not just background noise. I've added some new antagonist and I hope I can keep this story interesting and lively for you. I also hope to wrap up in 20 chapters or least, so you will notice me jump weeks or months ahead. I hope you don't mind that. I'm impatient. I hate long build ups...ugh!

Once again a big a warm thank you for the followers and readers who have favorited my story, and a big thank you to those of you who leave comments...it's like Christmas, especially when they're good. LOL!

Please remember this is an AU fan fiction and my character's will be OOC.

_Character's owned by Alloy Entertainment, L J Smith, CW Network, and Julie Plec._

_Story starts: _

Rebekah asked Klaus to leave so she could share the news with Damon and the others. She walked back in to the house slowly. She felt heavy on her way back to the living room. Rebekah found it hard to deliver the news but she had too. She had to prepare them for what was to come.

"Who was at the door," Damon said.

"It was…NiKlaus," Rebekah said tentatively.

Damon was livid. The monster had the nerves to knock on his front door after what he did. Damon was seeing red again.

"You talked to that motherfucker in front of my house on my property," Damon screamed.

"Damon calm down. Klaus told me something you all should know. Elijah knows about the baby and he wants it," Rebekah said it with fear. She was afraid of Damon's reaction to the news.

Damon just threw his body on the couch and rubbed his hand through his hair in frustration.

"This shit just keeps getting better and better," Damon said looking off towards the window.

"Damon I'm going to help you fight Elijah, Klaus and I both," said Rebakah.

Damon snapped his head around to her with a cold and calculated look.

"The only way Klaus can help me is by going off somewhere to fucking die."

Damon wasn't going to let that man anywhere near him. He would rather they all die than let that man near his family.

"Damon I'm going to head out and see what information I can get from Klaus. I will be back shortly to check on you and the others. Don't worry; we will not let them hurt you and your family."

Rebekah left but Damon didn't bother seeing her out. If he didn't see another Mikaelson it would be too soon.

DSSS

Stefan came down the stairs inquiring after who was at the door. Damon was unsure of how to tell his little brother the news but he figured he'd just rip the band aid off. Get all the bad news out at once.

"Klaus was the one at the door."

Stefan snapped his head up to look at his brother.

"What? What did you just say to me," Stefan looked dangerous.

"He came to warn us about Elijah. He wants the baby Stefan."

Stefan walked over to the chair and sat down.

"If they want the baby let them have it," Stefan said dispassionately.

"What the fuck did you just say," Damon was pissed at Stefan's remark.

Stefan stood up abruptly. "I said let them have the little monster. It has no right to be in this world anyway."

Damon couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was he the only one that cared around this house?

"I'm just going to pretend you didn't say that, because I know you feel guilty for being with Bonnie and you're upset because she won't talk to you." Damon paused.

"It will not always be this way Stefan, it will get better."

The two men were distracted by the front door opening and closing. They turned around to see that Bonnie had made it home.

"Hey baby," Damon said as he walked over to give her a hug.

Bonnie looked at the raven haired man and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

Bonnie and Stefan looked at one another quickly without a word.

"Bonnie sit down I have some news I need to share with you." Damon paused. "Elijah got wind of the baby, and he is going to try and make a play for it."

Bonnie just looked at Damon with a blank face.

"Oh no not you too," Damon said while slapping his hand on his leg with a pleading look on his face.

He could see what she was about to say before she said it.

"Maybe we should just let him-"

Bonnie was cut off.

"No no no no no," Damon yelled while shaking his head no.

"We can't let this man have the baby. He will use this child to do bad things to other people. He wants Vampires to be out in the open and rule over the humans. I'm all for killing humans but not on the scale that Elijah sees things."

Bonnie looked up at Damon with a scowl. No doubt his remark about killing humans had set Bonnie off.

Bonnie and Stefan just sat in silence. The hatred that they were feeling for their own child was appalling.

'Alright, you two...you need to talk…Now. We can't go on like this. We are a family. Stefan you said all you wanted was for us to be a family. You drilled it in my head so, that I want it more now than ever," Damon said passionately.

Damon had a long pause as he looked between the two.

"Stefan, you didn't mean for this to happen. Little bird, I know you love only me. Yes, I hate that you are having Stefan's baby, but I hate myself for what I did to Stefan and Elena. I didn't know how much I hurt Stefan until this happened. Life has a way of making you walk in another man's shoes. We have to get through this. We have too," Damon pleaded.

Bonnie and Stefan's eyes started to water. They both wanted to get through this but it hurt. Stefan was sick with himself for what he had done to Bonnie, and she was sick for hating Stefan.

"Bonnie, I am so so so sorry," Stefan said as tears welled up in his eyes.

"I didn't want to be with you. I didn't want that, this. I just want to forget it all happened. That night...the urge to kill you was so strong even more so than wanting to be with you. I didn't want to kill you Bonnie. I'm so sorry, can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me," Stefan sniffled and cried through every word.

"Stefan I can forgive you. I just don't know if I can forgive myself. I should have just let you kill me."

"No no no Bonnie," Stefan said softly as he walked over and sat beside her.

"Mystic Falls needs you. Damon and I both need you. I would rather feel sick at my stomach and have this urge to put a bullet through my head everyday than live in a world where you don't exist and I killed you. Bonnie you are my dear friend…and just my friend," Stefan said laughing and crying.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," He looked at Bonnie lovingly as he confirmed his platonic and brotherly love for her.

The two friends laughed and looked at one another and then hugged each other tightly.

Damon was mad because he felt like crying and there was no way in hell he was going to let those two crybabies make him cry too. No way in hell.

"So," Damon said plopping down in front of the two on the coffee table.

"Are we going to get through this as a family, because we have an original to kill?

The two friends shook their heads yes.

"Okay...here is the plan; the deranged fuck wants to help. I say we let Klaus kill Elijah and then we desiccate the bastard. Rebekah is on board; she's all for putting her brother to rest as long as we don't hurt him in the process. How do you two feel about my plan?"

"I like it but I don't like the idea of Klaus being a part of it," Stefan said in a demanding tone.

"I don't want to be around Klaus Damon," Bonnie said.

"Baby you don't have to be. Once Rebekah gets back with more information about Elijah's plan, we'll work out the details of how to take him down without you being near the bastard."

This was a plan that Bonnie could get on board with.

The three were suddenly brought back to reality with the sound of the doorbell.

"Oh who the fuck is it now," Damon spat while hitting his lap with both hands.

"I'll get it," Stefan said. He ran to the door. He was completely stunned to see Isabelle there.

"H…H…Hey," Stefan said with an amazed look.

"Hi Stefan, may I come in," Isabelle said innocently.

"Are you sure you really want too," Stefan said sarcastically.

"Please Stefan, I've missed you. I'm sorry I left. I guess I needed more time than I expected."

Stefan stood aside and let his caramel sun kissed beauty through the door. He missed her terribly. He missed her blood and her sweet kisses.

He was both angry and happy to see Isabelle.

Isabelle and Stefan walked in to the living room. Damon spotted her first.

"Oh look…it's the Fairy," He said mockingly.

Bonnie stood up and looked at Isabelle in astonishment.

Damon wanted Isabelle's blood so bad. He couldn't wait to get the little Fairy off to himself.

Bonnie ran to Isabelle and hugged her tightly.

Isabelle observed the little baby bump on Bonnie and she reached down and patted her tummy sweetly.

"I've missed you Bonnie and I'm sorry that I left. I am here to stay and I won't leave your side."

"You promise," Bonnie said teary eyed.

"I promise little cousin."

ISSS

"Isabelle do you mind if we can talk in private," Stefan said as he held his hand up for her to lead the way up stairs to his room.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Damon yelled after the two.

Isabelle and Stefan made it through the door of his room. Stefan closed the door behind them.

Before Isabelle could turn around and speak a word to Stefan he was all over her.

He kissed Isabelle so passionately and hard that it hurt. He snatched off her pants and slammed her in to the wall. He pulled down his pants unleashing his hardened shaft then he picked Isabelle up and shoved himself into her. He pounded into Isabelle like an animal. She hollered and she moaned, but Stefan gave her no relief. He was unmerciful.

Isabelle wanted her first time to be special with Stefan but this was anything but. She tried to kiss him but to her surprise Stefan turned away. He pushed his head between her shoulder and neck. He kept driving himself into her grunting and growling.

He then laid her down on the floor while still in side of her. He rested her legs on his shoulder and continued his painful pounding. Isabelle's mouth was dry from her moaning and oh God's and pleases.

"Fuck! Fuck," Stefan screamed. He pulled out of Isabelle and laced her with his release.

Isabelle panted and got up slowly grabbing her pants and rushed off to the bathroom.

She stood in the mirror and looked at herself. Then to her surprise Stefan was there behind her, looking at her with a dangerous look in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began to rub her valley passionately. He enjoyed feeling her soft hair glide through his fingers while using his middle finger to play with her precious nub sending shivers down her spine.

He then kissed her neck biting into her tenderly. He let her blood flow within him. It set him on fire. He didn't drain her dry. Instead he turned her around and sat her on the sink spreading her legs wide. He was ready for round two.

DSBBEG

Down stairs Damon was opening up the door to none other than Elena Gilbert.

"Why hello Elena, fancy seeing you here," Damon said all perky.

"Cut the crap Damon where's Bonnie," Elena looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Whose car is out front," she said curiously.

"Oh that be my sister in law Isabelle. Would you like a drink?"

Elena looked at the raven haired man coldly.

She was mad as hell that Isabelle decided to return. She had the urge to go up there and break up whatever the two were doing.

"So I guess that's a no," Damon said while making the O shape with his beautiful mauve lips. "More for me than," Damon walked off with not a care in the world.

"How are you doing Bonnie," Elena said walking over to Bonnie giving her a tender hug.

"I'm well, just tired and I can't hold anything down."

"Have you guys been thinking about names for the baby," Elena said all smiles.

She then reached down in her purse and pulled out a baby name book.

"I thought we all could start looking at names."

Damon looked at the raven haired beauty rolling his eyes. Elena was so full of shit it made him want to toss his cookies. Damon walked over to Elena and snatched the book out of her hand.

"Why thank you Elena. Bonnie and I will peruse through the book tonight and pick out some names, "We" like," Damon said while throwing out air quotes as he spoke the word we.

Elena cut her eyes at Damon and continued her conversation with Bonnie.

"So what's new?"

Bonnie looked at Elena with a sullen look on her face. She really couldn't stomach telling Elena about the new impending doom headed their way. Damon seeing Bonnie not really ready to talk about it decided to fill Elena in on all the good news.

Elena was saddened by the new information and there was no way in hell she was going to stand idly by and let Elijah take this baby from Bonnie.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes Elena, there is something you can do to help; you can be a Vampire shield and catch all the flying bullets and stakes coming Bonnie's way. Can you handle that," Damon said smugly.

"Don't listen to him Elena. We can use all the muscle we can get. Once we take down Elijah we're going to get rid of Klaus once and for all.

"What about Rebekah," Elena said curiously.

"Rebekah is going to help us. We're just waiting on her to come back with more information on what Elijah's plans are and we will go from there," Bonnie explained.

The doorbell rang again.

"How about I just leave the door open and sit a sign outside that says come the fuck in," Damon spat.

He rushed off to get the door and this time it was someone he actually wanted to see. _It was Rebekah with the quarterback Matt, with whom Bex could have left at home._ Damon thought.

Rebekah came inside and greeted the others.

"Oh good everyone is here, but where's Stefan," Rebekah looked around.

"I'm right here," Stefan said with his arm wrapped around Isabelle smiling as the two made their way in the living room with the others."

Elena looked at the two and rolled her eyes. Again she had the certain urge to pull out Isabelle's heart. She could smell the sex on the two. She was green with envy.

"Stefan I told you, "Not" to do anything I wouldn't do," Damon winked at his brother.

"So what did you get from your psychopathic brother," Damon said rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Elijah plans on kidnapping Bonnie, and once the baby is born…he will do away with her," Rebekah said with hesitation.

"Great," Damon said sitting on the table close to Bonnie and shaking his head.

"How do you know so much about his plan," Elena spoke up.

"Klaus played along to get as much information as he could. We think that he should continue to play along so we can keep up with his every move. My brother knows you all want nothing else to do with him, but I believe his sincerity to help."

"Well you believe your brother all you want, just as long as you stick with your plan to help us take him down. I don't trust you Mikaelson's. It's nothing for you all to betray someone," Stefan said looking at Rebekah.

"I know we haven't given you all a reason to trust us, but I know Niklaus, and I'm sure he wants to help."

Damon and Stefan looked at one another. Rebekah's words were not giving them warm and fuzzy feelings to say the least. Stefan and Damon were both thinking that they needed to stay high on Isabelle's blood. Damon wasn't as fond of Isabelle as he once was but he was happy that the little Fairy blood bank was back.

Isabelle's blood made him feel invincible. If Stefan knew that he had his way with her in the shed, Stefan would not be a happy camper.

All of this news was making Damon see red. He was ready for a release. Later on he was definitely going to drain a few humans. He couldn't wait for Rebekah to finish revealing her news so she could leave. Unconsciously Damon started popping his neck and twitching his eye. He grew even angrier at the idea of Klaus playing the nice guy after the sick and twisted thing he did to Bonnie and Stefan.

Damon was mad as hell because he couldn't kill Klaus like he wanted too. He wondered if he would ever gain back the light that Bonnie troupe over him. He wasn't mad at Bonnie and Stefan because of the baby, but he'd be lying to himself if he said he wasn't hurt about the baby. He wanted a child with Bonnie, and it bothered him that her first child wasn't going to be with him.

He couldn't help think that he deserved what was happening to him. Damon had done a lot of selfish and cruel things and it was all coming back on him. Another thought was cast over Damon. Bonnie couldn't find out about the people he killed, the people he was going to kill. He didn't want to go into this relationship with lies, but then again, he couldn't let Bonnie know that he hurt innocents.

Damon was brought back to reality when he heard the names Kol and Connor.

"Klaus has called on Kol and Connor to help him."

"No"… Damon said shaking his head in the negative. "I don't want them involved, not after what they did to us," Damon said through clenched teeth.

"I agree," said Stefan.

"Kol and the others had no idea what Klaus had planned for the two of you. I spoke with Kol personally; he said that if he had known that rape was involved he would have never signed on."

"Since when does a killer have a moral compass," shouted Damon throwing his hands in the air.

"Everyone has a line Damon, and Kol and Connor have theirs." "Would you rape and kill a woman?

Damon had to agree to himself, he could never do what Klaus did.

"They agreed to help no payment required," Rebekah explained.

"I don't trust them," Stefan found his voice.

"If we want to do this we will need them. They are powerful and their Witch is good," Rebekah said with conviction.

"Okay, well, whatever. I'm off to get a drink at The Grill," Damon said while grabbing his keys.

Bonnie got up running after him. "Why are you leaving?"

"I need to clear my head," Damon said while running his hand through Bonnie's hair then he kissed his little bird on the forehead and made his way for the door.

"Okay, I'll see you soon. I love you," Bonnie said looking like a little girl.

"I love you too," Damon looked her deeply in the eyes before closing the door behind him. He was going to have a drink but it wasn't the kind Bonnie would approve of.

Two hours later: Damon hovered over a woman, mouth bloody, black veins, and his eyes were fire red. He was losing his light. The raven haired Vampire was in a bar repeating the same killing spree as he did on that horrific night. He was truly unraveling. Damon desperately needed his light.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I want to thank you all for reading and commenting on the last two chapters. The comments do help me, "Sometimes" decide on how I want the story to go and to think of new and creative ideas that help me write the story in a way to give you guys some of the things you want.

I do however, want to thank the readers who allow and respect my creative control over my own story. I'm glad that you are walking with me and enjoying my vision.

I'd like to say, it is unfortunate that people get upset with you because you don't make a character act the way they want that character to act. Well this is the reason why I wrote my own story, to finally have these characters' react the way I've always desired them to. I also believe that TV Damon and Stefan have softened toward one another considerably, though they are not where my Damon and Stefan are, they are getting closer.

And just because I use character's as my bad guys it doesn't mean I don't like them, I'm just giving them new roles in my fiction. I apologize for that in advance I'm just trying to use people from the show.

I want and desire for the brothers to be epic brothers, and I don't want them to let a woman come between them. What I'm trying to build for Bamon, is a love that can survive at all cost. Stefan was compelled to be with Bonnie it was not his choice. If I were in a situation like he was, I'd rather have sex with my best friend then die...just saying. I might feel guilty for knowing what he felt like but if he is someone that I knew and loved, I don't imagine the experience would be completely awful, unless I find them secretly repulsive.

Sorry for the long author's note. I just wanted you all to see what's inside my mind and explain the story I am telling. I was hurt when a girl told me she didn't want to read my story again. I know she was trying to be polite but it hurt all the same. You cannot please everyone but you sure as hell can piss a lot of people off by your ideas and imagination seeing things differently…LOL!

So Please keep in mind this is an AU fiction and that my characters' may be OOC or extremely OOC. You've been warned.

_Character's owned by CW Network, Alloy Entertainment, LJ Smith and Julie Plec. _

_Chapter 13 Begins:_

It was two in the morning, and Damon was still not home. Stefan stayed up with Bonnie. He was concerned about her well being. She was a complete mess. Stefan walked over and sat down beside her.

"I'm sure everything is fine. Damon just needed to get away for a while. Bonnie he has a lot on his mind, you, the baby, and now Elijah.

"I know, but it's not like him not to answer my calls. I'm so worried about him."

Bonnie was very much in love with him, and though Damon wanted Bonnie to have the baby, she wasn't so sure she was ready for that. She loved Damon too much for him to see the reminder of what Klaus did to them.

"Stefan,"

"Yeah," Stefan said looking at Bonnie.

"I think we should have Meredith abort the baby."

"Are you sure that's what you want," Stefan looked at Bonnie with concern.

"Bonnie if this is what you want to do, I will support whatever you decide," Stefan said with a serious face.

"You know that Damon will fight us on this. If this is what you really want, we can't let him know."

"I can pretend that I'm having a miscarriage," Bonnie said with a serious look in her eyes.

Stefan looked at Bonnie in agreement of their plan. "I'll call Meredith and we'll have her take care of it."

Stefan and Bonnie were going to abort the baby, it was decided. This would not only get Elijah out of their lives but Damon could have his happy ending with Bonnie as well.

The two were suddenly snapped out of their serious thought at the sound of the front door closing.

"Damon," Bonnie looked at the raven haired man with concern and relief.

"Where have you been," Bonnie said.

"I just had to clear my head, I've got a lot on my mind."

"Are you angry with me, do you hate me," Bonnie asked looking like a little girl looking for approval.

"Bonnie I could never hate you. I love you. You mean the world to me," Damon said looking at Bonnie and looking dangerously beautiful and passionate in his declaration to her.

"Damon will you be okay," Stefan finally made his presence known.

"I'm going to be fine little brother no need to worry about me," Damon said walking over to his brother and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You ready for bed baby bird," Damon called to Bonnie affectionately.

Bonnie walked over to Damon and they made their way upstairs.

Stefan just watched the two until they disappeared from his site. He was concerned about his brother. Stefan wondered if Damon's dark side had emerged. Damon was out pretty late that night. There was no place in Mystic Falls that was open that late, not even The Grill. Stefan decided to call it a night; he was definitely going to ask his brother about his where abouts in the morning, but for now, everyone needed their rest.

DSBB

Upstairs Bonnie and Damon had showered and were now snuggling in to bed. Damon held Bonnie in his arms as she fell fast asleep. He didn't like the road he was headed down. He needed to tell Bonnie. He needed to get his moral compass involved. Bonnie was that and she was his light and more. Damon had laid there for a few hours and then he fell fast asleep.

Bonnie's nightmare.

_Bonnie was hemorrhaging blood. _

"_She's going to die," Damon yelled._

"_Give her your blood Damon," Rebekah cried out. _

_Damon bit into his wrist forcing it in to Bonnie's mouth. Bonnie suckled timidly, she was beginning to heal, but not before the baby started to rip and tear at her insides again. _

"_Rebekah what do I do. The baby wants out," Damon yelled. _

"_Bonnie you have to push," Rebekah rushed to Bonnie's side to help her push. Bonnie pushed out the beautiful mocha colored baby. Bonnie was losing consciousness. _

"_Bonnie I love you, please God," Damon was crying and rocking back and forward. _

_Bonnie__'__s breaths became shallow, and then suddenly she saw a bright light. Bonnie rose up; she was in Damon's huge bed and dressed in all white. She looked down and saw a beautiful Asscher cut Diamond ring on her finger. The ring was peculiar, because inside of the ring appeared to be moving clouds. Bonnie heard someone call to her and that's when she saw Emily Bennett's reflection in the mirror. She quickly made her way over to it. Bonnie wanted to die at what she saw next. She looked in the mirror at her face. She had red eyes, Black veins, and fangs. Bonnie stumbled away from the mirror in horror. _

Meanwhile in Damon's sweet dream.

_Damon was helping to guide the baby out as Bonnie pushed, the little mocha colored baby shot into his arms bloody and warm. The little baby opened up her eyes. Blue eyes were staring back at blue eyes. Was this his baby Damon thought? His insides felt all warm and fuzzy; the light inside of him was starting to burn bright, tears of joy started to wet his cheek. Damon passed the child over to Isabelle. Bonnie started to yell. _

"_Bonnie what is it, is something wrong," Damon yelled. _

_Damon looked between her legs; another child was coming, and just like before__,__ the tiny person shot in to his arms. The child opened up her eyes, blue met gray. Damon looked to his brother, everything about that beautiful little girl screamed Stefan. Damon got up and walked the little girl over to his brother. Stefan looked up at his brother lovingly. _

"_We both have little girls," Stefan said crying. _

Bonnie tossed and she turned she was sweating profusely before she woke up screaming. Damon snatched his body away from the bed. "Bonnie what's wrong," he said in a voice of panic.

"I had a nightmare," Bonnie said breathing frantically.

Damon scooped her up into his arms.

"It's okay. It was just a nightmare," Damon said as he rocked Bonnie in his arms slowly and rubbed her back tenderly for comfort.

As Damon comforted Bonnie back to sleep, he couldn't help but think about the beautiful dream he was having. As Bonnie lie asleep in his arms, Damon heard someone calling to him. He looked over to his dresser and low and behold it was the ghost of Emily Bennett.

"Am I dreaming," Damon said curiously.

"No. You are not dreaming," Emily said as she floated over to him.

"Don't let Bonnie kill her babies?"

"What are you talking about witch," Damon said rising up from the bed in a curious and demanding tone.

"Don't let her kill the babies," Emily said again before trying to walk away.

"Emily don't you dare leave. Tell me what the hell you are talking about…Now," Damon shouted and looked at Bonnie to make sure he didn't wake her.

"If Stefan and Bonnie kill the babies, it won't stop Elijah. He is too strong. He's working with wolves and Jonas, who is a very strong Warlock. Elijah will just keep coming back and he will take yours' and Bonnie's child and he will leave no witnesses. Elijah will kill all of you."

"Klaus will help us take down Elijah."

"No," Emily shook her head.

"You and the others would have desiccated and buried Klaus so when Elijah comes back he will not be here to help you.

"You're forgetting one thing sweetheart, Klaus is going to take down Elijah and then we take down Klaus," Damon said with confidence.

"Elijah is working with his brother Finn. He will track Elijah and set him free, and the two will come for you again. Klaus is the only one who can defeat Finn and Elijah. You've been warned Damon."

Damon was about to ask another question, but Emily was gone in the blink of an eye. This whole night was completely bizarre. There was no way in hell he was going to be able go back to sleep. He was going to get to the bottom of this in the morning. What did Emily mean by don't kill the, "Babies?"

DSBBSS

It was the next morning. Damon took his time coming down stairs because he was hoping to hear a secret conversation between Bonnie and Stefan, and to Damon's surprise, he got everything he was looking for.

"Did you get ahold of Meredith," Bonnie asked Stefan.

"I called her at the crack of dawn. She said instead of you going to your Thursday class come by the clinic and she will take care of everything."

"Is she okay with helping us fake a miscarriage?"

"She said she would help but she is not happy about keeping it a secret from Damon. She's concerned about him finding out and retaliating against her," Stefan said with a serious face.

"We can't worry about that right now. We are making the right choice Stefan. We have to go through with this."

The two were shaken from their secret conversation when Damon opened the door with force to the kitchen.

"Good morning," Damon said wiggling his eyes and smiling at the two.

"Where's the Fairy," Damon asked still smiling.

"She went to Bonnie's for extra clothing. She will be staying with us for a while," Stefan said.

"Since you two have decided to keep the baby, I think we should have Meredith take care of your prenatal care today and maybe we can get an ultrasound. I mean you are getting bigger every day. The baby is growing pretty fast. So what do you say baby bird," Damon spilled as he took down a cup to pour himself some coffee.

Bonnie looked over to Stefan. They stared at each other nervously.

"Sure. We can see Meredith today, if she has time for us." Bonnie said with a nervous look.

"Great. I'll call her," Damon looked over at Bonnie with a slight smile as he pushed away from the sink and fished around in his front pocket for his cell phone.

Damon had set up Bonnie's appointment with Meredith. All was right with the world in Damon's eyes.

Damon had a certain urge to kill something. Bonnie and Stefan's secret conversation had pissed him off, but as soon as that strong urge came, it passed.

It was replaced with a warm and fuzzy feeling that started to swell inside of Damon. A vision of the blue eyed mocha baby popped in his mind. The vision warmed Damon's undead heart so, that he had to take a seat. He looked toward the window. He was unconsciously smiling. The light that Damon had lost was slowing finding its way back to him and to think it was all do to a vision of a child that may or may not be his.

Damon didn't want to get his hopes up. He had done that so many times in his life, and each time it would lead to heartbreak. He then thought back to what Emily said, _**"Don'**__**t let her kill the babies."**_

"Damon. Damon," Stefan was calling out to his brother.

"Yeah," Damon snatched his head around.

"You okay," Stefan looked at his brother with deep concern.

"I'm fine," Damon sat his cup of coffee on the table and Jumped up.

"Stefan, will you tell Bonnie I had to run an errand and I'll be right back."

"Sure, where you off to," Stefan was very curious as to where his brother was going, but wasn't quite sure if telling him why, was a good time at the moment, but Stefan was definitely going to look into Damon's disappearing acts.

"I'm just going into town Stefan, stop brooding," Damon said with his back to Stefan heading for the door.

DS

Damon found a parking spot right in front of Mystic Falls fine jewelry store. He sure did hope the little town had a nice stone for him to get down on one knee and propose to Bonnie. In that moment Damon was thinking that he should ask Mr. Bennett for permission for Bonnie's hand in marriage, hell they needed to tell him about the baby too. Everyone was so concerned about the mess that was making its way to Mystic Falls that they forgot there were other people to answer to.

Damon made his way over to the counter. He spotted what must have been the most beautiful ring he had ever laid eyes on; it was a beautiful 5 karat asscher cut Diamond ring surrounded by smaller Diamonds. It was similar to a princess cut but with rounded corners. The ring was set in a Platinum Diamond band.

"May I help you sir," the lady behind the counter asked pleasantly.

"Yes you can," Damon said looking at the woman with his classic smirk painted across his face.

Damon walked out of the fine jewelry store with a sixty thousand dollar engagement ring for his Bonnie.

DSBBSS

Damon, Bonnie and Stefan sat in Meredith's clinic waiting to be called back. Bonnie eyed her raven haired beauty intently. Damon looked so happy; he had the biggest shit eating grin on his face. She wondered why he was so happy. Stefan too was curious at his brother's happy mood.

"Hello guys, you ready to come back Bonnie," Meredith said while looking at her. Bonnie got up and made her way back to the examination room.

"I thought we'd do the ultrasound first to see the baby's growth and then I can get all of your lab work done."

"That sounds great. Will Damon be able to come back and see the baby too?"

"Yes, I thought I'd let you get changed while I get things set up and then I will bring them back."

Bonnie was on the table and ready to go. The ultrasound technician was ready to look at the baby.

Damon and Meredith had made it through the door. Bonnie was so happy to see Damon there for her, but she was also saddened because she and Stefan were still going to go through with their plans to get rid of the child.

"Did you two want Stefan to be here too? I asked him but he said that it was okay if you and Damon were alone. Is that okay. because I can go back for him," Meredith asked.

'Stefan and I talked about this earlier. He said he wasn't comfortable being here for the ultrasound. Is that okay with you," Damon said looking down at Bonnie.

Bonnie knew exactly why Stefan wasn't there. He didn't want to get attached.

Bonnie shook her head yes. The technician began to run the cold instrument and gel across Bonnie's stomach. Bonnie and Damon looked at the monitor intensely.

"Oh my God, are those two babies," Bonnie said in shock as she looked at the screen.

Damon looked at the monitor smiling. _Thank you Emily, _he thought.

"You look three month's pregnant," said Meredith.

"Oh my God," Bonnie was still in shock.

"Would you like to see the babies' heartbeats?"

Bonnie couldn't find her voice so Damon motioned to the technician to find the babies heartbeats.

Bonnie and Damon saw the little flicker of the heartbeats on the screen. Damon grabbed and held Bonnie's hand tightly. A tear escaped her left eye. This was all too much for her. She wanted to jump up off that table and get the hell out of the room. Killing one baby was one thing, but killing two babies was all new territory for Bonnie.

The ultrasound was over and Bonnie had all her lab work done. She walked back to the waiting room where the two Salvatore's were waiting. Bonnie could barely look at Stefan, but sooner or later she was going to have to let him know that they were having twins and she wasn't going to kill her children.

It was a long ride back to the boarding house as the three rode home in silence. Damon was feeling overcome with joy. Bonnie was scared, nervous, and all other kinds of emotions were running through her. Stefan was just thinking about Isabelle. When he got back to the boarding house she would be waiting for him.

DSBB

Everyone had made it through the door of the boarding house.

"Hey Isabelle how are you," Bonnie said to her cousin looking whipped.

"How did everything go? Stefan said that you all went to the doctor," Isabelle said inquisitively.

"Bonnie's having twins," Damon said in a raised voice as he held up two fingers.

Stefan snapped his head around and looked at Bonnie in shock.

"You're having twins," Stefan said with a shocked look on his face to match his tone.

Bonnie just looked at him with an indifferent look on her face. Stefan could tell that Bonnie was changing her mind about aborting now.

Isabelle looked at Bonnie in shock as well. She was not happy or angry at the news but she was worried, and wondering why she didn't know. Stefan had all but confirmed that he didn't see Bonnie that way. She was cool with that, but she still felt jealous and uneasy about everything. The only one in the room that seemed elated was Damon.

"If you two don't mind, I need to steal my little bird." Damon led Bonnie up to their room by the hand. He was so anxious about proposing to her. Even though he wanted to do this the right way and ask her father, but he needed to be married to Bonnie before the babies were born. This was more important to him now.

"Have a seat over here," Damon smiled while leading his lovely lady to the big chair in the corner of the room.

"What are you up to Damon Salvatore?"

"You'll see. Now close your eyes." Damon paused. "Now open them."

When Bonnie opened her eyes, Damon was knelt down before her on one knee with the most beautiful ring in a purple velvet box in hand. Bonnie began to feel uneasy about the situation because the ring was almost an exact replica of the ring that was in her nightmare.

"Oh my God," were the words that escaped Bonnie's lips.

Damon looked her in the eyes with a serious look.

"Bonnie Bennett, will you marry me," Damon said softly and sweetly.

Even though the ring had Bonnie spooked, the man before her didn't. Bonnie said yes as tears fell from her eyes. She jumped up from the chair as Damon got to his feet and they held one another tightly as if they wanted to be inside of one another. They then looked at each other passionately before kissing.

It was a deep and passionate kiss. Damon kissed her tenderly. Their tongues danced in each other's mouth as their heads bopped from side to side while working their lips over one another. The kiss was deepened but Bonnie had to break for air as their mouths opened and closed over one another's sweetly. Damon could feel the heat from her mouth as her lips would slightly open and close over his top and then his bottom lip. The two finally ended the kiss.

"Bonnie, before we get married, I need to tell you something." Damon gave a long pause.

"The night when Klaus took you and Stefan, I did something awful," Damon paused again.

"What is it Damon," Bonnie asked worriedly.

"I killed people Bonnie."

Bonnie looked him in the eye before stepping away from him and walked to the center of the room and just stood there.

"Last night when you were gone, did you do the same thing," Bonnie asked with a sullen look on her face.

"Yes," he paused "I can understand if you hate me, or if you don't want to be with me," Damon said with discomfort.

Bonnie then walked over to Damon.

"I won't approve of what you did, but I know how you feel. Damon you can't work through your hurt and anger by killing and hurting innocent people. Let me help you through this? Being your wife means for better or worse. You said we can get through this, but I need you to be honest with me," Bonnie said.

"Bonnie I have the urge to rip out Stefan's heart for touching you. I know it's not his fault, and that's why I'm trying to be understanding. I love my brother, and I never want us to be apart, not ever again, but to deny that I hate that he was inside of you would be a lie. At first I didn't know how I was going to get through this, but something has given me hope," Damon turned around and looked at Bonnie.

"What's giving you hope," Bonnie asked.

"I don't want to say, because I'm afraid if I acknowledge that it is possible, it will only break my heart if it doesn't happen.

"Damon, anything is possible. Don't ever forget that."

Damon looked at Bonnie and smiled. He felt good with himself at the moment for being upfront with Bonnie.

"Would you like some wine," Damon asked Bonnie.

"I'm pregnant silly," Bonnie giggled

"One glass…or a half a glass of wine will not hurt the baby…Bon-nie," He said annunciating her name and wiggling his eyes at her.

"And how do you know; are you my doctor," Bonnie said sarcastically to the raven haired man.

Damon turned and walked out the door and headed down the stairs. As soon as he was gone, Bonnie made her way to the closet for her grimore. She flipped and flipped through the pages until she came upon this particular spell. A spell that would allow her to transfer her powers into the asscher cut Diamond ring. It was a spell that she had never done before, but she felt very confident in her powers in that moment. Bonnie could feel a spirit drifting around the room. It was a good spirit.

Bonnie had spelled her engagement ring to not only harness all her powers, but she had also made it a day walking ring just for her.

Bonnie looked down on the ring and she was overjoyed with what she saw. Inside the ring were floating clouds, just like the ring in her nightmare. This made her feel confident that the spell she preformed was perfect.

A/N: Would one child really end up Damon's or is Emily playing Damon so that Klaus can help them eliminate Finn, Elijah and Jonas; is Bonnie really going to become a Vampire? Will Stefan put the pressure on Bonnie to get rid of the babies? Only time will tell?


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks for the support. I thank you all for following and making my story a favorite. I'm glad that you all are enjoying the story so far.

Things are about to change for some of the characters in a big way. Chapter 15 will reveal a new love interest for one of my characters. Will the two love birds make it through this BIG obstacle or will the two part ways for good? And the new love interest is not a new character...I repeat, the new love interest is not a new character.

Please keep in mind Stefan is a serious worry wart in my fiction he cares about everyone's feelings but his own to a fault.

Not to worry all, I won't make you wait a whole week for the twist. I will add chapter 15 tomorrow.

This chapter is a set up for things to come, but I've added some good stuff in here, so it's still very interesting...LOL!

Also, I do research in my story, like with the cut of the diamond; the details of Bonnie's pregnancy the design of the dress etc, so If I am not sure of something, I check it out. It is possible for a women to get pregnant twice. It's called Superfetation. It's when a woman continues to ovulate. I don't know the outcome of the Baby daddy situation...yet, but let's enjoy this ride.

Please keep in mind this is an AU fan fiction, characters will and can appear OOC.

_Character's are owned by Alloy Entertainment, CW Network, and created by L J Smith. _

_Story Starts:_

Damon came back to the room with wine in hand. Bonnie put her hands behind her back; she wasn't ready for Damon to see the ring since she had cast a spell upon it. Damon placed the wine glasses on the night side table before pouring each of them a glass. He made sure that he only poured Bonnie's glass half full.

Even though he was certain that a glass of wine wouldn't kill the babies, never the less the negative seed had been planted.

"For you little bird," Damon handed the glass half full to Bonnie as he smiled softly.

"Thank you," Bonnie looked back on her Vampire with the same soft smile.

They drank their wine in silence as they looked at each other. Bonnie was feeling terribly horny and so was Damon, not to mention that he wanted to feed. He couldn't think of anything better than Bonnie's sweet blood flowing within him.

Bonnie placed her glass of wine on the table then Damon's. She moved closer to him and then kissed him passionately. The two kissed each other heatedly before she ended it. Bonnie wanted to give him a little something more special, something to help ease his mind. She undid his belt, then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans slowly. She walked him backward to the bed before pulling down his pants. She pushed him down on to the bed.

Once he was seated she removed his shoes and socks, followed by his jeans and underwear. Damon looked at Bonnie with a sly smile. He was surprised at what his little witch was about to do.

Bonnie gripped his shaft and wrapped her mouth around him slowly and began to massage him sweetly. He could tell that she lacked experience in this area as well, but her timid motions still made him quiver. She kept performing her caresses to his fully erect shaft. She even had enough courage to slowly lick the bulbous of his shaft with her tongue for more effect. Damon removed his shirt before lying back onto the bed. He threw his hand over his forehead, closing his eyes and cleared his mind of everything but her sweet caresses.

The hot, wet, and sweet sensations of Bonnie's mouth made him ball the comforter into his hand as if he were being tortured. He then raised his head and looked down at Bonnie. He watched as she gripped the base of his shaft caressing him gently. Seeing her work him over was slowly making all the blood in his body come to a head.

"Stop, I'm about to come," Damon said in a husky low voice.

"Come here," Damon said as he raised himself off the bed taking Bonnie by the hand and directing her to lie on her back.

He pulled her bottoms off and spread her legs wide. He began to lick her tenderly. He took a hardy lick of her lips and watched as they fell gently back in place. He licked her center so sweetly, taking her precious nub into his mouth, sucking it gently. He drove his tongue in and out of her hot and wet center slow and then fast. Bonnie was coming closer to her release.

Damon wanted nothing more than to drink every drop of her, but to feel her muscles contracting and throb around his shaft was all he could think about. Damon crawled on top of her. He grabbed her by the hands sitting her up, removing her top and bra. He then directed her back down on to the bed. Bonnie's legs were spread extremely wide for him. He slid into her extremely wet and hot center with ease while looking deep into her beautiful hazel brown eyes.

They looked in each other eyes deeply, brown meeting blue as Bonnie's body moved back and forth across the comforter. He then ran sweet wet kisses down her neck over her collar bone down to her nipple, licking and sucking it sweetly, as he cupped and messaged her breast. He thrusted his stiffened cock into her extremely wet center in a circular motion.

His caresses, and thrusting along with the coolness of the room made Bonnie's nipples erect. Damon's deep penetration drove Bonnie insane. She unconsciously tightened her legs close to his waist to keep him from driving any deeper into her. Damon grabbed her legs and spread her wider. He wanted all of him inside her.

He pounded into her center. He hit the side of her walls and her center intently. He wrapped one arm around the small of her back while grabbing her hair by the back of the head with the other; he tilted her head to the side exposing the sweet pulsating vein on her neck.

"Fuck! Shit," Damon called out as he pounded into her clenching hot and wet center.

Then he did what he always wanted to do. Damon spilled his release deep into Bonnie's center while plunging his fangs into her neck tenderly. It was the sweetest sensation for him. Bonnie grabbed his bottom and humped him heatedly from beneath as her release made its way to the head of her center. She closed her eyes gently enjoying every moment of the sensation.

Damon was coming unglued as Bonnie's sweet blood flowed within him while her center contracted around his shaft unmercifully. That wonderful and euphoric moment was gone all too soon.

Damon pulled his fangs from her neck and licked the rest of her blood off his lips. He then began removing his shaft from her slowly, but not before grabbing and rubbing the head of it over her still throbbing nub in a circular motion. He pushed his partially erect shaft into her again to make sure every drop of his sweet nectar was inside of her and wiped away from the tip of his shaft.

He looked her deeply in the eyes before telling her he loved her. He kissed her chastely on the lips and rolled off of her and onto his side. Bonnie turned her back to his front as she laid her head on his arm. Damon cuddled closely to her in the spooning position rubbing the side of her arm for warmth and comfort. Bonnie fell fast asleep. Damon was on his way to sleep too when something hit him.

In Kauai he didn't pull out of Bonnie right away when he came. The very thought of this made Damon very happy. He felt more confident now that Emily wasn't lying to him. This meant that one of the babies could be his. Damon would have another sleepless night. He was overcome with joy.

DSBBITSS

The following morning the gang sat around the table eating their breakfast in silence. This was as good a time as any for Damon and Bonnie to share the news of their engagement.

"Stefan, Isabelle." Damon paused. "Bonnie and I are getting married."

Isabelle and Stefan jumped for joy at the news. There was no doubt in Damon's mind that Stefan was ecstatic about the two getting married. His brother always talked about the two growing their family, now here they were, on the road to making those dreams a reality.

"I'm happy for you two," Stefan looked at them and smiled.

"Me too," Isabelle chimed in. "Let me see the ring?"

Bonnie flashed the ring over to Isabelle.

"Oh my God it's beautiful and huge! Why is it so cloudy," Isabelle asked.

Bonnie snatched her hand away from her cousin quickly. "Oh, I have some food on it," she ran to the kitchen sink and washed away the invisible dirt and came back to the table.

"Should we toast, with orange juice," Stefan said while flashing a gorgeous smile.

"Sure," Bonnie and Damon bellowed.

The group laughed.

"To Bonnie and Damon, who knew that hatred and bickering could build such devotion and love? I wish you two nothing but happiness and the best that life has to offer you," Stefan raised the glass and they all toasted to the newly engaged couple.

Just then the doorbell to the boarding house rang.

"Geez fucking Louise," Damon shouted.

_He just loved doorbells__,__ especially while people were in the middle of doing shit._ Damon thought.

"I got it," Stefan jumped as if he loved to answer doors.

Stefan opened up the door to none other than Elena and Jeremy Gilbert.

"Hey guys," he said to the two.

"What's up Stefan," Jeremy chimed.

"Hello Stefan," the raven haired beauty said in a husky voice.

"Hey Elena, come in," said Stefan.

Elena walked through the door never losing eye contact with Stefan.

"So where is everybody," said Elena.

"They're in the kitchen. Well sit down, have a seat," Stefan made a gesture toward the couch.

Just then Damon, Bonnie and Isabelle made their way out of the kitchen.

"Isabelle what are you doing here so early in the morning," Elena asked in a cynical tone.

"I live here now," Isabelle said to the raven haired girl before walking to the couch to sit.

Bonnie ran over to Jeremy giving him a big hug while her raven haired boyfriend gave a serious eye roll at the exchange. Even though he knew Bonnie was his, he wasn't keen on having any man touch her. Even in a platonic sense.

"How's it going Jeremy," Damon said loudly trying to break up the hug. He could swear that kid was trying to make a place for his body in Bonnie's arms.

The hug was much longer than he really needed or wanted it to be.

"What the hell," Jeremy exclaimed while holding Bonnie's ring finger in his hand.

"Are you and Damon getting married?"

Elena just stood there in shock.

"Yes," Bonnie hopped gently up and down with excitement in her voice.

"Congratulation Bonnie," Elena said it with an indifferent tone and saddened face.

Damon and Stefan could both tell by the frog in Elena's throat the whole engagement news must have knocked the breath out of her. The ringing of Damon's phone snapped him out of his jealous fit and Elena's reaction to his engagement news.

"Rebekah," He said in a whisper as he looked at the caller ID on his cell.

"Yes," Damon said as he answered his phone while making his way to the study for privacy.

The others sat around the living room chatting idly about general things. Isabelle and Elena were playing a game of who could hold and keep Stefan's attention longer. Elena was losing the battle, because Isabelle wasn't playing fair. By her being the girlfriend she was allowed to touch and handle Stefan in such a way that made Elena's skin crawl.

Stefan seeing the look on Elena's face made Stefan feel guilty for enjoying Isabelle's attention. Since the news of Bonnie and Damon's engagement must have hurt her, he didn't want to keep stepping on Elena's feelings. So without thought, he got up and moved away from Isabelle as if he were embarrassed of the attention. This move made Elena elated but pissed Isabelle off.

Even Bonnie and Jeremy took notice of Stefan's actions. So to avert the attention to something else, Bonnie feigned that she felt the babies moving. Even though she was far along, she wasn't far enough along to feel her baby's movements; though they moved, it was not enough to feel through her skin.

"Oh my God, I just felt the babies moving," Bonnie said with excitement. Jeremy touched her belly. Elena moved closer to her and started rubbing her belly too.

"I don't feel anything Bonnie," Jeremy said with curiosity.

Stefan just stood there and looked indifferent. It was like he didn't give a damn. Isabelle picked up on his facial expression, and though his exchanges within the last ten minutes hurt her feelings, she wasn't about to betray his trust and listen in on his thoughts.

Damon walked back into the room. He looked over at Jeremy touching Bonnie's stomach, he was seeing so much red he had to bite the inside of his jaw to keep from breaking Jeremy's neck.

"What the fuck is going on," Damon said heatedly with bulging eyes.

"Bonnie said she felt the baby kicking," Jeremy said to the angry raven haired man.

Damon pushed Jeremy off the couch and onto the floor and took a seat next to his fiancé.

"Hey," Jeremy spat.

Damon pushed Elena's hand away rudely and felt for the babies movements.

"Baby I don't feel anything," Damon said with a curious face.

He pushed his ears to her tummy to listen for the babies heartbeats. He smiled at the sound of them.

"They have strong heartbeats," he looked at his beautiful toffee colored fiancé smiling.

Stefan had decided that all the baby talk was too much, so he left the room for upstairs.

"That was Rebekah on the phone, and she wants me to meet with her, Kol, and Connor. Will you be okay here with the others," Damon asked Bonnie.

"Yes," she kissed her fiancé on the lips before he rose from the couch and headed for the door.

"Bonnie I better get to the store and get us something for dinner tonight," Isabelle said to Bonnie while grabbing her coat.

Just as Isabelle was making her way to the front door, Stefan decided to grace everyone with his presence again.

"Hey sweetie where you headed off to," Stefan said to Isabelle smiling.

Isabelle stopped briefly in front of the brown haired man, and then rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Hey. Hey," Stefan said grabbing Isabelle by the wrist.

"What's wrong?"

"Why don't you go ask your ex-girlfriend, maybe you won't shy away from her advances."

Isabelle walked off leaving Stefan there with a guilty look painted across his face. Stefan just shoved his hands in his back pockets and held his head in shame. He couldn't believe he shied away from Isabelle's advances. Why was he so concerned about Elena's feelings and not his girlfriends? Stefan was feeling so angry with himself for his behavior. He made his painful walk back to the living room.

"So what's new," Stefan said it as if he hadn't seen any of the people he was looking at all day.

"Well you guys we better head out. I have to be at work," Jeremy said looking beat and his day hadn't even started.

"Yeah we do have to get out of here. I'm off today but I have a lot of household errands to run," Elena said while standing and pushing her hair behind her ear.

Stefan and Bonnie could both tell that she didn't want to leave.

Elena bent down and gave Bonnie a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Jeremy helped Bonnie to her feet so he could give her another warm embrace as they did earlier.

"Take care of yourself short stuff," Jeremy said lovingly to Bonnie as he and Elena made their way to the front door.

Stefan saw them both out before returning to the living room. He looked at Bonnie intently. It was time for him to try and convince Bonnie of why it was such a bad idea for her to have the babies.

"Hey you," Stefan said to Bonnie while cocking his head to one side.

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah sure, what about," Bonnie looked at Stefan.

"Are we still going to see Meredith this Thursday?"

Bonnie snapped her head around to Stefan; she couldn't believe he still wanted to go through with killing their children even though it was not one but two babies they would be killing.

"Stefan, after seeing the babies, seeing their heartbeats, I can't go through with taking their lives. Not to mention the fact that Damon has been so great about this and he loves these babies just as much if not more than me." Bonnie paused. "I can't, I won't kill my babies."

"Bonnie I know how important a life is to you, but when I see my brother so happy about these babies, I start to think of how it won't always be this way. We have to go through with the decision we made." Stefan paused.

"When the babies come, I am going to want to be a big part of their lives and I don't know how Damon will be able to cope with that. I don't want him to get too attach now and then be hurt. I am their father. They are my children; my children and not Damon's. It will be my responsibility to love, and protect them," Stefan took a long sigh.

Bonnie walked over to Stefan looking him the eyes.

"Stefan, I know you are the father, and Damon knows this too, but there is no reason why we can't all be a big part of their lives. Damon loves them and it doesn't matter who the father is to him. I won't take this away from him. I won't," Bonnie said to Stefan as gently as possible.

She then walked away leaving Stefan there to mull over her words. Stefan was so worried about this. He was putting the weight of the world on his shoulders. He was worried about how Elena was taking Bonnie and Damon's engagement news. He was worried about showing his affections toward Isabelle in front of her. He didn't want to twist the knife into her heart any deeper.

He was also worried about how Damon would feel when his children called him father and not Damon. He didn't want to keep hurting his brother.

_Stefan needed to think more about himself and not everyone else_. He thought. It was hard for the baby Salvatore to do. Old habits die hard.

Both Salvatore's were going on with their new lives now that the spell was broken, but one Salvatore was still finding it hard to completely cut the umbilical cord.

DSRMKOLCONNOR

Damon had made his way to The Grill. He was meeting the killers with honor in a public place. He wanted to kill them both, but he needed them to help take down Elijah and Finn.

"Rebekah…assholes," Damon said as he addressed the three.

"Mr. Salvatore," Connor greeted the raven haired man with respect.

"Let me guess, you fucked over my life and now you want to play nice. I'm not buying the act."

"Damon it's not an act. They want to help us," Rebekah said in a demanding tone.

"Alright, I'm listening. Spill," Damon said giving the three his full and undivided attention.

MEANWHILE KMEM

Klaus paced in front of the fire place. Elijah would be there soon to make plans on how to get the babies from Bonnie and the Salvatore's. For the first time in month's maybe even years, Klaus felt good about fighting to protect someone he cared about instead of hurting them because they didn't give in to him and his will. He was still angry with himself for what he did to Bonnie. He would kill himself if it didn't mean the people he had grown to care for in a fucked up sort of way wouldn't be harmed too.

How could he stoop so low in his life to do something so foul and disgusting?

He wondered how he turned out the way he was. Surely there was someone in the world that would love him with all his faults. With the deep dark secrets that lied deep in his mind, no one could ever know how dark and demented he was.

He was brought back to life at the sound of the doorbell. Knowing that it was probably Elijah, he knew he had to wear his best poker face. He was now playing a game and how well he played the game would determine the lives and future of the people he cared about.

He opened up the door to none other than Elijah Mikaelson.

"Hello brother," the hybrid said to his older sibling with a sly smile.

"Hello Klaus," the cool and confident man walked through the door of the estate as he buttoned his suit jacket.

A/N: Would Klaus stand strong and protect Bonnie and his Mystic Falls children, or would he indeed walk in league with his brother. More to come on Now that the Spell has been broken.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: A big thanks for the comments and interest in my story. I love you guys! You so rock for taking this journey with me.

Tsk tsk…My two new love interest meet briefly.

Elijah and Klaus talk business…umph.

Damon Salvatore is becoming quite close to a certain female (friends only Bamonator's...LOL). It won't be too long before their taking a seat at the bar. Who's the vampire becoming all chummy with Isabelle, Caroline, Rebekah? hummmm?

How well did Abby take the news?

So Bamon's had sex three times, do y'all want them to make love after the wedding? Just let me know.

Please remember this is an AU fan fiction, character's will be OOC.

_Character's owned by Alloy Entertainment, L J Smith and C W Network. _

_Story Starts:_

"So how are things here in Mystic Falls NiKlaus?"

"Lovely and how are things in Italy?"

"Things are great."

"I want to thank you for helping me. I know it must be hard betraying your friends especially knowing that they've done so much to ensure your safety."

Elijah was looking for a reaction from Klaus, but Klaus kept his poker face. His brother had no idea of what his baby siblings had planned for him.

"Not at all brother, they're just a means to an end. If I were as smart as you, I would have impregnated Bonnie myself," Klaus smiled at his brother as he closed the door behind him.

"So what is so precious about a Vampire Witch baby, I mean I've heard things but they are only legend," Klaus said to his brother as he directed him to the living room to sit.

The two made it to the living area. "Would you like a drink?"

"Yes," said Elijah.

Klaus went to the bar and poured himself and his brother a glass of Scotch. The two sat in the big chairs across from one another.

"Since you asked so nicely," the two men laughed.

"I'll be happy to share with you what is true and not just legend about a Vampwitch baby. Witches and Vampire's seldom get together and it is rare that they would conceive children. Witches are afraid of the danger and the power that the two supernatural beings can create. Witches don't like their natural enemy having a foothold over their domain."

"Since we are creatures of the damned, we don't come from nature, we come from darkness; our souls are easy vessel for dark magic to cross over into this world. Bonnie had to take a life to gain access to that world and the more she contacts that side, the more danger she puts her life in. She could lose who she is or at the very worst die. The Witches created these consequences to limit the use of dark magic by any of their kind."

"But a Vamp Witch has none of the Witches weaknesses, and since Vampires are already dead, essentially, a Vampwitch will always have access to the most powerful magic there is." Elijah paused. "They could wield it effortlessly and without any consequences to their wellbeing."

"I can move mountains with a child like that. No one could stop me from being the most powerful being in the world with a Vampire Witch at my side," Elijah said as he looked at his brother intently while twirling the liquid around in his glass.

Klaus looked at his brother indifferently; he wondered if he were that fucking crazy too. Klaus just wanted to breed hybrids. He wanted to make them just so they could love, protect, and keep him company; Klaus just wanted to create a family, but his brother wanted to rule the fucking world. Klaus suddenly felt sane.

"Controlling the world is a big responsibility, don't you think. I mean even when and if you do get the baby and you raise him or her to do your bidding, how do you know the child can be trusted, especially if they have abundant access to dark magic, how could you trust that individual," Klaus said looking at his brother intently.

"It's a chance I'm willing to take; besides the child's mother is Bonnie."

"But the child's father is Stefan and he has no control over his blood lust?"

Klaus's questions were putting serious ones in Elijah's head, but he was still willing to take his chance on this magnificent child.

"You make a wonderful argument, and with so much doubt on your part, are you still willing to help me?"

"Of course brother I will help you, family means the world to me, but if you want this plan to be successful, you have to have all the answers. You don't want to go into this blindly, because I for one don't like surprises," Klaus said looking at his brother with his best poker face.

Klaus had officially gained his brother's trust. His and Rebekah's plan was set into motion. As far as Klaus was concerned, Rebekah was the only family he had.

THEGRILL DSRM

Damon had finished his conversation with Kol, Connor, and Rebekah and now it was time to talk about a more precious and serious issue for him. Rebekah was getting up from the table to leave, but Damon stopped her.

"Rebekah, may I ask you a favor," Damon said giving the Vampire woman a small smile.

"I've asked Bonnie to marry me and she said yes."

"Oh my God the baby is driving her mad," Rebekah said mockingly.

"Ah ha funny," Damon squinted his eyes and shook his head in an ah ha funny motion.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I was wondering if I could encourage you to plan a small wedding in the backyard of the boarding house. I'll help of course, except with picking out a dress, flowers, food, dinner ware, caterers, entertainment, guest list etc," Damon looked at the woman smugly.

"So you want me to do everything, and I'm guessing the only help I'll get from you is the heavy lifting of your American Express card?"

"Why Rebekah that's not true, I'll make sure Stefan opens the door for the arriving guests, and besides it's the least you can do since your brother got us in this mess." Damon said sarcastically with his arms folded across his chest.

Rebekah sat and mulled over his words. She wanted to help Damon but not because of what her brother had done, but because she was fond of Bonnie and wanted to see her happy, and the thought of Damon planning Bonnie's special day, made her skin crawl.

"Okay Damon, I'll help, but no complaining about anything I do, and I will need you to at least provide me with the names and addresses of the people you want me to invite, deal?"

"Deal, I'll have Stefan get right on that," Damon said nonchalantly.

Rebekah shook her head at the Vampire and left.

Damon was on his way home when he remembered the trip he and Bonnie had planned to see Abby to give her all the good news. He knows that Abby will be so thrilled knowing that her daughter is having a child and marrying the man who turned her into a Vampire.

_Oh joy._ Damon thought.

He made his way into the house. He spotted his little bird on the couch napping. He pulled back the throw to get a glimpse of her baby bump; she was getting bigger. He heard rattling of dishes and looked toward the kitchen.

Even though Stefan and Isabelle were having another little spat, they both worked in harmony as they prepared dinner for everyone. Stefan showed Isabelle how to make a rack of Lamb with mustard sauce along with asparagus, and potato gratin.

He walked through the front door of the kitchen. The Salvatore kitchen was finally being used since Isabelle and Bonnie were there. Sitting down at the table with family warmed his heart.

"What smells so wonderful little Fairy," Damon asked.

Isabelle was not fond of Damon's nickname.

"Food, now make yourself useful and wake Bonnie for dinner."

Isabelle had spunk, which Damon liked.

DSISBBSS

They all sat around the table and started fixing their plates. Damon made Bonnie a plate and sat it down in front of her. He enjoyed babying her.

"I asked Rebekah to help me plan a small wedding here in the backyard," Damon said while looking at Bonnie before taking his seat at the table.

"Excuse me," Isabelle said heatedly.

"I said, I asked Rebekah to plan a small wedding in the backyard for Bonnie and me. I thought I said it loud enough for everyone to hear."

"What Isabelle is saying Damon is why didn't you come to her," Stefan looked at his brother with a wrinkled forehead.

"Because Stefan, your little Fairy might take flight and I need someone I can count on," Damon said smugly.

"I'm here to stay and I don't like what you are implying. She's my cousin and I'll be the one planning her wedding."

"Well I've already asked Rebekah and she said yes, but I'll be happy to ask her if you can help," Damon said shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"I don't need her help," Isabelle said heatedly.

"Well good for the both of us that I don't care about what you want or need," Damon spat as he and Isabelle looked at each other intently.

"Stop it, both of you," Bonnie found her voice.

"Even though I'm fond of Rebekah you still should have asked Isabelle or Elena first, but since you've asked Rebekah, maybe Isabelle and Rebekah can work something out. Is this okay with you Isabelle?"

"It's not okay, but I don't want to ruin your special day. I will be happy to work with Rebekah."

"That a girl," Damon spat.

Bonnie turned to him and gave him the evil eye, Damon quickly shoveled food in to his mouth to keep from inserting foot.

THEGANG

Everyone had finished dinner. Damon and Bonnie volunteered to clean the kitchen since Isabelle and Stefan made dinner.

Bonnie was tossing and slamming things around and ignored Damon. Her attitude did not go unnoticed.

"Bon-nie, is there a problem," Damon said as he loaded the dishwasher.

"The little stunt you pulled with Rebekah that's my problem. How could you make a decision about our wedding without consulting me," Bonnie said heatedly.

"Because you're pregnant, going to school, you have a lot on your plate already. I was trying to be romantic and helpful." Damon said in a raised voice while throwing his hands in the air.

"Well you could have at least asked my cousin or Elena."

"Sweetheart," he said in a sing song voice. "Were you in the living room today when our engagement was announced, because I was, and the look on Elena's face read anything but I'm so fucking happy for you two. She barely showed joy for our engagement so what makes you think that she will be strong enough emotionally to plan the biggest moment of your life, and as for your cousin…I don't trust her," Damon said annunciating every word.

"Who's to say she won't get all emotional because Stefan rubbed your pregnant belly and take off. I don't have time for her shit."

Bonnie looked at her fiancé with her arms crossed. Her soon to be husband had a point, but she was still mad that he didn't include her on the decision making process of their big day. Damon needed to learn that it just wasn't about him anymore. He was now a part of a team and they were going to have to include each other on major decisions that affected their lives.

"Okay, I see your point, but next time your Vampire ass better get with me before making decisions about anything that affects me, you, us, the children, your balls, my vagina wap wap wa wa wa wap," Bonnie rolled her neck for effect.

Suddenly everything coming out of Bonnie's mouth sounded like a Charlie Brown cartoon to Damon. He was standing there looking at Bonnie with the dumbest grin across his face. _She was going to be his wife. He would have to consult his other half about his dick. The sex was really going to be wonderful tonight. She was so beautiful when she was angry. _These were the thoughts running through his mind.

"Hmmmm," unconsciously Damon took a long sigh.

Damon was abruptly brought back to reality.

"Damon! Damon, are you listening to me," Bonnie snapped.

"I love you," Damon said in a trance.

"Psst," Bonnie huffed and walked out of the kitchen.

SSITRM

It was the following morning and Stefan and Isabelle had the house all to themselves. Bonnie and Damon had gone to visit with Abby.

"Good morning," Stefan said as he walked into the kitchen.

"I missed you last night. Where did you sleep," Stefan asked Isabelle.

"I slept in the guest room down the hall," Isabelle kept her attention on the newspaper and her coffee.

"Isabelle there's no excuse for my behavior yesterday. I enjoyed you touching me and holding me. I just felt guilty for being happy in front of Elena. I know the news of Bonnie and Damon's engagement couldn't have been easy on her."

Isabelle turned to look at Stefan.

"Why do Elena's feelings matter over yours and everyone else's? You didn't sleep with her brother, she slept with yours. She made a conscious decision to give into temptation, and with that comes consequences."

Stefan sat down beside Isabelle.

"I know this Isabelle, but I can't stand to see anyone hurting, it's a part of my nature. I know what Elena did was wrong but it doesn't stop me from trying to show her compassion. What type of man would it make me to hurt her when she's already in pain? You are a mind reader you of all people must know what she's thinking. Am I a fool for showing her compassion," Stefan asked Isabelle innocently.

Isabelle sat there and pondered over the question that was asked of her. She was well aware of Elena's thoughts. She too began to feel sorry for Elena, but Elena made her decision why should Isabelle care if she was hurting. Isabelle knew full well why Stefan was the way he was, because she too had compassion that rivaled his, but because she too wanted Stefan, she had to put aside her compassion for Elena's pain, because all was fair in love and war.

"Stefan you are not wrong to have compassion for her. Elena is very much in love with you, so much so, that it scares me. I just don't want to lose what we have, what we're trying to build. I don't want her coming in the way of this."

"She won't," Stefan moved his chair closer to her and held her hand tightly.

"Come with me," Stefan took Isabelle outside to the patio; it was a beautiful and sunny day.

A radio was on the patio table. Stefan just wanted this day to be all about them.

He plugged his MP3 player in and chose Maxwell's Drowndeep. The two began to slow dance.

_Confusing as this is_

_I hope my kiss can rectify_

_The lack of part time bliss_

_A weightlessness inside_

_Your life, Your life, your life_

_Oohh waah let's drown deep in us_

_Oohh waah make no fight, no fuss_

_Oohh waah come drown deep in us_

_In us, in us, in us, in us_

ITRM

Isabelle called Rebekah and to her surprise she welcomed her helping hand. The ladies had a full day. They picked out dinner ware, a catering service, flowers, invitations, they had everything planned and paid for but Bonnie's dress. This was something the two ladies agreed that Bonnie should be a part of.

The two made their way to The Grill for a late lunch. The two girls giggled and talked major crap about Damon Salvatore. Isabelle felt good having made a friend. The girls were soon interrupted by a certain hybrid.

"Hello ladies," Klaus said looking directly at Isabelle Tyler.

Isabelle looked at the man in shock. Here stood the man that caused everyone's pain. She opened her mind to his thoughts. The Hybrid liked her; he desired for her to like him back. He was lonely and hurting.

Right away she felt uncontrollably sorry for the man and a strong desire to comfort him. She couldn't take her eyes off of Klaus and he seemed to be having the same problem. Rebekah watched as the two stared at one another as if they were in a trance.

"Hello, you must be Isabelle," Klaus bent down and took her by the hand. His lips lingered on her hand. Klaus's touch burned to the touch. Stefan's touch did the same but not like Klaus's. Isabelle felt the need to escape. She was ashamed of what she was feeling for the man who caused her friends and cousin so much pain, but before getting up to leave she listened to Klaus's thoughts again.

_She hates me. I should have never kissed her. I'm nothing. I'm no one. No one will ever love me. _Klaus wanted to die. On the outside he looked like a man that was very much together, but on the inside he was broken.

"I'm sorry Rebekah, but I have to go. It was nice meeting you Klaus," Isabelle all but ran from the table.

"Nice meeting you too," Klaus called out to her before sitting with his sister.

"Well that was weird," Rebekah said.

"I seem to have that effect on people," Klaus said with a look of sorry painted across his face as he hung his head low.

Rebekah felt so sorry for her brother in that moment.

DSBBABW

Damon and Bonnie had just delivered their good news to Abby, but what was good news to them was bad news to her. She was still in the living room crying. Not only was Bonnie pregnant with Stefan's babies because of what Klaus did, but she was marrying the man that made her a Vampire and who was instrumental in the death of Bonnie's grandmother.

"Mom it's going to be okay. I know this seems like the end of the world but I love Damon and he loves me."

"I'm not okay with this Bonnie I forbid it and I know your father will too."

"You can forbid all you want, but I will marry him. No one is going to stop me. I'm an adult now and I can make my own decisions without your consent." Bonnie paused.

"I want you to be a part of my children's life. You said you had no choice in the matter when you abandoned me as a child, but you can make up for that by being a part of my children's lives," Bonnie pleaded with her mother.

The ball was in Abby's court; she could be a part of her daughter's life or not.

Damon just looked at the woman. This was a delicate situation. _No time for his snarky remarks now_. He thought.

Abby got up and paced across the floor with her hands crossed.

"I'm not happy with this relationship. Not at all, but if you love him, I will stand by you. If he does anything to hurt you, I will kill him."

Abby's threat concerned Damon; she knew witches and it would be no problem for her to subdue the man and dagger him without effort. Damon and Abby squared off, looking one another intently in the eyes. Damon hated himself in that moment for what he had done to her, but she would soon be family and he would do whatever he needed to protect her.

"Well mom I guess we better go, and give you some time to process this."

The two women hugged and then she walked them to the door. Damon looked at Abby once more before he said goodbye. She looked at the Vampire and without a word she closed the door behind them.

The two made it to the car and just sat there in silence before Damon turned the engine.

"Well that went well," Damon said sarcastically.

"My dad's home, I guess we better go see him next," Bonnie said in wary tone.

Damon was starting to feel glad of the fact that he was bullet proof

* * *

A/N: Alright guys, we're getting down to the wire. The babies' will soon be here maybe chapter 18. I've decided who the daddy will be "Shhhhhhh, it's a secret," queenbmia whispered.

Damon Salvatore does the most amazing thing to Stefan in chapter 16, it's a small thing but it's so amazingly sweet. *gushes*Damon also opens up about his amazing dream to his baby brother about the babies and Emily's warning.

It's amazing how Bonnie and now the baby is Damon's light, but who will be Stefan's light, Isabelle or Damon.

Someone's hesitating at the alter; who is it? And an unexpected visitor shows up to the wedding reception, who the hell is it.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thank you all for making my story a favorite and for following as well. I can't thank you all enough. You rock my world! I thought for sure Damon and Bonnie's arguments would excite laughter, but no, you all have to be all serious…LOL! Well I hope you all make comments about Damon and Stefan's exchange and the beautiful heartfelt scene I wrote for Bonnie and Damon, please don't let those beautiful moments go unnoticed. My co-worker said she got teary eyed over the scene wrote for Damon and Bonnie. She's also rooting for Klaus and Isabelle…tee hee hee.

Honestly I don't know who I want Stefan with. I've gone and made shit complicated now. I won't know who that man will be with until I'm writing; I have feelings for the Elena character that I can't shake. No matter how boring that bitch is on the show… I still care…UGH!

Please keep in mind this is an AU Fan fiction and characters' will be OOC.

_The Characters' are owned by Alloy Entertainment, L J Smith and the CW Network. _

_Story Starts_:

Bonnie and Damon walked inside the Bennett home. She called out to her father. Mr. Bennett walked in to the living room making his presence known. He looked between Damon and Bonnie in silence before walking over to Damon and delivering a right hook to Damon's face.

Damon fell to the floor grabbing his jaw.

"Daddy," Bonnie yelled out to her father.

Even though the Vampire was in no danger of serious harm, being suckered punched by her father was not something she wanted for the man she loved.

"Ouch why did you punch me," Damon quipped.

"Never mind, I'm guessing Abby told you the good news," Damon said to the older gentleman as he got to his feet.

"Bonnie do you love this man," Mr. Bennett looked at his daughter seriously.

"I do," Bonnie said with a serious face as she looked at her father.

"I don't condone this marriage to this monster or those things you're carrying inside of you, but you are your own woman. I know I haven't been much of a father to you, because if I had, you wouldn't be standing here with this…this…this thing."

Mr. Bennett couldn't contain his disdain for Damon Salvatore, but he loved his daughter and he wasn't ready to just let her go. He wanted to be a part of her life now more than ever, because she would definitely need a place to run, after seeing her choice of mate, and he couldn't bare the thought of her running to Abby. He couldn't risk losing her forever.

"When is this wedding," Mr. Bennett asked his daughter.

"It's in a month," Damon said with hesitation before swallowing hard.

Mr. Bennett gave Damon an evil look. If looks could kill, Damon was just daggered, dismembered, and burned to ashes.

"I wasn't speaking to you," Mr. Bennett said through clenched teeth.

"Yes sir," Damon cleared his throat.

Mr. Bennett looked at him again. Damon decided he would just take his Vampire ass and sit it down on the sofa. Just as he was getting comfortable, the man walked over and towered over Damon, giving him an evil look -again. _Oh boy__._ Damon thought. He looked up at the man with a blank look on his face before getting up to wait outside on the porch.

"Bonnie, I'll be outside," Damon said while pointing at the exit as he walked backwards nervously towards the front door.

It was two hours later when Bonnie came outside with a small suitcase in hand.

"Oh my God he disowned you," Damon said in disgust.

"Noooo," Bonnie said smiling at her fiancé.

"He said he loves me; he's not happy at all about my situation, but he still wants to walk me down the aisle."

"Aww that's great baby bird," Damon smiled at her.

"He wants to walk me down the aisle to protect me from you," she looked at the Vampire grinning.

"Well whatever the motivation, it's great that he will be there."

"If you weren't such a bad boy, maybe he wouldn't need to protect me from you," Bonnie gave her man a sexy sly look.

"The only bad thing I'm doing now is dicking you down with pleasure," Damon smacked her on the ass.

Bonnie blushed, she wasn't use to hearing Damon talk dirty. They kissed each other on the lips and headed for the car. It had been a long and eventful day. The two just wanted to make love and sleep.

THEGIRLS A MONTH LATER

Rebekah, Elena, Caroline, and Isabelle surprised Bonnie with one of the most amazing days of her life. They started out with a big breakfast and then headed off to the bridal shop. Even though the wedding was in two days, Bonnie still needed to pick out her dress; luckily two of the gushing girls had the bridal shop put aside five amazing wedding gowns.

Bonnie was now two months pregnant, which equaled six months pregnant for a normal pregnancy.

In the bridal shop Bonnie was surprised to see Elena and Isabelle being tolerable of one another. It had to be because of Caroline's magnetic personality. Bonnie walked back to try on her dresses, but it was the third dress that got all of their attention.

When Bonnie came in to the sitting room wearing the third dress, everyone was in awe. The dress draped well over Bonnie's pregnant belly. It was a Goddess floor length Satin Chiffon empire waist v-neck dress with a beaded sash. All of the girls except Elena ran over to her. Bonnie excused herself from the others' and made her way over to Elena.

"Oh my God, Elena can't possibly be trying to make today about herself," whispered Caroline.

The other girls looked at her in agreement.

"Are you okay Elena?"

"Yes, I'm fine, and I'm not trying to make this day about me, despite what Caroline thinks. I'm happy for you. I know I haven't been a friend to you, at least not the friend you've been to me. I love you and I am so happy for you. I wish that we both could marry Stefan and Damon and be sister forever, but my selfishness ruined that for all of us."

"Elena you will always be my sister no matter who you marry," Bonnie hugged her friend.

Elena took her friend by the hand and led her back to the mirror. The girls all gathered around Bonnie. They hugged each other tightly, some giggled and some cried, but they all were filled with joy.

"Smile," Caroline said and they all took a picture in front of the dressing room mirror.

The girls had a full day visiting the spa, shopping, and ending it with a long lunch filled with laughter.

BBDSITSS

Bonnie and Isabelle made it back to the boarding house late.

"There are my girls," Stefan called out as the two made their way down the hall.

Isabelle gave Stefan a warm embrace and a tender kiss on the lips. Bonnie made her way over to him to do the same, but he avoided her offer for a friendly hug. He turned and walked quickly to the bar and poured himself a glass of Bourbon, something he rarely did. Bonnie's feelings were a little hurt, but then she realized her hand was resting comfortably on her tummy. The closer it got for her to have the babies, the more on edge Stefan became.

"Hey little bird…Fairy," Damon said as he addressed the two young women. He was elated to see his little witch.

He walked over and hugged her like he hadn't seen her in centuries. Damon stepped away and rubbed her belly, before guiding her to the sofa to rest her feet.

"So how was your day without the most handsome man in the world by your side?"

"It actually felt refreshing not listening to your snarky comments and bitching," Bonnie smiled at the raven haired man.

"Hey, my comments are not always snarky. I talk about other things too, like sex, intercourse, and relations," Damon said playfully.

The grouped laughed.

"Oh wow," Bonnie said as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Are you okay," Isabelle asked as she came over and sat down by Bonnie.

"Whenever I try to relax the twins make other plans for me. They start double teaming my ovaries and bladder," Bonnie laughed lightly.

Damon held her close and began massaging her belly. Stefan turned his attention back to the book ignoring the others and all the attention they were giving Bonnie and the babies.

"Stefan, get over here. You've got to see this, they're doing somersaults." Damon had lifted up Bonnie's shirt to get a better look at the babies' movements.

"No, you guys enjoy the moment. This book is really starting to get interesting."

"Stefan, get your ass over here…Now," Damon looked at his brother bulging his eyes.

Stefan got up and made his way over. He didn't want to enjoy Bonnie's pregnancy. He felt guilty, but if he didn't do it, everyone would start to ask questions and Stefan wasn't ready for that.

He sat down on the coffee table in front of Bonnie. He put his hand on her belly, barely touching her before moving his hand away.

Damon seeing his brother's reaction felt compelled to show his brother that it was okay to feel joy about his child. He didn't want Stefan to miss out on his unborn kicking in its mother's womb.

Damon grabbed his baby brother by the hand and guided it to Bonnie's tummy. He laid Stefan's hand flat over her belly while his hand lay flat on Stefan's. Damon took Stefan's hand on a tour of his fiancé's stomach. Stefan was so nervous and if his brother hadn't been there everyone would see him shaking uncontrollably.

Stefan felt the babies move, and then he felt the imprint of the children's feet and the babies jabs through Bonnie's skin. Stefan was elated. He could feel his child.

"You feel that Stefan," Damon asked his little brother in a low husky voice.

Stefan looked at the very happy couple, he couldn't stand it. He snatched his hand away and flashed out of the house.

"Stefan," Isabelle headed off behind him.

"Just let him be Isabelle, he needs some time," said Damon.

Damon continued to rub Bonnie's belly. She looked up at him lovingly. His little witch was having his child.

SSDSLATERTHATNIGHT

Stefan stayed outside for the remainder of the night. He set on the ground using his knees as a resting place for his arms and chin. Feeling his children moving inside of Bonnie sent shivers down his spine.

He wanted to be punished for being with Bonnie. He just couldn't let it go, everyone around him was moving forward but him.

How could he be happy about his children? Stefan felt like he was stealing from Damon. He couldn't stand the thought of being happy if it meant his brother would be unhappy.

Stefan was startled from his brother's hand on his shoulder.

"Oh my God Stefan, are you crying?"

"I know what you are thinking baby brother, and I am asking you to stop it."

"How can I be happy when I'm having children with the woman you love?"

"Dude, first of all you are not having babies with Bonnie, you're having, "A baby" with Bonnie."

"She's having twins, meaning, "Two", so unless I missed something in school, two is plural," Stefan said to his brother while waving two fingers in his face.

"Listen, I wasn't going to tell anyone about this, but I had a dream that Bonnie had twins, which I delivered, and when I held that little blue eyed baby in my arms, everything in me told me she was mine, and to confirm my doubts about my dream, Emily came to me with a warning about not desiccating Klaus because we need him, and that's when Emily let it slip that Bonnie was having twins."

"So that's why you've been staying around the house more and not doing your little disappearing act." Stefan paused. "The baby in your dreams gave you hope?"

"I hope that Emily is right. I actually hope that both of the babies are yours."

"And I hope, one will be yours Stefan. You deserve to be happy. You are good brother. You've always put aside your own happiness to save my ass and I can't thank you enough little brother. From now on, I want you to be happy about your daughter, don't let worry steal your joy. I'll be fine; I've got the girl," Damon winked at his brother.

"So why doesn't Emily want us to kill Klaus?"

"Because killing Elijah won't make this all end. His big brother Finn is helping him, and if we get rid of Klaus, we will be killing the one person that can help us get rid of both of them, and not a word of this to Bonnie," Damon said in a demanding tone.

"Don't worry, I won't tell her."

Stefan and Damon just stared at one another in silence.

"Well good night little brother. Get your cry baby ass in the bed," Damon said as he made his way to the house.

"Good night Damon," Stefan watched as his brother walked away.

RMKM TWO DAYS LATER

"NiKlaus," Rebekah called out to her brother.

"I'm up here," Klaus shouted from upstairs.

Rebekah walked in to his room. What once looked like a haunted shrine to Bonnie was now a sophisticated room for a bachelor. Klaus room was full of warm colors, deep reds, browns, golden accents, and modern pictures for the walls. She was impressed. What was going on in her brother's head?

"Your room is beautiful."

"You think so?"

"Yes."

"So what brings you by," Klaus said to his sister.

"I was on my way to the Salvatore's. Damon and Bonnie's wedding is today and I just wanted to check in on you and see how things are going with Elijah."

"Why hasn't Elijah made his move?"

"I convinced him to take the baby after it's born. I just simply told him what a big hassle it is to take care of a pregnant woman and that it will only create more loose ends to tie up."

"Elijah agreed to this," Rebekah asked skeptically.

"How can one disagree with logic," Klaus said smiling at his sister.

"So how is Isabelle?"

Rebekah looked at her brother curiously.

"Klaus I don't know what your plan is, but don't do anything you will regret."

Klaus was hurt that his sister didn't trust him, but it wasn't like he gave her any reason to.

This time was different, because he didn't feel obsessed with Isabelle. He felt like Isabelle was light. She was the light to his darkness. Just thinking about her made him feel happy. Even though she wasn't a part of his life, picturing her face from that day in The Grill made it easier for him to sleep at night.

"Don't worry love, I promise I will never hurt Bonnie, her family nor her friends -again. My only intention now, is to protect them."

Rebekah was pleased with her brother's answer.

"Well I better get going; I need to make sure everything goes off without a hitch. This is Bonnie's big day and everything must be perfect."

"I'll see you later," Klaus hugged his sister then walked her to the door.

THEMORNINGBEFORETHEWEDDINGAT BOARDINGHOUSE

The gang sat around the breakfast table. It was normal now to have breakfast in the kitchen of the boarding house. Everyone seemed to be comfortable with each other. Even though Isabelle and Damon bickered on occasion, they still lived in harmony.

"Whew," Bonnie exclaimed.

"You okay, you're not getting cold feet are you? Deciding to marry Damon couldn't have been an easy decision to make," Stefan said playfully.

"Ah ha ha ha, very funny Mr. McBrooding Salvatore," Damon spat

"What? Dude how is that even funny," Stefan said with his arms across his chest smiling.

"Because it is Stefan because I said it. Now why don't you and the Fairy wash a dish, I need to have pre-wedding sex with my soon to be wife"

"It will be better after you're married, you two should really hold out," Isabelle chirped.

"But it's so much better when you're sinning. Come on baby, once more for old times," Damon wiggled his eyes at Bonnie before running kisses over her cheek.

"After we're married," Bonnie kissed the raven haired man on the lips before exiting the kitchen.

As soon as Bonnie left the kitchen she bumped into Rebekah. The two girls giggled and embraced before going their separate ways.

"Good morning," Rebekah sung as she walked through the kitchen doors.

The three returned Rebekah's greeting before she got right down to business.

"Okay, the Florist, the caterers, and the decorators will be here soon, are you ready to get this day started," Rebekah said to Isabelle.

"I'm ready," The girls made their way out of the kitchen to the backyard.

"Well Damon, you're getting married. Are you ready," Stefan looked at his brother.

"Hell yes. I can't wait to fuss, fight, and have makeup sex with Bonnie, I need this woman! Are you fucking kidding me with that question," Damon looked at his brother with that famous smirk and flashed out.

Stefan shook his head at the crazy Vampire, before having his little moment of silence in the kitchen alone. How could they have come so far so soon? Just four months ago he didn't want to get out of bed. Now here he was dating and about to attend his brother's wedding.

THEWEDDING

Abby, Caroline, Elena, and Isabelle were helping Bonnie be the most beautiful bride in the world. Bonnie cried and cried. No one could stop her river of tears.

"Bonnie you're ruining your makeup," Caroline shouted.

"I'm sorry I can't help it, I'm pregnant," Bonnie started to cry again.

Abby walked over to her daughter embracing her in a big hug.

"Oh baby you are beautiful," Abby said trying to give her daughter comfort.

"But my belly is so big, everyone will notice," Bonnie complained.

"Bonnie if you want to leave, my car is right outside," Abby said mockingly.

"Mom, I'm marrying Damon," Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"I just had to make sure," Abby held her hands up in defense.

_One could only hope._ Abby thought.

"Bonnie are you ready," Her father shouted from behind the bedroom door.

"Yes, come in daddy," Bonnie shouted as she wiped her tears away.

Bonnie's father walked in, she took his breath away; he was in awe of how beautiful his daughter was. He wasn't happy at all about her choice in partner, but seeing her made his heart skip a beat.

"Baby you are beautiful."

"You really think so," Bonnie said as she looked up at her father.

"Yes baby I do."

"Well we better go take our seats ladies," Abby ushered the girls out of the room.

"Yeah let's take our seats because Bonnie was too selfish to have a maid of honor," Caroline spat.

"Ouch," Caroline said to Elena for slapping her across the arm.

"I love you and you look beautiful," Elena said to Bonnie after running back and giving her a hug.

"Bye," Elena ran from the room.

"Baby you are so beautiful." Abby paused. "Are you sure you really want to marry Damon," Abby said to her daughter seriously.

"I'm more sure of him than anything I've done in my life."

"But you're so young sweetheart, you have your whole life ahead of you."

Bonnie's parents were still trying, but Bonnie felt bound to her beau.

"Everything is going to be okay, I just need you to trust and believe in me," Bonnie made her plea.

Her parents nodded in agreement before giving their daughter a warm embrace.

THEWEDDING

Rebekah was in the back yard. Everything was perfect, from the beautiful Gazebo, to the white doves in white cages. The floral arrangements were white and purple Lillie's that matched the purple and white dinnerware.

Rebekah picked out a beautiful bouquet for Bonnie. It was made of deep purple and white roses.

"You did an amazing job with this wedding," Matt wrapped his arms around Rebakah before kissing her passionately. He slid his tongue into Rebekah's cool mouth, each of their tongues fighting for dominance over the other. There kiss was a clear indication of how perfect the little human was for her. The kiss was brought to a halt when Rebekah's walkie talkie went off. It was Isabelle telling her that Bonnie was ready.

Bonnie and her father had made it down to the end of the aisle.

"Last chance princess, I promise I'll be around more. I'll buy you a Mercedes, your dream car; the sky is the limit," Bonnie's dad couldn't give up.

"I want this, but you can still buy me a Mercedes," the two laughed.

Bonnie looked down the aisle, and that's when she saw her porcelain Angel. Damon was in all white. She wanted to run to him, and she would have, if she were for sure that Rebekah wouldn't kill her.

Damon's eyes watered as he saw his beautiful little witch standing at the end of the aisle. Bonnie was a goddess on her way to him. Why in the hell she wanted him, he was still trying to figure it out.

Tears started to fall from his eyes. He grabbed the hankie from the inside of his white tux and wiped them away quickly, then scanned the crowd for witnesses, and there said witness was. It was none other than his little brother winking and waving one hand at his brother. Damon was going to kill him later, it was decided.

The music started to play and Damon watched as his little witch made her way down the aisle –to him. He would be the one to hold her and love her after all, and for all eternity. Time moved slowly. There was no one else in the world but them, and the only music Damon could hear was his anthem for Bonnie.

_Those flashing lights come from everywhere_

_The way they hit her I just stop and stare_

_And I'm love stoned from everywhere_

_And she knows, I think that she knows_

_And now I walk around without a care_

_She's got me hooked, it just ain't fair, but I_

_I'm love stoned and I could swear_

_That she knows, I think that she knows_

_She knows_

The long walk down the aisle had ended. Bonnie was now standing with her beau.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man," said the Pastor.

Mr. Bennett looked down at his daughter then at Damon, he couldn't find the words. How could he give his daughter to this monster? Damon looked at the man, with a look of anxiety. Then Bonnie looked up at her father through the veil.

"Daddy please, I love him," Bonnie said in a shaky voice.

Mr. Bennett looked at the Pastor. "I do." He paused. "I give this woman to be with this man," He took her hand and gave it to Damon. It was the hardest thing Mr. Bennett would ever do in his life. Give his daughter over to a Vampire.

"Thank you," Damon said to Mr. Bennett.

The man still couldn't find it in his heart to speak to the Vampire. He walked away without showing his disdain.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Bonnie and Damon as they exchange vows of their everlasting love," the Pastor gave the signal for the two to share their vows.

"Bonnie." Damon paused. "I came to this town driven by what I thought was love, only to find heartache and pain and more heartache and pain, but standing before you today, I realize that all of that had to happen. All of my mistakes were preparing me and molding me for something greater, and that something is you. Thanks for setting my brain on fire that helped to jump start the fire in my heart that only burns for you. I love you Bonnie," Damon sighed. "Unbelievably."

"Aw," from the people in the crowd.

"That was cheesy," Stefan shouted. Everyone began to laugh.

"Damon, I've always believed in destiny, so every time love would knock me down, I got back up. The first time you kissed me, everything inside of me came alive. I said to myself there's no way in hell Damon Salvatore is my destiny, (The crowd laughs) but looking back at all of our failed attempts at love, destiny was driving me right to you and I can't thank her enough," Bonnie's voice was becoming shaky. "I know you are just the man for me. You pushed me and you believed in me, even when we hated each other; we were great as enemies, but will be unstoppable as one. There could never be another. I love you Damon Salvatore with all of me."

"Whew, you go girl," Caroline shouted.

The small gathering whistled and clapped for the two.

The Pastor pronounced them husband and wife. Damon cupped Bonnie's face with his hands and they shared their first kiss as man and wife.

"Ladies and gentleman, Damon and Bonnie Salvatore," The Pastor shouted. Damon picked Bonnie up and carried her off down the aisle.

THERECEPTION

Everyone had finished dinner and were now drinking and laughing. It was an amazing day. Isabelle watched as Elena was swooning all over a very drunken Stefan. Isabelle was floored at what she saw happening right before her eyes. Elena plunged her lips into Stefan's. She pulled away from him, and Stefan just stood there in shock before walking away without a word.

Isabelle made her hasty get away; she didn't want Stefan to find her. She ran out the backdoor and then around to the front of the house, crashing into none other than Klaus Mikaelson.

Klaus extended his hand, helping the Fairy off the ground.

"Are you okay love?"

"What are you doing here," Isabelle said in shock and out of breath.

"I just wanted to bring a gift for Damon and Bonnie. I know they won't accept my gift, but I will offer it just the same."

"Are you alright," Klaus asked a disheveled Isabelle.

"Well I just saw my boyfriend's ex plant a kiss on him. How should I feel?"

Klaus heard the music from inside the house. It was Jennifer Hudson's Love is your color.

"I know just the thing to take your mind off of that. Dance with me," Klaus held out his hand for her to take.

Without hesitation, the Fairy took the Hybrids hand; she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Klaus followed by resting his head on Isabelle's.

The two rocked slowly as everything around them disappeared. It was only them.

_Just when you think that it's over_

_You're hit with a brand new start_

_And you'll find right there within you_

_That you never lost that spark_

_Love is your color_

_It makes you shine_

_I know, I know_

_So show your colors_

_It comes from inside_

_Everything else is black and white_

_But love is your color_

_Be that color_

_Love is your color_

_Show your color_

_Love is your color_.

A/N: Stefan is mad as hell and I'm sure you all know why? Is Isabelle's destiny with Klaus as Bonnie's was with Damon or will Stefan finally say those three little words "I love you" to Isabelle and break the spell of Elena once and for all, or could Elena and Stefan be stronger than any spell? As for the twins, will both babies be Damon's or will both Stefan and Damon father children with the little witch.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

A/N: This is a fan fiction, not real life. In a fan fiction -in make believe you can make your wildest dreams come true. I can't let critical thinking people like Liz stagnate my dreams. I like unprotected sex, "IN MY WILDEST DREAMS." I like the thought of a Vampire drinking his fill. Something about that is so seductive to me. Fan Fiction is a site where we can let our dreams come alive and if we don't like the thoughts of someone else, we should respect theirs and move on, or create a similar story telling it the way we want.

I really love how you call me sweetheart to try and make me feel like I'm such an illogical human being or just a dumb ass. Forgiveness is possible. I know all about forgiveness. I forgave a man for murdering my best friend, so yes ma'am, Isabelle can possibly forgive Klaus for what he did. He will not be drawing ponies in my fiction, all though I am one of those females who would find that quite romantic.

Yes, Stefan shows Elena compassion but he didn't kiss Elena, she kissed him, so let's see how that plays out before we accuse him of being wishy washy. He hasn't cheated on Isabelle with Elena he is just nice to her. How long do you hold someone's short comings over their head? How long do you keep punishing someone for making a mistake before you move on with your life and be happy? I think I am probably the most logical human being I know.

The definition of Logical: Reasoning or capable of reasoning in a clear and consistent manner.

Remember the story plot: Is Elena ready to move on from Stefan. Now that the spell is broken could it really only apply to Damon, Stelena may be stronger than any spell. I'm not giving away clues here; I'm just reminding all of you of the plot and the title of this story. Should Elena have been in this story a little more, maybe; should I have gone into more detail about Klonnie, I could have, but they don't really light my fire…LOL! I love Jeremy, Matt, Rebekah, Stefonnie, Belena, Bamon and oh God how I love Stefan Salvatore. I love that man. If God sent a man like that in my life the things I wouldn't do to keep him in it. I love Damon too because his character is bad ass (well was) but I have a soft spot for Stefan. Originally Stefonnie was supposed to have, "A child" but you lovely ladies have influenced me to take my story in a different direction –somewhat. Now everything is up in the air. Still some surprises. But have no fear loves (as Klaus would, or might say).

And to clear up the biggest reason why I included the rape by compulsion scene for anyone who needs clarification, I secretly ship Stefonnie, but not at the magnitude and passion as I do Bamon. So that scene was written for my own personal satisfaction of seeing them together without ruining Bamon. So this is why I made Stefan and Bonnie so close to one another so that the scene wouldn't be too awful, but unfortunately it was for some, my apologies.

Bonnie and Damon have a sexiness and power that has been ignored for way too long. In my opinion those two characters are the most passionate of any of the other characters; they are the complete opposite but they are the same and that makes for a very powerful love. That needs to be explored.

To Sum up: I believe in forgiveness, I believe in compassion; you will see that a lot in my fiction. I will Try to write this fiction in such a way that will make you root for the woman you want Stefan to be with. I will TRY to write this story in such a way that you will choose who you want to be the father of these children, but I'm the author and I get the final say, on this story -at least. Mwahaahaahahahaaha. *Evil laugh*

Lastly: I won't let critical and judgmental individuals sway my ideas. Liz you should stop reading this story and go create your own….immediately. I don't feel this is the right fan fiction for you sweetheart -my apologies.

Please keep in mind this is an AU fan fiction, characters will be OOC. I don't know what AH AN or whatever means. You can leave a comment explaining…if you want.

This chapter I titled Bonding instead of just Chapter 17, because the scenes are written where the characters are bonding emotionally. We will see why Stefan kissed Bonnie at the time of the incident. You will get more insight into that. Stefan and Damon had a moment last chapter which inspired me to look deeper into other character exchanges; this story may end up being about 21 to 22 chapters since this is a filler chapter, which I define as chapters free of incidents or cliff hangers, but it is a good read. If you have a sensitive heart, you may get teary eyed at least that is what I'm going for.

_Story Starts: _

Stefan went from room to room looking for Isabelle. He was mad as hell because of the little stunt that Elena had pulled. All he could think about was how fucking selfish Elena Gilbert was. She always had to have her way.

"Where the fuck is Isabelle," Stefan uttered.

As soon as all the guests have left, he was definitely going to get in Elena's shit for that stunt. Stefan had decided to just wait up in his room for a while before coming down to confront Elena. He was angry and you couldn't solve problems with anger, so Stefan paced himself.

MEANWHILE/KMIT

Klaus and Isabelle danced until the song was over. Klaus pulled away from Isabelle slowly and just looked her in the eyes.

"You are a pretty good dancer Ms. Tyler," Klaus said as he smiled at the Fairy.

"You as well," Isabelle looked at the man as she rubbed her arms to warm herself from the early October chill.

"Are you cold?"

"Yes, just a little."

Klaus removed his jacket and wrapped it around Isabelle.

"Thank you for dancing with me. I know it couldn't have been easy dancing with the man who hurt your family and friends in such a horrible way."

"What you did Klaus was awful and ugly, but over time, I think that we all will be able to move forward," Isabelle paused.

"I don't think Stefan will ever forget what you did, or even forgive you, but maybe you can make that up to him somehow. Helping them take down your brothers' is a good start. I hope you stand by your word," She said looking off into the night.

Isabelle began chuckling at a thought that crossed her mind before speaking aloud.

"The babies are already bringing joy to our lives and they're not even here," Isabelle smiled.

"Babies?" Klaus paused. "Bonnie's having twins?"

"Oh no I meant baby," Isabelle said quickly. She didn't want to give the Hybrid too much information because it was none of his business.

"You know Isabelle, I intend on keeping my word to Damon and Stefan. I won't let my brother's hurt a hair on any of your heads and this I swear," Klaus said with conviction.

He was being truthful to his word. Isabelle heard his thoughts loud and clear, he had every intention of protecting or dying for them if necessary.

The two looked at each other intently before Isabelle broke the silence.

"Well I better head inside. I need to kick Elena's ass."

The two laughed.

"Elena's not worth it, if Stefan is meant to be yours, he will be yours."

"You think so?"

"Most definitely, I did a terrible thing to Damon and Bonnie but their love rose above it all. Love can conquer all Isabelle, always bet on love," Klaus said with a serious tone.

The two stood in silence as they looked deeply into each other eyes. Klaus bent his head forward to kiss Isabelle on the cheek but she moved away. Even though she was drawn to his great darkness and sadness (because that was a Fairy's nature) she still wasn't open to being intimate with the man by any means, no more than a kiss on the hand or a gentle hug.

"Here's your jacket, and thank you," Isabelle said as she handed the jacket back to the Hybrid.

"Do you mind giving my gift to Bonnie and Damon," Klaus said as he held out a small box wrapped in shiny black paper with a silver bow to Isabelle.

"Klaus I don't think they will accept anything you have to offer."

"Please Isabelle, if they don't take it, maybe you can bring it back to me, or better yet, you can say it is from you," Klaus looked at the Fairy with a pleading look.

"Okay we'll see, Good night Klaus," Isabelle turned and walked away, but not before turning back to look at the Vampire.

They stared at each other before she turned to go inside. Klaus watched as the woman made her way inside the boarding house. He stared at the closed door for a moment before turning to leave as well. _She was amazing. _He thought. Klaus wished his life could always be so normal. The Hybrid headed to his car and left. Though his time with Isabelle was short, it was sweet and he just wanted to live in that moment forever.

ISANSSS

Isabelle was back inside the boarding house. She spotted the newlyweds in the corner chatting it up with Sherriff Forbes, Meredith, and Bonnie's parents. She was shocked to see smiles on everyone's face considering what Bonnie told her about how her parents hated Damon and the idea of them getting married. It was a party after all, one couldn't let their true feelings be known in public, and it was in that moment that Isabelle remembered what happened and seeing Stefan walk away after the kiss.

He didn't look at all happy about what Elena had done but he couldn't very well make a scene in front of the guests. Isabelle thought about why she adored him. Stefan was a standup guy; he was a gentleman. Nothing about him screamed messy. She looked around for her beau, but he was nowhere to be found, so she made her way up stairs to his bedroom.

Isabelle found Stefan sitting in the chair in the corner of his room reading.

"Hey you," Isabelle said to the Vampire.

"No, hey you; where have you been I looked all over the house for you," Stefan said to Isabelle curiously.

"I was outside speaking with one of the guests."

Isabelle left out the part where she danced and talked to Klaus. Everything in her told her that if she told Stefan that Klaus was in their driveway, it would all but start World War III.

"Well I'm here now. Do you have something you want to talk about?"

"Actually, but don't be upset, Elena kissed me," Stefan looked at Isabelle waiting for a response. The Vampire looked like he was bracing himself for impact.

"How did you handle it?"

"Hell I was shocked, then I was mad as hell. I had to walk away to avoid ripping off her lips.

"Okay," Isabelle shook her head in surprise. "I'm guessing you were pretty angry."

The two laughed.

"Now I feel bad that I left. I wanted to dance with Bonnie and hang out with Tyler and Caroline," Stefan chuckled.

He was missing out on his brother's special day allowing Elena's stolen kiss to steal his joy.

"What do you say we go back down and show Ms. Elena that we are unbreakable," Isabelle said walking over to her Vampire with a most seductive smile and kissing him tenderly on the lips.

"Why Isabelle, I like the way you think," Stefan kissed Isabelle back; the kiss turned into a heated and passionate kiss. Isabelle had to get control over the situation.

"Okay," Isabelle said pulling herself away. "You're never going to get that dance if we don't stop this right now," the two laughed and then headed for the door.

DSBBITSS

Isabelle and Stefan made it back down stairs. They skimmed the room for Bonnie and Damon. Damon was dancing with Rebekah and Bonnie was dancing with her father, and across the room the two saw Elena dancing with Matt. Caroline and Tyler were in the corner making out, something the two quite enjoyed.

"I see Bonnie. I hope Mr. Bennett will let me cut in, are you good?"

"I'm fine. I need to talk to Damon," Isabelle and Stefan kissed before making their way to their prospective dance partners.

"Hello Mrs. Salvatore and Mr. Bennett. Do you mind if I cut in Sir?"

"Of course I mind son, she's my daughter," Mr. Bennett said smugly.

"Daddy," Bonnie looked at her father with a pleading look.

Mr. Bennett looked between the two before leaving his daughter to the Vampire, but not before rolling his eyes.

"Do you think your dad will ever come around to liking us?"

"Ask me after he's dead."

The two laughed.

"So you are officially my little sister. I can't tell you how weird it is that you're having my kid."

Bonnie looked at Stefan without smiling.

"Tell me about it," she said.

"Stefan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"That awful night w...w...when we were together," Bonnie exhaled. "Why did you kiss me," Bonnie said with uncertainty.

Stefan was at a loss for words. He didn't even want to remember that night, but if he were ever going to move forward, he was going to have to face that demon head on. It happened, but he wasn't going to let that night keep stealing his joy. After speaking to his brother, Stefan was feeling a new sense of joy and hope.

"I don't know Bonnie," as he thought about what he was going to say.

"I had to keep my mind off of what was happening. I just let my mind leave my body. I kept my thoughts on all the things that made me happy, and most of my latest and wonderful memories were of you, Isabelle, and Damon, and when I was with you, my thoughts started to drift back to when we hung out. All the late nights at your house helping you with homework, lunches, and our movie nights," he smiled sweetly at her.

"Before that ugly mess with Elena and Damon, and the big fight, you and I hung out quite a bit. Though Elena and I were together, I knew she had feelings for my brother. He was always with her, but I had you. I could be myself with you, and I guess over time," Stefan paused. "I kind of developed a crush on you, and in that intimate moment, no matter how horrific it was, I was with someone I cared about. I looked at you and I just needed to kiss you," Stefan paused.

Bonnie stopped swaying with Stefan. "Do you still feel this way about me," Bonnie said with worry.

"No, no," Stefan chuckled lightly as he shook his head no.

"Look Bonnie, you're beautiful. A man would be a fool not to like you or find you attractive. I had my moment, but I simply adore you as a good friend and now as a sister in law, and nothing more. I promise. I'm not going to be that man running after his brother's girl aggressively until she yields, okay," Stefan said leaning into Bonnie's face forcing her to look him in the eyes. She looked at the face that adorned that famous romantic stare and smiled sweetly at the man.

"Okay, but you better not try to go after me, I will set your ass on fire," the two laughed.

"No worries Mrs. Salvatore."

"So about the babies, are you okay with me having them, no more trying to get me to do something stupid?"

"No ma'am, I'm here to support you. I won't stand in the way of yours and Damon's happiness," Stefan said then he and Bonnie shared a sweet embrace.

Stefan and Bonnie were ready to heal and move forward.

MEANWHILE/ITDS

Isabelle and Damon danced in silence for the better part of their dance. The two weren't as fond of one another as they were when they first met. Isabelle was hoping she could change that.

"So how long are you going to be angry with me for leaving?"

"I'm not angry with you for leaving. Being angry would mean I care about you, and well um let's see…I don't," Damon said smugly.

"Damon why don't you get over yourself, I'm here to stay and I'm not leaving."

"We'll see," Damon broke from the dance and turned to walk away.

"Damon," Isabelle called out to the stubborn Vampire. "I have something for you."

Isabelle walked Klaus's gift over to him.

"What is it," Damon said curiously.

"Just open it," Isabelle turned and walked away.

Damon opened the gift. He tore the paper away slowly before opening up the lid on the black velvet box to reveal matching his and hers platinum tagged bracelets' with a 2ct size Diamond beside by each of their names and on the underside of each one it read "Love Conquers loved them. The bracelet's expressed everything the Vampire felt about the love he shared with Bonnie.

He looked around the room to thank Isabelle but she had made herself scarce_. How did she know? _He thought.

"She's a damn Fairy, that's how she knew,"Damon answered himself under his breath.

Damon clipped the bracelet on right away. If the unsuspecting Vampire knew the gift was from none other than Klaus Mikaelson, he'd probably burn his arm off.

He couldn't quite figure out why he was being such an ass to Isabelle. He just hated that he stayed and she left, but like Isabelle said, they all had to deal with their pain in their own way, and Isabelle had to take a break from it all and he had to go on a killing spree.

Damon was now feeling something else. He was starting to feel guilty about the lives he took. This was something the elder Salvatore wasn't use to, but now that he was going to possibly be a father he was starting to feel things like sympathy, regret, and compassion.

One day he would let Isabelle back on the short list of people that he liked and trusted, but she would have to earn it and the bracelets' just earned her a thousand cool points.

THEGUESTGOHOME

The reception had dwindled down to the Scooby doo gang, Mrs. Forbes, and Bonnie's parents. Damon looked around the room for his wife. She was now his wife; he was so elated to call Bonnie Mrs. Salvatore. He spotted the little witch sitting on the couch next to her mom and Jeremy Gilbert who was once again getting a little too cozy with Bonnie. He really didn't like that kid.

Damon remembered that he hadn't shared his first dance with Bonnie. They had been giving all their attention to the guests but they had yet to share their first dance as husband and wife. There was no way he was going to let the clock strike midnight before dancing with his bride. Damon walked over to his caramel sun kissed beauty and held out his hand.

"Mrs. Salvatore may I have this dance?"

"Yes Mr. Salvatore," Bonnie rose smiling brightly at the man.

"But before we share our first dance as man and wife, I want to give you this," he slipped the bracelet onto Bonnie's arm.

"Damon it's beautiful."

"It's from Isabelle. Read the back of it."

"Love conquers all," Bonnie read aloud.

"I couldn't think of a more perfect gift myself. There's not anything that you and I can't conquer. You know that right," Damon said as he held her chin in between his thumb and finger kissing her chastely on the lips.

Bonnie looked at the Vampire lovingly.

He then walked over to the radio plugging in his cell and chose Christina Perri A thousand Years to be the first song they danced to as man and wife. He then led his wife to the center of the room.

Stefan spotted his brother and what he was about to do.

"Wait, wait," Stefan said as he pushed pause on Damon's phone.

"I would like to make a toast."

"Oh God," Damon huffed before letting his head fall back as he glared at the ceiling.

"Aw," Bonnie giggled moving in closer to the raven haired man and rubbing his back.

"Damon and Bonnie have proven to me, that real love can conquer anything. For as long as I could remember I've wanted nothing but for my brother to be happy, and I can't think of one person on this earth that brings my brother more true happiness than Bonnie, to Bonnie and Damon," Stefan said as he and Elena stole quick glances at each other.

"To Bonnie and Damon," everyone chanted.

"Enjoy your first dance Brother, and I know there will be many more," Stefan started up the music and took his place beside Isabelle and Mr. Bennett but not before spotting Elena's stare again. Stefan stared into the woman's whiskey colored teary eyes for a moment before breaking the trance.

Damon and Bonnie began to rock back and forth to the song. All eyes in the room landed on them. Bonnie felt like she was floating. They looked each other in the eyes, blue melting into brown. Tears began to swell in their eyes as they swayed gracefully. Everything and everyone faded away. It was just the two of them.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Caroline and Tyler joined in next, the two looking at each other lovingly, then Rebekah and Matt.

A small smile formed across Mr. Bennett's face. His little angel was getting everything she wanted. Mr. Bennett was getting teary eyed as he watched the two.

Stefan looked to Isabelle; and she looked up to him, they grabbed each other by the hand and held tight as they smiled at each other.

"May I have this dance," Mr. Bennett had turned to his niece; he might as well dance off his bitter sweet feelings of the night's events.

"Why yes Uncle Jackson," Isabelle kissed her boyfriend tenderly on the lips before heading to the center of the room to dance.

Across the room, Elena watched the exchange between the two. Their tender moment and the music was tearing her apart. Elena was doing everything she could to hold it together. She felt weak. Her heart was lying at the bottom of her stomach. She was dying inside. She was losing the love of her life.

Stefan was her moon, her sun. She turned and walked outside to the back of the house. She didn't want anyone to see her cry. This was Bonnie's day, and she wasn't going to let her broken heart ruin her friend's big day. The music was still vibrating through her senses.

Elena was brought back to reality when she felt a warm hand resting on her shoulder. It was her brother.

"Don't cry," Elena broke down even more so in his arms. Jeremy swayed his sister to the music. He held her as if his embrace would erase all her pain.

The gray eyed Vampire stared out the glass doors watching the siblings dance. He quickly wiped away the tear rolling down his pale cheek.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I'm sorry for my rant in the last update. I guess just like any other person sharing their talents or arts with the world you have to be prepared for the haters, the nay sayers, for people to hate you, put you down, and demean you. Celebrities deal with this shit everyday. It is in a human's nature after all. I have to keep my cool and ignore those comments and keep moving forward. It's not always easy to do, I'm a human after all.

I want to thank those of you who support me and who like my story just the way it is. I hope I can keep making sense and making you happy –somewhat. Unfortunately, I may have to write things that make me happy. For example, I was writing a scene to try and placate to the majority of the readers of this story and I almost died –not literally, but it hurt my heart to take my story in that direction. I really feel like you all will be happy with the results. Have a happy Thanksgiving (11/22/2012).

_Please keep in mind this is an AU fan fiction and characters will be OOC._

_The characters' are owned by Alloy Entertainment, CW Network, and L. J. Smith. _

_Story Starts: Our love will live forever:_

The nightmare Bonnie had about turning into a Vampire reoccurred every night since the wedding. She was keeping her husband up with her screams, tossing, turning, and cold sweats.

It was two weeks until Bonnie's due date and she couldn't wait for the babies to be born and not for the obvious reasons. Bonnie was tired; she was running to the bathroom to relieve her bladder of one drop of pee.

Bonnie made her way upstairs. It was a slow and tiresome walk for the pregnant woman. She wanted to look in on the two Vampires. They were decorating the nursery for the twins. Even though Stefan and Damon both knew the babies weren't twins Damon didn't want to get Bonnie's hopes up about one of the babies possibly being theirs.

"Hey guys," Bonnie said to the two Vampires.

"Whoa whoa what are you doing? You need to leave baby."

"The fumes are not good for the babies Bonnie," Stefan said in a wary tone.

"Guys I'll be fine."

"You can't drink a glass of wine but you're fine with sniffing paint fumes," Damon rolled his eyes before rushing over to the pregnant woman and ushering her out of the room."

"That was rude," She yelled at the closed door.

"I just wanted to talk to you both about baby names!"

"We'll talk about names tonight," Damon yelled.

Bonnie heard the doorbell to the boardinghouse sound. She started her slow and tiring walk downstairs when Stefan flashed by her at the blink of an eye.

"Hey, you almost knocked me down," Bonnie shouted.

"Sorry," Stefan shouted back.

Stefan opened up the door to none other than Elena and Caroline.

"Hello ladies, come in," Stefan didn't make eye contact with Elena but shared a short hug with Caroline.

"Have a seat. Bonnie should be down by Christmas."

"I heard that shit Stefan."

Stefan flashed over to Bonnie and helped her down the stairs.

"Hey girls."

"Hey Bonnie," the raven haired girl made her way to her friend, Caroline followed.

"What's this," Bonnie was inquisitive about the shopping bags the girls toted.

"We got some things for the babies."

"Oh you didn't have too. Stefan and Damon have everything. I'm set for life."

"Guys buy things you need and they barely do that right," Caroline said sarcastically.

"But we got you things you need and want."

Stefan smiled at the girls before making his way back up to the bedroom, but not before looking back and locking eyes with Elena. He turned away quickly and flashed back upstairs.

DSSSEG

"So you thought of what you want to name your daughter," Stefan asked his brother.

"Hm…I don't know, maybe Damona…Damonisha…Damonara," Damon laughed at himself.

"Dude you can't be that hard up to name your child after you. You would scar her for all eternity if you gave her one of those names, you know that right," Stefan said mockingly.

"I don't know, I quite like the name…Damonara," the raven haired Vampire ran his hand in the air as if he were spelling out the child's name.

"So what about you, have you thought about what you want to name your little girl?"

"I don't know, maybe Bonnie could name her after Grams or Emily," Stefan shrugged his shoulder.

"Hell no, you need to name her Stephanie, and we'll call her Steffy for short. You have a great name to give a boy or a girl, use it."

"Wow Damon, I like that, but we have to get Bonnie's permission first."

"Oh yeah," Damon looked around bucking his eyes.

"Yeah I better do that, I don't want her to set my ass on fire," Damon wiggled his eyes at his brother before picking up the brush and painting the wall in front of him.

Elena had excused herself from the girls and found her way upstairs to the nursery. She knocked on the door before she was invited in.

"Elena," Stefan said curiously.

"Hey, can I help you guys paint?"

"Fine by me," Damon said nonchalantly not even sparing Elena one glance.

Stefan handed Elena a brush, and she jumped right in. The three painted in silence before Elena broke the ice.

"Are you two excited about the new additions to the family?"

"Yup," Damon's answer was to the point.

"Yes, I'm excited. I can't wait to see what they look like."

"They'll probably have your eyes and Bonnie's beautiful smile," Elena said softly.

"Um um," Damon cleared his throat.

"He better hope they both look like Bonnie. It'll be real hard to love an ugly baby."

"Look who's talking," Stefan taunted his brother back.

"It's good to see you two getting along so well."

"No thanks to you," Damon said under his breath.

"Damon," the baby brother said with warning.

"It's okay Stefan, I'm a big girl. Besides, he's right, everything is my fault. I chose you Stefan but my actions said anything but, I was the main reason for the wedge between you two."

"It wasn't your fault entirely," said Damon.

Stefan and Elena turned and looked at the older brother in shock because of his response.

"I took advantage of you. I knew you were weak and naïve. I could have done the honorable thing and left but instead I was determined to win what was never meant to be mine," Damon wanted to say he was sorry, but the words wouldn't escape his mouth.

"My little admittance of guilt doesn't mean we're friend's princess Elena, but it's time we moved on. I'm tired of being mad at someone that doesn't have any significance in my life. I'm not saying your insignificant, but that was the past and this is the present. Now if you'll excuse me. I need to go down stairs and check on my little bird," Damon exited the room leaving the two alone.

Stefan and Elena started to paint again. Elena just watched the baby Salvatore, but their alone time would soon end because in walked the Fairy.

"Great," Elena said underneath her breath.

Isabelle walked over to Stefan giving him a heated kiss before turning to Elena and rolling her eyes. She was gloating. Stefan was feeling like sport to the two women. Unlike Elena he had made a decision. He was with Isabelle, so there was no need for games.

Stefan didn't like games, but never the less he kissed her back. He wanted her to know that she was important to him.

DSBB

Damon had made his way downstairs. He found two sleeping beauties Caroline in the chair and Bonnie lying on the couch.

BONNIESNIGHTMARE

_Bonnie was standing in front of the grandfather clock at the Salvatore house; the clock read 7:48PM. _

_When Bonnie opened her eyes again, she was in Klaus's house. Klaus and Elijah were sitting there talking when suddenly Elijah flashed over to the Hybrid driving the white oak wooden dagger through Klaus's heart. His body burst into flames. Bonnie saw shadowy figures standing behind Elijah; she could make them out but barely. It was two wolves, Greta, a distinguish looking black man, Kol, and a white female Vampire with red hair. _

_Bonnie was now back at the boarding house; the time on the clock now read 8:31. Elijah and the other's tore down the front door before Elijah flashed over to Damon ripping out his heart. Caroline got up to protect Bonnie but was attacked and killed by the two wolves. Stefan and Elena flashed down to the living room. Elijah ripped out Stefan's heart as Jonas daggered Elena. _

_Greta once again got the upper hand on Bonnie. Greta and the older gentleman's magic was too powerful. Greta cut Bonnie across the lower part of her abdomen ripping the babies from her womb. Isabelle came into the house with a look of shock written on her face; she was no match for them__.__ Elijah set Isabelle on fire, burning her alive. Bonnie watched as she lay there slipping away to her death._

BACKINTHEPRESENT

Bonnie woke up screaming.

"Oh my God," Bonnie woke crying and screaming hysterically chanting "oh my God."

"Baby what's wrong," Damon rushed to her side in a panic grabbing her and holding her close.

Caroline and Damon were wearing the same clothes as they were in her nightmare. Bonnie looked to the grandfather clock in horror. The time now read 3:48PM.

"We got to get out of here," Bonnie said sobbing.

Isabelle, Elena, and Stefan made their way to the others.

"What's going on," Isabelle said with worry.

"Bonnie just had some vision, she said we need to get out of here," Caroline said with fear.

"Stefan call Rebekah, tell her to tell Klaus that Elijah is going to kill him at 7:48. I saw it," Bonnie was crying through ever word.

Stefan made the call as he was directed.

"Bonnie what did you see," Damon said holding her by the shoulders.

"They kill all of us, they kill all of us," she couldn't stop crying.

RMKM

"Rebekah called Klaus sharing the information with the Hybrid. Klaus recommended that they all hide out in the caves underneath Fells Church and bring the fight to them. Rebekah made her way over to Connor's; she was shocked to find that Connor was dead. Greta and Kol had betrayed him, she was sure of this.

BACKATTHEBOARDINGHOUSE

Damon packed everything for Bonnie and the babies. Isabelle did something that she thought she would never do. She let all of the Vampires feed from her including Elena.

Elena was the last to go. She looked into Isabelle's eyes. Stefan watched as the two women squared off. Even though Isabelle couldn't die from being drained of all her blood, He didn't want Elena to be rough with her. Elena took Isabelle by the wrist and bit into her tenderly. She drained Isabelle slowly and gently. Isabelle collapsed onto the couch, Elena followed.

Elena pulled away from the Fairy. The room was spinning. Isabelle's blood was heaven in her mouth, in her blood stream. Elena's Vampire senses were heightened. She looked down at Isabelle and caressed the Fairies dead face tenderly.

"Are you okay Diva," Damon asked Elena.

"You need to get over your high sweetheart we've got to get out of here…Now."

Rebekah and Damon rode over to the rendezvous spot with the human's. The Vampires took off on foot to make sure everything was okay for their arrival.

Klaus was already at said location. Stefan flashed to the underground spot and was surprised to see the Hybrid already there. He was standing in the presence of Klaus. He hated every moment of it. He didn't utter one word to the man.

"Klaus do you have the white oak daggers and vervain," Caroline asked the Hybrid.

"Yes I have everything we need," Klaus looked at Caroline assuring her that everything was fine.

It was no time for her to think about their past. Now was about their safety. There was a long awkward silence between Elena, Stefan, Klaus, Caroline, and Tyler as they waited for the others.

Rebekah, Damon, Bonnie, Isabelle, Jeremy, and Matt were making record time to their location. Isabelle and Jeremy comforted Bonnie as much as they could. Bonnie looked down at her wedding ring to make sure it was still spelled. She brought her grimore just in case, but she was glad to know that everything was still intact, because once everything started, there was no way she would have time to perform the spell again.

They pulled up to Fells' Church; Damon carried Bonnie in, while the other's unloaded the vehicle of all their supplies. Rebekah drove the car far away from their location to make sure no one knew where they were hiding out, even though she knew Greta would probably be able to track them.

Once they were safely underground, Damon set up a comfortable pallet for Bonnie.

"Everything about this place is so familiar," Bonnie whispered.

"What did you say little bird," Damon ran his hand alongside Bonnie's face.

"I need your blood in my system," Bonnie sat up looking into Damon's silvery blue eyes.

"Baby I don't understand."

"Drink from me Damon, you will never feel my warm blood in your system again."

"Bonnie you will live we are going to beat this," Damon said with confidence.

"You trust me, don't you," Bonnie looked at her husband with concern.

"You know I do."

"Just drink from me," she kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"I love you Damon," Bonnie whispered.

"I love you too baby with all of me," he kissed her. His tongue begging her for entry, Bonnie opened her mouth wide allowing Damon's tongue to slide across hers. Her warm mouth called to him. Damon deepened his kiss. The two kissed deep and hard as if their lives hinged on this kiss.

The two pulled apart gazing into each other's eyes achingly.

Damon put his face between her neck and shoulders. He kissed the sweet pulsating vein under her skin before biting into her gently. He took a little of her warm sweet blood. He wanted so much more of her sweet blood in his system but he had to think about his unborn child, his and Stefan's.

Damon bit into his wrist then pushing it into Bonnie's mouth. She drank his metallic liquid timidly as tears fell so effortlessly from her eyes. The wound on her neck started to close immediately.

Their night was getting better and better, Bonnie cried out in pain. She was going into labor.

"Oh my God, Rebekah," Damon yelled for the original.

Rebekah flashed to his side.

"What is it Damon?"

"Bonnie's going into labor," Damon looked at the original blue eyes glassed over.

"How can I defend her and deliver my babies, Rebekah I can't do this," for the first time a very confident Damon was starting to feel helpless.

"Damon look at me, there is not a Vampire that walks among us that has more courage than you. You can do this."

Damon knew he could, he just needed to hear it. He looked at Bonnie and then down at the bracelet. As long as he walked this earth nothing was going to take what took him almost 200 years to have -true love. Their love would conquer all.

Bonnie's labor pains got stronger. Stefan paced the floor in another part of the cave while Rebekah and Damon kept Bonnie as comfortable as possible. Damon massaged her back while Rebekah wiped her sweating brow with a cool towel.

Bonnie squeezed the raven haired man's hand tightly. Damon wouldn't leave Bonnie's side. He kissed her tenderly all over her face and rubbed her forehead. His cool lips and hands were comfort to her feverish skin.

THEFIGHT

"The key to killing the Witches are Jeremy and Matt. Once we get rid of them the other's will be a walk in the fucking park," Klaus said with confidence.

"Providing you don't fucking turn on us," Stefan said bitterly.

"I won't turn on you baby Salvatore. Isabelle, be a dear and go get Rebekah. I need her to kill Sage while I wrap my hands around Elijah's throat. Please and thank you," Klaus said looking at Isabelle wantonly.

Stefan didn't like that fucking exchange, but today was not the time nor place.

Isabelle and Rebekah were back.

"Rebekah you're just in time.

Klaus turned to the group with an ominous look. "They're here," He said with a sinister smile.

Elijah and the group broke through the boulder door.

"My my, don't we like to make a dramatic entrance," Klaus smiled at the group of deranged fucks.

Elijah was not there to play and lolli gag. Greta and Jonas started a mental fire in everything that wasn't human. Their abilities had no effect on Klaus and Rebekah. Klaus, Kol, and Elijah start going at it like beast in the jungle, and Sage and Rebekah did the same. Everyone but the humans' were rolling on the floor in pain. Jeremy lunged for Greta before being tossed back to the cave wall like a rag doll by Jonas.

Matt made his way for Jonas. He knew he wouldn't be able to take him down but he would be enough distraction to give Jeremy time to show him his handy work with the bow and arrow. Matt quickly met the same fate as Jeremy and was thrown into the wall.

The wolves didn't wait around to be attacked or for the Vampires to gain enough strength to break away from Jonas's wave of pain. One wolf lunged for Isabelle. Isabelle shot the wolf with a bolt of lightning sending it crashing into the wall knocking it senseless.

The other wolf lunged for Caroline. She held the wolf's paws as far away from her face as she could to keep it from taking her head off. Rebekah broke from her fight with Sage long enough to throw the wolf off of Caroline and into the wall causing the wolf to lose its senses.

Isabelle was now helping Klaus with Kol and Elijah. She put Kol in a headlock sending so much lightening to Kol's body that he passed out.

Seeing this, Jonas and Greta administered another wave of pain with heavy concentration to everyone who was foe. He then broke every bone in Isabelle's body with the clench of his fist.

Klaus hearing this grew angry as hell. He would see to her later.

Stefan overcame all the burning in his brain and got to his feet before lunging for the wolf who had attacked Isabelle and ripping out the animal's heart.

Jeremy finally found his resolve, staking an unsuspecting Jonas in the neck. Greta screamed in horror, before pulling out the metal blade from her belt and plunging it into Jeremy's chest. Jonas's wave of pain was now over with his death. Elena flashed over to her brother giving him Blood.

Tyler was now coming to and was able to join the fight. He jumped up and went for the other wolf. Isabelle's body was healing but she was still incapacitated, she had just enough strength to deliver a bolt of lightening in Greta's direction but missing. Caroline took advantage of the distraction and lunged for Greta breaking her neck killing her instantly.

Stefan finally found his strength and aided Rebekah in her fight. He grabbed Sage by the neck, pulling at it and Rebekah drove the dagger deep into the Vampire's heart as Stefan ripped her head clean off.

Matt was now locked and loaded. He pointed his bow and arrow at the wolf that was besting Tyler and shot it straight into the animal's heart.

Kol was starting to come to. He got to his feet and snuck away to find Bonnie. Damon was bent over Bonnie listening to the fight and trying to comfort her the best he could when he was suddenly thrown against the wall by Kol. Damon vamped up. He was not to be messed with this day.

"You won't be besting me today motherfucker," Damon and Kol lunged for each other. Damon stopped Kol in his tracks. The Vampire's hand was deep in Kol's chest with his fingers wrapped around his heart. Damon looked at the Vampire with red eyes and black veins in the most menacing way.

"Don't worry, I'll deliver your heart to your bitch myself," Damon looks the 700 year old Vampire in the eyes while ripping out his heart and then threw it to the ground.

The only person lift was Elijah. Klaus and Elijah were fighting like two Champions, but Klaus was quickly growing tired of this little scuffle. He ripped the dagger out of his combat boot driving it into his brother's neck just to make Elijah suffer. He looked his brother in the eyes as did Rebekah. Klaus pulled the dagger from his brother's neck savagely plunging it into his heart. Elijah's body burst into flames.

MEANWHILE

Damon had undressed Bonnie from the waist down. The baby was now crowning, his baby was about to be born. He was filled with both fear and extreme joy. He heard the battle as he comforter Bonnie and hearing Klaus deliver the finally blow to Elijah was sweet joy to Damon's ears.

"Bonnie she's coming, push baby," Damon directed a crying and screaming Bonnie.

Everyone but Isabelle and Klaus ran in to help with the birth.

Damon looked up in horror at Rebekah. The babies were too big to remain in Bonnie and were still growing, causing them to rip at her womb and breaking her ribs.

"Rebekah help me," Damon yelled at the original.

Rebekah flashed over to Bonnie grabbing hold of her hand. "You have to push," Rebekah said in a demanding tone then biting into her wrist she gave Bonnie her blood. Her blood healed Bonnie long enough to deliver the first baby.

Bonnie tried pushing but she was too weak and in too much pain, so Rebekah had to manipulate her body to push. Bonnie cried out so, that her friends feared that she would not make it through birthing her children.

The first child shot into Damon's arms. This was the moment he had been waiting for. The child opened her eyes. Damon was disappointed that the eyes looking back at him were amber.

Damon handed the first child over to Caroline. He was so heartbroken at what he saw that it weakened his resolve.

He was brought back to reality by the sound of Bonnie's flesh ripping and bones breaking again. Rebekah did as she had done before and gave Bonnie her blood.

Stefan was losing it; all of the blood coming from Bonnie was driving him mad; His blood lust had won. Stefan lunged for Bonnie, but was intercepted by Elena; the raven haired girl tossed Stefan like a rag doll up against the wall then stood glaring at the male Vampire ready for battle. Stefan looked at Elena stunned before flashing out.

Damon watched the move with pure amazement. Elena had just won a million cool points with the Vampire.

MEANWHILEKMIT

Klaus gave Isabelle his blood to help her heal faster. Klaus and Isabelle unconsciously held hands interlocking their fingers. They were rubbing their noses together, as he rubbed one of her arms tenderly for comfort. They couldn't stop touching each other. Klaus's blood made Isabelle stronger and somehow heightened whatever was drawing her to the Hybrid. Isabelle's breaths became short and shallow. Whatever was happening between them was getting stronger.

Klaus's lips crashed into Isabelle's; they kissed heatedly, each of their tongues fighting for control over the other. Klaus slid his tongue in and out of her mouth with passion and consumption as he held her head steady for deeper penetration.

"What the fuck," Stefan said walking in on the two.

Isabelle and Klaus got to their feet quickly looking at the gray eyed Vampire in horror.

Stefan jumped onto Klaus pounding on him. "Stop Stefan please, please," Isabelle cried out. She fell to her knees crying; she had done to Stefan what Elena had, she hurt her compassionate and beautiful Stefan.

MEANWHILE/DSBB/SCOOBYGANG

Damon's attention was back to Bonnie.

Rebekah pushed Bonnie's body but she was in so much pain that she lost consciousness while trying to deliver her last child.

"Somebody get me a God damn knife," Damon yelled.

Tyler ran a knife over to the panic blue eyed Vampire.

Damon cut Bonnie across the lower part of her abdomen pulling the child from her womb; Bonnie was bleeding out from the savage cut while he pulled the child from her.

Damon closed his eyes and sighed deeply before opening them to the child in his arms only to meet amber eyes once again and a baby penis. It was a boy. His dream was a fucking lie. Damon was crushed. He handed the child over to Elena then quickly made his way back to Bonnie's side.

Just as she was taking her last breathe as a human. Damon held her close cradling her in his arms. Even though he had lost his little witch, he was gaining a little Vampire. Bonnie would be bad ass, this was certain. He would show her all she needed to know to make her new way of life easy.

Her warm breath and heart beat were no more. Bonnie was dead. There was nothing but total silence in the cave. Damon wrapped Bonnie up in the blood laced blanket.

"Get the car Rebekah, I need to get her home," Damon said emotionlessly.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: A BIG THANK YOU to all of you who are following and who have made my story a favorite. I want to thank everyone for commenting and being so interested that they rebuke certain things…you rock for that. HA HA! I'm glad that you all liked the last update. I read the chapter again and I was impressed at how it turned out.

This chapter isn't as action packed but it's good. There are some wonderful surprises coming in follow up chapters. Damon's dark side is trying to creep back on the scene. Will the little girl be his saving grace? Can Stefan move forward if the babies aren't his, because it looks like Bonnie was his only hope for having children.

Also, I know this is heartbreaking for some, but I'm leaning towards Stelena…Yeah I know it bites even after all the love and votes for Stabelle.

I'll tell you why, my writing for the Isabelle character is turning out to be a better match for Klaus. Weird I know, but you guys get a feel in these next chapters for the four characters. There are some really cute scenes for Klabelle and Stelena…well what can I say. I've written up to chapter 22 and Stelena could possibly move forward –together, after that scene. It's very cute and funny. So before you all scream bloody murder, read the scenes. Don't delete me…LOL!

To the person who made a comment about amber eyes, go online and look up a picture of an amber stone, it is brown. Using the word amber was just my way off describing the everyday color brown. Emerald is green for those of you who don't know much about stones. I'm not trying to be demeaning either, but some people like to use metaphors or other words to describe certain colors.

Also, I want to remind everyone. I'm not a professional writer; I don't know the first thing about trying to write a book. This is just my vision written out to the best of my abilities. This is my first time every doing something like this.

There are some real evil people in the world and that's why they make mean and evil comments anonymously because they are cowards. God help us all. People have really lost their way. I'm going to keep those people in my prayers, it's their only hope…I fear.

Characters' are owned by Alloy Entertainment, CW Network, and L J Smith.

Story Starts Chapter 19:

Everyone sat in the boardinghouse living room waiting for Bonnie to awake. The children were in the care of Rebekah and the doctor at Meredith's townhouse. Stefan was afraid to see the children because of the incident in the cave. The fear of him killing the children was a big concern for both him and Damon.

Damon thought he could handle it if both babies were Stefan's, but he couldn't take it now that his dream had given him hope. He wanted the little girl from his dreams, he longed for her.

He even knew the name he wanted to give his little princess. He was going to name her Natasha (with Bonnie's approval of course).

Even though Damon hadn't laid eyes on the children since he brought them into the world, he still made plans for a DNA test. Meredith couldn't use their blood or saliva because they were Vampires, so she would have to use their hair follicles to prove their paternity. She knew how important this was for the Salvatore's so she had Tyler drop off the DNA samples to a good friend at the lab. They would have the results today, and both brothers were all too anxious to know what the future had in store.

SSSSSSSS

Even though Stefan was mad as hell at Klaus for everything. They were alive today because the Hybrid kept his promise, so Klaus had a front row seat to Bonnie's transition.

Stefan didn't know how in the hell he was going to deal with this thing with Klaus and Isabelle. Even though Isabelle had given him unbelievable joy, Stefan couldn't shake Elena, and it was in this moment that he realized that he still loved Elena Gilbert; he would always love her until he ceased to exist. He wanted to make things work with Isabelle, but he was realizing that he and Isabelle were both more passionate about other people.

Stefan was stuck in a moment. He could give Isabelle all of him –in time, right? He couldn't be with Elena, or could he? Since they've been apart, Elena had matured. She was starting to be the friend that Bonnie needed. She knew that she didn't want Damon. Stefan felt that things between them could actually be different.

The one thing that weighed heavy on Stefan's mind the most right now was the babies. If the babies were Damon's, there was no way a future with Elena could be fruitful for him. Stefan needed one of the children to be his. Even though what Klaus had done was foul, a silver lining could come from that dreadful night.

DSBB

Damon tore himself away from the window to look over at Bonnie. The curtains were opened just enough to allow him to look out at the dreary day. He dressed her in all white. She wore a white ribbon that was weaved into her hair and she wore a white, goddess style dress similar to her wedding gown. He was going to have to get someone to spell her a day walking ring. Her wedding ring looked awful to him. He tried cleaning the thing a thousand times, but it still remained cloudy. Damon couldn't figure out what the hell Bonnie had done to her ring.

Bonnie ripped herself away from the bed. Damon flashed over to her. "Hey," Damon's voice sounded huskier than normal.

Bonnie was now seeing life through Vampire eyes. The room looked just as it did in her nightmare. She got out of the bed and made her way to the mirror slowly just as she had done in her nightmare. She looked in the mirror then quickly looked at her day walking ring, when suddenly her handsome husband made his way over sliding his hands slowly across her waist and snuggling close to her.

"Let me see them," Damon said seductively as he pushed out his fangs. He couldn't wait to see hers. Bonnie Vamped up and if she had breath in her body the move would have knocked it out of her.

"You are so beautiful Bonnie," Damon said kissing her sweetly on the neck.

"I know being a Vampire is the last thing you want to be, but I need to know if this is what you want. I can't lose you Bonnie. We have just found each other," Damon said dazedly.

He was a Vampire but he was moving around like a zombie, he was just going through the motions. Everything he did and said was an out of body experience.

"Damon my life is here with you, and whether I'm a Vampire, a Witch, or human, my life won't mean a thing if it is not shared with you," She said smiling at her soul mate.

"So whose blood do you want to transition with, Isabelle's, Jeremy's, or Matt's?"

Damon would be two sheets to the wind, if she said Jeremy.

"Well of course it's going to be Jeremy, he's hot," Bonnie laughed.

Damon wasn't laughing.

"Isabelle dumb dumb, now stop being so jealous," Bonnie hit her Vampire on the arm.

"Besides, I want to know what all the fuss about her blood is, and since I'm a newbie. She'd be the safest choice."

"Okay…Isabelle it is,"

Bonnie was joking but inside she was terrified of being the very thing that she was sworn to protect the town from. Now her kind would hate her. She was on the other side of the line now. She had to get use to a whole new way of life.

DOWNSTAIRS

Damon made his way to their friends down stairs. The news was good but bitter sweet. He felt sad for Bonnie. He knew she enjoyed being a witch and now that part of her life was over, but Damon's selfishness kept him from being entirely sad. He was happy at the fact that they would be together for eternity. He found his soul mate and would be with her forever, nothing else mattered at this point.

"Bonnie is going to transition. Isabelle will you give Bonnie your blood," Damon said as he addressed the room.

Isabelle looked at the Vampire, "Of course."

Isabelle and Damon made it back to the room. Bonnie was standing in front of the mirror. Isabelle ran over to her cousin and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry Bonnie; I know how you loved being a witch."

Bonnie looked at her cousin smiling.

"I will be fine," Bonnie grabbed her by the hands.

She looked between Damon and Isabelle. "I guess I better get this over with."

Bonnie took Isabelle by the wrist lifting it to her mouth slowly before biting into her gently. For the first time blood was delicious to her. Bonnie was a natural; she took just the right amount of blood from the Fairy and then stopped. Damon looked at his wife proudly.

"Now we just need someone to get you a day walking ring. Speaking of rings, what happened to your wedding ring," Damon said curiously.

Bonnie inhaled an invisible gulp of air before telling the two about her nightmare.

"I saw myself as a Vampire in a dream. It felt so real. In my dream I was wearing all white and this ring." Bonnie looked down at her ring before continuing.

"I noticed in my dreams that the ring was different from any day walking ring I had ever seen. When I woke up the next day, I looked through my grimore and I came across a spell created by Emily. It was a spell that could harness a Witch's power. So I spelled my own day walking ring and transferred my magic to it using Emily's spell."

"So you still have your powers? Do you even know if it works," Damon said inquisitively.

"Try it, what are you waiting for," Damon said in a demanding tone.

What bonnie did next left the Fairy and the Vampire stunned. With the wave of her hand she closed the door to the bedroom, dimed the lights, then lit the candles in the room.

Damon smiled from ear to ear looking at his little Vampwitch in amazement. Damon was even more in love with her, if that were even possible.

"Why didn't you tell me when you first had the nightmare?"

"Because I was afraid if I had told you it would bring my vision to life."

That's when Damon thought about his dream, if Bonnie was afraid to mention her nightmare for fear that it would come true, maybe he should speak his dream into existence.

"I too had a dream. I dreamed that one of the babies was mine. She was a little girl with blue eyes, and everything about her said that she was mine, but now that both babies are nothing like my dream I don't know what to believe."

"Damon the little girl does have blue eyes. Well they change colors, but they remain blue for the most part," Isabelle said to the sullen Vampire.

"What," Damon said curiously.

"I saw the babies when Caroline, Tyler, and I took the DNA samples to the lab. I held them both. Their eyes change colors with their moods. They're beautiful," Isabelle said smiling and gushing with excitement.

Damon was elated. Hope was returning to the Vampire.

The three were brought back to reality when they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," Damon said with a raised voice.

It was Stefan and Elena.

"Hey, is everything okay," Stefan said anxiously.

"Everything is fine," Damon said to Stefan.

Stefan made his way over to Bonnie grabbing her and cradling the woman to his chest. He hugged her while running his hand down the back of her head before pulling her away as he held her face in his hands.

"Bonnie I am so glad that you are okay and that you decided to transition. I don't know what I would have done if you had decided otherwise," Stefan said teary eyed.

Bonnie rested her hands on the Vampires wrists. He still had Bonnie's face in his hands looking deeply into her eyes. Bonnie wrapped her arms around the man's waist but not before kissing him tenderly on the cheek. Stefan felt a devotion to Bonnie, now that she was more than just a friend, but possibly the mother of his child or children he wanted to protect her.

Elena then walked over to the little Vampwitch hugging her tightly as she began to cry.

"I love you," Elena said as tears escaped her eyes and wrapping her arms around Bonnie.

The rest of the gang made their way upstairs to the bedroom to check on Bonnie, except for Klaus. They all embraced Bonnie lovingly. She could tell that the mood in the room was bitter sweet for everyone. They had lost the Bonnie they knew and loved. This Bonnie was a new one. She knew that they really didn't feel that way about her, but she knew they were curious as to what Bonnie would be capable of now that she was a Vampire.

Bonnie decided that it was now time to show them that all was not lost, so she closed and opened the door to the room, then made the lights flicker followed by a light wind to blow out the candles before lighting them again.

"What the hell is that," Caroline said with concern.

Bonnie kept up the act before Elena caught on.

"Oh my God Bonnie, you're still a witch." The whisky colored girl shouted.

The biggest smile was painted across Bonnie's face.

"Yes…I am."

"But how," Caroline said.

Bonnie had to go over the entire story again as she did before with Damon and Isabelle.

After hearing the story and letting everything sink in, Caroline was moved to tears and happiness.

"Oh my God you guys we're going to really be best friends forever," Caroline grabbed Elena and Bonnie in an embrace. The girls held each other lovingly.

Bonnie was now yearning for something that she could not get with her group of friends. She yearned for her children.

"Where are my babies," Bonnie said looking over to her husband.

"They're at Meredith's. She and Rebekah are taking care of them while you transition. Are you ready to see them? Are you sure you can handle it," Bonnie's husband asked skeptically.

Bonnie was starting to feel fearful of what she might do to her children. She didn't want to kill her babies, but Bonnie felt strong. She knew in her heart that her love for her children would outweigh her lust for blood.

"I want to see them Damon, I'll never hurt my children."

Damon looked at his wife for a moment before taking her by the hand and leading her out the door of the bedroom; Damon came to a complete stop before turning to his brother. Stefan stood there with his head hung low staring a hole into the floor.

"Stefan you need to come too."

"I don't trust myself enough to see them,"

Damon flashed over to his brother. "Stefan you need to believe in yourself, don't let your hunger control you; you control it. The love for your child can conquer anything Stefan," Damon said with a demanding tone as he looked his brother in the eyes intently.

Stefan shook his head yes in agreement as he started to walk slowly to the door with his brother.

Stefan had come to a sudden stop allowing Bonnie and Damon to leave the room without him.

"Isabelle can I speak with you for a moment," Stefan led Isabelle to the hallway by the hand and closed the door behind them.

"I want to ask Elena to come along with me to see the babies, but I am not asking her to come along with me to hurt you, I just need her to be there with me. Is this okay with you," Stefan said looking at Isabelle indifferently.

"Of course Stefan it is fine with me, but we need to talk when you get back, about us."

"I know and we will," Stefan kissed the Fairy on her lips before turning to go back in the room.

"Elena, I would love it if you would come with me to see the babies?"

Isabelle and Elena looked at each other. Elena didn't gloat, she was in shock. She was nervous. Why was Stefan asking her and not his girlfriend?

"I don't know if that's a good idea Stefan, I mean Isabelle may want to come along," Elena said nervously as she pushed her hair behind her ear.

"It's okay Elena, we talked in the hall and I'm okay with this," Isabelle said.

"I'm asking you, as my friend to come along with me. What you did for me in the cave," Stefan paused. "I could never thank you enough for that."

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for Bonnie," Elena said in a raspy voice.

"I know, but it was courageous all the same," Stefan said to the raven haired girl seriously with his hands across his chest.

"I would love to go with you Stefan," Elena said smiling at the gray eyed Vampire.

DSBBKM

Damon and Bonnie had made it down stairs. They were patiently waiting for Stefan when Bonnie spotted Klaus sitting in the chair across the room.

"What the hell," Bonnie said through tight lips.

She flashed over to the Hybrid and Damon followed.

"What the fuck are you doing in my home," Bonnie shouted at the man.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, and now that I know you are, I won't over stay my welcome," Klaus said with a stoic look on his face before looking down at the bracelets on Bonnie and Damon's wrists. Klaus was at a loss for words at seeing Damon and Bonnie wear his bracelets' so proudly. Klaus had turned to walk away when Bonnie stopped him.

"You see this," Bonnie said as she shoved Klaus then pushing her bracelet in his face.

"You can't break us. My love for Damon and the love he has for me will conquer anything," the angry woman said to Klaus through clenched teeth as the two looked each other in the eyes.

"I know that your love can conquer anything darling, which is why I bought them for you."

"I know you will never forgive me for what I did to you, Damon, and Stefan, but no one can hate me more than I hate myself. I'm so sorry Bonnie and Damon, and I will do anything to make this up to you," Klaus said with a sullen face before walking away.

Damon and Bonnie stood there in shock at the knowledge of Klaus being the one who gave them the bracelets. Klaus had made it through the door of the boarding house and they were still standing there staring at the closed door frozen by this new revelation.

They both were brought back to reality when Damon's phone rang.

"It's Meredith," Damon said looking at Bonnie.

"Hello."

"I have the paternity results, we can meet at the hospital lab or you can come by the house tomorrow when you pick up the babies?"

"We'll get the results when we pick them up, I want to see them first," Damon said emotionlessly.

Damon had longed to know, but now that the answer was awaiting him, he was too afraid to know the truth. If the little girl wasn't his, he wasn't sure he could hold on to the light inside of him. Damon was frozen.

A/N: Why do the children's eyes change colors, because of their access to dark magic. I want their abilities to be different than Bonnie's and I want them to be more powerful, just a bit of information to help you process that scene. I'll delve deeper into the babies' magic later.

To come: Damon has a connection with the children that has Stefan fearing the worst. Will Stefan be childless after all? Isabelle and Stefan have that talk, are the two going their separate ways?


	20. Congratulations, You're a Daddy

A/N: I couldn't make you guys wait to find out who the father is. I'm an impatient person, so it's hard for me to treat people a certain way, especially if I don't want to feel that way.

A BIG THANK YOU to you followers, people who comment, and the ones who have made my story a favorite. Reign Venhem you left me such a beautiful comment for chapter 19 you really lifted my spirits for my story. Thank you so much. All of you give me hope even the mean ones, because like it or not, they can better you. I choose to not let it break me but make me.

I don't know if you all have noticed, but Damon and Klaus sort of mirror each other, especially when it comes to their love lives. I notice this last night while writing. Damon and Klaus aren't so much in love with Bonnie and Elena in my story. I hope that I've portrayed them as overly obsessed to the point where it's sickening (which is the way I see Damon on the show…LOL!). Damon wanted to win over Stefan and Klaus just wants to be loved. I think that Klaus will find that love with Isabelle (fingers crossed).

I would also like to say, that when Klaus broke down after leaving Stefan and Bonnie in the room, I wanted to portray him as a man with a conscious. I feel like TV Klaus does things out of hurt, but he knows he's wrong and that's why he fears the consequences of his actions.

I also wanted to share this with you all. I notice I have a lot of moments in my fic when the character's slow dance. Well what inspires me to have scenes like that is, when I was about 23 or 24. I met a guy about 12 years older than me. He took me to the park and we talked...seriously...LOL! He than grabbed me by the hand and we slow danced to just the sound of crickets and nature. It was the most romantic thing that has ever happened to me. I'm in love with the thought of romance...LOL!

Anyway, I just wanted to explain a few things to you all. If you have questions or don't' understand a scene in my story, just shoot me a PM and I will get right back with you.

Also, my friend started reading my story from the beginning. She changed some of my grammatical errors in the first chapter. She wants to help make my work the best that it can be. I will upload the edited version of chapter one tomorrow after 6PM, so if you would like to read it again, go ahead. It was a little ghetto fabulous and I don't want possible new readers to see crap. I've also changed the summary; I hope it describes my story a little better than the original summary.

I trusted some girls to help me but I guess they didn't see what she catches. She's really good. I had so much red on my rough draft; I thought I was in school again. You learn the hard way, that some people just don't really care and they're just not honest…oh well…that's life…LOL!

The babies' paternity is being revealed…now. Enjoy!

_Character's owned by Alloy Entertainment CW Network and L J Smith. _

_Story Starts Chapter 20_

Damon was standing in the boarding house frozen. The results were in. He was now going to find out if one or both of the babies were his.

"Where the hell is Stefan," Damon said with irritation.

Stefan and Elena were making their way down the stairs all smiles. Once they made it a foot away from Damon and Bonnie, Stefan tells them that Elena will be coming with them. Bonnie and Damon look at each other dumb founded then back at the two doe eyed Vampires'.

This little scene didn't play out well with Bonnie or Damon. He didn't want Stefan going back to this woman and Bonnie was angry because she all but warned her cousin not to get involved with Stefan because of the very scene playing out in front of them. Now she would have to mend her cousin's broken heart.

First Bonnie learns that she was wearing Klaus's gift, now she sees Stefan and Elena being all chummy with each other.

"Meredith just called; she said the results are in. I told her to bring them by tomorrow," Damon said breaking the silence.

"Why can't we get them today," Stefan said anxiously.

He was a man that was always lucky in love and getting what he desired, so of course he was ready to find out that both the babies were his.

"Damon don't you want to know if the little girl is yours," Bonnie asked Damon as she rubbed his arm tenderly.

Bonnie just wanted to soothe her mate. She wanted to take all his pain away. He meant the world to her. If she could will both of the children to be his she would.

"Let's just go and see the babies, and we will get the results tomorrow," Damon said as he turned making his way to the front door to leave the boarding house. Damon was so irritated that he walked out of the house without being a gentleman to Bonnie.

Bonnie just watched Damon leave, she knew why he was upset, but they needed to get it over with, because unlike Damon, Bonnie had a feeling that he was going to get everything he desired.

DSBBSSEG

The four rode in the car in silence. Damon drove to Meredith's house like a bat out of hell. He clutched the stirring wheel of the car so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. They finally pulled up to Meredith's place, but instead of Damon jumping out of the car, he sat there for a moment making his back seat passengers wait too.

"Damon are we getting out," Stefan said while sitting in the back seat behind his brother.

"Yeah, we're getting out," Damon said with an intense look in his eyes.

He just sat behind the wheel of the car in deep thought. His blue eyes stared out the window intently. Bonnie reached over and touched her Vampire gently. She was hoping that her touch would soothe the beast that was trying to awake in him. She could tell that Damon's dark side was a stone's throw away from being unleashed. This little girl needed to be his child.

Stefan and Elena looked at one another concerned with Damon's actions. Stefan would be happy for his brother if both of the babies were his. He would be sad but he still would be happy for him, but Stefan was starting to feel that Damon wouldn't be happy for him if both the children were his. This was the very reason he wanted Bonnie to abort.

Damon finally decided to open up the door to get out and everyone else followed.

"Let's get this over with," Damon huffed slamming the car door.

They made it to the door of Meredith's townhouse. Stefan knocked on the door because he was really tired of Damon's defeatist attitude. Rebekah came to the door all smiles.

"Hey you guys," the blonde said as she took Bonnie into an embrace.

"Everybody wash up and come see the beautiful babies."

Rebekah directed the gang to the room where Meredith and the babies were before excusing herself from the group to go back to the boarding house to get Matt.

Meredith didn't have a nursery but they had purchased basinets for the babies to sleep in since their time with her would be short. The Salvatore's still had to finish the rest of the Nursery which they could do in no time.

Bonnie and the others walked into the spare bedroom, which was an office with two wing back chairs and now turned into a provisional nursery.

Meredith looked around and saw that it was Bonnie so she got up from her seat with the little girl in hand and directed Bonnie to sit down. Bonnie sat down nervously. Meredith then placed the little girl in Bonnie's arms. Bonnie folded the blanket from over the baby's face.

"Oh my God, she's beautiful," Bonnie's eyes watered with tears of joy smiling big and bright. She kissed her baby tenderly on the forehead and then looked over to Damon.

The little girl had latte colored skin with silvery blue eyes and raven hair like Damon. She was the perfect combination of Bonnie and Damon but was she Damon's?

Meredith then directed Damon to sit down and hold the boy , but Damon declined and told Stefan to hold him instead.

Stefan sat down in the other chair, Meredith picked up the little boy placing him in Stefan's arms.

Stefan was moved to tears when he saw the little gray eyed latte colored boy with brown hair in his arms. The child was the spitting image of Bonnie, but with Stefan's eyes and hair.

Damon came and stood right behind Bonnie then looking over to the little boy then back at the little girl; she was the little girl that was in his dreams. Damon was falling in love with her. She opened her eyes wide. The eyes that were looking back at him were silvery blue. She moved her little tiny hands and arms around in the space around her making cooing noises. Damon's eyes watered and his lips began to quiver.

"Bonnie are you okay," Meredith said growing concerned at the black veins swimming under her eyes.

"I'm fine, she just smells so sweet."

"Do you need to take a break little bird," Damon said lovingly to Bonnie.

Bonnie looked up to her husband before getting up to let him sit down. The minute Bonnie placed the little girl in Damon's hands the lights in the room started flickering, Damon felt tingling all over, and he felt like he was floating on cloud 9.

"Bonnie is that you," Elena said to her best friend.

"No, it must be this little girl," Damon said choking back tears.

"She seems to have a connection with you Mr. Salvatore," the raven haired woman said to the blue eyed Vampire.

"Meredith call the lab, I need to know right now," Damon said teary eyed and anxiously.

"Okay, I'll make the call." Meredith left the room to call the lab.

Stefan looked over at his brother; the way Damon felt earlier was how he was starting to feel now. He was afraid of the outcome. He was afraid that neither one of the babies would be his. There was a sinking feeling in his stomach. The exchange between Damon and the little girl had him concerned; why wasn't the little boy trying to communicate with him? Why couldn't he feel a connection with the boy?

"Stefan, are you okay," Elena asked in a concerned tone while rubbing Stefan's shoulder for comfort.

Damon looked at his brother, and he could tell that Stefan was afraid of what the results would be.

"Stefan, everything is going to be okay," Damon said to his brother with confidence.

Damon knew he was being hypocritical but he felt more confident about Stefan's chances of paternity than he did his own.

Meredith walked back into the room.

"Are you sure you want to know? Having a baby is a big responsibility. One of you can always tell the other one congratulation's and walk away," Meredith said jokingly.

"I'm ready to be a father, I can't think of a job that I would be more excited to do than being a father," Stefan said eagerly.

"Me too," Damon said looking back at his brother smiling lightly.

"Y…yes...I'm ready to know," Damon said with hesitation; his emotions were all over the place.

"The results read, and I quote the little boy is 99.95% Stefan's and the little girl is 99.95% Damon's."

Both brothers' took a sigh of relief. They were both so happy in that moment. Stefan knew that from this moment on he and his brother would become closer and that their relationship would only get stronger. Damon was feeling the same.

"Are you for real, both Stefan and Damon are going to be fathers'," Elena said all giddy to Meredith.

"Yes, both of you are fathers, congratulations," Meredith said looking between the two brothers.

Elena and Bonnie looked to one another grabbing each other by the waist.

"But how could I have babies with both of them," Bonnie said inquisitively.

"It's called superfetation. Superfetation is a new pregnancy during an initial pregnancy. It happens when there is fertilization of an ovule by a sperm cell while a conceptus is already present in the womb. Superfetation is very rare but possible. I never thought the day would come that I would see something like this, so technically they are not twins, you just carried two babies in your womb by two men," Meredith rattled on and on as if she were a professor.

"Umm…what," Damon said looking at Meredith confused as he shook his head and pushed his eyebrows up to his forehead in a what the hell motion.

"Yeah Meredith, can you explain that again in English," Stefan said smiling at the woman.

The group started laughing.

"Yeah all I heard is that I got Bonnie pregnant then Stefan's baby got in the way," Damon spat.

"Okay you guys but in all seriousness please give your babies names; I hate calling them the girl and the boy," Meredith said as she pleaded with the group.

"Well little bird how do you feel about the name Natasha?"

"Um Natasha Salvatore, I love it," Bonnie said shaking her head yes with her arms crossed over her chest smiling.

"Okay Stefan, have you thought of any names within the last fifteen minutes of knowing you have a child," Bonnie said looking at the gray eyed Vampire laughing.

"How about Jackson, we can name him after your dad?"

Bonnie, Damon, Meredith, and Elena all shook their heads no.

"Stefan just name him after you already," Damon said acting like a spoiled brat.

"Is this okay with you Bonnie," Stefan said cocking his head in that adorable way that drives Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena insane. It was the infamous romantic Stefan Salvatore stare.

"Bonnie how can you say no to a face like this," Elena pinched both cheeks of the man's face shaking his head gently from side to side.

"Stefan Junior is awesome, Now can I hold him please," Bonnie said jumping lightly in place pleading with her hands together.

"Sure," Stefan said getting up from his seat.

Bonnie took her place in the chair. Stefan placed the child in her arms then kneeling down beside her. They looked at one another sweetly and smiled. Stefan touches the child's head lightly before kissing him on the forehead. Stefan then looked back up to Bonnie lovingly running the back of his fingers down the side of her cheek. She was the mother of his son. Stefan was in awe of Bonnie in that moment.

Elena and Damon looked at the two and smiled. It was a beautiful site to see.

DSBBSSEG

The group had stayed for a few hours with the babies. The gang was now headed back to the boarding house when an overwhelming hunger pain came over Bonnie.

"Damon I think I need to feed," Bonnie looked at her husband with fear in her eyes.

"It's okay, everything will be fine. Do you want to try a blood bag or do you want to hunt like Stefan," Damon inquired.

"I want to stay away from human blood if I can," Bonnie said.

So Damon pulled the car over to some nearby woods. He was going to teach his little bird how to hunt. He was both filled with excitement and worry for her.

"Okay baby girl this is a little crash course, I know you need to feed, but here are the basics."

Damon took Bonnie into his arms jumping her from tree to tree. He showed her all the things that her body could do now that she was a Vampire. They ran through the woods. Bonnie was in awe of how fast things were passing by her. It was like time had stopped and she was the only thing moving.

She turned to look Damon in the eyes as the two ran about thirty feet apart from each other. He was so beautiful to her. Although they were moving almost as fast as the speed of light, time had stopped when she stared into Damon's eyes. Her vision was unbelievably clear. Bonnie could see the Iris of his eyes and the little squiggly lines within them as if they were standing face to face.

As the two ran across the forest floor Damon whispered he loved her, Bonnie could have sworn Damon was in her head. She was in awe of everything that was happening to her in this moment she could die from happiness.

"I'll race you back to the others," Damon said.

The two ran even faster; Damon was in shock; his baby girl was faster than he was. He was still falling in love with this woman.

"How is this possible," Damon yelled with surprise.

The two made it back to Elena and Stefan who were having a lovely exchange. The two were laughing and touching, something Bonnie thought she'd never see again, but the little Vampwitch was too happy to care about what they were doing.

Damon looked at the two with a scowl but he quickly returned to his happy place. He was too elated to care about what the hell Stefan and Elena were doing, and his new attitude towards the two was even shocking to him.

"Is there anything else I should know," Bonnie said lovingly to Damon.

"Yes," Damon took her into his arms placing his front to her back then turning her face to him using his finger and thumb.

"You need to know about your heightened sense of smell," he kissed her on the nose.

"You need to know about your heightened sense of hearing," he kissed her on the ear lobe.

"You need to know about your heightened sense of touch," he then ran sweet kisses down her neck.

His kisses were so intense; it fell like Damon was underneath her skin. She was aching to make love to the raven haired man.

"Alright, get a room you two," Stefan said taunting the two. Elena laughed.

"Are you ready to hunt little witch," Damon said lovingly to Bonnie.

"Bonnie you can do this it's a piece of cake, well not literally, but it's fun," The doe eyed girl said to her friend.

They all waited for a deer that was in the area. Bonnie had found her perfect opportunity to pounce on the unsuspecting animal. She took off running then used a tree for leverage to fly through the air and tackle the deer. She wrestled the animal to the ground sinking her teeth into it. The others had made their way over. Damon watched his mate in pure amazement, she was wonderful.

Bonnie had finished feeding when an overwhelming sickness came over her. She puked the blood up everywhere. The animal's blood had made her severely ill.

"Bonnie baby are you okay," Damon came over comforting his little bird by rubbing her belly.

"I can't eat this, I can't eat the animals," Bonnie said as she held Damon's hand to her stomach tightly.

"Damon I need blood, I need something, help me."

"Try feeding from me," Damon lifted his wrist to her mouth.

Bonnie bit into the blue eyed man's wrist and took her fill of him. She sat on the ground for a moment to see how her body would adjust to his blood. Damon's blood coated her sickened stomach immediately. They all were elated that Bonnie could hold down his blood.

"Bonnie it's good that you can hold down Damon's blood, by Elena being a doppleganger she can only feed from a human host," Stefan said indifferently.

Bonnie was now worried about her situation. She wanted to feed from animals and not humans, but as luck would have it that option just flew right out of the window.

DSBBEGSSIT

The gang had made it home. They had a long day. Damon, Bonnie, and Stefan were all so happy with their lives in this moment.

The gang walked in through the door of the boarding house and Stefan spotted Isabelle. He was happy to see that Isabelle was there. He still loved Elena but seeing the Fairy warmed his heart. Even though he knew that they would soon part ways, he cared deeply for her.

"Hey everyone how did everything go? Are both of you father's, is it safe to ask this question," Isabelle said looking between Stefan and Damon.

"Yes Fairy, it is safe to ask this question, you are looking at Uncle Stefan and Uncle Damon. I have a nephew and Stefan has a niece," Damon said happily to the Fairy.

"Oh my God," Isabelle ran over to Stefan hugging him around the neck and giving him a sloppy wet kiss on the lips then pulling back holding him by the elbows as she looked him in the eyes.

Stefan looked back down at her and then to Elena. Stefan knew he had to get this thing under control. He would be single for a while but it would be okay, because he wasn't going to string Isabelle along but he wasn't ready to just jump into a relationship with Elena either.

"Yes this is great news, Hey let me walk Elena out," Stefan said looking down at Isabelle.

"Sure, we can talk when you get back," Isabelle said.

"Yeah you guys I better get going," Elena made her way over to Bonnie and gave her a hug then looked back to Isabelle.

"Isabelle, I want to thank you for the other day. I mean you didn't have to let me have your blood but you did. Thank you again," Elena said with sincerity.

"I did it because I wanted too. We had to be a team; there was no time for weak links." Isabelle was appreciative of Elena's gratefulness.

"Ready," said Stefan.

The two walked away from the living room toward the front door.

"Well Isabelle it's been a long day, we better head off to bed. I love you," Bonnie said as she embraced her cousin then made her way over to her husband.

"Good night Izzy," Damon said while wrapping his arm around Bonnie's waist as they headed up the stairs for bed.

"Goodnight," Isabelle said back to the two.

Stefan had made it back into the boarding house.

"Shall we sit," Stefan said as he pointed toward the sofa.

"So, you and Klaus kissed? Do you care for him?"

"Honestly Stefan, I don't know what it is. I just tend to navigate to men who are sad and lonely. Klaus is consumed with darkness. He makes me feel things."

"So you are saying you are attracted to the darkness that's inside of Klaus?"

"Yes."

"Will those feelings just go away," Stefan said looking at Isabelle curiously.

"I don't know, but I'm not comfortable being in a relationship knowing that I long to be with someone else too. I'm not in love with Klaus and I do care deeply for you. I just don't think I'm ready to settle down right now. I need to sort out my feelings for both of you, but I still want you to be a part of my life, but maybe as friends for now."

"Well since you are being honest with me, I should be honest with you too. I didn't want you in my mind because I was afraid that you would see that I still care for Elena."

"Do you think you two will end up together again," Isabelle inquired.

"I don't know I will have to see. When things went down between her and Damon we weren't together. I knew she cared deeply for my brother. I knew in my heart that they would probably be together intimately, but I kept my mind blind to the possibility of them being together, but I know she doesn't love him. She didn't continue to be with him and that's what resonates with me the most. The fact that sleeping with him didn't feel right to her, she wasn't happy with herself. I'm ready to forgive her. I'm ready to move on, I don't know if I'm ready to date her just now, but time will tell."

"Forgiveness is a good thing Stefan. When you forgive you can move on and you can be happy again. I hope whatever you decide, you will be happy."

"And I hope that you are happy too," Stefan leaned in and kissed Isabelle on the lips.

All though he cared for Isabelle he still loved Elena; Stefan knew that the best thing for him was to concentrate on raising his son. Nothing else mattered at this point but his child.

A/N: Bonnie finds out a big consequence to Emily's spell. What is it?

Does Bonnie really have control over her hunger or was her first time with Isabelle a coincidence?


	21. Over my dead body

A/N: Please keep in mind this is an AU fan fiction and the characters will be OOC.

I was expecting to see more comments since chapter 20 revealed who the baby daddy's were, but I guess it wasn't really a shock to most of you...LOL!

Anyway, Thank You to all who are following, commenting, and who have made my story a favorite. I've updated a revised copy of chapter one. It should be an improvement grammar wise. I removed the comment, "Big D" and I took away Damon's nick names for Bonnie and made tons of other corrections as well. I thought maybe it was a little too soon for the nick names...LOL!

Someone said they didn't like the nick names, but I do, so I'm going to keep using them throughout the story. I don't know if any of you were or are fans of The Vampire Dairies books, but book Damon had tons of nick names for Bonnie, Little bird, little red bird, baby bird, etc. I am quite fond of those names.

Ladies keep calm about Stefan and Elena, nothing is definite with them yet, I'm allowing Stefan to play the field, so don't be surprised if he meets someone else. ;) So let's all enjoy Stefan's journey. I've put this poor character through hell.

Also, there is someone who doesn't want Stefan with Elena almost just as bad as some of you and his name is Damon Salvatore and he, "Usually" get what he wants…LOL!

Character's owned by Alloy Entertainment, CW Network, and L J Smith.

_Story Starts Chapter 21_

_Things went really well when Bonnie met her babies._ She thought. She had that little moment where she desired Natasha's blood but she was confident that bringing them home was a good idea. The children stayed with Meredith last night but she and Damon wanted the babies' home right away, it was time for them to come home.

Damon and Stefan woke up at the crack of dawn to finish not one, but two nurseries. Since they had a boy and a girl, they decided on two nurseries instead of one.

DSBBSS

Bonnie, Damon, and Stefan were now ringing the doorbell to Meredith's townhouse.

She answered the door in good spirits. She had everything ready for the babies to go home with the threesome. The three grabbed the few things, the babies, and headed out. Unfortunately, what Meredith didn't have enough of, was baby formula, so they made a stop at the store to grab some before heading home.

Bonnie and Damon went inside the grocery store leaving Stefan in the car with the children.

They had made it down the aisle with the formula and baby items. There was a little boy on the aisle that seemed to have lost his mother, or from the way he was behaving she "Lost" him. It took everything in Damon not to make a snack out of the kid. Bonnie did well with ignoring the child.

The boy started running up and down the aisle and using his socks to slide across the floor. He had turned the aisle into his own personal ice skating rink, and on his third go around he hits the floor chin first knocking out one tooth and busting his noise. Blood was everywhere.

Damon looked at Bonnie in horror. Bonnie had vamped up before he could flash her out of the area. The little boy's cries were so loud they drew a small gathering of people. His mother came running along with other supermarket customers.

They were surrounded. Damon cradled Bonnie in his arms to help drown the smell of the child's blood. He smelled delicious to both of the Vampires, but Damon had complete control.

"Damon I can't do this you have to get me out of here."

"Bonnie you can do this," Damon whispered in her ear.

"I can't. I can't," Bonnie struggled against her husband to break free and get to the child.

Damon gripped the newborn Vampire tightly around her waist. Bonnie pushed her head into his chest while pulling his shirt tightly to hide her face. The two roughly pushed through the small crowd and made a quick exit from the store. He was too afraid to walk her back to the car with the children inside.

Damon saw a young woman getting out of her car near the end of the parking lot. He quickly walked Bonnie over to the woman then he compelled the woman to stay, be quiet, and keep calm. Bonnie bit into the woman's neck as gently as possible taking more than enough. Damon ripped Bonnie away from the woman then gave her some of his blood to heal her wound. He then compelled her to forget and walk away.

"It's okay Bonnie," Damon tried to console his heartbroken wife.

"It's not fucking okay," Bonnie screams hysterically.

She then dropped to her knees holding her stomach before violently puking all over the cars in the surrounding area, and just like in the woods his little Vampwitch had to feed from him. His blood was the only thing that she could keep down, and that could soothe her hunger. Damon took his messy wife back to the car, her clothes and face were covered in blood.

"What the hell happened," Stefan said with panic in his voice as the two made it back to the car.

"Bonnie had an accident. Stefan do you think you can come back out and get the babies their formula."

"Yeah sure, you know it's no problem."

They made it back to the boarding house. Bonnie flashed inside quickly saying nothing to the three women sitting on the sofa. Stefan and Damon brought the babies inside getting them all settled in before Damon went upstairs to the room to check on Bonnie.

"Bonnie baby are you okay," Damon walked in on Bonnie in the shower.

"I'll be out in a minute," Bonnie said to the raven haired man.

Damon waited on the bed for her. He didn't know what was going on with Bonnie, but a big part of him felt like it had something to do with the ring. They needed to contact Emily for answers.

Bonnie came back in to the room with just a towel wrapped around her wet body. She sat down on the bed next to her husband before he turned her around placing his hand behind her back and resting it on the bed for her to lean back up against him.

"I think your ring has something to do with your sickness."

"What do you mean?"

"We need to contact Emily, but if it's what I'm thinking it is, you can only feed on Vampires Bonnie, or maybe just me," Damon said seriously.

"No I don't think that's right, it can't be," Bonnie said shaking her head no.

"Try contacting Emily, we need to know what the consequences of you still being able to keep your powers while being a Vampire entail. You can't possibly think the witches would condone this without consequences," Damon said in a demanding tone.

Bonnie snatched herself off of the bed then snatched six of the candles that were sitting around the room. She placed the candles in a six point star formation around her body and lit them with her magic before calling to Emily. Emily didn't fail them; she jumped right into Bonnie's body letting Damon know she was there.

"Hello Damon."

"Hello Emily," Damon paused.

"The spell that you created that allows a witch to harness her powers in inanimate objects, what are the consequences to this spell if a witch becomes a Vampire," Damon asked Emily in an indifferent tone.

"To keep the balance of Witch and Vampire, Bonnie is only allowed to feed on supernatural beings," Emily paused, "But no other witches."

"You know, you really could have spared us a lot of fucking heartache if you had just noted the consequences down under symptoms that may occur while using this product," Damon said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry to the both of you but it was the only way the witches would allow me to create this spell. It's bad enough that you've had those babies. I had to do a lot of convincing to get them not to come after you two. If you hadn't destroyed Elijah and Jonas they would have destroyed the both of you."

"Is that why you came and warned us, to save our lives," Damon asked curiously.

"Yes…that is why I came to the both of you. You need to know your daughter will be way more powerful than Bonnie ever could be. She is your light Damon. Your connection with her is strong. I'm sure you already know that, so take care of how you raise her. She was the one that allowed you to see her in your dream."

"Will Junior be powerful as well?"

"He won't be as powerful as Natasha, but he will be wonderful. They both will be. Now I've stayed too long. I really must go."

"Thank you Emily," Damon said with sincerity.

Bonnie dropped her head and her body went limp. Damon crawled over to her lifting her head to see if she had come to.

"What happened, did she come," Bonnie asked.

"Yes."

"And," Bonnie said impatiently.

"You can only feed on supernatural beings, but no witches. Can you live with that?"

"What about my temptation for human blood?"

"Bonnie it will get better over time. I promise," Damon took Bonnie in his arms holding her tight.

They would pull through this. They could conquer anything together.

SSEGSSEG

Stefan had made his way back to the boarding house from the store. He took the groceries to the kitchen and began putting them away, when in walks Elena.

"Hey you," Stefan said to Elena.

"Hey. I was upstairs helping out with the babies. Me, Caroline, and Isabelle," Elena paused.

"Isabelle says that she's moving back in with Mr. Bennett. Did you two break up," Elena said curiously.

"Yeah, we both have unresolved issues," Stefan said looking at Elena with curiosity and a slight smile on his face looking at her with curiosity.

Stefan wanted to take Elena right there in the kitchen. He was reminiscing on how she attacked him in the cave. Something about that moment turned the Vampire on.

"So what are you doing today," Stefan said looking Elena in the eyes.

Elena flashed over to the Vampire slamming him up against the wall kissing him heatedly. She rubbed Stefan all over his chest kissing him hard with passion. She bit him on his bottom lip sucking on it so hard that she drew blood. Elena then kneeled down in front of the Vampire looking deeply into his eyes as she undid his button and zipper. She took Stefan into her mouth taking him in swiftly and deeply.

"Oh god," slipped from Stefan's mouth softly as he watched Elena work him over.

"What the hell," Damon screamed as he walked in on the two.

Elena jumped to her feet wiping off her mouth. Stefan turned around buttoning and zipping himself up quickly.

"What the fuck are you two doing? In case you didn't notice princess, his girlfriend is upstairs helping taking care of his child. How could you Stefan," Damon spat at the two.

"That's a bit hypocritical coming from the guy who slept with the woman I love," Stefan bit back.

"You weren't with Elena when I was with her."

"Shove it Damon. You and I both know you would have been with her no matter if we were together or not."

"I better go. Stefan I'm sorry," Elena flashed out of the kitchen.

"Isabelle and I broke up. She's moving out today," Stefan said through tight lips rolling his eyes then shouldering past his brother from the kitchen.

Damon just stood there with a guilty look on his face. He knew his brother was still in love with Elena, and that was fine, until the two looked like they might be getting back together. Damon was starting to feel wary of an Elena and Stefan reunion. What would it do to the great progress the two had made in such a short time?

Damon loved his brother but he didn't like Elena. How was he going to deal with the two becoming an item again?

Damon desired to be a good husband, father, and brother; he knew he could be, but getting there was a challenge.

KLABELLELATERTHATNIGHT

Isabelle was getting settled back into the Bennett home. She was feeling lonely. She had gotten quite use to being around people at the boarding house, but now that she was back at her uncle's house, things were all too quiet and her mind was free to think about everything. Like her kiss with Klaus, and the precious moments she spent with Stefan. Even if she wanted to go back to Stefan he still loved Elena. Isabelle was way too confident to be anyone's second choice.

Being alone did bring one thing to light; Isabelle needed to talk to Klaus. She needed to know what was growing between her and the Hybrid.

Isabelle called Rebekah for her brother's phone number. She didn't get his number without the third degree. She welcomed Rebekah's intrusiveness. She needed to talk to someone who was unbiased to her situation. Rebekah was turning out to be a wonderful friend to the Fairy. She was wise beyond her thousands of years.

KLABELLETHEGRILL

Isabelle had decided that meeting Klaus in a public place was the best idea. Considering what happened in the cave she didn't want to end up in the Hybrids bed.

Isabelle looked up and saw the Hybrid making his way through The Grill to her table. She wanted to jump up and down like a school girl at the site of the man. Why was she so giddy about him? Why did he set her senses on fire?

"Hello Isabelle," Klaus said sweetly to Isabelle with a smile written across his face.

"H…h…hey Klaus," the words got stuck in her throat.

Klaus smiled at Isabelle's loss for words.

"I'm sorry about that day in the cave. I don't know what came over me. Isabelle, I know I haven't been around you for long, but I don't know what it is," Klaus paused, "I feel…I feel…I like being around you, all the time Isabelle. I know you care for Stefan, and the last thing I want to do is hurt him or come between you two."

"We broke up," Isabelle said quickly.

"Well that was quick. Did he hurt you? Is he back with Elena," Klaus said curiously.

"No, he's not back with her, but he does still care deeply for her."

"Are you okay," Klaus said concerned.

"Yes I'm okay, our breakup was mutual," Isabelle paused.

"Klaus I enjoy being around you too, and though we only shared a dance," Isabelle giggled. "And a kiss," the two laughed.

"I like you and I would like to hang out with you more and see where this leads. Is this something you would like to do," Isabelle swallowed hard and looked to the Hybrid.

"I would like that very much Isabelle. There's a play they're running downtown. I would love it if you would join me tomorrow night?"

"I would like that very much," Isabelle said smiling at the man.

DSSSBOARDINGHOUSE

Damon was sitting in the boarding house doing something that would quickly become one of his favorite past times, holding and cuddling his little Natasha. Damon held her up in the air then bringing her down eye level planting sweet fatherly kisses on her little fat cheeks. This child was everything to him. She was his; she belonged to him. Damon saw red just thinking of someone hurting his little princess.

Damon thought of all the ways he would spoil this little girl. He was going to buy her a pony. All the toys she wanted. He was going to dress her in all the finest clothes. She would have the best of everything that his money could buy. Then he thought about what Emily had said, **"Take care of how you raise her."**

"So maybe I don't spoil you rotten," the Vampire whispered looking down at Natasha before kissing her on her little nose.

Bonnie was sitting in the chair across from Damon planting kisses on little Stefan while feeding him his bottle. It was suggested by Meredith that they feed the little Vamphuman babies' a mixture of blood and milk.

Bonnie hated the way the formula milk tasted. This was the one drawback of being a Vampire, she couldn't breastfeed her babies. She tried not to let this thought cross her mind too much. Bonnie tried to always keep her mind on happy thoughts. She had the man of her dreams. She had children and she still could practice magic, so her life was all but a dream come true except for some minor setbacks.

Stefan had entered the room looking between the happy couple. Stefan had everything he always wanted right in front of him, except one thing.

"Hello Stefan," Damon said looking at his brother smugly.

"Sorry I interrupted your little oral session with Elena, but next time maybe you two should take that to her place. There are children in the house now."

"What are you talking about," Bonnie said curiously,

"Oh I caught Stefan with his pants down and Elena on her knees."

"Stefan. What about Isabelle," Bonnie exclaimed.

"We broke up," Stefan looked at Bonnie indifferently.

"Why?"

"She's having feelings for Klaus. I caught them kissing in the cave the other day," Stefan paused, "And…I still have feelings for Elena."

"Dude…that's rough," Damon said while pushing his eyebrows up into his forehead.

"She clearly has no taste in men if she wants Klaus," Damon spat.

"Oh…I see," Bonnie said uneasily.

She was ready to go to bat for her cousin, but it would be hard to do that if she was kissing other men.

"So are you still in love with Elena," Bonnie asked.

Stefan took in a gulp of invisible air before speaking.

"I love her," he paused.

"It's not the same as I use to feel. I'm not sure if I'm ready for us to just jump back in like nothing ever happened, but I want to hang around her again and see where this goes."

"I think it's a great idea Stefan," Bonnie said happily for the gray eyed man.

"Over my dead body," Damon said coldly while looking his brother dead in the eyes.

Damon was not happy with this. He wanted them all to live in the boarding house as a family and there was no way in hell Elena Gilbert was going to be under the same roof with his daughter and nephew. Damon's reaction to this news did not come as a surprise to Stefan Salvatore, but he would not let his brother dictate his love life. There was no way in hell.

A/N: To come: New beginnings, reunions, and and a heated argument between the married couple. A pretty spicy chapter if I say so myself.


	22. Ch: 22 Reunions New Beginnings Arguments

A/N: Please keep in mind this is an AU fan fiction.

A special thanks to: Heleana220, thanks for the feedback love, and randomlittleme, ignitingfireworks, blueberry24, reighnvenhem, jewelsstars, steviesgirl, anna, cicig, annabelle001, hellzzonearth, asianluver14, and my editor Christina (you are the best love). You guys inspire me. Artists are nothing without the people who follow them. Thanks for your support, it means the world to me.

Heleana220 I added a little Stefonnie exchange just for you….I hope you like it; I expect feedback.

Well this chapter...is my favorite (well along with chapter 18). If I don't get some feedback on this one I will be surprised.

There's a song in here for Klaus, I think it fits my Klaus perfectly…LOL!

I told a reader that I hadn't planned on adding any new characters. I guess, I lied to her, because it seems like that's all I've been doing, never say never. If that reader is still reading my fan fiction, I am so sorry I didn't open my mind up to your suggestion. Please forgive me?

I think I'm starting to enjoy my AU fan fiction more and more every day. HA!

So I guess most of you have heard or saw that Elena fucked Damon. She's supposed to be sired to him.

So maybe Bonnie and Damon will get together after all. LOL! You know once she's human or the sire bond is broken, that trick is going to go running back to Stefan. I don't watch the show but I get updates. I still have hope for my OTFP Bamon. Hells yes!

Someone asked me about Emily telling Damon to, "Take care of how he raises her" Natasha, well here goes. Natasha is Damon's all the way, meaning she has his darkness even though she's his light. So he needs to watch his actions and emotions when he's with her.

To answer another question about Bonnie's consequence to being a Vampire but still having her magic, she cannot feed on anything of nature humans, animals, etc. She can feed from supernatural beings such as Isabelle and other Vampire's and this is a challenge for her as we saw with the incident in the super market; human blood is her weakness as with any Vampire. I didn't want to make her consequences too severe since the show is always screwing with the poor girl's life and her family. I want to make things better for her in my story.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter...I did!

_Characters created by Alloy Entertainment, CW Network, and L. J Smith. _

_Story Starts Chapter 22_

Now that Damon had made it clear on where he stood in regards to Stefan trying to rekindle whatever he was feeling for Elena, Stefan wondered if their relationship was going to go south. This was the only thought swimming through the gray eyed man's mind as he drove in silence to Elena Gilbert's house.

The brother's fought because they both wanted her, now they were fighting because Stefan wanted her and Damon didn't want her around. Could Damon still be in love with Elena?

"Ha ha ha," Stefan laughed at the thought.

Of course Damon wasn't in love with Elena anymore. As a matter of fact Damon didn't even like Elena and he had every right. She did nothing but string both of them along. The entire situation was a mess. He was all prepared for Damon and Elena to be together after they had broken up. He would have even sought Damon out after some time had passed and his heart was completely mended to heal their brotherly bond, but no, Elena took him through all of that hell only to find that she still wanted him.

The one thing that resonated with Stefan the most, Elena was going to kill Damon for him. That's when Stefan realized that fighting for their relationship is not futile. He loved Elena, and she had proven to him that she loved him too.

Stefan had finally pulled up in front of Elena's house. He looked at her front door for a moment before getting out of the car. He slowly walked up to her door. The grayed eyed man had no idea what he was going to say to her. How do you talk to someone that you've been pushing away for such a long time?

Stefan rang the doorbell. He could hear her feet hitting the stairs as she made her way down to the front door. He remembered the sound her feet made when coming down those very stairs and it instantly brought a smile to his face.

"Stefan," Elena said in shock as she opened the door to the gray eyed Vampire.

"Hey Elena, may I come in," Stefan said looking at Elena.

"Sure, yes please come in," the raven haired woman stood to the side allowing him entry.

"Please sit down, make yourself at home."

Stefan sat down on the sofa and Elena sat down beside him. Stefan had expected to see some changes around the house but as he looked around he noticed not much was different. Come to think of it nothing had changed since he was last in the Gilbert home. The two sat in silence looking at each other submissively.

Elena wanted him so badly. That little taste of him she had in the kitchen did nothing to help satisfy her need for him. She wanted Stefan in every part of her.

"Elena." "Stefan." The two started speaking at the same time then laughed at the exchange.

"You go first," Elena said with a raspy voice.

"Elena," Stefan paused.

"I still love you, and God knows I don't want to," Stefan paused.

Elena hung her head in shame.

"But I need to know…I want to try this -us again, but slowly. Maybe we talk on the phone. Maybe you come by and hang out at the house with me and Junior. I don't know. I just want to take things slow. How do you feel about this," Stefan looked at Elena with insecurity.

Elena sat in silence for a moment. Instead of giving Stefan an answer the raven haired beauty jumped onto him straddling him as she crashed her mouth into his. The kiss was hard and deep. Their tongues swirled, moving in and out of each others mouth quickly. She held on to the back of Stefan's head and he held on to her waist to anchor her. The kiss said I missed you so much. I want you inside of me. I can't live one more day without you.

Stefan pushed Elena away gently holding onto her wrists looking at her achingly. He then went in for another kiss. He lay on top of her wrapping his arms around her holding her tight. Stefan lifted himself up and pushed his pants down to his ankles. He then pulled down her pants and panties removing one leg and then spreading her legs wide. He then pushed himself into her roughly.

He pounds into her kissing her roughly. He then lifted himself up with his hands looking down at Elena. They stared into each other eyes as Stefan pounded deep into her dripping wet center.

"Oh my God," Stefan yelled out swinging his head back signaling that he was in ecstasy.

"Stefan…Stefan," Elena moans.

"Fuck…God…yes…shit," Stefan yells as his release hits him like a car hitting a brick wall at a hundred miles an hour.

"Shit…Shit…ah shit," Stefan exclaimed as he filled Elena with every drop of him.

Stefan then collapsed on top of her sated. The two lay there for a moment before Stefan broke out into laughter then Elena followed.

"This is not what I meant when I said we should take things slow," the two laughed again.

Though the two had every intention of moving slowly, they needed the release. Stefan needed to be inside of her. Elena needed to feel Stefan inside of her. She missed him. She missed the taste of him. Being with Elena intimately was long overdue. He wanted her and she wanted him.

The two got dressed in silence before Elena broke the awkward moment.

"Do you want to watch a movie," Elena looked at Stefan with a smile on her face before the two broke out into laughter again.

Stefan reached over and kissed her on the lips before grabbing her and cuddling.

KLABELLEDATE

Klaus and Isabelle were clapping, giving the cast of the play a standing ovation. They then made their way out of the Amphitheatre. They walked hand and hand in silence as they made their way down the street.

"Would you like to take a carriage ride," Klaus said to Isabelle.

"Oh please."

Klaus helped Isabelle up into the carriage then he followed. They locked hands unconsciously. Though Klaus was filled with so much darkness and loneliness, he was so reserved and so in control. Isabelle wondered how he was able to maintain so much control.

"Klaus, can I ask you something?"

"Yes love, ask me anything."

"I can hear people's thoughts, and I've listened to yours. I know it was wrong, but you seem so lonely and hurt. How do you keep calm and cool?"

"Time…I've been around for a long time, so I've had a lot of practice in controlling certain emotions; you learn to never let people see how you really feel. But I have learned that controlling your emotions can sometimes have consequences. I have only recently discovered this. When I snapped a few months back. You already know the details so we won't dig up old dirt but I'm trying to let myself "go" a little, try new things so hopefully that never happens again. Since I've been in Mystic Falls, I've lost my way. I lost who I was. I just want to get back some normalcy. I want to live an everyday human life," Klaus said looking to Isabelle with a light smile.

"Klaus, our lives are only what we make them. You can have a normal life. You just have to learn to respect people's decisions and learn to accept rejection. We can't control other people's emotions. Living a normal life means live and let live."

"So it's just that simple," Klaus said.

The two shared a laugh.

"I think it is," Isabelle said smiling.

"Sounds like someone is hungry," Klaus rubbed Isabelle on her tummy causing the woman to chuckle.

"Yes I am."

"Would you like to get a bite to eat? I know a great place outside of town," Klaus offered.

"Well actually, I'm tired and ready to head home, but maybe you can come over and keep me company?"

"I'd love that."

KLABELLEDATEPART2

Klaus and Isabelle had made it back to her place. Isabelle had decided on making a turkey sandwich. She turned the radio on to an R&B station, and to her surprise the Europeanan Vampire enjoyed Motown music. They danced and pranced around in the kitchen. Isabelle ate her turkey sandwich and then the two made ice cream sundaes with all the fixings.

Isabelle loved her date with Klaus; they laughed and they talked about everything. She watched him in awe as his laughter filled the room and her senses.

Klaus enjoyed Isabelle too. She made him feel like there was more to life than making Hybrids and making everyone around obey your every command. All the things that Klaus tried to get by manipulating people and threatening them, was falling right into his lap, but as soon as the Hybrid started to feel giddy about his new found friendship with Isabelle, he was hit with the sudden fear that he could lose it.

The smile was starting to quickly fade from his face. Klaus got up from the kitchen table pushing his hands into his pocket before making his way over to the sofa to sit. He sat on the sofa, and a look of disappointment replaced the look of happiness.

Isabelle noticed the transformation in Klaus's mood and quickly opens her mind to his thoughts. Ironically she hears one of her favorite old school songs on the radio. She walks over turning up the volume and makes her way over to the man.

"Klaus," Isabelle said looking down to the sad faced man.

She grabbed him by the hand.

"May I have this dance," Isabelle looked to Klaus sweetly.

"Yes you may," Klaus said smiling at her and then getting up from his seat. The two began to dance to Sky's -Real love. Isabelle started to sing her favorite song to him as they sway. Klaus was giving Isabelle his undivided attention as they danced.

_I know it's not the first time_

_That you ever felt this way before_

_but those memories are still lasting_

_Of the pain you got for your trusting_

_So when love calls you walk out the door, but this time, boy_

_Don't be afraid of the way you feel_

_It's real love _

_Don't be afraid of the way you feel _

_It's real love_

_I'm not the one who hurt you, boy_

_And with love there's no real guarantee_

_If you believe in what you're feelin'_

"You have a beautiful voice Isabelle," Klaus said as he looked into Isabelle's beautiful hazel eyes.

Isabelle smiled at the man and squeezed him tightly while cradling her head into his chest. Klaus rested his head on hers as tears of joy escaped from the Hybrids eyes.

DSBBBOARDINGHOUSE

Damon and Bonnie were putting Natasha and Junior down for the night. Bonnie had Junior, and Damon had his precious Natasha. He paced her back and forth in the room, rocking her gently in his arms, stealing little kisses on her forehead all the while. She had his mauve lips, his nose; his eyes (well most of the time); his raven hair. Damon was trying to figure out what the hell Bonnie had contributed to her attributes. Natasha was truly daddy's baby and momma's maybe.

He couldn't get enough of the child. Damon was consumed with her. He wanted to make more little Natasha's, but his mate was no longer fruitful, but Natasha was all he needed. He would make sure she had all of his attention.

Damon was brought back to reality by Bonnie. She ran sweet kisses over Natasha's beautiful raven curly locks as she lay in her daddy's arms. Damon fell in love with the site. He looked down at Bonnie all smiles.

Bonnie was in awe of Damon. He looked dangerously handsome holding their child in his arms.

Damon laid the little girl in bed tucking her in snuggly before stealing another kiss. Bonnie wraped her arm around Damon and the two stare down at the little girl for a moment before heading off to bed.

They made it to the bedroom when Damon becomes curious about his little nephew.

"How's my little nephew," Damon asked fondly of the little boy.

"He's sound asleep. Where's Stefan," Bonnie said enquiringly.

"He's probably with Diva Elena."

"Does that bother you," Bonnie paused. "That he's with her," she looked to her husband awaiting an answer.

"Well of course it bothers me Bon-nie. I don't want Stefan with that bitch. He needs to move on with his life. He should be over her already," Damon said cruelly.

"Does it bother you that he's with her because you are still in love with her, or because you're afraid she will remind Stefan about everything that happened between you two," Bonnie said with a demanding tone.

Damon just looked at Bonnie coldly. He couldn't believe that Bonnie actually thought that he still gave a damn about Elena Gilbert after all they'd been through.

"I'm not going to even dignify that with an answer," Damon said through clenched teeth rolling his eyes at Bonnie. He started taking of his clothes to get ready for a shower.

"Why, because you know it's the truth?"

"Whatever Bonnie, Jesus," Damon threw his shirt across the room.

"Oh my God…you're still in love with her, and you're afraid it might complicate things in your little fantasy world with me."

"F…f…," he paused. "You," Damon's hands were on his waist as he shook his head in disgust looking at Bonnie coldly.

"Fuck me Damon, was that what you wanted to say to me," Bonnie said heatedly.

Damon turned around heading for the bathroom then stopped at the door before turning around abruptly and flashing over to Bonnie.

"I killed for you; I lost my light because of you. When Klaus did those awful things to you, it killed me. You are everything to me Bonnie. You are the one I want now and forever. I will always choose you," Damon said with bulging eyes and through clenched teeth pushing his face into Bonnie's. He then flashed to the bathroom slamming the door so hard that pictures fell from the wall.

Bonnie sat on the bed, feeling unbelievably guilty. She knew Damon loved her, but she was starting to feel insecure. Thinking back at how Damon would kill anything that went bump in the night for Elena. How he didn't give a damn which one of Elena's friends had to die so as long as Elena lived. Those were hard times; Bonnie wondered how a love or an obsession like that could die.

She removed all of her clothes, but instead of putting on a night gown and lying down, she walked in to the bathroom naked. She stared at the glass doors of the shower for a moment watching Damon. He fought for her. His love didn't' falter when she and Stefan were together. He respected her. He challenged her. He believed in her. He wanted the babies even if they weren't his. Damon loved her. Bonnie stood looking at the man with both fear and overwhelming joy. She had never known a love like this.

Bonnie walked over to the shower door slowly. She opened the door and waited for the Vampire to look back at her. Damon turned around looking at Bonnie passively. She stepped into the shower moving closer to Damon. She grabbed him by the face then kissed his forehead, his nose, and then his lips, and then back to his lips again. She looked him in the eyes for a moment as his face continued to rest in her hands. She then grabbed the towel from his hand and directed him to turn around.

Damon placed his hands on the shower wall letting the water fall over his head then down his face while Bonnie washed his back.

"I love you Damon…with all of me," Bonnie said stoically as she washed the Vampire's back.

Damon didn't speak a word to the beautiful woman. He just turned around looking her deeply in the eyes. He kissed Bonnie sweetly then lifted her up wrapping her legs around his waist. He pushed himself into her gently while looking into to her beautiful eyes. He then kissed her, licking her pouty lips before biting and pulling on the bottom lip. Bonnie opened her mouth to him. They kissed slowly and deeply.

Damon was savoring every bit of her cool tongue as he slid his tongue over hers.

He drove slow and deep into Bonnie with no relief for the little Vampwitch. She couldn't tighten her legs closer to his waist to prevent deeper penetration. Damon had her spread wide as he lifted and lowered her effortlessly onto him. Every time Damon would drive deep hitting Bonnie's wall, she would clench him off. He couldn't get enough of her tight wet center. He was torturing himself with his slow movements. He wanted nothing more than to pound into her like a wild animal and release the tension that was building in him.

"Oh God," Bonnie paused. "Damon, Damon," Bonnie moaned softly into his mouth as his lips opened and closed with every peck. Their lips made a pecking sound every time he would kiss her. Damon then picked up the pace. Driving deeper and a little faster, Bonnie's muscles clenched and pulled at Damon's member unmercifully.

"Ooh Bonnie," he paused. "Baby…yes," Damon moaned as he cradled his head in between her neck and shoulder.

Bonnie's sweet pulsating vein was no more, but he wanted to know what his little Vampwitch tasted like. He bit into her slowly, while still driving his shaft into her moist center unmercifully. Her blood was sweet, even more so than when she was human. Her blood called to him. He was in heaven. Bonnie followed suit.

She tightened her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist; he wrapped his arms around her, one across her back to grip her shoulder and the other around her waist, allowing her to sink her fangs into his neck. She bit into Damon, taking in his sweet blood. Damon's blood called to Bonnie. It made her center throb and wetter.

The feeling was so wonderful, causing Damon's release. He drove every drop into her, before biting into her breast and taking more of her sweet blood. He found his new bad habit, feeding from Bonnie and her from him.

The two made it to the bed with dampened bodies. Damon lay down on the bed. Bonnie grabbed ahold of him and pushed him inside of her center moving back and forth on his shaft slowly as she rubbed all over his chest gently. She then bit into his neck taking his sweet blood into her mouth again. The two continued to make love and feed from each other until they were completely sated.

"I love you Bonnie Salvatore," Damon took the young woman by the chin, kissing her chastely on the lips. He then put his arm over her waist as he lay with his front toward her back. She grabbed ahold of his hands, interlocking their fingers.

"Damon I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I know you love me, but I just feel so insecure," Bonnie said softly.

"You're more emotional as a Vampire, that's why a lot of us chose to turn of our emotions," Damon said in a deep soft husky voice.

"Damon," Bonnie paused. "If she means nothing to you, why are you so angry? Why does it even matter if they get back together? If you have everything you wanted why can't you just move on?"

"You're right, I'm not acting like a man that's over his past love interest," Damon sighed deeply. "I'm just afraid that if Stefan let's her back in, she'll hurt him again with someone else. I was going to kill my little brother for her. That was the biggest mistake of my life. I love him, I can't lose him again."

Bonnie turned around looking Damon in the eyes. She ran her fingers down the side his face.

"When you've been hurt, it's hard to let go and move on, but you have to forgive yourself Damon. We have so much to be thankful for. This is Stefan's life. He has to choose his own fate. Whatever he decides, we should stand by him."

"Do you always have to be right," Damon said bucking his eyes and smiling at Bonnie.

"Well both of us can't be dumb asses," the couple laughed.

"Forgive and forget huh, it's supposed to be that simple," Damon said as he turned on his back resting his hand on his forehead.

"It's that simple sweetie," Bonnie kissed his cheek, and then rubbed his chest as she laid her head on his shoulder closing her eyes.

Damon had to learn to Respect his brother and his choices. He was going to have to forgive himself and stop being so hypocritical. He told Elena not even a week ago that he couldn't stay mad about something that had no significance in his life, yet here he lay, doing exactly what he said he shouldn't; he was angry with someone who had no importance in his life. Stefan was his own man. If Elena hurt him, it wouldn't be because of Damon so his conscious would be clean, right?

BOARDINGHOUSENEXTMORNINGBBSS 

Bonnie was up early the following morning preparing breakfast for Natasha and Junior and making coffee for her and Damon. The caramel skinned beauty was grinning from ear to ear thinking about how Damon had made love to her. She was even turned on by their argument. Damon always set her on fire. She was going to enjoy fighting and making up with him –forever.

Bonnie was brought back to reality when Stefan entered the room.

"Um…you didn't come home last night," Bonnie said with a crooked smile to the gray eyed Vampire.

"Yeah…I spent the night with Elena," Stefan said.

"And," Bonnie said inquisitively.

"We just talked and watched movies," Stefan said with a guilty look on his face.

"You are a liar Mr. Salvatore. I demand to know the truth."

"Okay," Stefan said flashing a big smile across his face.

"We had sex."

"You dog, you just broke up with my cousin," Bonnie said pushing the Vampire on the shoulder.

"See…now you're mad at me. Your cousin kissed Klaus…while we were together might I add," Stefan said smugly.

"Okay…I guess I see your point," Bonnie said casually with her arms crossed.

"So did you even like my cousin," Bonnie asked.

"I adore your cousin, but with so many unresolved issues between Elena and me, I need to see if Elena is what I really want before I can move on with anyone else."

"But what if she falls in love with Klaus," Bonnie asked.

"It just means we weren't meant to be," Stefan said indifferently.

Bonnie looked to the gray eyed Vampire as he sat there looking incredibly handsome with his elbows on the table and hands linked together looking at her with a devilish grin.

"Sooo…who do you think is the hottest between the two of them," Bonnie said curiously with a devious smile.

"You," Stefan said smiling while winking at Bonnie.

"Our son is the spitting image of you Bonnie," Stefan just stared at her cocking his head to the side slightly smiling.

Bonnie froze up and the two just looked at each other. Bonnie looked like a scared little girl and Stefan looked like a lion ready to pounce on its pray.

"Good morning little bird," Damon said to his wife after entering the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie," Bonnie replied to the raven haired man while still staring at Stefan.

Damon walked to the counter to pour himself some coffee before turning around and looking at the two who were still staring at each other in the same manner as before he entered the kitchen.

"Did I miss something," Damon said as he looked between the two curiously.

FINNMICKAELSONITALY

"Finn, I can't sense Elijah's life force. I've been trying for days now."

Finn flashed over to the Witch slapping her so hard she hit the ground with a thud.

Bree looked up at the Vampire with anger in her eyes. She wouldn't dare let the bastard see her cry.

She was his prisoner; her and her daughter Melissa. She wouldn't dare cross Elijah and Finn. She didn't want them to get ideas about raping them to make Vampwitch Babies. That was Bree's greatest fear. There was no way in hell she was going to let the two older originals get their hands on the Bennett babies. She wanted her freedom but not at the cost of hurting her own kind and her family.

Finn kneeled down to Bree, "You find my brother and you find him now, or I will have my way with your little daughter while you watch, and I'll dispose of her like the garbage she is," Finn said through clenched teeth.

Bree knew that he would do just that. She got up quickly and rushed out of the room.

Finn was not his brother; he didn't want to rule the world, but he unlike his other siblings cared for all of them, and if he knew that his baby brother did away with his fraternal twin Elijah, the people of Mystic Falls would pay the ultimate price for his loss.

Elijah was an evil man with a conscious, but Finn was heartless; no good or compassion lived inside of him. He fed on children, men, and women alike. Humans meant nothing to him. Finn stared out the big windows of his penthouse on the top floor. He was a God looking down at the world, and soon he would tower over the town of Mystic Falls, but what Finn didn't know, the one person who could defeat him, was going to do exactly just that.

LATERTHATNIGHT

Bree looked down at her sleeping daughter. She couldn't bear the thought of being away from her but sending her away was for the best. Bree gave Finn false information about his brother Elijah giving her enough time to send her daughter away. Bree was good friends with Abby Bennett Wilson and had made plans for her daughter to stay with her until the situation with Finn and Elijah was resolved.

If Bree had been more honest with Abby about who her captors were, she would have known that half her problem had been eliminated and that Finn could be all but dead, she just needed to lead him to his inevitable demise.

"Wake up sweetie," Bree shook her daughter tenderly.

"Mom what's going on," Melissa asked her mom still half asleep.

"I sent Finn on a wild goose chase for Elijah, you need to leave now."

"Mom I'm not going to leave you here alone."

"Listen to me, I'm going be fine. Finn needs me, he won't kill me. Just trust me," Bree said reassuringly to her daughter.

"I have a plane ticket for you. My friend Abby will meet you at the airport and take you somewhere where you will be safe. When you get there, don't contact me. You won't see me for a while, but I promise we'll be together soon," Bree looked at her daughter lovingly.

The two women embraced.

Melissa packed a few things and hastily made her escape from the estate. She was afraid but she trusted her mom, she trusted that she would see her mom again soon. Melissa's arrival in Mystic Falls meant that Finn would not be too far behind.

A/N: Yes the new character Melissa is from the Secret Circle.

Coming up: Damon and Elena are calling a truce. Stefan has trust issues. Elena needs to learn when and how to pick her battles.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Please keep in mind that is an AU fan fiction, the characters will be OOC.

I'm happy for the comments. You guys make me feel special and I mean that from the bottom of my heart. I hope too many of you don't feel like Stefan is weak. If I were in Elena's and Stefan situation and I shared history like them, I'd probably be with my ex sexually too, especially if I'm not with anyone else. I really feel like Stefan needs to take this journey with her. A lot of people give their ex's a second chance, even if they cheated. Like it or not it's a part of life. Some people are harder than others.

Connect2tjb thanks for taking an interest in my story and Heleana220 thanks for making me gush. I read your review over and over…LOL!

These next chapters where going to get into a little magic. Yes Finn is coming, but I am not going to waste a lot of time on him. They will crush him like a cockroach and be done with it, but I'll make it fun…LOL!

There is a reason why Stefan is acting weird; it will all be revealed in the very end...;) I still love him...LOL! I feel like he's a little sexy sometimes, but I'm not your average female...LOL!

I'm glad I found a way to bring Bonnie's mom back into my story.

I know I like sex…don't be too mad at me….LOL!

It is not so much to be understood but to understand~ Remember that.

Don't always look for people to understand what you are going through try to understand what they are going through too. Try to always keep an open mind about things.

_The characters are owned by Alloy Entertainment, CW Network, and L J Smith. _

_Story Starts Chapter 23 _

Abby and Melissa were headed back to her place. Melissa flew into Atlanta, Ga and Abby made sure she was there to meet the eighteen year old.

The two were getting settled in from their long trip. Abby showed the girl to her room and took her on a little tour of the inside and outside of her home.

"If you need anything, like extra blankets, towels, personal items, anything, please let me know," Abby said before leaving the girl in her temporary room alone.

Abby walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch. She was concerned about her friend Bree. She hadn't heard from the woman in years and she calls her out of the blue needing a hiding place for her daughter.

Abby Bennett was starting to see red. If she still had her magic she could help her friend, but because of Damon Salvatore the woman was now no help to anyone of her former kind. Abby Bennett hated Damon Salvatore. She ignored his every attempt at trying to offer his help, to be her friend, for them all to be a family. She couldn't stomach him. Abby looked over to the photo sitting on her end table. She couldn't believe she had a picture in a frame with his face.

If it weren't for her daughter, beautiful grand babies, and to a lesser extent Stefan Salvatore, she'd cut his ass right out of the thing.

Abby was in such deep thought of her hatred for Damon Salvatore that she didn't even hear Melissa calling out to her.

"Abby, Abby," Melissa called out to the woman as she walked in to the living room pushing her hands into her back jean pockets.

"Oh hey sweetie, are you finding everything okay," Abby asked the girl concerned.

"Yes, have you heard from my mother?"

"No, but she said that she would call when it was safe. Can you tell me anything about the men who held you hostage?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Wilson, my mom said that I should let her do all the explaining," Melissa said passively.

"Oh…I see. Well when she calls, I'll talk to her," Abby paused. "Well I better get dinner started."

Melissa spotted the Salvatore family photo sitting on the end table. She walked over to the photo and then grabbed it before stopping Abby from exiting the room.

"This must be your daughter," Melissa asked Abby before the woman made it out the door.

"Yes this is my daughter and my grandchildren," Abby said speaking fondly of her family.

"Who are the men?"

"This is Bonnie's brother in law Stefan and her husband Demon."

"Oh…her husband's name is -Demon?"

"No. it's actually Damon but since his father is the devil, I call him Demon," the two women laughed.

"So I take it you don't like your son in law," Melissa giggled.

Abby shook her head no without speaking the word.

Abby left the room and Melissa stood holding the photo in her hand. She ran her fingers over Stefan's face on the picture and smiled. Melissa couldn't wait to meet the beautiful man. She was taken with a man she didn't even know.

THEGANG

It was two months later in Mystic Falls. Things between Elena and Stefan were moving along sluggishly. Elena was ready to marry Stefan. Stefan was reserved with Elena; when he said take it slow he meant just that. The two were intimate with each other, but only on rare occasion. Elena was lucky to even get that from Stefan. He didn't refer to Elena as his girlfriend when introducing her to someone; they just seem to be stuck in the friend zone.

Isabelle and Klaus on the other hand were moving slowly, but not at a slugs pace. The two had yet to pass second base but were sitting comfortably at second. When Klaus took Isabelle away for the weekends, the two would sleep in separate rooms, but Klaus enjoyed the pace of their relationship; it just made Isabelle an even better catch.

Tyler and Caroline where now engaged to be married, and Matt and Rebekah where now living together.

Everything was all right with the world for the gang. The unsuspecting group was unaware of the hidden dangers that were lying and waiting for them.

DSBBDSBBDSBB

"Baby come on, just five minutes, that's all it takes," Damon said pleading.

"We can't, Natasha and Junior will be up soon," Bonnie said as she kissed the raven haired man.

"We'll be finished way before then. It's almost been two weeks since we've made love, I need you," Damon was all but begging Bonnie to make love to him.

"Okay, okay," Bonnie said quickly before pulling off her night gown and taking off her panties; Damon followed with his pajamas.

It was seven in the morning and the two were sneaking in a love making session. Damon loved his little girl but now that she was in the world he had to make appointments to make love to his wife. Something about sneaking around made the two extremely aroused. Damon's member was rock hard. He wanted this woman with everything in him.

Damon lay on the bed using one hand to prop up his head while resting the other hand on his abdomen. Bonnie mounted the raven haired man slowly and then moved up and down on his shaft with stamina using his rock hard abs to help support her movements. Bonnie kept her head tilted slightly back, eyes closed, and bit her bottom lip as she bounced on top of him. Damon placed his one hand on her waist and gripped it tenderly lifting his head slightly to watch Bonnie's ample breasts bounce up and down with her movements.

"Shit," Damon whispered before resting his head back on the pillow and closing his eyes as Bonnie jumped up and down on his member.

"Lay down," Damon said as he directed Bonnie to lie down.

He crawled between her legs, pushing himself inside of her. He drove into Bonnie so that their entire bodies moved back and forth across the bed vigorously. Bonnie spread her legs wide for the man; she wanted all of him inside of her. She cradled him in her arms as she ran her fingers through his hair and caressed his back tenderly. The two kissed passionately as Damon moved vigorously inside of Bonnie in a rotating motion.

Damon rested his elbows on the bed as his wrists supported Bonnie's shoulders then pushed his head between her neck kissing it sweetly, Bonnie turned her head to the side allowing him more access. She closed her eyes and mind to everything but Damon's movements inside of her. She placed one hand along the side of her body balling up the sheet in her hand; she then gripped and pulled at the hair on top of her head gently as her elbow rested on the pillow.

Damon removed his head from between her neck long enough to gaze down at the caramel skinned beauty before running sweet kisses down her cheek. He slowed his pace and drove into Bonnie slowly as he closed his eyes trying to capture the wonderful feeling in his mind.

He was coming closer to his release; he pushed his head between her neck again before sinking his fangs into her and swallowing her sweet delicious blood. He then grabbed her buttocks squeezing her cheeks tightly as he held her center close to his shaft. He bottomed out into Bonnie's center before filling her with all of him.

Damon laid on his side beside Bonnie with his head propped up on his elbow running his finger over her forehead, over her nose, and then down over her lips before kissing her. The two just enjoyed their moment of silence before getting a start to their day.

DSBBSSNSSSJ

The Salvatore family sat around the kitchen table drinking their morning coffee while Damon and Stefan fed the children. Bonnie had decided that it was a good time for her to tell the brothers about her plans to appoint the babies God parents.

"Alright guys, I think we should pick out God parents for Natasha and Junior," Bonnie suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea," Stefan said.

"Surrrre," Damon said dragging the word out inattentively while shoveling food into Natasha's mouth.

"So I was thinking Elena and Jeremy," Bonnie suggested.

"Hell no," Damon's attention was brought back to the adults sitting at the table.

"I think it's a great idea Damon," Stefan looked at his brother passively.

"Well who do you want to be their God parents Damon," Bonnie said rolling her eyes.

"Why not Caroline and Tyler? I'm not crazy about Vampire Barbie, but she loves you and she's getting married. She's a perfect and logical choice. Plus she's not afraid to snap a neck or two," Damon spat.

"I think we should go with Elena and Jeremy," Stefan said again.

"Well I like both choices, but I grew up with Elena. She's my sister."

"Well if you don't care about my opinion why ask," Damon spat.

"Natasha is my child and Junior is my nephew and I don't want the Gilberts to be their God parents," Damon said heatedly while bucking his eyes and acting all animated.

Stefan and Bonnie looked at each other. The last thing they wanted was a pissy Damon walking around the house so the two agreed on Caroline and Tyler.

BOARDINGHOUSETHEGANG

Damon, Bonnie, and Stefan decided to have a little get together for Natasha and Junior at the boarding house. They were both two months old in human years but nine months old in supernatural years, according to Dr. Meredith's assessment of the children's' growth.

Everyone was gathered in the living room when Bonnie decided to make the announcement.

"Hey you guys, I have something I need to say," Bonnie addressed the room.

"Caroline...and Tyler, I feel that Natasha and Junior need two loving God Parents and with Damon and Stefan's approval we have decided on you two.

Elena's eyes bucked and her mouth flew open in shock. She was crushed.

Caroline jumped up squealing and ran over to the three; she hugged Stefan as she jumped up and down for joy and then planted a sloppy wet kiss on his mouth.

"Oh…uh…okay," Stefan said before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

Then Caroline picked Bonnie up into a bear hug, but when she got to Damon her smile disappeared and she looked at the elder Salvatore seriously.

"I'm surprised you went along with this," Caroline said curiously.

"You love Bonnie, so I know that you will give that same love and care to our children," Damon looked at the blonde with a serious face.

"Well thank you Damon," Caroline turned to walk away before being halted by Damon's question.

"What, I can't have a hug too," Damon said winking at Caroline.

Caroline looked at Damon and smiled before the two embraced.

"See…that wasn't so bad now was it," Damon said sweetly.

Elena stood in the corner of the living room sulking. She was feeling hurt because the three didn't choose her to be a God mother to their children. Elena and Bonnie had been best friends since they were in diapers. Bonnie had only known Caroline since middle school. Elena was starting to see red. She knew that Damon was the reason for her not being a bigger part in the children's life.

"Congratulations Caroline and Tyler," Elena found her voice.

"Isn't it great! I'm a God mommy," Caroline said all giddy as she bounced in place with glee.

"And I'm a God Father baby…yeah," Tyler yelled and the group laughed.

Stefan went over to the play pin but instead of picking up Junior he picked up Natasha. Stefan found himself quite fond of his niece; she was a lively little girl. He gave her kisses and loved on her before handing her over to Caroline who was waiting impatiently to spoil the little blue eyed girl. Natasha jumped into her God mother's arms happily. Stefan then reached down into the play pin for Junior.

Stefan's son had a wonderful disposition. While Natasha on the other hand would scream bloody murder when she was hungry or wet, Junior would cry out a little but would quickly go back to playing. Stefan enjoyed his son. He was so happy that he hadn't pressured Bonnie to abort the beautiful children. Stefan looked at his son and kissed him lovingly on the forehead as he rubbed his fingers through his soft light brown locks.

"You ready to eat little man," Stefan carried his son into the kitchen to feed him his favorite food which was mashed potatoes and peach flavored baby food.

Stefan was gushing over his son so, that he didn't see Elena come in to the kitchen.

"Hey Stefan," Elena said with a sullen look on her face.

"Hey you," Stefan said startled by the raven haired girl.

"Can we talk," Elena said.

"Sure, about what," Stefan looked at Elena passively.

"I know that we are still taking things slow, and we're not officially an item, but I thought you and Bonnie still cared enough for me to choose me as God mother to Natasha and Junior."

Stefan took a long sigh before speaking.

"It was never mine or Bonnie's intention to hurt you, but we all felt that Caroline was a better choice and not for the reasons that you think."

"Damon didn't want me to be their God mother did he? Just tell me the truth Stefan, I can handle it."

"No…Damon doesn't want you to be their God mother."

"But what about you, I could have been God mother to Junior," Elena asked.

Stefan reached over and grabbed her hands.

"If things keep going well for us, I'm hoping you will be more than just a God mother. There will be a place for you in Junior's life Elena…always."

"You really mean that," Elena smiled at Stefan.

"Yes," Stefan leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

They both turned around bringing their attention back to Junior.

Damon stood on the other side of the kitchen door listening to every word. Things were going well with Elena and Stefan. Damon didn't want them back together; the thought of it made him sick, but if he wanted his relationship with his brother to keep flourishing, he was going to have to let it go.

ELENAGILBERTMASONLOCKWOOD

Everyone was doing their own thing at the Salvatore's little get together. Tyler even brought along his Uncle Mason Lockwood. Who couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of the beautiful Elena Gilbert? The young man was trying to muster up the courage to go and talk to her. He had no clue that she was spoken for by Stefan Salvatore, because just as always Stefan hadn't made anything exclusive. Stefan huddled under Bonnie, Damon, Caroline, and Tyler most of the night. Whenever Elena would go around Stefan he would somehow manage to slip away.

"Hello," the olive skin curly haired man said to Elena.

"Oh hi, you're Mason right, Tyler's uncle," Elena said smiling as she held out her hand to give the man a proper welcome.

"Yes, I am," Mason said back as he held Elena's hand.

Mason held her hand a little longer than he should have causing Elena to look down at their joined hands. Mason noticed her discomfort right away before letting go.

"I'm sorry about that," Mason said regarding the long hand shake as he took a sip of his soda.

"So you are good friends with my nephew and the crazy blonde," Mason said playfully.

"Yes I am, we've all been friends since middle school," Elena smiled then pushed her hair behind her ear nervously.

Mason just stood there looking at Elena like she was pray and he was the predator.

"So do you have a boyfriend, because I would love to call you sometimes, maybe you could show me the hot spots here in Mystic Falls," Mason said looking at Elena wantonly.

"I'm seeing someone, but it was sweet of you to ask," Elena said as looked at Mason with a light smile.

"Well I better go and see if Bonnie needs some help in the kitchen," Elena said nervously.

"Well it was nice meeting you Ms. Gilbert," Mason took Elena's hand and kissed the back of it gently before walking away.

The two went their separate ways but Mason couldn't stop watching the beautiful raven haired girl.

BOARDINGHOUSETHEGANG

It was later in the night and everyone was doing their own thing in their very own little corner of the world at the boarding house. Damon looked around for Elena when he spotted her outside on the patio. He made his way through the glass door; he walked over to the end of the patio pushing his hands into his pants pockets as he looked up to the sky.

Elena looked over at Damon and rolled her eyes before picking up her glass of scotch.

"Beautiful night," Damon was trying to make small talk.

"Whatever," Elena spat in a raspy voice.

Damon turned and started walking toward her.

"Look…its clear my brother is not going to end this thing with you like I'd hoped, so we might as well try to get alone," Damon paused. "What do you say Diva?"

Elena looked over at Damon. She really didn't want to keep being angry with herself and Damon. She was tired of being puffed up and guarded around him. Elena knew what she wanted; she was no longer that flakey girl who was infatuated with her boyfriend's older brother. She was a woman that knew what she wanted and no one was going to stand in her way of getting that.

"Okay Damon, we'll call a truce, but I want you stop it with the sarcastic comments."

"Okay, deal. You want to hug on it," Damon said playfully.

"Ew gross," Elena looked like she was about to toss her cookies.

"No no, you said no sarcastic comments," Damon said pointing his finger and shaking his head slightly in the no motion.

Elena threw her arms out in a let's get this over with manner. Damon hugged her quickly while patting her on the back like she was one of the boys.

"See that wasn't so hard."

"You sure are becoming quite affectionate, looks like Natasha is rubbing off on you," Elena giggled lightly with her arms across her chest.

Little did the two know, Stefan saw the entire exchange between the former lovers. He's heart was lying to him. The innocent exchange between Damon and Elena appeared to be something else to the Vampire. Stefan was seeing red. The doorbell snapped Stefan away from his angry thoughts. He went to the door opening it to none other than Isabelle and Klaus.

"HELL NO! Isabelle you are supposed to be my friend but if you keep this shit up you can kiss that friendship goodbye," Stefan said avidly.

"I'm sorry Stefan. Isabelle I'll see you later dear," Klaus kissed Isabelle on the lips and began to walk away.

"Klaus wait…you can come in. What's that in your hand first…a bomb," Stefan said sarcastically.

"They're gifts for the little ones and some wine for the adults," Klaus said timidly.

"You drink the wine first and if you don't die then maybe I'll have some," Stefan said smugly.

"Stefan just let us in," Isabelle smugly.

Stefan pushed the door open letting the two pass.

He followed the two back to the living room when he saw Damon holding Junior while Elena made peek a boo faces at the little one. Stefan was sick of this scene; he took off to his room.

He entered the room then slammed the door behind him. He paced the floor angrily. He wanted to rip Damon's heart out of his chest.

A knock at the door brought Stefan back to reality.

"Stefan, I was looking all over for you," Elena said concerned.

"You said you were coming back out to the patio with margaritas," Elena paused. "Stefan? Stefan?"

"What," Stefan said in a raised voice.

"What's wrong Stefan?"

"I'm fine," Stefan forced out a fake smile as he rested his hands on his hip.

Stefan then flashed over to Elena looking at her intently before grabbing her by the face and planting a hard kiss on the beautiful raven haired girl. He backed her over to the bed. Stefan wanted Elena to see him, and not forget him. He thought if he made love to her, she would only want him. He was living in the past and not moving forward.

They fell to the bed together kissing. The kiss was deepened. Stefan started to see images of Elena kissing Damon. He ripped himself away from her in a panic.

"Stefan are you okay," Elena said concerned.

Damon walked in to the bedroom without the two noticing.

"How could you fuck my brother Elena? How could you do that to me," Stefan was almost coming to tears.

He got up to walk away when he saw his brother.

"Hey," Damon paused. "We can't find the margarita mix did you forget it," Damon said passively as he looked between the two.

"No Damon I didn't forget, but you forget a lot of things, like honor, compassion, and how to treat your brother."

Stefan flashed out and Elena called out to him. She flopped down onto the bed and started to cry. Damon turned to leave the room leaving Elena there alone.

Damon walked back down stairs to look for Bonnie. He felt like a broken man. What happened between him and Elena happened over a year ago, but it was still causing strife between him and Stefan. This was the very reason Damon wanted his brother to move on with someone else.

Damon quickly brought his thoughts back to the gathering. He saw Natasha and Junior playing together in the play pin so he made his way over to the two quickly. He looked down into the play pin before scooping the two babies up.

"What's up Junior," Damon kissed his little nephew on the cheek.

"Ba ba ba ba," Junior said softly.

"Yeah buddy I hear ya, trust me, all women are bad news," Damon said to his nephew pushing his eyebrows into his forehead.

Damon then looked to his little princess

"Natasha, you're not over here picking on your brother are you?"

"Na na na na na na," Natasha was loud and boisterous.

Damon stood marveling at how the two siblings reminded him of Stefan and himself. Junior was a shy and quiet little boy. He always had a wonderful disposition.

Natasha on the other hand, was spoiled rotten.

"Hey there's my little guy," Stefan came out of nowhere grabbing his son.

"Are you okay," Damon asked his brother concerned.

Stefan ignored his brother then took his son and made his way over to the sofa taking a seat beside Caroline and Tyler who were both engaged in a movie playing on the large screen, while the others played a card game at the table across the room.

Damon just stared at his brother intently. He was growing weary of his relationship with his brother.

He was torn away from his deep thoughts when he felt a sharp stinging pain across his face.

"What the hell," Damon yelled.

Everyone's attention in the room was dead on him and Elena. She had slapped Damon with such force she almost knocked Natasha from the Vampire's arm.

"What's your fucking problem," Damon yelled obscenities forgetting that his child was in the room.

"You're my fucking problem. You could never take no for an answer. I hate you," Elena screamed at the man.

Elena was hurt because of Stefan's rejection of her; she needed someone to take her anger out on and Damon fit the bill.

He looked at Elena angrily then put his child down in the play pin.

He didn't do the dirty deed all by himself. He was seeing red, but little did Damon know Natasha had a direct line to his emotions. Natasha started crying and screamed bloody murder. Damon ignored the little tike's cries and pursued the meaningless argument.

"Whatever problem you have with my brother, you need to take it up with him. I can't help it that you're a God damn slut!"

"Slut," Elena tossed Damon to the wall like a rag doll. He crashed into the ground dislocating his shoulder and breaking his arm in the process. He cried out in pain.

"Stop it the both of you," Stefan screamed.

Suddenly all the attention fell to Elena. The raven haired girl fell to the floor and doubled over in pain. Blood begin pouring from her ears, eyes, and nose.

"OH MY GOD…ELENA," Jeremy was the first to take off for his sister.

Natasha was still in the pin crying bloody murder, and then Junior began crying. Bonnie and Meredith came running in to the room from the kitchen. She looked around the room processing the scene that was playing out in front of her. Bonnie could sense the power emanating from her daughter. She ran over to Natasha scooping her up into her arms.

She cradled the little girl gently trying to calm her, but Natasha bucked and shook violently in her mother's arms. Stefan than came over hushing and rubbing the child's head trying to calm her, but she fought against him as well. Elena was still bleeding from every orifice on her face, as she cried out in pain. Stefan then hit the floor and started attending to Elena.

"Elena baby it's okay," Stefan said rubbing Elena's forehead and arms. He was panicking.

Elena was on the floor practically bleeding out. Damon was healing and finally getting to his feet. He flashed over to Bonnie snatching the child from her arms.

"It's okay baby, it's okay…sh…sh…sh," he cradled Natasha in his arms while rubbing her back and bouncing lightly as he paced the floor.

The child started to calm and Elena's wave of pain started to ease, before stopping all together.

Damon turned around and looked to Bonnie. The two looked at each other in horror.

A/N: It seems as if Damon was the only one that could soothe the beast in Ms. Natasha.

Coming up: Klaus gives Damon and Bonnie a little advice. Does almost losing Elena force Stefan to make a drastic decision to seal their fate as one? Damon may pay a heavy price for not controlling his anger.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Please keep in mind this is an AU fan fiction characters will be OOC.

Some Characters are dead on the show but I'm bringing them back to life in my fanfic, just because they were part of the Vampire's Dairies' cast.

I thought Meredith explained before how Bonnie was able to carry two children by two men in chapter 20...hmm…here goes again.

It's called _**SUPERFETATION**_, You can google it, and to quote the fictional character Meredith~

"It's called superfetation. Superfetation is a new pregnancy during an initial pregnancy. It happens when there is fertilization of an ovule by a sperm cell **while a conceptus is already present in the womb**."

I googled this topic and I heard of this happening to a woman when I was younger. This is common in animals and rare for humans.

How funny, I just explained superfetation to my co-worker and she actually went to school with two girls who were conceived at separate times (small world).

Let's keep in mind, that this is a "Fantasy" fan fiction. We don't actually live in a world where Vampire's, Witches, and Fairies exist. In fan fiction you can let your ideas and fantasies come alive. It breaks my heart to have to keep explaining this over and over to some people that this is a make believe story, but never the less here we are. No two people in the world think alike. When I read a story in fan fiction I don't question an author's story ideas or plot. That's their ideas and dreams at play.

"It is not so much to be understood but to understand~ Remember that.

Don't always look for people to understand what you are thinking or going through but try to understand what they are thinking and going through too. Try to always keep an open mind about things.

With this being said, I want to allow Stefan and Elena to take their journey, let's all see how this ends. Chapters 25 and 26 are complete and you never know what you might stumble upon in those chapters.

And lastly, my brother has three daughters, and they are all closer to him than they are their mother. All mothers' are not as nurturing as some. There are billions of people on this planet, and we do not all see the same interactions, especially in regards to other people and how they relate to things and other people.

I would also like to add, since Damon was the one in distress he needed to calm the child. Natasha needed to know he was okay. Unfortunately Bonnie's bonding has been done off screen, but I've squeezed in a scene in this character for her and her little ones.

I want to write about the father's. I never had mine and my daughter doesn't have hers and I want to write about it and vision what I imagine it would have been like. Let me have my dream.

One more thing, on the show I'm watching, Elena isn't using Bonnie for her magic the Salvatore's are doing that behind her back. Elena was pretty pissed to know that Bonnie died on her behalf so let's stop saying she isn't a friend, she is, but she's a little distracted by these men right now…LOL!

_The characters are owned by Alloy Entertainment, L J Smith, and CW network. _

_Story Starts Chapter 24_

Everyone sat around the house in shock. Natasha was a child._ How could she wield so much power?_ Damon thought.

Klaus just stood there in shock at what he had just witnessed. He had no idea their magic would come to them at such a young age. It wasn't a good thing that Natasha's magic was controlled by her emotions, and if Damon's emotions were tied to hers, that was an even bigger problem.

Stefan and Jeremy sat on either side of Elena trying to keep her as comfortable as possible. Elena looked over to Damon and Natasha. She had never been so afraid in her life. Damon's eyes met hers, he didn't give a damn about Elena but he was truly remorseful for what happened. The two stared at each other intently before Damon broke the gaze.

"Damon and Bonnie, may I have a word with you," Klaus asked the two.

The four of them headed to a quiet corner in the living room. He could tell that the two first time parents were afraid of what Natasha was capable of.

"What do you want Klaus," Bonnie bit.

"Easy love, I just want to give you two some advice based on what I've observed tonight. I'm not here to upset you I just want you two to know what you're in for."

"So what are we, "In" for," Damon said smugly.

"Your children will only know dark magic, there's no getting around that and based on what Elijah told me they'll always have access to it and it would appear that your sweet daughter is tied to you emotionally Damon," Klaus said as he grabbed the little girl by her hand smiling and playing with her.

"How can we help her control her emotions," Bonnie asked concerned, Damon looked to Klaus intently hoping the Hybrid had answers for him.

"Right now there's not much you can do, she's just a child, but Damon can start controlling his anger for starters and it wouldn't hurt to have a firm hand in raising her. I would also suggest a more peaceful environment." Klaus advised the two.

"We already do that, I figured that out myself not ten minutes ago," Damon spat.

"Temper temper," Klaus shook his finger in a naughty manner.

"Damon calm down," Bonnie cut her eyes at the raven haired man.

"Is that all Klaus," Bonnie asked.

"Yes, if there's anything I can do for you let me know,"

"Klaus," Bonnie paused. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Bonnie," Klaus looked at Bonnie for a moment before making his way back over to Isabelle.

Damon looked down at Bonnie and then back to his daughter before kissing her forehead and cheeks.

"You were amazing tonight princess."

"UGH…DAMON," Bonnie's mouth flew open before hitting the Vampire on the arm.

"What…she did. She was amazing; she's a warrior princess," Damon said assuredly.

"La la la la," Natasha smiled and giggled happily in her father's arms while grabbing his face and placing slobbery baby kisses on her daddy's nose.

"I know pumpkin; your mommy is a little uptight."

"Shut up Damon."

"I think somebodies hungry," Bonnie grabbed her little one and the three of them headed off to the kitchen.

SSEGSSEG

"Are you feeling any better," Stefan asked Elena while wrapping an arm around her and rubbing her shoulder tenderly.

"I'm okay; I think I need to lie down."

"You can lie down in my room," Stefan suggested.

He grabbed Junior from Isabelle and the three headed for his room. Stefan led Elena over to the bed. He placed Junior down in the center of the bed and folded back the sheets. Elena removed her shoes, socks, her top shirt, and pants, and got under the covers. Stefan tucked her in and then sat down beside her; the two just looked at each other.

Junior crawled over to his daddy and started pulling himself up using Stefan's shirt to support him.

"He's sweet just like you and Bonnie," Elena said in a raspy voice as she smiled.

"Yes he is," Stefan paused. "I hope you aren't too angry with Natasha. She's just a child. I guess sensing her father's anger and pain she….," Stefan trailed off.

"Stefan I could never be mad at her. I was out of line. I had no reason to get mad with Damon. It was me that caused this wedge between you two. It was me that killed your faith and trust in me. I just wish I could take away your pain…I wish I could make it right," Elena said somberly as she lay in the bed looking up at Stefan.

"Elena seeing you almost die tonight, really did a number on me. I don't want to lose you," Stefan took a long sigh.

"Things between us won't be perfect, but with time we'll get stronger," Stefan Paused. "Marry me Elena?"

Elena's eyes bucked, then the doe eyed girl smiled brightly before sitting up on the bed.

"Stefan are you sure," Elena asked skeptically.

"What…you don't want to marry me," Stefan said jokingly as he smiled at the raven haired girl.

Elena wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"Yes Stefan Salvatore, I will marry you."

Stefan scooped his little tike up in his arms and placed him between the two of them.

"You hear that Junior, Elena's going to be your step mom."

The three cuddled and giggled happily.

Stefan was afraid of losing Elena but he was even more concerned about the fact he didn't trust her, but he wanted to take the journey with Elena despite the issue of trust.

BOARDINGHOUSEDSABBB

Bonnie and Damon were upstairs getting Junior and Natasha ready for their family outing. They needed new clothes since they were growing so fast and Bonnie wanted to get some new toys too.

After Bonnie gave Junior his bath, she sat her little tike on the floor and called for him to crawl to her. She picked up the little one tossing him lightly in the air as she brought him down kissing him on both cheeks as the little boy slobbered onto her face.

MEANWHILE

Damon's phone started to ring as he was slipping his daughters shirt over her head.

"Abby," Damon looked at his phone curiously.

"Hello," he said with a wrinkle in his brow.

"Hello Demon, can we talk in private?"

"Yeah, Bonnie's with Junior. Did you just call me Demon? You know what…never mind. What's up?"

"I would rather you come to my house and we can talk here. Can you get away," Abby asked the Vampire.

"Do I have a choice," Damon asked.

"Look, I'm in trouble and you said that you wanted us to be friends. You do this for me," Abby paused. "I'll make an effort to try and get along with you."

"And I'll be there in a couple of hours," Damon hung up the phone feeling a little nervous.

He knew Bonnie's mother wanted to talk alone, but Damon didn't keep secrets from his wife, that wasn't the life he wanted with Bonnie.

Damon walked into Junior's room with Natasha in tow. He leaned on the door frame and watched Bonnie and junior play. Damon just smiled as he watched the two until Natasha's jealous streak got the best of her. She began to buck and cry in her father's arms. Her eyes were set on her mother and Jr. wasn't going to have her all to himself.

"Oooh Natasha, mommy loves you too," Bonnie said with a raised voice at the two while sitting on the floor with Junior.

"Natasha wants her daddy, isn't that right beautiful," Damon kissed her cheek and held her close trying to calm her, but he couldn't seem to please his little Natasha.

"Give her to me," Bonnie said as she placed Junior in the walker and then took her beautiful little princess into her arms.

Natasha's face was still wet with tears as she giggled and jumped happily in her mother's arms.

It didn't take Damon long to shift his attention from Natasha to Bonnie and her attire.

She looked delicious in her skinny jeans, black and white halter top, and four inch wedge sandals. It was now that time of the year where she could wear the clothes he loved to see her in and the ones he couldn't wait to get her out of.

"You two ready to go," Bonnie asked.

"Change of plans, your mother called. She wants to talk to me…alone. She says that she's in trouble."

"What," Bonnie looked at him concerned.

Damon seeing the look on his wife's face knew he needed to ease his little birds mind.

"Hey…hey, it's going to be fine," Damon said as he wrapped his arms around Bonnie's waist bringing her in for a hug and a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Come back soon, I'll need your blood," Bonnie giggled as she stood in her husband's arms.

"Here, feed now," Damon suggested as he pushed his wrist toward her mouth.

"No, go, I'll be fine." Bonnie looked up to Damon and kissed him again.

Damon headed out the door but not before looking back at the love of his undead life. Bonnie was staring right back. The two were madly and deeply in love.

ABBYDAMONMELISSA

Damon walked inside Abby's home. She welcomed him which was a good start for the two.

"Damon this is my friends daughter Melissa, Melissa this is Damon."

"Nice to meet you Demon," Melissa giggled as she shook Damon's hand.

"Excuse me," Damon blinked his eyes and shook his head in confusion.

"Let's have a seat," Abby pointed the two toward the living room before giving Melissa an air high five behind Damon's back as the two snickered at the inside joke.

The three sat down around the living room before Abby explained what she needed from the man.

"Melissa was being held against her will along with her mother. Her mom helped her escape but now she has asked me to move her. The man who's holding her captive has called in another Witch to help him track down Melissa."

Damon was thinking _what the fuck does your friend being in trouble have to do with me_, but he dare not make his mother in law mad. She was already angry with him for turning her into a Vampire, and now that her daughter was a Vampire because she died giving birth to his child, he knew better than to piss her off.

"How can I help?"

"She needs a place to stay; some place Bree doesn't know about, just in case these men try to force the location from her."

"So you want her to stay at the boarding house," Damon was hesitant to answer.

Because his family lived in that house, he decided the answer would have to be no.

"Abby, I'm sorry, but I have a family to protect."

"My friend is being held by some very bad men Damon, and she doesn't want them to hurt her daughter. You have a daughter, surely you can understand," Abby explained.

"No offense Melissa, you seem like a sweet person, and I wish you all the best, but if this man knows other Witches, they're going to find you no matter where you hide," Damon said in a demanding tone.

"Look Damon," Abby paused. "Melissa is a witch like Bonnie. The two could work together to protect you and your family, and don't forget, your child is my family too, and I would never do anything to hurt her."

Damon bit the inside of his mouth. _Fuck._ The raven haired man thought.

"Alright she can stay, but if it comes down to her life or my family's…she dies," Damon said through clenched teeth.

Melissa knew already that she didn't like Bonnie's husband she was starting to feel that she wouldn't like Bonnie either.

"So is this the part where I go pack my things," Melissa looked between the two.

Damon looked at the girl and rolled his eyes.

SSBBCHILDRENBOARDINGHOUSE

Damon had been gone for five hours. Bonnie was on edge; she needed to feed. She stood outside the front door of the house taking in the sun and to get a break, before deciding to text him. Damon responded that he would be back in a couple of hours but Bonnie was so worried that she would do something stupid before Damon came back.

"Bonnie are you okay," Stefan asked curiously.

"I'm fine," Bonnie said fidgeting.

"I have Natasha and Junior's food ready, you want me to feed them," Stefan said with an indifferent look as he pointed by raising his hand to his shoulder and using his thumb to point the way to the kitchen.

"Oh…is it that time already. No, I will help," Bonnie said nervously.

The two made their way to the kitchen and began feeding the babies. Stefan loved his son dearly, but now that Damon was gone he could enjoy his niece. Even though Damon was crazy about his nephew, He was consumed by his daughter, which left Stefan very little time to bond with her.

"She's crazy about you," Bonnie said as she looked at Stefan and smiled.

"Nat, do you love your uncle Stefan," Stefan played with the little girl sweetly.

Natasha jumped up and down in the seat happily.

"How's my handsome boy," Bonnie loved on her son and kissed him sweetly.

The little boy was beating on his highchair making all kinds of baby talk for his mother. Stefan just watched the exchange between Bonnie and Junior before getting up to kiss the two on their foreheads. He was all but in awe of how Bonnie loved his son, their son. A child conceived not in love but through a tragic and unfortunate conception, but Bonnie's love for him was never tainted by that night. He was her son and she loved him just as much as she did the child that was conceived in love.

Stefan went to sit back down and Bonnie found herself staring at him. She was so proud of Stefan for being a good father, uncle, brother in law, and friend.

"You're a good dad Stefan," Bonnie said sweetly.

"You think so?"

"Yes. I do."

Stefan looked at Bonnie for a moment smiling. He too thought the world of Bonnie Salvatore.

"Bonnie, I think you are an amazing mother. Damon is lucky to have a loyal and loving woman like you in his life. Some people search their entire lives for someone like you," Stefan said looking at Bonnie lovingly.

"Thanks Stefan, I try," the two laughed.

"Well I have some news; I don't know how you are going to receive it," Stefan said coolly.

"Tell me, don't be shy."

"I asked Elena to marry me," Stefan waited for Bonnie's answer.

"Stefan that's nothing to be ashamed of, that's awesome news."

"So how do you think Damon is going to handle it?"

"Don't worry about the big bad wolf. He's all bark," Bonnie laughed. "He understands that you are your own man Stefan. He can take it."

"What if he decides he wants to move out? I could lose my son, Natasha," Stefan paused, "You."

Stefan and Bonnie looked at each other seriously before Bonnie got up from the table and walked over to him. She then bent down and wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck tightly. Stefan grabbed Bonnie's wrist with his hand while holding the baby food in the other hand before turning his head to look up at her.

"I won't let that happen. Don't even think like that, okay," Bonnie kissed Stefan on the cheek quickly before walking away.

BONNIEANDSTEFANCONTINUED

The two finished feeding the children and then headed to the living room to put them down for a nap. Bonnie's hunger pangs were growing stronger.

Bonnie cradled Junior in her arms as she paced the floor and bounced the boy lightly. She then looked down at her sleeping son and spotted the pulsating vein on Stefan junior's neck. Bonnie started to go into a trance because of the child's strong heartbeat and the blood flowing through his veins. The black veins under her eyes started to swim and her fangs were fully extended. Bonnie unconsciously brought the child's neck to her mouth.

She nipped Junior's neck with her fang before being brought back to life by the sound of her body hitting the wall. She fell to the sofa table breaking it before she fell down into the broken glass from the lamp. Bonnie laid on the floor for a moment before quickly sitting up. She watched as Stefan laid their son in the play pin next to Natasha. The entire thing felt like an out of body experience because Bonnie's system was starved.

"Bonnie you need to feed," Stefan said in a demanding tone looking at Bonnie with a serious face.

"Damon will be back in about an hour. I can wait for him," Bonnie said dazedly as she gripped her stomach and fell back into the glass in agonizing pain.

"You just tried to turn our son into a meal. Just feed from me Bonnie. I'll explain this to Damon," Stefan bellowed.

"I can't; I have to wait for Damon."

Stefan flashed over to Bonnie and helped her get to the sofa. He directed her to sit down and then he followed. He then bit into his wrist and pushed it up to Bonnie's mouth. She snatched her head away from him but he took her by the chin and turned her back to him forcefully. The scent of Stefan's blood caused a reflex action and Bonnie latched onto him savagely. She took in the metallic liquid quickly. Damon's blood called to her like seduction but ironically Stefan's blood called to her too. Bonnie kept going she couldn't stop herself.

"Bonnie…Bonnie…stop Bonnie," Stefan was starting to feel weak.

He ripped his wrist away from her then fell back to the sofa weak. He knew that Damon would be mad that he fed Bonnie. Stefan thought the act would be nothing, but he became aroused by Bonnie feeding from him and he hated it. Stefan was so unsure about the feelings that were burning in him from this interaction. This was the very reason Vampires feeding from another Vampires mate was frowned upon. _Yeah I better have a good explanation for this shit. _He thought. Stefan was starting to feel like a dead man.

BOARDINGHOUSEDSSSMG

Damon and Melissa had made it back to the boarding house. Damon looked around and spotted Stefan cleaning up the mess that he and Bonnie had made. Stefan looked over to Damon and then his eyes made a B line for the tan colored girl with the full lips standing next to his brother.

"What the hell happened," Damon looked around with wide eyes curiously.

"I'll tell you about it later. Who is your friend," Stefan said looking at the woman who was staring at him like he was a rockstar.

She was completely taken with Stefan, and he was curious as to why she was swooning over him.

"Stefan-Melissa, Melissa-Stefan. Now you know and knowing is half the battle," Damon said sarcastically.

Stefan walked over to the girl slowly and then held out his hand in welcome.

"Hello," Stefan said.

"H…h..hi, Glaser Melissa," Melissa fumbled for the words.

Stefan laughed lightly at the exchange.

"Oh my God," Damon said with irritation rolling his eyes.

"So Melissa you are here because….," Stefan said trailing off with his arms across his chest.

"I'm going to be staying here for a while, because I'm in a little trouble," Melissa explained.

Stefan snapped his head to Damon giving him a look of confusion.

"Um, I'll explain later," Damon said pushing his eyes up to his forehead before making his way over to the play pin to look in on the children.

"Where's Bonnie," Damon asked.

"She's upstairs asleep. Do you want me to show Melissa to the guest room," Stefan said to Damon.

"YES," Melissa yelled.

Damon rolled his eyes at the exchange and Stefan looked back to his brother smiling and shrugging his shoulders.

Stefan grabbed Melissa's bag and the two walked to the bedroom in silence, before making it to the guest bedroom.

"Here you are, if you need anything, just let me know," Stefan said before turning to leave.

"Do you have a girlfriend," Melissa called out to the gray eyed man.

Stefan raised his eyebrow and pushed his bottom lip up to his top one making a curious face before turning around.

"Yes," Stefan paused. "I'm engaged."

Melissa's face went from giddy to gloomy within seconds. Stefan was almost saddened by the fact that he broke her heart, but he asked Elena to marry him and he was going to commit to that proposal.

"Do you have a special request for dinner," Stefan asked the sullen girl.

"I like all kinds of pasta dishes," Melissa said with disappointment.

"I'll see you for dinner," Stefan said before leaving the room.

Stefan closed the door behind him and stood there for a moment before leaving.

BOARDINGHOUSEDSBB

Damon walked into the room looking down at his beautiful butterfly. He ran his fingers down Bonnie's face and then kissed her cheek sweetly. He loved to watch her sleep. She was his little sleeping beauty. Damon ran sweet kisses over her face again to wake her.

"Hey baby," Bonnie said with a sleepy voice as she opened her eyes to the most beautiful site in the world.

"Hey…you ready for my blood," Damon said as he tickled her neck by nibbling it causing the little Vampwitch to laugh.

"I'm okay, I fed from Stefan," Bonnie said casually.

Damon was seeing red; he was mad as hell, but he couldn't be mad at Bonnie. He didn't explain to her how sacred the act of feeding from another Vampire was, but Stefan knew. Damon got up and marched out of the room.

"Damon…is everything okay," Bonnie yelled after the man before following him.

Damon flashed from room to room before finding Stefan in the kitchen. The younger brother looked up and saw that it was Damon.

"Hey, is Bonnie feeling better," Stefan said as he quickly turned his attention back to the stove before getting a really good look at Damon's face.

Stefan turned around when he realized that Damon hadn't answered him. He looked at his brother again and Damon was vamped up. _Fuck me__._He thought.

Damon quickly became a blur to the gray eyed Vampire.

"Oh shit," escaped Stefan's mouth before Damon submerged his hand into his chest.

"AHHHH," Stefan hollered out in pain.

Bonnie ran into the kitchen; the little Vampwitch flashed by Damon's side.

"DAMON STOP THIS, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS," Bonnie yelled.

"Stefan fed you, he knows better," Damon said calm and coldly.

"Damon I'm so sorry," Stefan's voice was weak. "She almost killed Junior, She was so starved she was delusional," Stefan could barely speak.

Bonnie started crying; she was shaking with fear.

"DAMON PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! LET HIM GO! HE'S YOUR BROTHER! HE JUST WANTED TO HELP ME! PLEASE," Bonnie screamed hysterically.

Melissa heard faint yelling coming from down stairs; she rushed down to the living room. The little witch ran over to the play pin to pick up the sobbing babies before falling to the ground in pain, the little witch was hit with double the pain. Natasha and Junior both were sensing their father's pain and anger and they were striking out.

MEANWHILE

Damon felt something wet on the side of his face as did Stefan. It was blood coming from their ears. Bonnie looked at the two in horror and flashed to the living room. Damon withdrew his hand from Stefan's chest and Stefan hit the floor with a thud because he was also being hit with a wave of pain from Natasha. Damon followed suit. Junior was finally finding his powers.

Bonnie scooped up the children, and flashed them to their fathers'. It took everything in Stefan to put his arm on his son to comfort him. Damon held Natasha before forcing out hushes and comforting words to the child. Everyone's pain eased and then stopped. Bonnie ran back to the room to the woman lying on the floor. Melissa was unresponsive.

"Someone help me," Bonnie yelled in a panic.

"Melissa," Damon whispered before flashing in to help Bonnie.

Stefan followed. He sat Junior on the ground and pushed Damon out of the way. He felt for Melissa's pulse.

"Her pulse is faint," Stefan said with fear.

He bit into his wrist and pushed it up to her mouth. His blood just sat on her lips and the tip of her tongue. Melissa was still unresponsive. Stefan bit into his wrist again taking in a mouth full of blood. He opened her mouth wide before letting the blood fall from his mouth to hers. The blood slide down to the back of her tongue and to Bonnie and Damon's surprise, Stefan used his tongue to massage the blood around in the girl's mouth.

Melissa started to move her mouth around Stefan's timidly. He pulled back and the girl took a hard swallow. Stefan bit into his wrist again and this time the beautiful tan girl gagged on the metallic liquid before swallowing. Stefan picked her up and carried her to her bedroom.

Bonnie looked at Damon angrily, before hitting the raven haired man in the chest with her fists.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU BASTARD! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM," she yelled at her husband.

Damon grabbed her by her wrists and pinned her to the floor. He looked down at the beautiful angry woman with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry baby," Damon said looking at her intently.

Bonnie sobbed uncontrollably as she threw her arms around the man.

"You have to control your anger Damon. You have to," Bonnie sobbed as she spoke the words.

"I know," He paused. "I know," Damon said with fear and concern written across his face as he lifted Bonnie up to the sitting position. He rocked her and rubbed the back of her head gently as he cradled her to his chest.

A/N: I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. I do and will be jumping like 2, 4, or 6 months later in 27 and the chapters to follow, because I really don't like going into long details or scenes. I still have A LOT of growing to do as a writer. Thank you all for being so patient kind and understanding. This is a trait that is lost to a lot of people today.

I will be writing a scene where Klaus will have sit down with Bonnie and making a true sincere mends. Also, I just want to explain Bonnie is still a new vamp and not really familiar with her body and when she needs to feed so that is why I created that scene, and I wanted Bonnie to be in a situation similar to Elena like when she fed from Damon….BITCH! LOL!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I missed you all. I hope you all still love me.

Thank you all for following and making my story a favorite. If you want to comment or review it's cool. LOL!

Please keep in mind this is an AU OOC fan fiction.

I can't wait for you all to read Chapter 28 titled 'Runaway Groom,' it is being added as one of my favorites.

_The characters are owned by Alloy Entertainment, CW Network, and L.J. Smith. _

_STORY STARTS CHATER 28 _

Stefan sat in the chair in the corner of the room. The Vampire wouldn't leave Melissa's side. Stefan didn't know why the hell he was so concerned about the young woman. The fact that she was so smitten with him warmed his undead heart.

Stefan snatched his head up when he heard Melissa starting to stir. The young woman looked around the room. She couldn't believe that she was still alive. After experiencing such agonizing pain, she just knew that she was all but dead.

She lifted herself up on the bed using her hands to support her weak body. She looked around the room before meeting the grey eyed man's gaze.

Stefan was leaned forward in the chair with his hands linked, and staring at her intently.

"How are you feeling," Stefan asked the woman with a stoic face.

"I'm fine. D…d…did you save me," the young woman stammered.

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me," Stefan got up to leave the room before being halted by the tan girl.

"You kissed me, right?"

Stefan stood motionlessly before turning around to the young woman.

"I was just trying to get the blood into your system you were unresponsive."

"But if you just wanted to coax the blood down my throat you would have used your tongue to push the blood down but you were swirling your tongue around in my mouth. You were kissing me and you enjoyed it," The woman got up smiling and walked towards Stefan.

Stefan giggled leaning his head forward shaking it no before wiping at his brow.

"You have it bad don't you," Stefan said as he chuckled.

"It would appear that I don't have it as bad as you," Melissa said as she grabbed ahold of the bottom of Stefan's shirt bunching it up into her hands.

Stefan looked down at the hand of the woman that held tightly to his shirt before grabbing it and rubbing his thumb gently over her fingers. The two just gazed at each other before Stefan broke the trance.

"If you need anything let me know," Stefan said passively before leaving the room.

BOARDINGHOUSEKITCHENDSBBSS

Bonnie, Damon, and the children sat in the kitchen in silence as the two drank their coffee stealing subtle glances at each other. Bonnie was still unbelievably mad at the raven haired man, but something about Damon was just so dangerously handsome. It took everything in Bonnie to stay mad at him, but she was determined to stay mad for at least a week. She was all but willing herself to do it.

Damon needed the woman to respond to him now. The madder Bonnie was with him the more aroused he became, but he wouldn't dare try to coach or bribe her to bend to his will. He loved his strong willed stubborn woman. He loved Bonnie just the way she was, and if she were mad at him for a year he'd be a good boy and try to get back into her good graces.

Now for his brother on the other hand, he knew he needed to make amends with the gray eyed man. Stefan was just trying to protect his family. He was there for Bonnie when Damon couldn't be. If Bonnie had killed Junior, she would have never been able to live with herself. Damon was starting to feel very grateful for his little brother. Stefan showed great courage. He could have easily let Bonnie run around the house mad until she lost control and did something stupid.

Damon got up from the table to find Stefan, and just when he was about to walk away from the table the brown haired man walked into the kitchen. Stefan looked at Damon for a moment before rolling his eyes and walking over to Bonnie giving her a warm welcome.

"Good morning beautiful," he said to Bonnie before kissing her on the cheek.

Then he made his way to his son and niece kissing them both on the forehead, ignoring the raven haired Vampire in the room.

"Good morning bro," Damon said smiling at Stefan.

Stefan ignored Damon and made his way to the counter to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Stefan you want to go fishing with me today," Damon looked to his brother passively.

"Why, so you can kill me without witnesses. No thank you," Stefan said cocking his head to the side and flashed his brother a fake smile.

"Ah come on Stefan, I know you're not going to hold a little thing like me trying to kill you over my head. Haven't we grown past all the childish games," Damon said as he got up from the table waving his hands around in the air in a macho sort of way.

"You are a real piece of work, you know that. Not only did I almost die, but Melissa almost died and our children were using dark magic against us, now you want to go get cotton candy and candy apples together. Do me a favor Damon…grow up," Stefan walked over to the table and sat down.

"So is everybody in this house mad at me," Damon turned around swinging his arms out to his side before gesturing to himself.

"YES," Stefan and Bonnie shouted in unison.

KLABELLEKLABELLETWONIGHTSLAT ER

Isabelle wanted to go to the Mystic Falls carnival. The carnival wasn't Klaus's idea of fun but if it meant spending time with Ms. Isabelle Tyler the Hybrid was game to do whatever. The two rode the rollercoaster, bumper cars, ferris wheel, and went through the scary house which turned out to be a good place for grouping then scaring people. He won the Fairy countless stuffed animals. They ate corndogs, cotton candy, candy apples, and fried Twinkies. Klaus had to admit, he really enjoyed himself at such a juvenile event.

Klaus couldn't remember when the last time he felt so wonderful. His undead life was taking a turn for the better. The Vampire didn't know he could feel this kind of happiness. The two left the carnival not knowing what to do next, so Isabelle suggested Mystic Mountain, which was Mystic Falls make out spot. Klaus looked at the woman grinning from ear to ear.

Isabelle just loved how romantic the Vampire was. The two cranked up the music in his black beamer and then let back the moon roof. They sat in silence listening to Ed Sheeran's Kiss Me. Isabelle laid back into Klaus's arms as the two gazed out at the clear night. They looked at each other, but Klaus could no longer resist the Fairy's full lips. He pecked her lips tenderly, licking them with the tip of his tongue begging for entry.

Their kiss turned hot and heavy. Isabelle laid back into the back seat as Klaus kissed and sucked on her neck passionately. He pulled her bra straps and sleeves to her dress over her breasts cupping them before taking them into his mouth. He sucked and licked her nipple tenderly before traveling back up to her lips. Klaus began to grind vigorously on Isabelle; his hard member was heaven against her valley.

"Do you want me Isabelle," Klaus said softly as he spoke against her lips.

"I do," Isabelle answered back against his mouth before kissing his plump red pouty lips again.

The two rubbed their noises together before Klaus sat up and then pushed his pants and underwear down as far as they could go. He then removed Isabelle's panties before pushing himself into her center. He moved into her slowly and passionately. Klaus took his sweet time with her. He was a patient and passionate lover and it drove Isabelle insane.

"Faster," Isabelle whispered.

He picked up the pace thrusting into the Fairy deeply. Klaus raised himself from off of Isabelle and looked down to her beautiful face. Her eyes were closed, but he wanted to look into her beautiful amber eyes.

"Open your eyes," Klaus said in a soft husky voice.

"I'm nervous," Isabelle said.

"It's okay love, look at me Isabelle," he said to her again.

Isabelle opened her eyes to the man. She grabbed a hold of his arms and held her legs tight to his waist. Klaus thrusted into her vigorously, and then Isabelle started to feel ashamed because she couldn't hold back her moans and panting while staring into his eyes. She closed her eyes and then Klaus's lips came crashing into hers. He kissed her sweetly as he cradled her in his arms. The little Fairy's release was upon her. Her center throbbed around his shaft unmercifully. Isabelle's hot center felt so good to Klaus that it hurt. She was heaven wrapped around him.

"Are you on the pill," Klaus asked Isabelle.

"Yes," Isabelle said panting.

"Oh my God," Klaus said into Isabelle's ear as he held his body close to hers.

His release hit him and Klaus drove every bit of himself into the Fairy until the beautiful feeling was over. The two sat up a few moments later and then straightened up their clothes. They looked at each other, before Klaus ran his fingers down her face. He just stared into her eyes. They had only been together for a short time but he was ready to marry this woman, but they needed to take things slow.

"Are you okay," Klaus asked Isabelle lovingly.

"Yes," Isabelle paused. "I love you Klaus," The words escaped her mouth so quick that she was shocked.

Klaus smiled.

"You love me," the hybrid giggled.

"Yes, but the proper thing to say is that you love me back and not laugh in my face. You ass," Isabelle said heatedly before trying to exit the car.

Klaus grabbed her by the wrist turning her to him forcefully and planting a hard kiss on her lips. He pulled away quickly and ran his hand down the side of her face and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Ms. Isabelle Tyler, I love you. I would ask you to marry me love if I didn't think it weren't too soon," Klaus said seriously.

Isabelle smiled.

"Now that's more like it...love," Isabelle smiled and grabbed Klaus roughly by the collar before kissing him chastely on the lips.

"Touché," Klaus said.

DAMONBONNIEBABIES

Damon had convinced Bonnie to go to the park with him. It was like pulling out teeth, but they were married and they were a family. He was determined to keep his family together and happy.

_Bonnie was deliberately torturing him._ Damon thought. She wore a pair of shorts that barely made it passed her ass with a sequin front tank top, and pink high top chucks. Damon walked behind Bonnie pushing Junior enjoying every inch of Bonnie's ass and well toned legs. Sleeping on the couch and withholding sex was a terrible punishment.

He didn't care what Stefan did in the future, he was never going to pull a stunt like that again. The front of Damon's jeans were extremely tight. The older women sitting on the park bench were all smiles for Damon Salvatore as they gazed at the bulge in the front of his pants.

"Good afternoon ladies," Damon winked and smiled at the senior citizens.

If Bonnie didn't want to look at his white porcelain God someone might as well admire it.

Damon caught up to the caramel skinned beauty and smiled; Bonnie looked at the Vampire then rolled her eyes. Bonnie really wanted to ride his porcelain God all the way to the house, but she took her motherly duties very seriously. If Damon wanted to act like a jealous kid, then he was going to be punished like one.

"Beautiful day," Damon said looking at Bonnie.

"Shut up Damon."

"Jesus Bonnie I'm your husband. You may be mad at me, but we have a child together we need to be able to communicate."

"Like the other day when you stormed out of the room like a kid that got his xbox taking away," Bonnie said smugly before rolling her eyes at the Vampire

"Stefan fed you his blood. He knew better. He should have at least told you what it meant before allowing you to drink from him," Damon said heatedly.

"That's your problem Damon, you are so busy thinking about how things hurt you, you don't stop to process the when's, why's and how's. You just go off guns cocked and loaded. Stefan was in the middle of a situation and he made the best choice in that situation. Unlike you, who never stops to think about your actions and there consequences?"

"So are you saying you don't want me? Are you saying you want a divorce," Damon stopped Bonnie from walking by lightly touching her elbow as he looked at her with a serious face.

"Now you are just being ridiculous. I'm in love with you Damon, but it doesn't mean I'm going to salute and praise you for making poor decisions. Natasha needs you to be strong, patient, and kind. It's not just about you anymore. We have a daughter to raise, and she has powers that may be too much for her to handle or us to control," Bonnie said heatedly with her arms crossed.

Damon just looked at Bonnie. He was processing every word. The Vampire knew he had messed up, but it was who he was, he also knew it was time for him to grow up.

"So if you are in love with me let's just go home, make up, and make love already," Damon said shrugging his shoulders coolly and smiling at Bonnie.

"Go fuck yourself Damon," Bonnie looked at him angrily.

"Well that was harsh," Damon said looking confused.

"I'm not giving it to you."

"Why, I'm your husband. Who the hell else are you going to give, "It" to," Damon said angrily.

"Oh my God Damon did you not hear a word that I just said?"

"I heard you Bonnie, but I can only work on my future decisions. I can't do anything about the decisions I made in the past. Please forgive me Bonnie," Damon paused.

"I'm sorry, but you also need to know. I would have never killed Stefan. I just wanted to scare him, teach him a lesson. I respect you for being angry with me. I was okay with riding this punishment out for a year but when you wear these tight shorts it makes it hard. Please stop the torture. Please," Damon said seriously as he pleaded with Bonnie to forgive him.

Bonnie just giggled at her murderous Vampire. How she was so in love with the psychopathic spoiled brat was mind blowing. But she loved him to the core. His beautiful mauve lips; his silvery blue eyes, his raven hair, the way he babied her, the way he cared for the children; his humor, and the way they fought with each other. Bonnie had a long list of reasons why she loved the man who stood before her staring at her so achingly.

"You are just too much," Bonnie said as she came in closer to Damon and then pinched both of his cheeks as she shook his head from side to side, Bonnie then fluffed his hair before slapping his face playfully.

"Ouch," Damon said before bringing Bonnie in for a kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her and then grabbed the back of her neck to help steady her head as he kissed her deeply. Bonnie threw her arms around her Vampire while standing on her tiptoes running her fingers through his hair as the two kissed. She was grateful that she no longer needed air to breath. She could kiss Damon Salvatore forever.

"Da da da da," Natasha bucked and giggled happily in her lavender plaid stroller.

"Awww," Damon and Bonnie bent down to the little tike gushing.

"Are you trying to say Daddy pumpkin," Damon said as he rubbed noises with his little princess.

"La la la la la," Junior said loudly.

"Aw little man we didn't forget about you," Damon said pulling the stroller closer to them.

Damon looked at his little family. He was so happy. He loved fighting and making up with Bonnie. She was his everything.

BOARDINGHOUSESTEFANELENAMELI SSA

Elena came by to spend some time with Stefan and to start planning their wedding. She wanted to be married right away, but Stefan was hoping for a five year engagement. Melissa was weighing heavy on his mind. Stefan didn't know why he was having a hard time committing to one woman.

The younger Salvatore looked at the raven haired beauty nodding and smiling, not even hearing a word she was saying. Then Stefan started thinking how he hadn't even told Damon the news, he knew his older brother would be so proud.

He would have told Damon the good news if his brother wasn't so busy wrapping his hand around his heart. Stefan wasn't really all that mad at Damon. He didn't know why, but he couldn't stay mad at the older Salvatore. Stefan's thoughts were brought back to the conversation at hand.

"So should I blow my brains our later or now," Elena said with a stoic face.

"Yes you should definitely do that," Stefan said seriously.

"Oh my God Stefan you haven't been listening to a word I've said," Elena yelled at the gray eyed man.

"I'm sorry; I just have a lot on my mind."

"What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything; are you getting cold feet?"

"No no, I want this, I want you. I just haven't told Damon and I don't know how he is going to react," Stefan lied as he looked at Elena impassively.

"Well the night that Natasha decided to teach me a lesson," Elena paused. "Damon and I called a truce. He's okay with us being together, so I think he will understand Stefan," Elena said in a raspy voice as she grabbed Stefan's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"So you think I'm worried for nothing," Stefan asked.

"Yes…you are," Elena kissed Stefan on the lips.

"Well listen, I have to go. I've got to get home and get dinner on for Jeremy and make some calls about the wedding, so I would appreciate it if you will get your head in the game and help me," Elena said as she poked Stefan in the chest.

The two stood and then Stefan took Elena by the hand as he walked her to her car. He kissed her goodbye and then watched her drive off. Stefan stared down the street for a while before turning around to Melissa who was sitting on the steps.

"Hey you," Stefan said as he walked toward her smiling.

She was sitting on the porch with her elbows on her knees twiddling with a twig she picked off a bush in the yard.

"Hey yourself," Melissa said flirtatiously.

The young woman clearly had no respect for the fact that Stefan was engaged to be married. She was in his space. Stefan was fighting temptation. He wanted to throw Melissa on the counter and screw some sense into her. Instead of the brown haired man sitting down on the steps to keep the tan woman company he made his way into the house and it was no surprise that she followed.

"So that's your girlfriend," Melissa asked.

"Fiancé, that was my Fiancé," Stefan said.

Melissa grabbed Stefan by the arm and turned him around to her.

"Are you in love with her," She asked.

"I love her," Stefan said quickly.

"I asked were you in love with her, because you certainly don't act like a man in love."

"You don't know the first thing about me, and if you want to keep staying here you need to keep your distance and start minding your own business," Stefan said.

"Wow, you're angry. You're sexy when you're mad. I bet you are a good kisser too," Melissa was taunting Stefan.

Stefan giggled at the woman and ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Do you get off on taunting me," Stefan asked.

"As a matter of fact I do, and if you gave me a chance," Melissa walked over to Stefan and walked her fingers from his six pack up to his chest. "I can do more than just taunt you," she said as she rubbed his chest gently and looking into his eyes.

Stefan was starting to feel a major boner coming on. It was official, he wanted her. He wanted to be inside of her. If someone could take a picture of Stefan's mind, they would see him screaming his head off. He didn't love Isabelle because he couldn't shake Elena, now he had committed to Elena to only find he's strangely aroused by the beautiful woman with the button noise, full lips, full hips, small waist line, beautiful round ass, who had a major crush on him.

This mass hysteria couldn't come at a worse time in his life.

"Okay I'm out of here and don't follow me," Stefan said with irritation only to be grabbed by the woman again.

Melissa crashed her lips to his hard as she balled his shirt up into her hands on either side of his waist. She pushed her lips in and pulled away before pecking his lips again and Stefan's lips of their own volition pushed back.

Melissa pulled back slowly and the two just stared at each other. Stefan swallowed hard and Melissa inhaled. The two just looked at each other intently and didn't even notice when Bonnie and Damon walked in.

"Are we interrupting something," Damon cleared his throat before speaking.

Stefan turned around and looked between the two.

"Um no everything is fine. Melissa can we talk in private," Stefan gripped Melissa by the arm and practically drug her to the study.

He slammed the door and slung her around forcefully giving her a stern look.

"Listen, you are a nice girl, and maybe in another lifetime…I would consider taking you out or something, but I'm engaged, and I need for you to be the woman that I know you can be and respect that. Now do you understand," Stefan said in a reprimanding tone.

Melissa stood there with her arms folded across her chest and said nothing. She was livid.

"Do. You. Understand," Stefan said sternly.

"Fuck you Salvatore," Melissa spat and headed for the door.

She slung the door open so hard it almost flew off the hinges.

"DAMN IT," Stefan yelled before running his hands through his hair in frustration.

FINNMICKAELSONANDBREE

Bree looked in the mirror at her two black eyes. Finn did everything to pull the truth from the woman with no success, but as luck would have it, Finn found all he needed to know. The Warlock he found was good. He was Jesus Velasquez from Louisiana. He was cold and heartless. Bree glared into the mirror of her dresser and saw that Finn was making his way over to her.

"You should have told me what I needed woman. You seem to think I need you. I don't need you Bree; there are tons of Witches in the world who will do whatever I need them to do as long as the price is right," Finn said coldly.

"Why do you want my daughter Finn?"

"I love her Bree, she's beautiful. I want her to give me beautiful babies. Does that make you jealous Bree?"

"Fuck you," Bree spat.

Finn turned Bree to him slowly before planting a hard kiss on her lips. Finn pulled back slowly as he held her chin between his finger and thumb. Bree spit in his face. Finn wiped her spit away slowly before plunging his hand into her chest.

"I am going to make your daughter very happy Bree," Finn said before he ripped out her heart.

Bree's body felt to the floor with a thud. Finn bent down and looked at her. He watched as her blood made a pool around her body looking into her lifeless soulless eyes.

Finn and Jesus boarded the plane three hours later for Mystic Falls.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Please keep in mind that this is an AU Fan Fiction and the characters are OOC.

Thank you all for the comments, favorites, and follows. They really give me motivation to keep going and to try and deliver the best and most interesting story possible.

Oh my God, I can't wait for you all to read the end of Chapter 27 and all of Chapter 28 'Runaway Groom'. Wow! I like this chapter too but those two make me gush so hard. I read the end of Chapter 27 over and over and over again, and Chapter 28 has this romantic moment right at the very beginning...OMG! I hope I did well with the tense scenes in Chapter 28. Wow! I'm a kid on Christmas Day.

There is also a nice Stabelle and Klonnie moment in Chapter 27.

Remember, it is not so much to be understood but to understand.

_Character's owned by Alloy Entertainment, L.J Smith, and CW Network. _

_Story Starts Chapter 26 _

THEWITCHESNIGHTMARE

_Bonnie and Melissa woke up in the boarding house to what appeared to be sometime in the distant future. Both girls looked to the Grandfather clock which read three pm. The young women didn't notice each other. Bonnie's attention was quickly brought to the crying baby in the corner of the room. That is when she discovered that Melissa was there also__._

"_Melissa, what are you doing here?"_

"_I don't know." Melissa looked down at her body. They were clearly in each other's vision. _

_Melissa was a young Witch who had never experienced a lucid vision. _

_The two girls were distracted from their conversation when they heard the doorbell ring. _

"_I'll get it," Stefan yelled._

_The two young women watched as Stefan made his way to the front door only to see him being tossed back through the room like a rag doll. _

_Everyone in the house sprang into action. _

_The Witches watched in horror as Finn flashed through the house__.__ Bonnie administered a wave of pain that included severe aneurysm to bone breaking. She could still conjure up the powers of the hundred dead Witches and was able to bring Finn to his knees__.__ Damon flashed over to the original and ripped out his heart. Bonnie then set fire to Finn's body only to watch the fire extinguish as soon as it was started._

_Everyone's attention was quickly brought to the other supernatural being in the room. The man broke every bone in the brother's bodies with a clench of his fist__.__ He then used his powers to pick up the poker stick sitting by the fire place and directed it toward Melissa's neck; it was a direct hit, killing the witch immediately. Bonnie threw the Warlock up against the wall only for him to be stopped by an invisible force field. She had met her equal and more in Jesus. He kept Bonnie busy long enough for the original to heal; Finn flashed over to Bonnie and ripped out her heart. _

_Damon screamed out in horror as he laid on the floor trying to regain his strength. Junior and Natasha__'__s powers hit the original and the Warlock with unfathomable strength. More power than any mere Witch or Warlock could muster__.__ Jesus died instantly under their attack. His mind was turned to mush by the babies. The original was weakened by the children's powers which allowed Damon and Stefan enough time to rip the original apart. Only for his body to start healing itself again. _

_Bonnie and Melissa watched their own lives flash before their very eyes. _

They ripped themselves away from the bed screaming.

"What the hell," Damon said as he ripped himself away from his wet dream about Bonnie.

"What's wrong," Damon said concerned.

Bonnie was speechless and couldn't find the words to describe the horror she had just witnessed.

MEANWHILESSMG

Melissa was screaming bloody murder as she woke from the horrible vision. She stopped when she felt Stefan's cold hands against her skin. Her screams had brought the baby Salvatore to her side.

"Melissa, Melissa," Stefan shook the young woman gently. "It's okay, you're just having a nightmare," he said while trying to comfort her.

The four adults where shaken from their gaze when they heard the sobs of the children.

Bonnie and Damon quickly made it to Natasha and Junior's room and Melissa and Stefan followed.

Bonnie and Damon scooped the babies up in their arms comforting them. Stefan walked over to Damon and rubbed his son's head sweetly trying to help calm the little boy.

"Did Bonnie have a nightmare too," Stefan asked his brother.

"Yes. What about Melissa," Damon said curiously.

"I'm guessing Junior and Natasha sensed Bonnie's distressed," Stefan said passively.

Stefan and Damon walked to Natasha's room to Bonnie and Melissa. Melissa was sitting in the rocking chair crying, while Bonnie rocked Natasha in the other.

"Bonnie what did you see in your vision," Damon asked her with a worried face.

"Finn is coming. He has some Warlock with him. I don't know who he is. I've never seen him before, but he's powerful. In my vision Finn kills me and the Warlock kills Melissa," Bonnie said with a blank look on her face.

"Where are me, Damon, and the children," Stefan asked.

"All of you live because of Natasha and Junior, but you don't defeat Finn for good because you don't dagger him with the white oak stake."

"When does this happen," Damon said looking at Bonnie intently.

"I want to say tomorrow at three pm, but I'll know for sure once I see our surroundings. Like what we wear and what we do around the house," Bonnie explained somberly.

"Finn is tracking me," Melissa said as she sniffled.

"What do you mean," Bonnie asked.

"He was the man that held me and my mom hostage," Melissa said as she looked over to Damon.

"Oh my God my mother is dead," Melissa started to cry before getting to the floor.

She wrapped her arms around her center and cried so that her voice shook as if she were laughing even though she was stricken with overwhelming grief.

Stefan walked over to the young woman getting to the floor with his front to her back and wrapped his strong arms around her. Melissa laid back into the man's chest as he cradled her in his arms and then kissed her forehead.

"It's okay Melissa, I'm sure your mother is fine," Stefan tried to comfort her the best he could.

"Melissa he's not after you. He's after our babies, this is not your fault," Bonnie said submissively.

BOARDINGHOUSELIVINGROOM

Everyone sat in the living room in silence. Stefan had made Melissa and Bonnie some tea to help them go back to sleep. They brought the babies down and laid them in the play pin. Bonnie didn't want her children out of her site until the whole ugly mess was over with.

"I don't know why we're all so afraid, we have Klaus. That was the whole reason Emily didn't want us to destroy him" Damon said looking between Stefan and Bonnie.

"Oh my God that's right, but after me dying and turning into a Vampire I just feel there's always a chance something could go wrong," Bonnie said with a blank look on her face.

Damon walked over to Bonnie and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and then rubbed her back for comfort.

"Everything is going to be fine. I know things ended bitter sweet for you last time but you're still here in this world Bonnie," Damon said as he tried to give his wife comfort and support.

"I guess if you call trying to eat your children a good life," Bonnie looked up at the raven haired man and smiled.

"Well no life is perfect," Damon bucked his eyes at the woman and smiled.

"I need to know if my mother is okay," Melissa said in a trance.

"Can you help me find my mother Bonnie?"

"Whatever you need Melissa. I'll help you find her and we'll go get her together. Where is she," Bonnie asked as she looked over to the girl and smiled.

"She's in Italy," Melissa answered.

Bonnie got up from the couch and flashed upstairs; she grabbed her crystal necklace and then flashed to the study for an encyclopedia. She needed anything with a map of Italy. She flashed back to the living room and signaled for Melissa to sit on the floor across from her.

"Damon will you get me a knife," Bonnie asked.

Damon was back in a flash from the kitchen and handed a knife over to Bonnie; she opened the book to the map and then asked Melissa for her hand. Her blood was the only connection they had to her mother, so Bonnie took the blade and cut into Melissa's hand. Melissa's blood caused a reflex action from Bonnie and Stefan. Her blood was sweet seduction to them.

"Easy," Damon jumped in front of Stefan before looking over to Bonnie.

"You alright little bird," Damon asked.

"I'll be fine," Bonnie said.

The Vampwitch held her hand to her nose as if Melissa's blood was a God awful stench, which couldn't be further from the truth.

Bonnie allowed a few drips of her blood to hit the paper before they started chanting. Melissa's blood didn't move. The crystal didn't move, but they kept chanting. Ten minutes later the crystal and the blood were still in the same spot.

"What does that mean Bonnie," Damon asked curiously.

Melissa jumped up and ran to her room crying. Bonnie just sat there with a stoic look on her face before her head fell in sorrow.

"It means her mother is no more," Bonnie said softly.

"What," Stefan said in shock.

"Her mother is dead," Stefan asked.

Bonnie looked up to Stefan and shook her head yes.

STEFANANDMELISSA

Stefan flashed up to her room. He walked through the door slowly, and then over to Melissa and put his hand on her shoulder. Melissa pushed Stefan's hand away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME," Melissa shouted.

"You said you wanted me to be a woman and respect that you're engaged. So do us both a favor and go find your fiancé and leave me the fuck alone," Melissa spat as she sobbed.

"I know what I said, but I'm not going to let you be alone," Stefan grabbed Melissa up into his arms and tried to hold her.

"JUST GO, GO," Melissa screamed and wiggled trying to push the Vampire away.

The latte skinned girl was hurt, and the last person she wanted to comfort her was the man who had rejected her.

Stefan grabbed her by her wrist.

"STOP IT! STOP IT," Stefan paused. "You're hurting Melissa, let me be here for you," Stefan said calmly still holding her wrist.

The young woman finally succumbed and let Stefan's strong arms hold her close as he gently rubbed her back. His touch didn't take away her pain, but it was what she needed.

Stefan walked Melissa over to the bed and directed her to lie down.

"Are you leaving me," Melissa asked.

"No," Stefan said tucking the girl in and then climbed into the bed behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders allowing her cheek to rest on the back of his hand as he snuggled closer to her laying his face on hers.

"This feels nice," Melissa said with wet puffy red eyes.

Stefan kissed her on the side of her face letting his lips linger longer than he should have.

"Come in," Stefan said to the person knocking on the door.

Damon had come to check on Melissa and was surprised to be walking in on Stefan in bed with her. Damon was disappointed at what he saw. Melissa needed a friend and not someone to take advantage of her; he felt that Stefan's actions were inappropriate. He had eaves dropped on the two's argument earlier that day and felt that Stefan was sending Melissa mixed signals.

"Is everything okay in here," Damon said as he leaned in the doorway looking at the two concerned.

"Everything will be fine," Stefan said as he lifted his head up to his brother.

"Damon can you get the light," Stefan asked.

"Sure, can I do anything else for you master?"

"No, we're good," Stefan smiled at his brother.

Damon closed the door to the room. He was concerned at what he had seen, but it wasn't his place to judge. Stefan seemed to be latching on, to yet another woman. Damon worried about Stefan's commitment issues.

He stood at the bedroom door for a few moments before walking to his bedroom to Bonnie and the children. His thoughts quickly to feeling very grateful for the oversized king bed that they slept in every night.

MORNINGATBOARDINGHOUSE

"_Good morning," Stefan said as he kissed Melissa on the back of her neck before jumping out of bed and heading for the door. _

"_Where are you going," Melissa said with a tired voice. _

"_Down stairs to make us some coffee and you some breakfast," Stefan said with a slight smile on his face. _

"_I don't think I can eat anything. Will you just keep me company," Melissa asked with a gloomy look on her face._

_Stefan climbed back into the bed and snuggled up to her. She turned around and looked up to Stefan. They looked at each other wantonly for a moment before Stefan kissed the woman on the mouth. The kiss deepened as the two swirled their tongues around each other's mouth slowly. Melissa stopped the kiss and then slid down her panties. Stefan followed suit and removed his pajama bottoms. He climbed on top of Melissa before kissing her passionately on the lips and then running kisses over her chin and then down her neck. _

_He worked his way down to her breasts and sucked and licked them tenderly. He grabbed a hold of his penis running his fingers over the wetness from the tip of his member and ran it over her precious nub gently before pushing himself into her. Stefan stopped and looked down to the woman as he ran into a wall. _

"_Are you a virgin," Stefan looked down at Melissa stunned. _

_This entire time he thought she was just a promiscuous girl that wanted to sink her claws into him. Being with her was now not so easy for the Vampire; she wasn't some slut looking to have a good time she was an unadulterated beauty. _

"_I can't Melissa, I'm engaged. You'll only end up getting hurt," Stefan said warning the girl. _

"_Since I saw your picture at Abby's house, I've wanted you. I don't care that you're engaged I just want to be with you," Melissa paused. "Even if it's this one time, please... I just want to be with you."_

_Stefan couldn't believe what he was about to do. He always had honor and integrity, but here he was being selfish. Stefan just wanted to make love to her. The last time he made love was to Elena more than a year ago. _

_Stefan buried his head into her shoulder and pushed through her wall. _

"_Oh __God it hurts," Melissa said in a low voice. _

_He gave Melissa a moment to adjust to him and then he began to move inside of her. He moved slowly and gently. He then kissed her sweetly on her lips. His strokes were smooth and long. _

_Melissa started to feel relief as she honed all her senses into Stefan__'__s movements inside of her. He would pull all the way out and then push himself deep into her center slowly as he cradled her to his body gripping the back of her neck. Melissa laid underneath the man with her legs clenched tightly to his hips as her elbows and hands lay flat between his chest and her bosom. _

"_STEFAN,"__ Elena shouted before running away. _

"_ELENA! OH GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE," Stefan shouted before jumping out of the bed and falling to the floor naked __as he cradled his head in his hands. _

Melissa ripped herself away from the bed from the most lucid dream about the man lying asleep next to her. She looked to the sleeping man and smiled. Though she wanted Stefan to be her first, to be her everything; she didn't want him to be in the predicament he was in her dream.

"Good morning," Stefan said as he kissed Melissa on the back of her neck before jumping out of bed and heading for the door.

"Where are you going," Melissa said with a tired voice.

"Down stairs to make us some coffee and you some breakfast," Stefan said with a slight smile on his face.

"I don't think I can eat anything. Will you just keep me company," Melissa asked with a gloomy look on her face.

Stefan climbed back into the bed and snuggled up to her. She turned around and looked up to Stefan. They looked at each other wantonly for a moment before Stefan kissed the woman on the mouth. The kiss deepened as the two swirled their tongues around each other's mouth slowly. Melissa stopped the kiss and then slid down her panties. Stefan followed suit and removed his pajama bottoms. He climbed on top of Melissa before kissing her passionately on the lips and then running kisses over her chin and then down her neck.

"WAIT! WAIT! We can't do this," Melissa said out of breath as she pushed Stefan off of her.

"You're right," Stefan said as he ran his hand through his hair and fell back to the bed in frustration.

"I'm so sorry Stefan, I know you love Elena I shouldn't have come on to you," Melissa said with a guilty look.

"It's not your fault; you're not in this alone. I think maybe I better keep my distance for a while."

"Do you want me to leave," Melissa asked.

"No," Stefan said as he rose up in the bed supporting his weight with his elbow looking at Melissa.

"Can we cuddle just for a little while before you go on strike," Melissa said as they giggled.

Stefan knew it was wrong to stay, but he couldn't leave her. He wrapped his arm over Melissa's warm body then kissed her lovingly down her face. It didn't take long for Melissa to fall back to sleep in his arms. Stefan watched as she slept and giggled at her light snoring.

MEANWHILE

Damon and Bonnie were both up early that morning. Damon had called Klaus and Abby letting them in on all the new revelations from the following night. He hated Klaus but for some reason the damn Hybrid was coming in handy. He was so appreciative of Klaus for being there for them _that he was going to buy the Hybrid a ninety nine cent Christmas card from Hallmark_. He thought.

"Damon can you feed Natasha, she's throwing a tantrum." Bonnie yelled out the kitchen door.

"I'm on it," Damon flashed to the kitchen to a screaming and bucking Natasha.

She was rotten and Damon loved every bit of it.

"Hey little girl, daddy's here."

Damon picked up the bowl of mixed fruit and stirred it around before picking up a generous amount with the spoon. The little girl was no longer screaming but smiling for daddy with her eyes still wet with tears. Damon made plane noises as he took the spoon to the baby's mouth. Natasha just ate up her father's ministrations.

Damon and Bonnie jumped at the sound of the doorbell.

"I'll get it," Bonnie said as she stirred Junior's food.

"No no, I'll get it," Damon was concerned about who the visitor was at their door.

"Damon it's fine, I'll get it, now sit and feed Natasha."

Damon was nervous as hell. He didn't sit down until he heard the voice of the person that stood on the other side of the door.

"Hey Elena," Bonnie said.

Damon sat down with a sigh of relief.

"Where is Stefan," Elena asked.

"Oh he's still asleep," Bonnie said.

"Okay, I'll go wake him," Elena shouted back as she made her way upstairs.

Elena walked slowly up the stairs to Stefan's room but he wasn't there. The raven haired girl heard voices coming from down the hall. She started walking slowly to the noise coming from Melissa's room.

BACKINTHEKITCHEN

"_Oh he's still asleep," Bonnie said. _

"_Okay, I'll go wake him," Elena shouted back as she made her way upstairs._

Damon heard every word and suddenly it dawned on him that Stefan didn't sleep in his room last night.

"SHIT," Damon yelled. He jumped up from the table dropping Natasha's food to the floor and flashed by Bonnie almost knocking her down.

"HEY," Bonnie shouted.

Damon flashed to Elena's side in the nick of time.

"Hey Elena," Damon stopped her just before she turned the knob to walk into Melissa's room.

"Why did you flash up here? Never mind. Who's in there Damon," Elena asked curiously.

"Melissa's in there. She's a friend of Abby's. I just came up here to see what she wanted for breakfast," Damon said indifferently as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other and then placed one hand into his front pocket.

"MELISSA WAKE UP! MY FRIEND WANTS TO MEET YOU," Damon shouted as he banged on the door then flashed Elena a fake smile.

"I thought I heard more than one voice," Elena said passively.

"Well her mother just died. The poor girl is probably still crying her eyes out. Hey…come down stairs, help me feed Natasha," Damon said as he placed his hand on Elena's back to help guide her in the direction of the kitchen.

"Where's Stefan," Elena asked.

"He had to pick up some things from the store, he'll be right back," Damon flashed the woman a fake smile.

Elena stopped just shy of the stairwell. The raven haired girl felt it was as good a time as any to tell Damon that her and Stefan were getting married. Now that Damon was in love with Bonnie she'd didn't have to worry about him chasing after her.

"I don't know if Stefan got a chance to tell you but he asked me to marry him and I said yes," Elena looked at Damon for a moment and waited for his response.

"Well I think that it's great Elena and I do wish both of you well," Damon said politely.

"You really mean that," Elena asked.

"Yes I do, now we better get down stairs before Natasha tries to set my brain on fire," Damon and Elena chuckled and then headed to the kitchen.

DSSSMG

Stefan jumped out of the bed and quickly put back on his clothes.

"Are you going to come back," Melissa asked.

"Later," Stefan said as he stopped long enough to look the woman over.

"I better go," Stefan flashed over to Melissa before kissing her on the lips and then disappeared.

STEFANANDDAMON

Stefan had made it back to his room where the eldest Salvatore was waiting.

"I just saved your ass," Damon spat as he jumped to his feet.

"Thank you," Stefan said looking indifferently.

"Your girlfriend just told me that you two are getting married. Are you sure you're ready for an eternity with Elena, because men who are in love don't usually sleep around with other women," Damon said confidently.

"Who said I was sleeping around," Stefan said nonchalantly, "Well since you just spent the night with Melissa, I'm guessing you didn't talk about getting your hair and nails done," Damon said sarcastically.

Stefan just looked at his brother and then slowly walked over to the bed and sat down. Damon followed him over and took a seat on the other end of the bed. The two sat in silence for a moment before Stefan decided to speak.

"Damon what's wrong with me," Stefan asked wearily.

"Maybe you're afraid of commitment. You really loved Elena and she...we betrayed you. It's hard to come back from that type of betrayal and trust again," Damon said with guilt.

"I'm my own man Damon. You are not responsible for my short comings and the decisions I make."

"Do you still love Elena Stefan, because if you do, you need to get your shit together, but if it's Melissa you want, you need to take things slow," He paused. "And you need to tell Elena about your feelings for her."

"I feel so sexually attracted to Melissa; she's so infuriating, stubborn, and feisty. I don't think a serious relationship with her will work out. But with Elena I know what I'm getting," Stefan paused, "Even though I'm afraid she will hurt me. I'm afraid that you two will get together behind my back," Stefan said wearily.

"Stefan, I love Bonnie. She is the one I want now and forever. I am not a threat to you and your relationship with Elena. How can I make you see this? How can I make you trust me," Damon said with conviction.

"Hey sweetie, what's up," Damon said to Bonnie who knocked at the opened door.

"Klaus and Isabelle are here, and my mom said she is about thirty minutes away," Bonnie said passively as she looked between the two before leaving.

"And Stefan," Damon turned to look at his brother.

"I couldn't stand Bonnie and she couldn't stand me and look where we are now," Damon said looking at his brother intently.

Stefan just sat in the bed processing Damon's words when his thoughts were cut short by his brother.

"You ready to go down stairs," Damon said to his brother.

"I'll be down in a minute," Stefan said dazedly as he looked down at the floor.

BOARDINDGHOUSEBONNIEABBY

Klaus, Isabelle, and Abby had arrived. Bonnie looked around the room and sure enough, everyone was wearing the same outfits as they were in her vision. The only difference from her vision was the fact that Isabelle, Klaus, Elena, and her mom were there.

It had been awhile since Bonnie spoke with her mom and now was a great time to talk to her about the children, to understand how they were able to use their power and how did they know who to attack. Bonnie's mom was pretty smart when it came to magic. Her mother had dealt with some pretty dark magic herself.

"Mom, can I talk to you for a moment," Bonnie asked her mom with a serious face.

"Sure sweetie," Abby followed her daughter out onto the large patio.

"Hey mom," Bonnie said to her mother as she embraced her with a tight hug.

"Hey baby, it's good seeing you. I mean I know it hasn't been that long, but being away from you for just a day is too much sometimes."

Bonnie just looked at her mother. Even though her mother abandoned her as a child, she felt like she meant every word that she said.

"Mom, I brought you out here because I'm concerned and confused about how my children are able to use their powers at such a young age and how do they know who to attack? Do you know much about Vampire Witch babies have you heard stories," Bonnie asked curiously.

"I've heard some stories in the Witch community and I've read tails from witches from the past. I was once told by an older Witch that Vampire Witch children were unable to use their magic but if they had an emotional connection with a parent or another supernatural being, that person could draw from the child's powers unknowingly. A witch can only use their magic after they have fully matured. Dark magic is fueled by darkness and passion. Anyone who's attached to a Vampire Witch baby can will that innocent child's powers effortlessly," Abby explained.

"So you're saying that Stefan, Damon, and myself are channeling the babies' magic and that Natasha and Junior have nothing to do with the displays of powers that I've witnessed so far?"

"No, what's happened," Abby asked concerned.

"Well the other night, Damon and Stefan got into a big fight and the babies used their powers against Damon and Stefan," Bonnie paused. "Well what I thought was Natasha and Junior, but Melissa was hurt too. How is that possible," Bonnie asked concerned.

"One of them didn't give a damn who was caught in the cross fires, and I think we both know who that was. Any person that is on your mind when willing that power can be affected. Damon and Stefan won't know that they're using magic against each other, but whenever they're emotional, angry, or their lives are being threatened the children's powers stir within them then they're able to draw from them. I suggest you make them aware of this before Damon ends up killing someone," Abby said with warning.

"What will they be able to do with their magic," Bonnie asked.

"Telekinesis, they'll be able to administer physical pain to anyone when motivated by darkness, fear, or emotional desires, psychic visions but very rare, but they won't be able to perform spells; they'll just have access to their physical powers."

"Thanks mom for explaining all of this to me. I'm working with Damon on controlling his anger. He is making an effort, "Now" and for him that's a major feat within itself," the two women laughed.

STEFANANDDAMONWARLOCKS

Stefan couldn't understand what was happening to him. Why was he so emotionally unavailable? He loved Elena; He adored Isabelle and now he was sexually attracted to Melissa. What was the problem? Any man in his right mind would want to take anyone of those women and marry them.

Stefan tried to clear his mind of his women problems and focus on Finn, but the baby Salvatore was unsuccessful. He immediately started to think about his almost sexual encounter with Melissa. His thoughts about the woman were so intense he unknowingly set the fire place ablaze. Fire came shooting out of the inferno with no warning.

Everyone screamed in fear and then ran away from the burning beast before Damon grabbed the fire extinguisher to put it out.

"Bon-nie…please don't set our house on fire," Damon said coolly.

"That wasn't me," Bonnie said knowing that it was probably one of them.

Everyone looked around at each other with curious faces before getting comfortable again.

Damon sat down on the couch next to Bonnie. He reached down to the table for his glass of bourbon only to find it wasn't where he thought he put it. He looked to the bar and saw he had left it there.

"Great," Damon whispered.

"Stefan do you mind," Damon said.

"What," Stefan said indifferently.

"Bring me my drink," Damon said in a demanding tone as he held his hand out for his drink. "Please," Damon pushed his eyebrows to his forehead and flashed a fake smile.

"Damon you're not even ten feet from it, just get up and get it," Stefan said with irritation.

Before Damon could put his hand down, the drink flew into his hands spilling most of its contents on the way. Everyone looked at the Vampire stunned.

"What the hell," Damon said in shock.

A/N: Stefan's sexual tensions are causing all kinds of things to go ablaze, and Damon willed himself a drink. HA!

Coming up, Bonnie share's what she's learned about the babies magic with the brother's, and Damon's not feeling it. Melissa and Stefan are getting closer and Elena is definitely noticing. Four more people show up for the party that Bonnie and Melissa didn't see. Finn might not be so easy to defeat after all.


	27. Black Eyes and Cheating Hearts

A/N: This story is an AU fan Fiction and the characters are OOC.

Thanks for the comments, follows, PM's and favorites. You all rock my world. I just want you all to know that.

I hope you all enjoyed the last Chapter. I know some of you are upset about Stefan's journey but his flakiness is coming to a head in Chapter 28, which will also be the conclusion of this story.

In my defense, I did change my summary to **"Stefan is new to the dating scene but can he shake Elena."** I definitely delivered on that sentence because his emotions have been all over the place, but to my character's defense and my writing for him, Isabelle cheated on him….LOL! I just had a hard time deciding who I wanted him to be with.

I do plan to take all the characters in this story on to other adventures, but this chapter of their lives which I call the chapter of love is done.

I want to play around with Bamon as far as taking them through a rough patch and then have them rediscover that their love is their one constant. I want to include Forwood a little more, because I love Caroline's spunkiness. I do plan on making Stefan a stable minded individual in that story.

Once again thank you for reading my story.

_Character's owned by Alloy Entertainment, L J Smith and CW Network. _

_**Story Starts Chapter 27 Black Eyes and Cheating Hearts. **_

_Before Damon could put his arm down, the drink flew into his hand spilling most of its contents on the way. Everyone looked at the Vampire stunned. _

"_What the hell," Damon said in shock._

"Damon and Stefan, I need to talk to both of you…NOW," Bonnie said in a demanding tone as she led them all to the kitchen.

"So I just willed myself a drink and something tells me you know why," Damon said coolly.

"Yeah Bonnie, what's going on," Stefan said with a serious face.

"The incident that happened with both of you the other night and the incident with Elena," Bonnie paused. "It's not the babies, it's you two," Bonnie said submissively.

"No…no no, I am not a Witch," Damon spat as he moved his finger in the no motion.

"Warlock," Stefan corrected.

"Who cares, I'm not a magical being…ew," Damon frowned up at the news.

"You are not a warlock Damon. All of us are emotionally linked to Natasha and Junior, and thereby, "We" have access to their powers. So whenever you two get angry you can hurt innocent by standers as well as the person you tend to cause harm to," Bonnie explained.

"But I don't want this, how can we, "Not" have access to their powers," Damon asked.

"Once they've matured, you will no longer have access to their powers," Bonnie paused.

"And now that you both know, you really need to control your anger. Damon, you almost killed Melissa the other night." Bonnie said in a stern tone.

"How so," Damon spat.

"You were so angry Damon you were directing your energy everywhere," Bonnie said heatedly.

"The only person I was angry with was Stefan. No one else was on my mind," Damon said defensively.

"So wait, a person just has to be on your mind when you're in distress and that person will be under attack as well," Stefan said curiously.

"Yes," Bonnie said.

"Stefan I believe she just said that," Damon said sarcastically.

"Oh God, it was me that attacked Melissa," Stefan said as he turned around running his hand through his hair.

"Why were you thinking about Melissa," Damon looked to his brother curiously.

"I was thinking about how I might not get to know her," Stefan said shamefully as he looked between the two.

Bonnie and Damon looked at each other with their arms crossed pushing their eyebrows up to their forehead in confusion.

"Alright than, and I'm always the bad guy," Damon mumbled.

"You poor poor baby," Bonnie said as she pinched the man's cheek.

"Get your hands off of me, I'm mad at you," Damon said as he pouted.

"I'm so sorry boo," Bonnie poked out her bottom lip and swung her body from side to side as she feigned innocence.

"Okay I'll forgive you," Damon bucked his eyes at her, "this time," he then bent down and kissed Bonnie sweetly on the lips.

"Aw how sweet, now what the hell are we going to do about our little problem," Stefan said seriously bringing the love birds back from la la land.

"Well…you two just need to control your emotions and anger," Bonnie said timidly with her arms crossed as she cut her eyes up to Stefan.

"Great, so are we done here," Stefan said in an unfriendly tone.

"Yes," Bonnie shook her head.

Stefan headed for the exit and forcefully pushed the kitchen door open.

"What's his problem," Damon said as he looked down at Bonnie.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders at his question, before leaving the kitchen.

BOARDINGHOUSELIVINGROOM12:30PM

Stefan had made it back into the living room. Why he was irritated with Damon and Bonnie's exchange, was beyond understanding, but suddenly seeing the two be all lovey dovey made him want to puke.

He then turned his attention to Melissa and Elena. It was pure torture. One woman was the love of his life, right? And the other woman had him burning up inside. It was how he felt when he drank Isabelle's blood, but he didn't need Melissa's blood, she just got under his skin, no magic required. If he could just be with her one time, he knew that yearning would go away.

Stefan began to feel angry with himself. He was considering cheating on Elena. That wasn't the kind of man he was. Stefan had never been so confused in his life. The emotions running through him had the baby Salvatore frustrated and angry. He felt the only escape from his torture was Bonnie's desiccation spell.

"UGH," Stefan had let out a loud grunt as he placed his hands against the fire place dropping his head between his arms then stomped his foot against the floor in frustration before turning around and pinching the bridge of his nose.

Elena flashed over to her fiancé with a worried look on her face.

"Stefan hey, everything is going to be okay," Elena said as she rubbed the man's arm tenderly.

Stefan and Elena had looked at each other for a moment before being interrupted by Isabelle.

"Hello," Isabelle said with a crooked smile as she snuck up behind the two.

"Hi Isabelle, how are you," Elena said passively.

"Hey Isabelle," Stefan said not even paying the Fairy any attention.

"May I have a word with Stefan," Isabelle said politely as the two women gave each other a friendly smile.

"Sure, Stefan I'll be here if you need me," Elena said reassuringly to the gray eyed man before walking toward the kitchen.

Stefan and Isabelle made it outside to the large patio, but they kept walking in silence Stefan waited until they had reached the pond close to the end of the property before speaking.

"So, what's up," Stefan broke the silence first.

"I know you told me to never listen to your thoughts…," Isabelle was cut off.

"Yet here we are," the two laughed.

"So are you going to tell her," Isabelle said looking at the Vampire curiously.

"Tell her what and what her are we talking about," Stefan said as he smiled.

"Are you going to tell Elena that you have budding feelings for Melissa?"

"Damn it Isabelle, stay out of my head," Stefan kicked the dirt underneath his feet and threw his head back in annoyance.

"I can't; I'm nosey," Isabelle said before the two laughed again.

"Isabelle, I am so confused. I'm supposed to be with Elena, right," Stefan asked Isabelle.

"But Melissa is so sweet she reminds me of Bonnie," Stefan held his head up in thought and smiled.

Isabelle looked up at the Vampire curiously.

"Um…she reminds you of Bonnie. Yeah Bonnie is an amazing woman," Isabelle said waiting on Stefan's answer.

"Yes she is," Stefan said still smiling.

"Stefan, do you want my honest opinion?"

"That is why we're having this conversation right," Stefan said.

"Hold off on the wedding and take a good look at every woman in your life. Your friends, your enemies, your sister in law, and your girlfriend don't make any decisions until your mind is in a good place. I know you love Elena, but the trust isn't there. Elena no longer has the same hold on you as she did when you two first met. When it's right Stefan you won't have doubts."

"Why do I need to look at every woman in my life? I'm not dating every woman in my life, and I know that Elena loves me and I love her. Melissa doesn't care about me she doesn't even care that I'm engaged," Stefan explained.

"I think every woman in your life has a purpose and I believe you may have hidden feelings for someone that needs to be acknowledged before you can move forward. And as for Melissa, maybe she knows that you're not really in love with Elena and that you can do better," Isabelle smiled deviously at the Vampire.

"Well whatever Melissa's reason's how do I get over my burning sexual desire for her?"

"Masturbate," Isabelle said.

"Excuse me," Stefan eyes widened.

"Get a picture of Melissa and put it in your shower tonight and poof."

"You are so full of shit. You know that," Stefan and Isabelle laughed.

"No I kid, I know you love Elena but Melissa could be the one, and you'll never know if you take the plunge."

"But If you really want Elena you've got to keep your distance from Melissa, because if you don't, someone's going to get hurt, and honestly, I don't think it will be you or Elena," Isabelle looked at Stefan seriously.

"Well enough about me. How are you and Klaus?"

"I love him," Isabelle said seriously.

"Well I'm happy for you. I hope it works out with you and your monster. For Christmas you should get him a leash and take him walking in the park," Stefan said seriously before a laugh escaped the Vampires mouth.

"Stefan that was cruel," Isabelle said in shock as she smiled.

"Hey I just call "em" how I see them," Stefan threw his hands up feigning innocence as he laughed.

"Well Stefan you are a smart guy, you will make the right decision for you, I know it," the two hugged before Isabelle kissed Stefan on the lips lightly. Stefan would always have a special place in the Fairy's heart and she would always have a special place in his.

BOARDINGHOUSE3PM

Everyone's attention was brought to the grandfather clock, which now read three pm. Stefan unconsciously left Elena's side and made his way over to Melissa. He had watched the woman standing by Bonnie for far too long and he was ready to be near her, to touch her.

He wrapped an arm around the woman's shoulder and rubbed her gently. Stefan then rubbed the woman's back just before placing his hand on the small of her back. He was incredibly intimate with the woman, and their exchange did not go unnoticed with Elena. Elena started to think about that morning, how she thought she heard more than one person in the room. She then thought about how she never saw Stefan come home from the store.

Elena decided to go over and show Melissa that she loved Stefan and that they were together, but as soon as she got up to walk over to them, the doors of the boarding house were ripped off the hinges. Finn flashed in heading straight for Melissa. Klaus came from nowhere and clothes lined the man. Bonnie tried hitting Finn with everything she had only to be laughed at by the man. Bonnie looked to Damon in shock, someone was shielding her magic.

Unbeknownst to Bonnie, Tara and Lafayette were Finn's new shields and once they died so would his shield, but just as the twins were Finn's shield, Natasha and Junior were The Salvatore's and Bonnie's as well. The three would find that they could withstand most if not all of the Witches attacks.

Finn headed for Melissa once more, but was tackled by Klaus again. The Hybrid ripped the white wooden stake from his boot. He drove the stake down to Finn's heart but was thrown back into the wall by Jesus with such force that it knocked him senseless.

Too everyone's shock, four more powerful beings entered the fight. It was Tara and Lafayette. A set of fraternal twins from Louisiana, and two Vampires, a redhead Jessica and a blonde named Pam. Jessica made a B line for Elena and Pam for Melissa. Stefan looked and saw the two women in danger and to Elena's surprise Stefan saved Melissa leaving her to do battle alone.

Abby lunged for Pam but was quickly incapacitated. Pam broke the woman's neck and tossed her aside like a rag doll.

Isabelle and Elena double teamed Jessica. Isabelle took the woman by her neck and then Elena ripped out her heart. The two twins seeing this looked to each other before taking their vengeance out on everyone. Unlike Jonas and Greta the two witches and Jesus were extremely powerful.

The twins administered a concentrated wave of pain to everyone but Klaus. Damon found a strength he didn't know he had. The Vampire got to his feet as he methodically planned his attack to annihilate the weaker link between his enemies. Damon's darkness accompanied with Natasha's powers made for a dangerous combination.

The Vampire's eyes blacked over. He set his sights on the weaker link Lafayette staring at the man intently. His plan was to flash over and rip out the man's heart, but before the raven haired man could execute his plan, Lafayette dropped to his knees as he held his head in his hands. Blood poured from every orifice of his face before the man fell dead.

Damon was so shocked at what he had done he didn't see Tara as she used her powers to direct three wooden stakes toward him.

"DAMON GET DOWN," Bonnie yelled.

Damon tried flashing out of the way, but was hit in the neck and his torso. He was successful at avoiding the stake that was aimed at his heart. His eyes turned fiery red. He was hurt and he was angry.

Bonnie screamed out in horror as she fought against Tara's mental attack as if it had no effect on her before getting to her husband.

Stefan and Pam were locked in a heated fight when he was distracted by Bonnie's scream and his wounded brother. Stefan saw red. He honed in on the magic that flowed within him before ripping out the female's heart and then kicked her lifeless body across the room before flashing over to Bonnie and Damon.

"Damon let's end this," Bonnie said coldly with watery eyes.

Damon was unable to speak but he signaled to them both that he was on board. Damon was against using magic, but not to the point where he was willing, ready, and waiting for death. The three of them began to concentrate the children's powers against Tara, Finn, and Jesus.

Jesus had bested Klaus, bringing the hybrid to his knees. His face had turned into the very thing he drew his powers from…a demon. Finn snatched the dagger from Klaus's hand and then kneeled down in front of him.

Klaus was on his knees as his hands lay lifelessly to the side of his body. He panted as if he needed air. Blood dripped from his eyes, nose and ears. The Hybrid was defeated.

"You dishonor my family. You've dishonored my brother," Finn said before standing to his feet to kill Klaus.

Finn lifted the dagger into the air just before feeling a massive wave of pain come over him. He placed his finger to his face and wiped the blood away from his cheek before looking at the blood on his finger. Tara and Jesus hit the ground screaming out in agonizing pain as black mush ran from their ears; Tara died within seconds, but Jesus started spitting out black blood as he chanted to the demons within for more strength, but Natasha and Junior's magic was much stronger than his.

"No brother, it is you who dishonors our family," Klaus said as he watched his brother drop to his knees in pain.

Klaus crawled over to Finn and then snatched the stake from his hand before submerging the dagger into his chest slowly. Finn's body caught fire and was turned to ash right before his very eyes.

Jesus was still fighting to live. Stefan walked over to the man slowly and watched him suffer. The man kept coughing up black blood as his chest rose and fell quickly. His chest rose once more as he exhaled his last breath.

"ISABELLE! DAMON NEEDS YOUR BLOOD," Bonnie yelled.

Isabelle ran to the wounded man quickly. Bonnie eased the stake from his neck and gut. She then bit into Isabelle's wrist and pushed it to her husband's mouth. Damon suckled on her wrist timidly before getting stronger. Damon loved the Fairy's blood; he flashed to the sitting position quickly and tried to drain Isabelle dry, but Klaus quickly ripped her away.

Damon got to his feet quickly. The two men stood ready to do battle.

"Come on you guys let's not do this. Please," Isabelle said pleading as she stood between the two men.

"Are we cool Damon," Klaus asked with a stern look.

"Yeah we're cool," Damon said looking just as unyielding.

The two men slowly surrendered to each other. Neither man wanted to fight but it was about one man's respect and the other man's desire to have what was not his.

Bonnie ran over to help her mother up as she looked back to Klaus and Damon. She was disappointed in Damon's greed but found a little respect for Klaus.

They all stood in silence for a moment before Damon broke the awkwardness with a very bad joke.

"Hey witchy we need your juju to clean up this mess," Damon said teasing Melissa as he snapped his fingers at her.

"Don't talk to her that way," Stefan said seriously.

Elena watched the exchange carefully. Her insecurities were now working overtime as she saw how very protective the baby Salvatore was of the little witch.

"I was only joking Stefan, calm down," Damon said submissively.

"We're alive I'm just happy, sorry," Damon said as he walked over and tapped the baby Salvatore's on the cheek lightly.

Elena walked over to Stefan and gave him a tight embrace.

"I love you Stefan," Elena looked the man in his eyes before she buried her head in between his neck.

Stefan said I love you robotically as if he were programmed to say the words.

BOARDINGHOUSEEVERYONE

They all moped around the house in silence as they straightened up the mess left behind from the fight. Damon, Klaus, and Stefan carried the dead bodies out of the house and burned them in the backyard, before fixing the front door. The women saw to the children and straightened up the living room.

Bonnie was starting to feel relief. The madness was over_. She was so glad to be getting back to a normal life_. She hoped. The young woman stopped what she was doing and just stood motionless meditating on the day's events with a serious face.

"Hey Bonnie, you feeling okay," Isabelle asked.

"Oh God, words cannot express how glad I am that everything is over," Bonnie said with a sigh of relief.

"Isabelle I have been meaning to speak with you. We really haven't had a chance to sit down and talk about you and Klaus, and other things. Can we talk?"

Isabelle was starting to feel uncomfortable. She knew her cousin wouldn't approve of her relationship with Klaus.

"Sure, you want to talk in the kitchen."

"So, how are things with you two," Bonnie said as she turned around to face Isabelle.

"Things between us are really great. I was afraid you might have brought me in here to chastise me

"No, I won't do that. Damon and I did a lot to each other before we realized what we meant to each other. I have no right to judge, but I am worried about your safety. I care about you Isabelle and for Klaus to do what he did there had to be a lot of darkness in him to drive him to that point."

"I think that Klaus is getting better. Remember, I have the gift of hearing people's thoughts. And thank you Bonnie for not judging this relationship and for caring about me," the two women laughed.

"I was pretty impressed with the way he defended you against Damon. I'm sorry for Damon by the way. Just because you can't die it doesn't mean he should take advantage of you," Bonnie said seriously.

"It's okay...," Isabelle was interrupted by the visitor.

"Knock knock, may I come in ladies," Klaus asked.

"Yes," Isabelle said smiling at her beau.

Bonnie just looked at Klaus indifferently. Isabelle turned her mind on to their thoughts. Klaus had overheard their conversation; he wanted to assure Isabelle's safety and happiness to Bonnie but he was too afraid. They stared at each other intently before Isabelle spoke.

"Klaus is there something you want to say to Bonnie," Klaus looked over to his girlfriend with a guilty look on his face.

"Hi Bonnie," Klaus said.

"Hi Klaus, thanks again for helping us," Bonnie said.

"Isabelle, do you mind if I can talk to Klaus alone?"

"It's hard to keep secrets from the Fairy," Klaus said as he grinned.

"Okay, so she stays" Bonnie took in a gulp of invisible air before speaking, "Klaus why, I thought we were friends," Bonnie said uneasily.

Klaus stood for a moment speechless. Bonnie needed answers for that night and what he had done. He wanted to hurt her and Damon because he wanted her, and now that he was falling in love with Isabelle he didn't know why he did it. Klaus fell for Bonnie's kindness but he was never truly in love with her. She was never meant to be anything more to him. _Real love was easy not forced._ He thought

"Bonnie I'll never be able to explain to you why I did what I did and it make sense, but I hope that the fact that I want to take back that night every waking second will be proof of how sorry I am. I am so sorry Bonnie and I swear as long as I walk this earth I will make it up to you if you will only allow me," Klaus made his supplication through teary eyes.

Bonnie let Klaus's words soak in. She was now a Vampire and an eternity was too long to hold a grudge. If her life hadn't ended up so well, she could hate Klaus, but she loved Damon and her children so much there just wasn't enough room in her heart for hate.

"Klaus I will never forgive you, now I want you out of my home," Bonnie said seriously.

Klaus and Isabelle looked at each intensely, before their attention was brought back to a laughing Bonnie.

"Oh you've got jokes," Isabelle said sarcastically.

"I couldn't help myself, you made it too easy; of course I will forgive you Klaus," Bonnie smiled.

"Is it too soon for a friendship hug love," Klaus asked.

"One step at a time, okay," Bonnie said as she patted Klaus on his shoulder and then left the kitchen.

MELISSASTEFANELENA

Stefan and the guys had finally finished up with their part of the cleanup. He decided to go upstairs and check on Junior. He made it to his son's room and walked over to the baby bed; he just stared down at the sleeping baby and smiled. _His son looked so much like his mother._ Stefan thought. Stefan rubbed the light brown locks on his son's head and just admired him.

"Stefan," Melissa said as she entered the room.

"Hey you," Stefan said smiling at the girl.

"Thank you for saving me…again. You are like my very own personal knight in shining armor," Melissa looked at Stefan for a moment before kissing him on the cheek.

Melissa pulled away slowly and the two just gazed at each other.

"You're welcome Melissa. If I had to do it all over again, I would," Stefan looked at her and smiled.

Melissa turned around and looked down into the baby bed admiring his little boy.

"Your son is so beautiful," I wish he were awake so I could hold him.

"Here," Stefan picked up the little boy gently and handed him over to Melissa.

"Wow he's so big."

"Maybe you should sit down and hold him," Stefan directed her to the chair to sit before kneeling beside her resting his elbows on the arm of the chair.

"You are so beautiful to me Stefan, and you have a beautiful heart. That's rare in men today," Melissa paused. "How long have you and Elena been together?"

"We were together for almost two years, then we broke up and now we're back together," Stefan said as he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"How did you two break up?"

"It's complicated," Stefan said.

"Did she cheat on you," Melissa asked.

"Well not technically. We weren't together when she was with the other guy."

"Do you trust her?"

"Y…y…yeah, I mean yeah I'm going to marry her," Stefan stammered for the words.

"Stefan…you don't sound very convincing," Melissa said as she smiled.

Stefan and Melissa looked at each other for a moment and then she looked down at Junior and kissed the boy on his forehead. She then looked ahead in deep thought.

"What are you thinking about," Stefan asked.

"Well since things are over, I guess I'll be going back to Abby's…if she'll have me. I don't have anywhere else to go," Melissa said with worry.

"Hey…hey, you do have a place to stay, right here. There is plenty of room for you here Melissa," Stefan paused. "You don't have to go, please stay," Stefan pleaded with the tan woman to stay as he rubbed the side of her face gently.

"I would love to stay here. Thank you Stefan," Melissa looked at Stefan wantonly.

Elena stood on the other side of the room hiding her presences not believing what she was hearing, but she wasn't going to give up on Stefan. She would never give up on him. Elena dried her tears from her eyes before making her presence known.

"Hey Stefan," Elena said as she entered the room.

"Hey Elena," Stefan got up from his kneeling position next to Melissa.

"Can we talk, in private," Elena asked.

"Oh I'll leave," Melissa got up and put the baby back into his bed before closing the door and leaving them alone.

Stefan and Elena sat down in the rocking chairs in silence for a moment before Elena began.

"Stefan I love you, and when you said you wanted to marry me, I believed that you wanted me, but now I feel like maybe someone else has your heart. You've always been there to save me, to save my friends, but today I was alone. I made a mistake and I'm not making excuses for it, but I feel like I have more than made up for that mistake. If you don't want me, I need to know," she paused.

"When I look at you I see that beautiful boy with the big heart and the hot back," Elena paused as she laughed and sniffled, "that wonderful and still wonderful guy I met in front of the boy's bathroom at Mystic Falls high two years ago, I still love him," Elena said somberly as she sobbed lightly.

"Stefan I know you love me, I can feel it, and if you just give me a chance I can prove myself and my love to you," Elena made her supplication.

Stefan got up and walked over to Elena. He kneeled before her and held her hands tightly. He then kissed Elena on her lips sweetly. They looked at each other again before kissing each other passionately; ten minutes later, Stefan walked Elena back to his room and they made love.

Melissa watched as the two walked into Stefan's room, and in that moment she knew what she had to do.

STEFANANDMELISSATHEMORNINGAF TER

Stefan once again was taken in by Elena. He was a sucker for her and he knew it. Marrying her was the right thing to do the baby Salvatore convinced himself. He ran his hand through his light brown hair in frustration as he got to his feet and walked over to the window. He needed someone to talk to about his revolving feelings for Elena. He had hoped that person would be Bonnie but she and Damon had been at it all night and morning. Since the children were with Caroline and Tyler. They were sewn at the hip literally.

A smile quickly replaced Stefan's brooding face when he thought of Melissa. Even though she was a pain in his ass sometimes he still enjoyed her company. Stefan quickly headed to Melissa's and to his surprise her door was wide open and she was packing her things.

"Where are you going," Stefan asked with a stunned face.

"Why do you care," Melissa said smugly.

"Well Melissa, I do care, and I don't want you out on the street. I thought we decided last night that you were staying here?"

"You already have one girlfriend here you don't need another," Melissa said nonchalantly.

Stefan giggled and shook his head. He found the young woman's jealousy cute, but he was quickly growing tired of her stubborn and critical attitude.

"Hm I see...you're angry because Elena spent the night. You knew before you moved in that I was engaged."

"But you're not in love with her Stefan; even a blind man can see that," Melissa said with frustration.

Stefan flashed over to the woman pinning her up against the wall. Melissa didn't know him. _How dare she tell him who he did and didn't love? _He thought.

"I'm getting sick of you telling me what I think and how I feel, so please stop," Stefan said with a stern look.

Melissa looked at the man angrily. She hated herself for falling in love with him at first site. Stefan was damaged goods and she wanted nothing more than to heal him, but she cared too much for the gray eyed man to hang around. She had to set him free.

"Get out of my face Stefan," Melissa said coldly.

They were pissed at each other. He wanted to teach her a lesson and Melissa wanted to beat some sense into Stefan. Nothing but heat and passion burned between them. They looked at each other angrily as Melissa's chest dropped and fell rapidly and black veins began to swim under Stefan's eyes.

Before Melissa could walk away, Stefan dove into the woman's lips hemming her up against the wall. His hands pushed against the wall as he kneeled into the kiss with one knee. The kiss was breathy, wild, and full of heat as the two moved their tongues swiftly in and out of each other's mouth. Their heads bobbed and weaved quickly from side to side. They were practically swallowing each other's face.

Melissa rested her hands on the man's shoulder and timidly tried to push him away.

"I want you Melissa," Stefan said in a low husky voice into her mouth as he cupped and squeezed the woman's face tightly with one hand kissing her lips roughly.

"Stefan," Melissa moaned softly as she grabbed a hold of the man's wrist trying to push him away again.

Stefan pulled her back in forcefully and then snaked his arms around her waist bunching up her shirt in his hands rubbing her waist and the small of her back briskly. Melissa threw one hand around his neck before placing a hand to her side to cushion the impact of their heated kiss as she was pushed back up against the wall. Stefan rested his hands on the wall again and began to suck and kiss her neck feverishly as she took in shallow quick breaths while grabbing and pulling at the hair on the back of Stefan's head.

Melissa wanted Stefan but not this way. He needed to respect her it was the only way the man would come to fall in love with her. The beautiful tan girl was finally successful in pushing Stefan away.

"No Stefan," Melissa said as she pushed him off of her taking in shallow breaths.

Melissa's head was spinning. Stefan had taken her breath away.

Stefan didn't say a word to Melissa. He was in shock at the rejection from the tan woman. He just looked at her wantonly as he placed one hand on his hips and then took a step back and then forward as if he were confused about the direction he wanted to take.

She grabbed her things off of the bed and headed for the door before coming to an abrupt stop. She turned around and looked at Stefan for a moment before speaking.

"Stefan I've wanted you since the moment I laid my eyes on you, but I'm not going to stay here and watch you self-destruct. When you know what it is you want," she paused. "Come find me. I'll be waiting for you at Abby's.

Melissa left, leaving the Vampire standing there alone and confused.

A/N: Stefan gets cold feet. Damon makes a shocking discovery and asks Stefan to leave the boarding house.


	28. Runaway Groom

A/N: I love you all for supporting, following, commenting, and making my story a favorite; this journey has been wonderful. Enjoy the last chapter and please tell me what you think. Comments are like presents on Christmas day. The bad one's hurt, but never the less you can't change how someone feels about your ideas. Much love to you all, and Happy Holidays and a Merry Christmas to those who celebrate Christ.

_Story Starts Ch28 Runaway Groom._

Bonnie and Damon had a day free from the children. The day before had been hell for the couple and their friends. Bonnie kept picturing Damon hurt. Fear quickly replaced her overwhelming joy when she thought of a life and a world without him. She pushed the horrible thought out of her mind and came back to the cool chest she was lying on top of.

The two had finally decided to take a ride out to the country. They needed a break from their bed, the floor, bathroom sink, the wing back chair, and the balcony. They were spent from making love most of the night and early part of that morning before leaving the boarding house.

They went to a beautiful spot outside of Mystic Falls. The little spot had a large and lush green open clearing perfect for running, playing, or laying out a picnic. Hidden from the trees in this beautiful spot was a little shallow pond great for swimming and fishing. They swam together as they kissed and frolicked in the water like the two young lovers they were.

The spot was the perfect place for Bonnie to indulge in all the foods she liked when she was human. Their picnic basket was full with all her favorite fruits, spreads, crackers, cheeses, and an expensive bottle of wine. They fed and admired each other before lying down on the blanket to rest their eyes.

"This is so nice Damon. I love the children but it feels good to get a break every now and again."

"We should consider having date night once a week," Damon said as he smiled down at Bonnie.

"Now that all this ugly mess is over with, I want you me and the children to take a family vacation. It can be anywhere. I just want a break from this boring town," Damon said as he looked up to the sky.

"Mystic Falls is not boring Mr. Salvatore," Bonnie said as she got to her feet looking down at him smiling.

Damon got up and took in his slender yet beautifully curvy woman from head to toe. She was the epitome of sexy in her gold and black bikini.

"Oh yeah, and what's fun about Mystic Falls?"

"Me," Bonnie said as she smacked her bottom and then took off running.

"Ahh, you want me to chase you," Damon took off after Bonnie.

She ran through the field of grass not too far from the hole. Damon caught and picked her up spinning them around. Bonnie had the most infectious laugh. They had so many hardships from the beginning of their relationship that Damon felt they were doomed to never know a life of complete happiness.

Damon put Bonnie down and then took her into his arms before kissing her chastely on the lips.

"I think you should ask me out on a date for old time sakes," Bonnie said teasing her husband.

"Bonnie Bennett would you go out with me," Damon wiggled his eyes at her.

"No," Bonnie pushed herself out of his arms and smiled mischievously.

"And why is that," he sang.

"Because I don't like the way you asked me. I need you to get me flowers and get down on one knee," Bonnie said with sass.

"Bon-nie sweetheart, there are no flowers around here," Damon said sarcastically as he lifted his arms out gesturing to their surroundings before placing his hands on his hip.

Bonnie turned around closing her eyes and then lifted up her arms and hands to the heavens. She said a quick chant and the weeds in the fields produced beautiful daisies, tulips, and lilies of all colors. She turned around looking at Damon with a self-assured look as she flashed the raven haired man a sexy smile.

"Umph," Damon was impressed.

He took off with Vampire speed and picked Bonnie two dozen of the flowers in every color. He stopped just shy of impact. The flowers in his arms lightly tickled her chin and chest as he stared down at her flashing her with his sexy crooked smirk as he wiggled his eyes. He then put one tulip in his mouth breaking off the stem and then placed the purple tulip in her hair before running his fingers slowly down her face and then taking her chin between his finger and thumb. He looked down at her for a moment before getting down on one knee.

"Bonnie, would you be so kind as to accompany me on a date in the city next Saturday," Damon asked his wife sweetly.

Bonnie was so in awe of the romantic gesture that she became teary eyed. She took the flowers from him and looked down to Damon flashing him the most beautiful gorgeous smile as she swung herself from side to side lightly like a little girl.

"I will go anywhere with you Damon Salvatore," Bonnie said seductively as she bit her bottom lip.

STEFAN/THE/DAY/AFTER/MELISSA/LEFT

Stefan sat on the side of his bed feeling like crap. He made love to Elena, because once again, her words were enchanting. Stefan felt like he was in love but for some reason it didn't feel like love. His undead heart didn't beat the way it did when he ran into Elena at Mystic Falls high for the first time. Now he felt like he loved her out of obligation. He wanted so bad to have the woman he loved on his arms, but who was she? The only time Stefan felt really good about a woman was when he was with Bonnie.

His sister in law was the only woman that he really wanted or needed in his life. _He wasn't in love with Bonnie, right?_ He thought. He just needed to be around her, and for the first time Melissa was the only woman who could fill that hole in his heart, but he had all but ran her away. Stefan couldn't risk the chance of breaking her heart. He had to let her go. He had to let her move on. He didn't trust himself not to hurt her. _Melissa leaving was a good thing for both of them._ He thought.

He felt relieved that he didn't hurt her. That he didn't pull her into his abyss.

"Elena is your first love. You fought for her, you can commit to her," Stefan whispered to himself.

DAMONBONNIEANDCAROLINETWOMON THSLATER

It was two months later in Mystic Falls. Bonnie and Damon were finally feeling like they could relax and enjoy their life. They went to the Galaxy Mall outside of town with Caroline in tow to shop for wedding gifts for Stefan and Elena. Damon was so glad that Stefan was able to make a commitment and stick with it. He was so worried about his little brother.

Damon was also happy to be at the mall with the two toddlers. Junior and Natasha were now eighteen months old in supernatural years but four months old in human years, so the trip to the mall was about the little ones as well. Once again they needed clothes and shoes. As the three shopped around in Designer Tot's, an expensive baby clothing store, Bonnie began to feel hunger pangs. The Vampwitch could kick herself for still not knowing her own feeding schedule.

"Hey you guys I need to feed," Bonnie whispered.

Damon looked at Bonnie with a scowl. He had warned her to feed before they left home.

"Caroline can you take her into the changing room and take care of that," Damon said.

"You promise not to try and kill me," Caroline said sarcastically.

"Ha ha funny, Just do it Blondie."

Caroline and Bonnie went into the changing room. Bonnie bit into Caroline's wrist and took a little of her bitter blood to soothe her hunger. After swallowing her blood she wondered why it didn't call to her like Damon and Stefan's

"Umph," Bonnie said.

"What Bonnie," Caroline said sarcastically.

"Nothing, I was just expecting your blood to be," Bonnie shrugged, "Sweet."

"Well I bet your blood isn't that sweet either," Caroline grabbed Bonnie's wrist and bit into her unmercifully.

"Ow, what the hell is wrong with you," Bonnie quarreled.

"Just what I thought; your blood tastes like shit, and whose blood have you had anyway?"

"Damon and Stefan's only," Bonnie said casually.

"How did their blood taste," Caroline asked.

"Damon's blood is like sweet seduction. I feel like I'm having an orgasm when I drink from him, and Stefan's blood is like Heaven. Both of their blood calls to me but they make me feel different things," Bonnie explained.

"Wow, no wonder Damon kicked Stefan's ass," Caroline laughed.

"Shut up Caroline."

The girls left the changing room laughing and giggling.

"Took you two long enough, what were you doing…making out," Damon said as he winked.

"In your dreams," Caroline said.

"We would have been out sooner if Bonnie wasn't all fantasizing about yours and Stefan's blood calling to her," Caroline sang as she threw her hands in the air and then walked away laughing.

Damon just stood there frozen. What Caroline said couldn't be true. If Stefan's blood called to Bonnie it would mean that Stefan was in love with her. Damon refused to believe that.

During the ride home the girls sang and talked, but Damon didn't speak a word. He dropped Caroline and the children off at her house. He unloaded the children and their things and left them with their God parents. He and Bonnie got back in the car and headed home.

"Hey...are you okay over there," Bonnie asked Damon before running her hand down the side of his face.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Damon said dryly.

"Hey, can I ask you something," He paused. "D…d…did Stefan's blood call to you. You know when you fed from him. How did it taste, smell, or make you feel," Damon asked Bonnie uneasily.

"His blood smelled sweet it was ecstasy, that's why it was weird that Caroline's didn't taste as sweet. Is it just a man and woman thing?"

"Yeah…something like that," Damon's tone was still dry.

The Vampire was extremely worried. He started to think back on all of those little moments between Bonnie and Stefan. How Stefan looked so guilty after the night Klaus forced them to be together. The day when Bonnie transitioned, how Stefan took her into his arms and what he said to her, all of the kisses on the forehead, cheeks, and hugs.

And when Stefan learned that Junior was his, he looked at Bonnie and touched her face in such a way that just now started to bother him. And the day he encouraged Bonnie to feed from him instead of locking her in her room or incapacitating her in some other way. Damon was starting to feel sick. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel and pushed his foot harder on the gas pedal unconsciously.

"Damon, are you okay, because you are doing seventy five in a forty five," Bonnie said concerned.

"Oh, sorry," Damon looked to Bonnie and smiled.

Damon did everything to mask his fear and heartache. He knew Bonnie was his and his alone, but if Stefan did to Damon what he had done to Stefan. He was in big trouble.

Damon and Bonnie pulled up to the boarding house, and the only thing that made the Blue eyed Vampire feel better was that Elena was staying over and that their wedding was the following day. Once Damon knew the truth, he was going to ask Stefan and his wife to move out of the boarding house, but the older Salvatore wasn't ready to believe that his little brother was in love with his wife, because Stefan had never crossed any lines with him.

Damon and Bonnie walked through the door and made their way to the living room.

"Hey you guys," Stefan said happily before making his way over.

He hugged and kissed Bonnie on the cheek as he closed his eyes and rubbed her back gently. Stefan hugged Bonnie as if he didn't want her to get away, moaning softly as if the hug was pure ecstasy.

Damon bit the inside of his jaw at the exchange.

"Damon, earth to Damon," Stefan said as he stood in front of his brother.

"Hey," Damon said dazedly.

"I picked up your tux best man," Stefan said passively to Damon.

"Great, I can't wait. Listen, I'm tired. I'm retiring early. It's been a long day," Damon said indifferently.

"Good night sweetie," Bonnie kissed his cheek.

"Sweetheart, "**We're**" going to bed," Damon said passively with a slight smile.

"It's seven thirty Damon," Bonnie said mockingly.

"Now Bonnie," Damon said in a demanding tone causing everyone to look.

Bonnie looked to him, and wondered what had come over the raven haired man. She would have strongly protested if she hadn't felt that something else was bothering him.

"Okay…well goodnight you guys," she hugged Elena and Stefan before walking up to the room with her husband.

They made it up to the room in silence. Damon snatched off his clothes and jumped into a hot shower. As he stood with his eyes closed in the shower, letting the hot water massage his back, he kept pondering over Bonnie and Stefan's exchanges over the last several months.

"Hey, are you okay," Bonnie said as she got into the shower with Damon.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Damon said dryly.

"I can wash your back," Bonnie said.

Damon passed the towel back to Bonnie. He let the hot water run over him as he continued to torture himself with thoughts of Stefan and Bonnie.

"Bonnie?"

"Yes," Bonnie answered.

"I know you love me, but do you **love** me," Damon asked.

"What are you talking about mister," Bonnie giggled.

But as she took a closer look at her husband, she could tell that he was serious. Bonnie turned her husband around, taking his face into her hands; she stared at Damon for a moment before speaking.

"Damon…the first time you kissed me, the day in front of the boarding house. You stole my heart. You stole all of me that day Damon. I can't imagine loving anyone else. You are the blood that flows within me. You are the reason I wake up. You are the reason I am a Vampire. I would rather be this thing that I hate so much than leave your side. I love you Damon," Bonnie paused, "With all of me."

Damon looked down at Bonnie then kissed her. She pressed the tip of her tongue to his partially parted lips for entry. The two moved their mouths together passionately as their heads moved from side to side slowly. They moved deeply in each other's mouth as they tasted and massaged each other's tongues unmercifully. The kiss sent a burning sensation to their very core. The kiss was so passionate and felt so good that it hurt and caused the two to moan into each other's mouth.

The raven haired man held tight to his beautiful tawny skinned woman. Their kiss was fueled with so much emotion that the two didn't notice that their bodies' were levitating, and so was everything else in the bathroom that wasn't bolted down. It wasn't until Damon's head hit the ceiling that they realized they were levitating.

"Oh shit," Damon screamed as the two hit the floor of the tub with a thud.

"Ow," Bonnie moaned lowly before the two started laughing.

They got out of the shower and then Damon dried Bonnie off slowly before wrapping a towel around his waist. He rubbed Bonnie's lavender scented lotion all over her body before slipping on her night gown. He looked at Bonnie achingly. He wanted to kiss her and never stop. He rested his forehead against hers and then pecked her lips. He gazed into her eyes unrequitedly as he rubbed her arms. He was so in love with her that it was both exhilarating and frightening.

They did nothing but kiss for most of the night. They kissed while sitting on the bed. They kissed in the corner of the room then in the middle of the room as they swayed in silence. Damon lay down on the floor as they pecked each others lips with partially opened mouths tenderly until his back rested on the floor. Bonnie kneeled over the raven haired man for a moment looking down at him achingly, glassed over amber eyes looking into glassed over blue eyes.

She ran her fingers over Damon's forehead, over his nose, and then over his lips. She then ran her fingers lightly across his lips again before lying on top of him kissing him slowly and passionately again.

Even though Bonnie's kiss all but screamed to him how in love with him she was, it was still hard for him to sleep. It was now two o'clock in the morning and Damon was still lying on his back with his hand on his forehead. He turned to his side and looked at his sleeping beauty. He moved in closer to Bonnie and kissed her on her forehead and cheek before cradling her in his arms. He loved this woman. He ached for her. He would die for her, and he didn't want anyone to love her but him. Damon Salvatore was in love with Bonnie Bennett Salvatore and no one would take her from him.

ELENAANDSTEFANSWEDDING

Caroline, Rebecca, Bonnie, and Elena were running around the church dressing room like chickens with their heads cut off.

"Bonnie help Elena with her hair I have her makeup," Caroline snapped.

Caroline finished up Elena's makeup, which the raven haired girl was quickly ruining because of her tears.

"There's no crying," Bonnie yelled.

"Said the woman that cried a bucket of tears on her wedding day," Elena said jokingly.

"Hey I had an excuse, I was pregnant," Bonnie said as she giggled.

"Come in," the girls said in unison at the person knocking on the door.

"Hey big sis," Jeremy said lovingly.

"Are you ready for me to walk you down the aisle," Jeremy asked

"As ready as I'll ever be," Elena said teary eyed.

Elena took a gulp of invisible air as she got up and looked between all of her friends and brother.

"I love all of you so much. Do you think that I'm making a mistake? I mean there are sometimes that Stefan doesn't seem like he's there in spirit with me, am I being selfish to keep holding on to him like this."

"Stefan loves you Elena. He's your epic love," Caroline said.

"Bonnie you think so?"

"Yes I do," this is going to be the happiest day of your life," Bonnie said as she squeezed her friend tightly.

MEANWHILESTEFANANDDAMON

"How do I look," Stefan asked.

"Like a million bucks," Damon said uninterestedly.

"Are you okay," Stefan asked,

"Yeah I'm a pocket full of sunshine," Damon said dryly.

"Okay, well you do sound like you are just a big ole bag of fun. Do you have my rings," Stefan asked his brother impassively.

Damon pulled the rings out of his pocket and chunked them at him. The box hit Stefan's chest and fell to the floor. The younger Salvatore bent down and picked the rings up off the floor and then looked at his brother with concern.

"I thought you were okay with me marrying Elena," Stefan said.

"I am and you better go through with it. You marry Elena and then you two get your own place."

"Excuse me," Stefan said in a stunned voice.

"What about my son, Natasha, and Bonnie. I'll never see them again," Stefan spat.

Damon walked over to Stefan with a stern look on his face. His neck twitched at the thought of the younger Salvatore speaking Bonnie's name.

"Don't be ridiculous. You can see Junior and Natasha every day, and when he's old enough, he can move in with you, if he so desires," Damon said coldly before snatching the rings back from Stefan and leaving the room heading to the altar.

THEWEDDING

Stefan and Damon stood at the altar waiting for the wedding to start. The music began to play and Damon looked over to his brother suspiciously. Rebecca and Matt came down the aisle first, followed by Caroline and Tyler, and then Bonnie, who was the maid of honor.

Damon smiled at Bonnie. She was the most beautiful thing in the world, but something took Damon's attention away from her, it was Stefan. Stefan looked like he was seeing a ghost.

_Oh my God she's so beautiful. _Stefan didn't have a heartbeat so why did it feel like it was beating out of his chest. Stefan began to feel nervous as beads of sweat fell from his brow. Suddenly time and space stopped moving. He and Bonnie were the only two people in the world. For the first time ever, Stefan was seeing her. He was seeing the woman that he wanted; the woman that he was in love with. Stefan was in love with Bonnie Bennett Salvatore.

She looked toward the altar and smiled at Damon first then looked to Stefan; she smiled and waved at him sweetly. Her smile was big and beautiful and so full of life. Stefan wanted her to be walking down the aisle to him. The love he felt for Bonnie had snuck up on the baby Salvatore. His body of its own violation began to walk away from the altar, but he was quickly grabbed by Damon and snatched back into position.

"You are going to marry Elena," Damon said coldly through clenched teeth.

Stefan looked at his brother and shook his head yes in fear with wild and crazy eyes.

The music for the bride began to play. Elena and Jeremy started walking down the aisle; what seemed way too soon for Stefan was taking way too long for Damon.

Elena had finally made it to the altar before the pastor started to speak.

"We are gathered here today to share with Stefan and Elena on their beautiful day to be joined together as man and wife. Who gives this woman to be married to this man," the pastor asked.

"I do," Jeremy gave Elena over to Stefan.

Stefan forced out a smile for the woman as he took her by the hand.

"If anyone here has any reasons as to why these two should not be joined in Holy Matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold her peace?"

Stefan looked at Elena then back to Bonnie. He couldn't do this to Elena he couldn't do this to himself.

"I can't," Stefan said.

Elena looked to the man in horror.

"Stefan, Stefan please," Elena's heart sunk to the bottom of her stomach.

"Elena I care for you too much to marry you," Stefan said before running out of the church.

Damon was frozen with fear. _What will the future hold for him and Bonnie and for him and his brother?_ He thought. He finally found his strength to move and take off behind his brother, but Stefan was nowhere to be found.

LATERTHREEPMTHATAFTERNOON

Damon and Bonnie sat in the living room of the boarding house still trying to process the day's events. They were so deep in thought that each unconsciously ignored the other's presence.

Bonnie couldn't believe the horror. She wondered why Stefan would hurt her friend. Bonnie wanted to be there for her, but Elena didn't want to see her or anyone else. She just wanted to be alone. Bonnie walked out on to the patio to just smell the fresh air and process what had happened.

Damon exited the room next to change out of his tux. He stopped after removing his tie. He walked over to the balcony doors of his room and then opened them. He just stared out into the backyard in bewilderment. He wondered where Stefan had gone and if he was going to come back and who would he be coming back for.

He then wondered how he was going to tell Bonnie or if he should even tell her that his brother was in love with her. If he told his wife it could plant a seed. The minute he knew Elena wanted him he fought even harder to have her. The same thing could happen with Stefan. Bonnie's feelings for Stefan could heighten if she knew he were in love with her. The older Salvatore just stared out into the backyard deep in thought.

MEANWHILEBONNIESTEFAN

Bonnie saw Stefan walking up to the house from the woods beside the pond in the backyard; she ran out to the man. Once Bonnie reached Stefan she slapped him. She slapped Stefan with such force she caused the gray eyed man to stumble. He looked at Bonnie intently before rubbing his cheek.

"How could you, She loves you Stefan. You said you loved her," Bonnie said angrily.

Stefan just stood there motionless and speechless.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU. TALK TO ME YOU ASSHOLE," Bonnie yelled.

"I can't marry Elena because I'm in love with someone else," Stefan said with a blank look on his face.

"WHO STEFAN," Bonnie was still shouting.

"She snuck up on me," Stefan said as he sat on the ground turning his back to Bonnie.

"The one woman that I could have been happy with I pushed her away, because I was too afraid to admit the truth to myself; she reminded me so much of her," Stefan rambled.

"Who are you talking about Stefan?"

"I am so angry with myself. How could I let this happen," Stefan said frustrated fighting back tears. "For the first time I understand how Damon felt. Being in love with someone that you can't have is torture. I just want this feeling to go away," Stefan said wearily.

"Maybe you should tell her how you feel," Bonnie said more composed.

"I can't Bonnie."

"Why Stefan, you are a good man I know she will love you back."

"I can't tell her how I feel, because other people are involved and it will just hurt them and that's not what I want," Stefan explained.

"Stefan you are not making any sense. Talk to me?"

Stefan got to his feet slowly and then dusted off his hands. He looked at Bonnie somberly then pushed his hands in his pockets.

"I'm in love with you Bonnie," Stefan said calmly.

Bonnie looked at the Vampire for a moment. She was in shock. She didn't know how to tell him that she couldn't reciprocate his feelings, but she couldn't let her good friend go through life without knowing the truth. She was going to be stern with Stefan. Bonnie had no time for games. She didn't want the two brothers' fighting again over another woman, let alone her.

"Why do you love me," Bonnie asked nervously.

"Because you are selfless; you're kind; you're loyal; your smile is like the sun peeking out on a cloudy day. It makes me happy," Stefan paused. "And the way you love my son… oh my God the way you love him," Stefan was starting to sob but willed himself to stop as he squeezed his eyes together tightly with his right hand. "Bonnie you are an amazing woman. I understand why I couldn't commit to anyone else, they weren't you. I enjoy being this third wheel in yours and Damon's world. Sad isn't it," Stefan chuckled as he sniffled and tears escaped his eyes.

"You can't feel that way about me Stefan."

"I know Bonnie, why do you think it's killing me. I respect and love what you and Damon have and I won't come between that. I won't make waves," Stefan said somberly.

"I want to take my heart out of my body and give it away. I hate how I feel. I see Damon kissing you and I wish that it were me. When we hung out together did you ever feel that way about me? Did you not ever want to kiss me," Stefan looked at the brown eyed girl achingly.

The longer he looked at Bonnie, the angrier he felt with himself. He didn't care if Bonnie wanted to be with him; he just wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her.

"I think it would be best for all of us if I left," Stefan said as he turned around rubbing his hands through his hair in frustration then held the back of his neck tightly.

"You don't have to leave, we can work through this Stefan, all of us," Bonnie said as she walked over to him.

"Damon and the children need you, please don't leave. Don't do this Stefan," Bonnie pleaded with the man.

She put her hands on Stefan's shoulder, only for him to shrug them off. Stefan started playing with the ring on his finger, and with no warning he just snatched it off. His body began to burn immediately.

Damon jumped and then flashed out of the room, but Bonnie had used her powers to toss Stefan to a heavily shaded area. She then flashed over to him jamming the ring on his finger and putting a spell on it so he couldn't remove it. Stefan got to his feet quickly, angrily.

"REMOVE THE DAMN SPELL BONNIE!"

"Not until you quit acting like a selfish jackass," Bonnie spat.

"You want me to kiss you Stefan?"

Bonnie flashed over to Stefan slamming him up against the tree and then planted a hard dry kiss on his lips.

Damon watched the two from the patio using one of the trees to hide himself. He couldn't stop the ticking in his jaw, but he trusted Bonnie with all of him. His love would not falter, and he knew that her love would not fail him.

Stefan wrapped his arms around Bonnie's waist. His lips pressed back against hers. He then flicked her lips with his tongue. Bonnie was stubborn, but Stefan kept trying for entry and she finally consented. Stefan kissed Bonnie long, hard, and passionately like he had always wanted. Bonnie's mouth of its own accord melted into the kiss. Stefan swirled his tongue around hers and moved in and out of her mouth slowly. Five minutes later, Stefan pulled away from her mouth; he pecked her lips sweetly and then disappeared.

Bonnie was motionless; she finally found the strength to lift her arm. She touched her lips with her fingers and closed her eyes. A tear slipped from Bonnie's left eye. It was in that moment Bonnie remembered what she had felt for Stefan.

She remembered why she didn't want to let go of him in The Grill the day he met Isabelle. She loved Stefan. On that tragic night she understood what was in that room. She and Stefan loved each other. It was what carried them through. Her feelings were deeper than friendship. She came to love him when he and Elena were having problems. They spent almost every waking moment together, but the minute she realized her feelings for Damon, the minute Damon's lips touched hers that day in front of the boarding house, their fates were sealed and she had forgotten about her love for Stefan and she had a feeling he would soon forget about his love for her.

Elena was a spell that needed to be broken but without her, they never would have found their true soul mates.

BONNIEANDDAMONTWILIGHT

Damon flashed back up to the room; he saw the kiss. It was passionate and he wasn't expecting that. He stood in front of the balcony doors feeling weak.

Bonnie was awakened from her daze by a burning sensation throughout her body. She wanted to replace the younger Salvatore's kiss with Damon's. She was more in love with him in that moment, if that were even possible. She flashed from room to room looking for her husband. Bonnie burst through the doors of their bedroom finding Damon. He heard Bonnie enter but he didn't want to acknowledge her presence. The two didn't speak a word to each other.

Damon was dangerously handsome in his tux with his hands pushed in his pockets leaning in the door seal as the rays of sunlight hit his porcelain skin. Bonnie was still wearing her maid of honor gown; it was a lavender gown with a haltered neckline and a deep keyhole. It hinted at all her perfect curves and flared around her feet.

She knew he had to have seen her encounter with Stefan. Bonnie walked over to the man slowly; she slid her hand across his chest before grabbing his jacket before turning him around to her slowly.

"Did you see…," Bonnie was cut off.

"Yes Bella," Damon paused. "I saw you kissing Jacob…and it doesn't matter," Damon said as he looked at Bonnie passively.

Amber eyes met silvery blue, before Bonnie moved in slowly to Damon's mouth.

"Do you know why I love you more than life itself Damon Salvatore," Bonnie spoke against his lips.

"Why," Damon answered back against hers in a soft husky voice.

"Because you sparkle," Bonnie's lips smiled against Damon's; she then pecked his lips sweetly letting them linger for a moment.

She gazed into his eyes before parting his lips with hers; she tried to slide her cool tongue into his mouth but Damon quickly wrapped her hair around his hand and lightly yanked her head away from him. She tried kissing him again and he yanked her away again. The little woman was then met with a series of sweet, moist and tender kisses to her neck. He was angry with her; he didn't want to give in to her kiss, but he was weakened for his love for the little woman.

Damon flashed Bonnie over to the wall pinning her up against it by her wrists. He gazed at her wantonly. She tried to kiss him again but he pulled away before biting her bottom lip with his fangs and drawing blood. He finally pushed his tongue into her mouth roughly, and she reciprocated. Their tongues fought for dominance as their kiss became more heated. Their heads bobbed and weaved quickly from side to side as Bonnie ripped open Damon's shirt rubbing all over his chest before snaking her hands around his neck, she then pulled at his hair roughly before being brought back to reality.

"You smell that," Damon said as he ripped his mouth away from Bonnie's

"OH SHIT," Bonnie shouted.

Bonnie and Damon had so many emotions flowing within them they set the bed on fire. The little Vampwitch concentrated on the fire and extinguished it. They looked at each other for a moment before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

"Great, now we have to make love outside," Damon said winking his eye at her.

BOARDINGHOUSEMORNING

While packing his bags to leave, Stefan was able to think about Melissa and why she left. She was letting him go because she truly cared for him. Now that he knew his true feelings about Bonnie, he had to let go of those feelings and move on with his life. At the end of the day, he valued his relationship with his brother more than he did the love he felt for Bonnie. _He got over Elena with time he would get over Bonnie in time too_. He thought.

"Hey," Damon said as he leaned against the door.

"You don't have to go you know," Damon said submissively.

"Yes I do." Stefan paused.

"Now that I know why I couldn't commit; now that I know why I was so afraid…I can move forward and that will be a lot easier to do if I left. I just need a break. I need some time away to get myself together," Stefan explained.

"Don't stay away too long. Our children are growing like weeds. You may come back home to two adults," Damon said as the two chuckled.

"I won't be gone that long," Stefan smiled.

"Are you going to say goodbye to Junior?"

"I can't, I'm afraid if I see him I might not leave, and I need to do this." Stefan said unhappily.

"What about Bonnie," Damon asked.

"Why don't you kiss her goodbye for me," Stefan looked at his brother and smiled.

Stefan started for the door but not before being stopped by Damon.

It had been a long time since Damon hugged his brother. He grabbed a hold of Stefan's shoulder and turned him around, and held him tightly. Damon Salvatore wanted to cry, but he wouldn't no matter what. It just wasn't who he was.

"Damon, just because I love Bonnie it doesn't mean that you can't trust me. I will never do anything to betray your trust. You know that right," Stefan said as he pulled away from his older brother looking him in the eyes as a sign of trust.

"I know Stefan and I trust you, please come back home, and bring a wife back with you," they laughed lightly.

Damon and Stefan looked at each other affectionately for a moment, and then out of nowhere Damon suckered punched Stefan knocking him down to the floor. Damon then helped the younger Salvatore up as he smiled mischievously.

Stefan got to his feet and rubbed his right jaw before speaking.

"Well I guess I had that coming," Stefan said submissively.

"You think," Damon said sarcastically as he pushed his eyebrows up to his forehead.

Damon walked his brother to the car and then watched him drive away. He watched until his brother's car had disappeared. He then looked down to the woman wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you Bonnie Salvatore."

"And I love you Damon Salvatore," Bonnie said as she kissed her husband sweetly on the lips.

STEFANANDMELISSA

Stefan had been on the road for two hours. Louisiana was a good place to start his healing, but there was something nagging at him. He kept thinking about Melissa. Since dating after his breakup with Elena he didn't think he would meet anyone who could get underneath his skin like Elena. It was too soon to jump into anything, but Stefan was afraid that if he didn't go back for Melissa, he could possibly lose the best thing for him.

Even if they were friends for the next six months, he needed her to be a part of his life. Even Stefan couldn't deny that there was more than just sexual desire burning between them. He pulled over to the side of the road letting the car run idle.

"Um...go south or go north," the gray eyed man just tapped on the steering wheel thinking.

FOURHOURSLATER

Melissa was in the kitchen washing the dishes as she listened to Rihanna. She was still grieving the loss of her mom, but Abby made the little witch feel right at home. Melissa started to reminisce about the good times with her mom, and then her thoughts drifted off to Stefan. She would always wait for him just like she said. She would wait for him to love her. Her thoughts were quickly brought to the task at hand when she heard the doorbell ring.

"I got it," Melissa yelled to Abby.

Melissa opened up the door to none other than Stefan Salvatore.

"H…h..hi," Melissa stuttered as she grinned from ear to ear as she rose and fell on the ball of her feet to her heel like a giddy little girl who had just won a prize.

"Hello Melissa," Stefan said with his head cocked to one side flashing Melissa with his epic romantic gaze and smile.

To Be Continued….

A/N: I would like to start a new story and in that story I will build Melissa and Stefan up -slowly. But if you all prefer, I can continue all of their journey's in this story, which will make this story about 45 to 50 chapters long –at least. In any case, I still have story ideas for Bamon and Stelissa and would love to share them with you guys. I'd rather it be a new tale, but whatever the majority decides. Since the spell has been broken and the two brothers have moved on, it makes sense to move on to a new story.

Also, Brightside64 has agreed to correct grammatical errors in my earlier chapters before Christina took over, so it may be fun to read chapter 1 through 7 again. They should be uploaded in early January. I uploaded the re-edit of chapter one about 3 weeks ago.

New story will probably be titled 'Soulless.' I've got a great idea for a story and Natasha and Damon will be front and center. I really want to do some things with them.

Again, thank you guys for reading my story and supporting me.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Now that the Spell has been Broken ended with chapter twenty eight. I've decided to go with a new story, title, and summary since the direction of the story has changed and Elena is no longer a love interest for the brothers.

The name of the story is called Soulless and I've already uploaded two chapters. I have chapter three ready and I've added a Christmas scene so Hopefully I will have it up before Christmas or the day of, I'm just waiting for my proof reader.

God Bless you all and I hope your Holidays are filled with love, peace, and happiness.

Thank you all so much for your support.


End file.
